Cover You In Oil
by Thorkone
Summary: Soulmates AU - Sally Manners has spent her life avoiding the man whose name is etched on the inside of her thigh. Until suddenly she can't. No tie in with any other fics I've written. Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1

Her mother's soulmark was a beautiful scratchy line of her dad's script along the side of her foot. It said "You look lost". A beautiful opening line. Sally's dad's soulmark was slightly less romantic, "Not hard to be, in ButtFuck Nowhere", etched in the large loopy letters of her mom's hand, just above his collarbone. The romantic notion of the soulmark was not quite so romantic in its gritty reality. This became all the more evident when Sally's soulmark rose on her skin. It had always been there, a dark, snake-like smudge starting on the outside of her thigh and twisting around her leg before ending just above the inside of her knee. As she got older, and the words finally became visible, Sally realized she would be better hiding out in 'ButtFuck Nowhere' with her grandparents, working at the Piggly-Wiggly than ever trying to pursue her passion for anything that might bring her in contact with _him_. The problem was, her summers spent with Nan and Pops sparked a passion for classic car restoration. And she was damn good at it. It was like it was written in the stars that she was going to eventually meet the man whose actual name was seared on her skin.

Sally had never heard or met anyone whose soulmark actually identified their soulmate. It reeked of arrogance and conceit. It would have been one thing if the damn name had been something common, like John Smith. But even in the days before Wikipedia and Google, Sally had heard of him.

"I'm IronMan, but I don't mind if you scream Tony motherfucking Stark when my face is buried between your thighs." The letters were precise, perfect block letters that almost looked unreal. The first time she'd managed to read all the words, she couldn't figure out what it meant, but after her first clumsy foray into sexual experimentation, she knew exactly what it meant. And every time she saw it, her cheeks flushed. She never wanted to meet him. She never wanted to hear those words. She never wanted to know what horrified response she would give.

Pops bought the Mustang when she was sixteen, and taught her how to do a complete teardown on it. She rebuilt it from the ground up. The '65 Shelby Mustang had been rust, congealed oil and regret when Pops towed it into the backyard. Sally had thrown herself into it wholeheartedly, saving up every penny from every summer job she could manage to buy original parts to help restore the car.

"What colour will you paint it, Sal?" Pops asked as her nodded in approval.

"The only colour you can paint it, Pops. Red." Sally could already see it in her mind's eye. It took her a whole summer to save for the paint job. On her 18th birthday, Pops handed the pink slip to her, and a photo album documenting the entire job.

"Consider it your resume. You'll never have a problem getting a job if you drive this car and show off that photo album," Pops promised.

XXX

That was nearly twenty years ago, and the Shelby looked just as good now as it did the day it came back from the paint shop. And Pops had been right. She'd never wanted for work. At her first job, the owner had been a pig. He was more interested in upselling oil changes by trying to convince her to bend over the hoods of cars in shorts than actually seeing what she was capable of. But that job had led to another, with the kind of boss who didn't care that she was female. Which led to more work. And more work. And eventually an independent contract with one of the best restoration shops in the country, based out of California. Goodbye ButtFuck Nowhere, hello big leagues. Seventeen long, labour intensive years, but she was pulling in six figures, owned a great bungalow with a huge garage and shop, and could pick and choose jobs from a waitlist over three years long.

And if every so often, Sally felt like she was missing out on something because she still hadn't met her soulmate, she just reminded herself of exactly what kind of man he was by reading a gossip magazine, and the feeling left her. And if every so often, she had an itch she really needed to scratch, well, she lived near Hollywood now, and there was plenty of make-up available to mask that soulmark so whatever erstwhile lover she took wouldn't spill her secrets. And Tony Stark didn't seem to be hurting for not having met her, from the looks of things. He was successful, there was the whole superhero thing, and he and that Virginia Potts woman looked awfully close. She must be a saint, Sally thought.

It was a blazing hot Sunday afternoon, and the stereo was cranked as Sally was finishing up on a gorgeous 1970 Dodge Challenger. It was the kind of car that screamed for an appropriate playlist, and Lynyrd Skynyrd was blasting on the stereo. During a break between songs, the unfamiliar staccato of high heels filled the silence in the shop.

"Be right out!" Sally called from under the hood of the car. She twisted the wrench and tightened the bolt on the oil pan. She dropped the tool on the ground with a clang, and pushed herself out from under the car on the dolly.

The woman was tall, and what her mother would have called 'well put together', in a tailored cream linen business suit, and nude heels. The look set off the strawberry blonde of her hair and her perfect cheekbones. She looked familiar, but Sally couldn't place her. She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed a rag to wipe her hands, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her ragged work coveralls, stained with grease and oil. She was sure she was an absolute sight. She'd been so set on finishing the car to send it for paint that she'd rolled out of bed at six am, pulled her sandy blonde hair into a messy knot on the top of her head, and thrown on whatever clothes were on the floor under her coveralls. The look was disheveled in the extreme, but she had only been expecting the tow company later in the afternoon.

Sally made to extend her hand in greeting and then noticed exactly how filthy she was. The Challenger had been a labour of love similar to her Mustang and she'd been consumed with the need to make it perfect. It was being donated by the owner to a charity fundraising for pancreatic cancer research. The disease had stolen her father from her a few years earlier, and so she was donating her time restoring the car to its former glory in the hopes to bring loads of cash in for the research foundation. She withdrew her hand self-consciously.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting clients today," Sally apologized. "I'm Sally Manners."

"Virginia Potts, from –"

"Stark Industries. I've read about you," Sally interrupted. "Way to smash the glass ceiling, Ms. Potts."

"Please, call me Pepper," she smiled. "This car is stunning. And proves you are exactly the person I am looking for. I have a friend who has the same car. It's running rough, and needs some body work."

"Yeah? What colour is his? I'm thinking about purple for this one, just because of the charity," Sally offered.

"His is red," Pepper seemed just a little unnerved, and then recovered by gesturing to her cheek. "You have some grease," she trailed off.

Sally rubbed the rag on her cheek, but suspected she had probably just made the smear worse. "Perks of the job."

"Anyhow, I understand you have a substantial waitlist, but my friend's birthday is coming up soon. I'm prepared to make it very worthwhile," Pepper offered. Sally quirked an eyebrow, wondering if this friend was the man whose name was coiled around her thigh.

"Anyone I've heard of?" Sally asked. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. If it was for Stark, she could graciously explain her waitlist was just too pressing.

"The archer," Pepper replied, and pulled a folder out from under her arm. "These are photos of his Challenger. It's in pretty rough shape, but he loves it. I would be prepared to fly you out to New York all expenses paid to restore the car. I probably could funnel some other work your way. Steve's just picked up a 1943 Harley that needs some work, and –"

"Can I see the pictures?" Sally waited for Pepper to offer the folder, and then flipped through the file. The Challenger was in rough shape, but it was definitely not a big job. She could probably be in and out in two weeks tops. It wouldn't be too hard to avoid Tony Stark for two weeks. Would it?

"We have a top of the line garage that you would have access to, and can fully accommodate you in the tower. Meals catered too," Pepper began.

"Gym? Pool?" Sally was almost teasing, but was curious exactly how much Pepper was willing to offer.

"Of course," she nodded. "You'll find our offer for remuneration on the last page."

Sally flipped past the various photos of the car, and the car's excessively hot owner and glanced at the last page. Her breath nearly caught. It was half what she made in a year. And she was being offered it for a two-week job. She would be out of her mind to say no, regardless of the potential of encountering Stark.

"This car is going to paint this afternoon. I can be in New York by Thursday," Sally offered.

"If you can make it Tuesday, I can fly you out on the Stark Industries plane, and save you a commercial flight," Pepper offered.

"I don't want to rush this job. I'll arrange my flight for Thursday." Sally was not going to risk walking on a plane with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

"Nonsense. I'll arrange your flight. I'll email you the details tonight. I'm looking forward to working with you, Sally." To Sally's complete surprise, Pepper reached out and shook her hand.

XXX

Sally woke with a start early Thursday morning. Her nerves had been a little on edge since agreeing to head to New York. She knew she was being paranoid, but she felt like the skin of her soulmark was itchy, almost burning. And she kept imagining scenario after scenario where she encountered Tony Stark and blurted out some weird and obscure comment that could clue him in to her significance. She'd agonized over packing. Was that outfit too revealing? Would this one catch his eye? The more insignificant she appeared, the better the two weeks would run. She'd even packed her coverage cream just in case, so that her soulmark would be covered at all times, away from prying eyes.

She rolled over and checked her phone. It was only four a.m., but she got up. The sun was rising and the morning was already warm. She pulled on her gear to head out on a run. The run was invigorating and the exact stress release she needed. The nervousness dissipated and by the time she was in the shower, she was eagerly anticipating working on the Dodge.

She settled into her seat on the plane and flipped open the folder of photos that Pepper had given her, to really look into the lines of the car. She'd contacted a shop early in the week and had ordered some parts to be fabricated and sent to Stark Tower to Pepper's attention. Again, she thanked whatever cosmic intervention had allowed her to be completing the charity Challenger when Pepper contacted her, as it was a small matter to have the same pieces fabricated again, and an order for any others on standby in case the car was in worse shape than she could tell from the photos. Pepper had texted her as she was boarding the plane that they'd been dropped off.

" _I'll have them delivered to the garage for you. Is there anything else you need before you turn your phone off?_ "

" _I'm keen to get started this afternoon. Maybe a pizza? Six-pack of beer?_ " The last time Sally had been in New York, she'd learned a whole new appreciation for pizza.

" _Preferences?_ "

" _Surprise me._ " Sally figured Pepper knew beers and pizza. Tony Stark had a well-documented propensity for spending days on end in his lab. Pepper probably knew the best place for every type of take out available.

Flying first class was nothing new to Sally, but she appreciated that Pepper had upgraded the hell out of her when the flight attendance brought her a drink menu. The nerves had been slowly returning since she'd boarded the plane. One drink would relax her just enough that she'd probably nap for the rest of the flight and make it to New York feeling ready to tear down Hawkeye's Challenger.

"Vodka, please," Sally requested, handing back the list.

"Ice?" He asked.

"Please." Sally preferred her vodka neat, but when traveling took ice just for the sake of hydration. She settled back into her seat and put on her headphones. The plane was Wi-Fi enabled, so as she sipped her drink, she worked on the schematic for the car. Eventually, the early morning and vodka combined to make her eyes heavy and she drifted off to sleep, iPad still in her lap. The chime of the overhead system to warn passengers it was time to fasten seatbelts for landing wakened her with a start, and she started momentarily when her iPad was no longer on her lap. The flight attendant walked by and handed to her before she could actually panic.

"You dropped it when you fell asleep," he explained as he passed it to her.

"Thanks." She pulled her shoulder bag from the storage compartment by her knees and slipped the iPad and headphones away.

XXX

Pepper said there would be a driver waiting for her, and she had to smile when she saw the tablet with her name on it being held up. Of course a Stark Industries employee would use a tablet. The paper sign was apparently out of fashion. She smiled wider when she realized who was picking her up.

"Sally Manners?" He asked. Sally nodded.

"You're Clint, aren't you? It's your car I'm here for?" Sally asked. Clint nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I could get a feel for you on the drive. See what you think and find out what you want to do to her," he admitted.

"Sure. I have a full set of schematics on my iPad," Sally offered.

"And iPad? Tony'll be pissed," Clint laughed. "Stark Tablets are standard at SI."

"I'm on contract," Sally shrugged. "What Stark doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Sure," Clint laughed and led her out into the warm afternoon. Sally was half expecting him to usher her to the Challenger, which was a little concerning as the photos Pepper had provided made her think it was of questionable road-worthiness. It was with some relief that she found herself climbing into a Jeep Cherokee.

"So tell me about the car, Clint," Sally asked once they were in traffic.

"Cherry's great. Except when she isn't. She needs a big chunk of work," he began. "In my line of work, she gets beat up a lot."

"Well, I can't work miracles. Once I restore the car, you need to care for the car, or we'll be back at square one again," Sally explained.

"Yeah, I know. I'm hoping that once she's looking good, I won't be so tempted to take her out on jobs," Clint shrugged.

"You want to stay with the red? I just did purple, it suits the car," Sally offered. Clint's face crunched up in thought. He was quiet for a few minutes, looking very thoughtful.

"I like purple a lot. But her name is Cherry." He was thinking out loud.

"No hurry. Let me know before I send her for paint, and we'll call it fair." Sally made a few notes on the iPad and fell silent, waiting for more of Clint's questions. None came. They pulled into the underground parking at Stark Tower and Clint parked in the company car corral. He grabbed her bags and led her toward the elevator.

"Do you want to see the car first, or your room?" Clint asked as the elevator doors closed.

"If you know where my room is, let's drop my bags and then head to the garage. I want to get started on the teardown on your car today," Sally decided. Clint smiled broadly and clapped her on the back.

"Pepper said you're the best." Clint punched the button and then turned to look at her, settling against the elevator wall and slouching a little. She'd read he was a master marksman, and she could see it in the way he looked at her. A thousand-yard stare that took in everything. He could probably tell her how many grey hairs were hidden in the sun-bleached streaks in her hair. She hoped he'd be discrete enough not to mention the crow's feet. "You're older than you look." Or maybe he wouldn't be.

"Uh, thanks?" Sally wasn't sure if she should laugh or be affronted.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I meant that you look good for a woman your –" He stumbled over his words.

"That's probably worse, Clint," Sally cut him off. Clint shook his hand and looked at his feet. His hand reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and he sighed.

"This would be the part where I tell you that I'm usually charming enough that women don't notice these things," Clint chuckled. Sally couldn't help herself. She laughed. He was looking up at her through his eyelashes, like a poor wounded puppy dog. It was adorable. And kind of sexy.

"Oh my god, are you flirting with me?" Sally started laughing in earnest. Clint had the decency to blush a little.

"Maybe?" He shrugged. "I mean, I feel as though I owe you. Coming to fix my car and all. And then you get off the plane with that long-legged surfer girl look. But you know cars. Can you blame me for thinking these thoughts?" He pushed up from the elevator wall and stepped toward her. Sally held her ground, both amused and mortified. Any other guy, and she would be all over him. He was hot. His arms alone should require a permit, but then he was hot too. He had that beat-up tough guy look that she'd always been drawn to, and a look like he just didn't really care. He was wearing a threadbare white t-shirt and faded jeans that were snug to his thighs. The tousled blond hair was what really sealed it for her. She would be all over him. If he were any other guy. But not when he was colleagues with Tony Stark. She put her hand up to stop him.

"Whoa, Tiger. I'm flattered, but –"

"Shit. Did I read you wrong? I got the impression you were single." He didn't quite apologize. Sally wouldn't have respected him if he had.

"I am," she nodded. He took a step back.

"I don't usually get this wrong," he mumbled.

"You aren't wrong," Sally admitted.

"Wrong timing then?" He asked, standing up straight again.

"Something like that?" Sally wasn't about to whip down her jeans and show him why she was hesitant. "It's just, I'm fixing your car, Clint. I don't want to feel like I'm being paid in ass. Even a nice little handful like yours."

"Maybe next time I wreck it then. I'll seduce you so you won't kill me when you find out I need to hire you again," he laughed. Sally joined him. As the elevator opened, Clint suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait, you think my ass is nice?"

"Ah, Clint. I see you managed to pick up Sally," Pepper was struggling to keep a giggle contained. Sally burst out laughing again and stepped off the elevator.

"Not quite. She shot me down," Clint grumbled as he followed Sally, carrying her bag. Sally could hear the peals of laughter escaping Pepper as the elevator door closed.

XXX

"The garage is huge, Sally. You'll love it. At least, I think you will. Tony has all the toys. And by toys I mean cars and the tools to work on them. And wait till you get eyes on Steve's new Harley. It's a fuckin' beaut." Clint had taken the rejection well, rolling right back into buddy mode with Sally on the elevator ride down to the garage. Sally found herself relaxing against the elevator wall with him and enjoying the chatter.

"Pepper mentioned it. She said it needs work too," she nodded.

"Oh hell, Steve says he can manage the restoration himself, but I bet he'd secretly be relieved to have the help. You should take a peek at it. Maybe your fancy schematics app would change his mind about the solo job." Clint had loved the app she'd used to do all the rendering on the car restoration. He kept swiping through the images and making happy noises.

"Let me get your car finished first. I have a big waitlist at home right now," Sally laughed. Clint let them into the garage, past what appeared to be several million dollars worth of classic vehicles. Sally stopped in her tracks in front of a 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster. "Jesus Christ," she breathed. "That's fucking unreal."

"Tony restored that himself," Clint offered.

"Then why the fuck did Pepper hire me?" Sally wondered out loud.

"Tony takes forever," Clint replied. "There's my Cherry." He pointed a few cars down to the beat up Challenger. It was in sad shape, and Sally almost felt it didn't deserve to share space with the Roadster. Yet, anyhow, she thought. In two weeks time though, Tony Stark would probably be begging Clint to buy it. She walked around the Dodge, tracing her hand along the contours of the hood. She peered inside and nodded to herself, making a mental checklist of parts and supplies.

"I had some stuff delivered. Any idea where it's at?" Sally asked. Clint nodded his head toward a backlit shelving unit behind the car. There was a pile of boxes on it. Sally dug through the box, unwrapping various parts as Clint looked on. She reconciled the pick slip against the parts and let out a low curse.

"What's wrong?" Clint was immediately beside her.

"There's no coveralls in this box," Sally complained. "I wasn't about to pack the greasy coveralls from my shop, so I ordered a new pair. They aren't here. I'll have to call. It's not a big deal, but it slows me down."

"Lemme grab a pair of Tony's for you until your arrive," Clint headed to the lockers at the far end of the garage. Sally followed.

"Just guessing, but is this your best birthday present ever, Clint?" Sally teased. Clint stopped, his hand on a pair of grey coveralls. He turned slowly with a slight smile on his face.

"Kinda, yeah," he admitted. "So you'll excuse that I insist that you start working right away." He slapped the coveralls against her chest and nodded behind him. "There's a can around the corner where you can change."

Sally laughed. "Get out. Just make sure I get my pizza and beer in the next couple hours."

XXX

It stood to reason that Stark was built like a man. Sally was built like a woman. It took a bit of wriggling and jumping up and down and cursing to shimmy his coveralls over her curvy ass. She finally got them hitched up to her waist, and tried pulling the sleeves up, to discover that while the shoulders were broad, she was never going to be able to close the suit over her bust. She huffed out a sigh of disgust and dropped the top back down to her waist and tied the sleeves around her. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it beside her pants, grateful that she'd worn the ribbed white tank under her blouse.

Sally pulled her hair back into a sloppy braid and went rummaging through the wall of tools, pulling what she knew she would need to tear down the Challenger to the frame. She pulled a white paint marker out of her box of supplies and set everything down on the bench nearest the Challenger. She dropped her iPod on the bench, put her wireless headphones on and started taking the car apart labeling each part by what it was, and whether it needed replacing, repair, cleaning, machining, remachining. The music was loud and she was lost in her work, and didn't notice time passing in the windowless, brightly lit garage. Her head bopped along to the beat of the song in her headphones. She'd decided to just recycle the same playlist as she'd used for the charity Challenger, and an AC/DC song started as she rolled herself under the car to drain the oil from the engine. She felt the vibration of someone banging on the frame of the car, but the music was so loud that she didn't hear if anything had been said. Once she had the oil draining into a bucket, she rolled herself out from under the car. Clint pointed at the box of pizza he'd left on her bench and handed her a beer. Sally pulled off her headphones and smiled.

"Is it food time already? Thanks," she offered, taking the bottle and clinking it against his.

"You've been down here for about four hours," Clint laughed. He quirked an eyebrow at her get up. "That's, uh, quite the look. I know we've settled that we're not happening, but that's a, well. Damn. You look hot."

"I look like I belong in a spank bank calendar," Sally snarked. Clint laughed even harder.

"Well, when you put it that way –"

"We only met today. There is no need for you to overshare," Sally interrupted, joining in Clint's laughter.

"No, I'm just saying, I never thought chick-in-too-small-coveralls would be a kink of mine, but if you change your mind, you can get JARVIS to let me know. I can be down here in a heartbeat," Clint winked. He finished his beer and dropped the empty in the recycling. "I'll let you have a break in peace. Tony gets pissy when people are constantly in his space. From what I've seen you're a genius too."

"What's that mean? That I'm pissy?" Sally laughed. She liked Clint. He was easy to like. He laughed again and winked.

"Nah, more that I've seen your portfolio and what you can do with a car is every bit as impressive as what he does with robotics. So maybe you need privacy to work too," Clint explained.

"Not gonna lie, I do work better alone," Sally agreed. "But I appreciate the food, and the company on my break."

"I'll try not to bug you too much," Clint promised as he headed back toward the elevator. Sally finished up her pizza and washed her hands before getting back to work. She wanted to lift the engine before she went to bed, which meant releasing all the bolts holding it. Which was how she found herself bent halfway into the engine, one foot on the bumper, oblivious to everything around her. When the playlist had ended, she knew she'd been working for a solid six hours, and it was time to break. She just needed to remove the one last bolt and she could lift the engine before making her way back to her room and taking a long hot shower.

"JARVIS, I'm pretty sure I didn't sign a release for a music video to be shot in here, did I?" Sally overheard the words and cringed. The coveralls were backordered, but by the time the shop had finally texted her about it, it was too late to get a pair from somewhere else before closing. She would have them by morning, they'd assured her. She finally broke the bolt loose from the engine and stepped down off the car, not even acknowledging the man walking across the garage toward her.

"I'm afraid I have no record of that either, sir," A crisp British accent came over some sort of overhead speaker. Sally sucked in her breath, determined to ignore everything she possibly could until it would be rude to not respond. She was hooking up the engine crane when she heard him.

"And yet, there is a woman in a wife beater and a pair of my," his voice rose in question, "coveralls, taking apart Barton's car. It can't be real."

"I assure you, Sir, the biometrics on the woman in question are very real," the voice in ceiling responded. Sally glared at the speaker and began hoisting the engine out of the car. They were talking like she wasn't even there. "I believe this is the mechanic Ms. Potts hired."

"Of course. Thanks JARVIS," he replied. He cleared his throat and stepped between Sally and the engine crane and the dolly she was trying to put it on.

"I'm IronMan, but I don't mind if you scream Tony motherfucking Stark when my face is buried between your thighs." His smirk was enough that Sally had to resist screaming and trying to drop the engine on him. She almost laughed at the thought of what that would show up as in a soulmark - "arrrrgh *splat*"? Then she realized he was staring at her, as though waiting for a response. She turned away and sighed, and in that split second decided not to say anything. He would never know she was his soulmate if she never spoke to him. Because soulmarks didn't say things like "she's not going to say a word, but instead will sigh and roll her eyes at you", they say actual words.

Sally turned back and found that he'd already stepped away from the engine dolly, and was leaning against the Challenger, staring at her. For one brief, fleeting moment, she thought maybe she'd stunned him into silence, and started lowering the engine onto the dolly. And then he started talking again.

"I get it. You're overwhelmed because you didn't think you were actually going to meet me, and are unsure what to say. And maybe my opening line was too much? I get it; Pepper is always at me about not sexually harassing the staff. I should apologize, but honestly, this is just too perfect, and it's like Christmas and my birthday and Clint's special car mechanic rolled into one magic little bundle." He spoke with his hands a little, Sally noticed. "Pep didn't mention you were a woman. JARVIS, why didn't Pepper say the mechanic was a girl?"

"Ms. Potts felt you would be too easily distracted, and that would prove to be an irritant for Ms. Manners," The voice that kept coming from the ceiling responded. Clint had mentioned this JARVIS guy too, Sally realized. She was going to have to ask him or Pepper who he was. She finished securing the engine to the dolly, and tidied up her workspace, before grabbing her iPod, the remains of the pizza, and a couple more bottles of beer, and heading to the elevator.

"Pepper was not wrong," Stark admitted, watching as Sally disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Sally didn't realize she'd be very nearly holding her breath until the air rushed out of her lungs after the elevator doors shut.

XXX

Sally was checking email when a text notification popped up on her iPad.

" _Settling in okay? Tony mentioned he met you. I feel as though I need to apologize, despite not knowing why._ " Pepper was checking in.

" _The car is amazing. It's in much worse shape than I thought it was in, but I love a challenge._ " Sally typed back.

" _Do you need me to get anything?_ "

" _I had to borrow coveralls today because mine are on backorder. If they don't arrive tomorrow, I may need you to contact your supplier for me because the ones I had on today did not fit._ " Sally admitted.

" _Yes. JARVIS told me that Tony had been inappropriate with you. I've given up apologizing for his behaviour. He's gotten reckless in the last few years. More reckless, anyhow. But JARVIS said he was a little more colourful than usual._ " It was probably the longest text Pepper had sent her, and Sally almost wanted to ask her what the reason was behind the behaviour. But then she realized Pepper had mentioned that JARVIS guy twice.

" _Yeah, who is JARVIS, by the way?_ "

" _JARVIS is an artificial intelligence developed by Tony. He monitors security, takes care of Tony, passively monitors general biometric information, amongst other things. Like a super computer but with a personality._ " Pepper tried to explain. Sally gave her iPad a disbelieving look and glanced up at the ceiling.

" _Okay._ " She couldn't really think of what else to say.

"Ms. Manners, Ms. Potts feels you may be uncomfortable with my presence. I would like to assure you that in any private spaces in the tower, my default is set to private. I will not record or monitor anything in your personal space while you are here. There is voice activation of my protocol if you call for me only. If you have any questions, please just say my name, and my monitoring and interactive protocol will be enabled." JARVIS's voice came out of the ceiling.

"I have some questions. You were monitoring me today in the garage," Sally started.

"Yes, Ms. Manners. Mr. Stark has the only privacy override for the garage, as the value of the vehicles stored in the garage demands it," he explained.

"Fair enough," Sally replied. "Is it rude for me to ask about you?"

"I have no qualms about your curiosity, Ms. Manners," JARVIS sounded indifferent.

"Could you call me Sally? I would prefer Sally," she began. "Do you have emotions?"

"I am not comfortable with the informality of using first names, as I have no first name to offer in return, Ms. Manners. As for your other question, I am not sure how emotions feel to humans, but on referring to the dictionary definition of those things, I would say that I feel some sort of echo of emotion about a number of things." At the very least, JARVIS was thoughtful, Sally reflected.

"So do you worry? I mean, when Mr. Stark is out being IronMan?" Sally asked.

"I accompany Mr. Stark every time he is in the IronMan suit, so I don't have the worry that is born from not knowing. I do worry about him a great deal. I worry that he is unhappy. I worry that he is lonely. But I rarely am fussed by his work as IronMan," JARVIS admitted.

"You worry about him being lonely?" Sally was surprised. Tony Stark didn't seem like the kind of man who got lonely.

"Men of his age, when they are still awaiting their soulmates, tend to get rather reckless. It's not part of the natural order for someone with a soulmark to wait so long, I don't think," JARVIS offered. Sally almost felt guilty. And yet, it was the first time she'd ever met Tony Stark. So it's not as though she was deliberately thwarting him for years. Just for a few hours.

Soulmates did get reckless the longer they waited. There was millions of dollars in research dedicated to understanding the impact of soulmarks on their bearers, and all of it pointed to how difficult life became the longer a person waited for their soulmate. Sally knew all about it, it was one of her pet interests. She read every new research paper as soon as they were released. Mostly because she was so determined to never be involved with someone like Tony Stark. The first time she'd had the ability to put his name into a search engine, years before Google existed, the man she saw horrified her. Reckless, arrogant, rich boy with a drinking problem. Too smart for his own good and not doing anything good with his smarts. She followed him carefully as the internet made access to information lightning fast, and by the time Google was a thing, Sally had seen some definite changes in Stark's behaviour, but her opinion had been formed and solidified over years of net browsing. And there were still plenty of indicators that he was a hot mess.

"I feel like I'm being nosy by asking, but he does have a soulmark?" Sally had heard of people who didn't have soulmarks. She had never met one, but she'd read about them.

"Perhaps it is too invasive a question, Ms. Manners," JARVIS acknowledged. Sally pursed her lips, wondering what it was that she would eventually say to him. It was probably rude. She'd spent time around mechanics for over twenty years. Some things just wore off on you after a while. Her language was just as foul as anyone she'd ever worked with.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Manners." JARVIS fell silent, and Sally assumed their conversation was over.

XXX

Sally was down in the garage by six am, finishing the teardown on the car. She'd unpacked her Bluetooth speaker and had it perched on the chassis while she pulled the rest of the engine components out. Once again, she didn't hear anyone come in, but Clint managed to stealth up behind her and scare the crap out of her around nine am. He placed a Starbucks on the bench and dropped a package beside it before handing her a bagel

"Master marksman and courier? How do you keep the ladies away?" Sally teased. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Pepper said you needed these coveralls right away." He looked her over and smirked. "I don't know, I really like the pin-up look."

"Fuck off," Sally laughed and threw her wadded up napkin at him.

"She speaks!" Stark had apparently also stealthed into the garage at some point. Sally pursed her lips and darted past Clint to the bag on the bench before Stark could get to the car.

"I'm gonna go get changed, Clint. See you later?" She didn't even wait for a response, but briskly moved toward the bathroom in the back of the garage without even acknowledging Stark's presence.

"What's with her?" She overhead Stark asking Clint. "Yesterday she gave me a dirty look and walked away, and now she's not even willing to give me a dirty look?"

"Should you remember her, maybe?" Clint drawled. Sally could imagine there was a dirty gesture that accompanied the question.

"Oh shit. Maybe. JARVIS, have I banged the mechanic?" Stark's voice echoed through the garage, and Sally had to bite back a shout of protest.

"From what I can see of her history, Ms. Manners has never been in the same vicinity as you until yesterday, sir." JARVIS's voice replied.

"Are you kidding me? The snotty mechanic who won't say a word to me is literally named Miss Manners? That's got to be a fucking joke," Stark exclaimed.

"Maybe she's just not into you. She turned me down. Maybe she likes privacy. Neither of us could give that to her. Maybe she likes women." Clint had clearly not been offended by her rejection, and sounded serene.

"Barton, women are always turning you down. It's the bow. This just doesn't happen to me. Maybe she is into women. One way to find out," Stark commented.

"Nat's gonna kill you, Tony," Clint laughed. Sally peered around the corner to see if they were leaving her work area, and sure enough, Clint was steering Tony back to the front of the garage, chatting about something she couldn't quite hear. She would have to thank Clint next time he popped in to check on his car. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the car, taking a pull from her coffee. The distraction of Stark and her new coveralls had allowed it to cool to a temperature she was easily able to drink. One more thing to thank Clint for. It didn't take long for her to get lost in the music as she got back to work.

"Bacon, chicken, feta and peppers? That's quite a pizza." A female voice interrupted her work. Sally smirked and looked up. Sure enough, it was the stunning redhead that had testified before Congress.

"How much to you want to fuck with Tony Stark's head?" Sally asked as she accepted the pizza box.

"I love messing with Tony," the redhead answered.

"He thinks I turned down Clint and won't speak to him because I am into women," Sally began.

"Say no more. I'll tell him you were magnificent," she laughed. "I'm Natasha, by the way."

"Sally. Nice to meet you," she offered her hand and returned Natasha's warm smile. "Your testimony after the whole SHIELD thing was compelling. It must be hard, keeping all those secrets. I only have one, and I don't know how I've kept it quiet for as long as I have."

"Part of the training, I guess. I can keep a secret. But I can't change the oil on my car," Natasha winked. "Must be one helluva secret."

"I know who my soulmate is." Sally heard herself blurt it out. "His name is in my soulmark."

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise. "That is a big one. I bet you've googled that a few times."

"Once a week since search engines were invented," Sally admitted.

"Is he anyone of note?" Natasha pressed. Sally nodded as she bit into a slice of pizza. "I won't press then. If you ever need me to grab him and bring him to you just to get things over with, let me know." Sally just laughed in response. She leaned against the car and allowed the conversation to flow as she ate. Natasha finally succumbed to curiosity and tried a slice of pizza.

"This almost qualifies as healthy, Sally," she commented through a mouthful.

"That's why I like it. I need quick and easy when I'm in a teardown because I like to go until I'm done. But I don't want to sacrifice my health too much. I can convince myself this is healthy because there's real meat on it, not just tube meat, and some veg," Sally laughed. "I usually tack an extra mile on my run during teardowns as well. Just to cover my pizza habit."

Natasha's phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes. "I should probably go report on your incredible romantic prowess before he comes down here and finds up eating pizza."

"He'll check the footage as soon as you say it anyhow. But try to get a picture of the look on his face," Sally smirked. Natasha nodded and headed down the garage. She stopped by the Roadster and called back.

"Is he the one?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you if he was?" Sally called back. She probably should be more surprised that Natasha had figured it out, but she wasn't. She cleared away her lunch mess and pulled out a basin. There were a pile of parts that were in questionable shape, and Sally needed them clean before she could figure out if they were going to need to be ordered or machined, so she slopped some cleaner in the basin and dropped the parts to soak while she cleaned the engine. She was covered in grime in minutes, and grateful for the amazing bounty of the tool selection in the garage as she made a bigger and bigger mess. Her speaker cut out midway through a Journey song, so she pushed herself up from the floor to check the battery.

Stark was holding the speaker in her hand.

"This isn't StarkTech. Neither is the iPod. All SI employees are to be provided with StarkTech," he leveled an annoyed look at her. Sally rolled her eyes, and snatched the speaker away from him. It was going to be hard not saying anything to him, if he was going to be that annoying. She walked over to the soak basin and put the speaker down near it before getting a bottlebrush to ream out one of the parts. "After Natasha came back from lunch, I knew something was up. So I had Jarvis pull your file. You aren't gay. You could be bi, I suppose, but there's no record of you ever having a female lover, so I doubt it. And you have a plentiful dating history. No serious romances. I thought maybe it's just me. Maybe you just don't like me."

Sally smirked and met his gaze. She had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from speaking.

"And see, that's where this gets weird. I thought maybe you're like me, getting reckless because you haven't found your mate yet. But you've kind of always been devil may care. So then I thought that maybe you don't have a soulmark. But JARVIS kindly pointed out this photo," he held a picture up that showed just the last word below the hem of a skirt, and thankfully no more. "That is definitely a soulmark. So you're kind of an enigma. Why won't you talk to me? How can you already hate me if you don't even know me? Don't answer that, I blame Google entirely. I should buy Google and force it to black out any unflattering media about me. Shit. There might not be much media about me at all then. Anyhow. You've been here less than 24 hours and you've driven me to searching out your personal information, having JARVIS scan the internet for photos of you, pulling your IRS file and other degrading acts. You're making me crazy. You won't speak to me, and you will speak to Clint, and you will speak to Nat. I could parade every person on the team down here just to justify my paranoia, but amazingly, I really do think this is actually all about me. Which makes me think maybe you're biting your tongue because you want me and you don't want me to think you're an easy mark."

Sally was getting dizzy trying to follow him. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her water bottle, drinking deeply from it.

"If that's what's stopping you, sunshine, let me assure you. I won't think any less of you for coming back to my bed with me. Or just throwing down right here. I can have JARVIS give us privacy. Or not. I'm equal opportunity. Embrace your sexuality. Enjoy your inner freak. I won't judge. We've all been there. Hell, if you want a threesome, I'm down. But for god's sake woman, just say something to me," he blurted. Sally choked on her water, hacking and coughing and hoping it wouldn't come out her nose.

"I bet you say that to all the boys," she coughed. Stark's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Did Pepper pay you to say that?" He breathed. Sally realized she'd spoken and dropped the water bottle.

"Oh shit," she breathed.

"Are you fucking with me?" Stark demanded. Sally stared at him blankly, lost in the horror of what she'd done. She supposed it was stupid to assume she would be able to keep her mouth shut for two weeks, but she'd expected she would have more than twenty-four hours to get used to the idea of Tony Stark. Before she knew what was happening, Stark was pulling up his shirtsleeve. Wrapped around his bicep, in a trailing twist around his arm that was similar to the path of the words on her leg, were the words she'd just coughed, in her familiar, cramped scrawl. "Is this your writing?"

Sally couldn't respond. She back up to the wall and slid down it to the floor, dropping her head between her knees and breathing deeply. "Oh god, oh shit."

Tony's arm was suddenly right in her face. "Is this your writing?" Each word was punctuated with a stop, to make him very clear. Sally closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes."

"The fuck? Do you know what a pain in the ass this mark has been? I was convinced that there was something deeply wrong with me that my soulmate would be a guy but I was mostly attracted to women. Why would you say something like that?" He exclaimed. Sally raised her eyebrows and made a disgusted noise.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your mark is bad? Do you recall what your first words to me were, you twat?" She didn't wait for him to answer, just pulled her coveralls off. She was wearing a comfy pair of men's boxer briefs under the coveralls, and she pulled the leg up to reveal her soulmark. "How do you think I've liked having that fucking thing on my leg since I was twelve?"

Stark knelt down in front of her, looking at the mark. He slid his hand up her thigh and followed the words around with his fingers. "It's definitely my writing. And unquestioningly something I would say. But how did you go so long without anyone ever blabbing about what was there?"

"Do you honestly think I let anyone see that? With your name branded into my skin like I'm your fucking property? I covered that shit up. I tried to have it covered with a tattoo, but I woke up the next morning and $1000 of beautiful work had fucking vanished," Sally blurted. She was breathing heavily and Stark was still running his fingers along the words on her leg. She pulled free of his grip and adjusted her briefs before stepping back into the coveralls.

"Sir, your heart rate is dangerously elevated," JARVIS spoke from the ceiling.

"Do you think?" Stark snapped. He rolled back on his heels and dropped to his ass, head in his hands. Sally could hear him slowly inhaling and then after a moment, forcing the air back out his lips. He flexed his fingers in his hair. Sally slid back down the wall, facing him, knees up at her chest.

"Are you okay, Stark?" He'd been doing the breathing thing for a while, and the rhythmic nature of the act was settling her own nerves. He looked up at her, his dark brown eyes meeting her blue ones and locking.

"We have a lot to talk about. But the first thing I think I'd like for you to do is start calling me Tony," he said.

"Now why couldn't you have said it that way in the first place?" Sally laughed despite herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I agree, but I'm right in the middle of all of this." Sally gestured to the car, the teardown mostly complete. "Once the car is stripped to the chassis, I'll have some time."

"I'll have JARVIS let me know when you're done," Tony nodded. Sally was surprised he would be so amenable to waiting and her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I don't like being interrupted when I am in the middle of a project either." He pushed himself to his feet and stepped toward her. Sally backed up, a wary look on her face. Tony just kept coming forward, until she was backed against the tool bench. He placed a hand on the bench on either side of her, and leaned forward.

"What do you think you're doing, Stark?" Sally's voice came out low. He dipped his head to her hair and took a deep breath.

"You smell amazing. Like summertime," he murmured.

"Summertime?" Sally was trying to slow her racing heart, but the moment he'd stepped into her personal space, it had set something off and she was having a hard time keeping her breathing even.

"Like the ocean. And strawberries? Coconut maybe. And warmth. Does warmth have a scent?" One of his hands left the bench and tugged the elastic out of her hair, holding it up to his face. "Is that your shampoo?"

"My shampoo smells like cinnamon and cloves," Sally could barely get the words out. Tony took a step closer, until their hips were nearly touching. He dipped his head further and trailed his nose along her neck, moving his hand from her hair down along her arm, pushing back the coveralls from her shoulder. Sally closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe normally. A wave of goosebumps rose along her skin.

"Your bodywash?"

"Pomegranate," she breathed. He turned his head and his face was so close. Sally forced herself not to lean away, but his nose was nearly touching hers and she couldn't really focus her vision on him.

"I don't know how I feel about this," he spoke, the breath from his mouth hot on her face. Sally closed her eyes again, and pulled her lip between her teeth.

"You and me both, buddy," Sally swallowed thickly, and met his eyes. They were more than just brown, she realized. They had flecks of gold and amber in them. And the way he was looking at her, they had warmth. And softness. That was not something she'd ever seen in him in all her search engine browsing. His face got closer, and his lips brushed against hers softly. Sally felt a tightening in her chest and drew in a ragged breath. She dipped under his arm and took a few steps away. Tony closed his eyes and flexed his hands. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Too soon. I would apologize, but I've been waiting over thirty years for you. I needed to know," he said. His voice didn't have the confident swagger it usually carried.

"Know what?" Sally asked, pulling the shoulder of her coveralls back up.

"Compatibility. Attraction. Response," he listed, tapping a finger for each word.

"Of course. Right. And?" Sally was acutely aware of the silence in the garage. It was nearly as overwhelming as Tony's presence.

"I'll leave you to work on the car. We'll talk tonight." He clapped his hands together, and rubbed them, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. And with the sound, the moment between them was over. Sally turned back to the soak basin and flipped the speaker back on. She turned and arched an eyebrow, knowing the fact that she wasn't using StarkTech was going to be more grating for him now. He shook his head.

"JARVIS, compile a playlist based on Ms. Manner's listening habits since she arrived please." Tony turned toward the front of the garage and started walking toward the door.

"I will have a StarkTablet ready for her within the hour, sir," JARVIS replied. Sally rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the parts, but she was distracted by the memory of the feather-soft whisper of a kiss Tony Stark had dropped on her. She shook her head and redoubled her efforts, noting which parts were in good shape and which would need to be reordered. The engine was actually in decent shape, despite the outward appearance of the car. She tapped the voice memo on her iPad and made a list of notes about the various parts she'd been working on as she continued to scrub years of grime away. She emptied the basin and set the parts to soak in a different clean for overnight, and then turned back to the car. She just needed to strip the exhaust system out and she could call it a day and retreat to her suite for a much-deserved shower.

Sally was cussing at the rusty clamps holding the exhaust to the car when Clint bent down beside the car and peered under at her.

"Soulmates. That explains the rejection," he commented.

"Shut up and get under here. I need to you hold the pipe while I drill out the bolts," Sally snapped. Clint shimmied under the car beside her. He took direction well, and when the clamp finally broke free from the chassis, he brought the exhaust system down between them.

"Can I see your soulmark? Tony says it's awesome," Clint asked. Sally rolled her eyes.

"No, you may not," she laughed. "Can I see yours?"

"Sure, but it's on my dick," he laughed and started unzipping his pants. Sally pushed herself out from under the car quickly.

"No need to share then," she called as she pulled herself to her feet. Clint rolled out from the other side of the car, smirking.

"I was kidding. Come here, I'll show you," he offered, hand still on his fly. "I promise, it's not bad."

Sally gave him a guarded look, but walked toward him. He met her around the front of the Challenger, and pushed his jeans down just a bit. Across his pubic bone were the words "Someone's gonna slap you for that, someday" in a sloppy hand.

"She's not wrong, you know," Sally offered.

"True story," he laughed. "Seriously though, Sally. Tony's okay. He's arrogant, and full of himself, but at the end of the day, he did save the world from the Chitauri. Just don't bring up the murderbots, and things should go well for you."

"You think he could introduce me to Captain America? I always had a crush on him." Sally winked. Clint laughed again and shook his head.

"You know what? You're on your own." Clint threw up his hands in mock disgust and winked. "You need a hand with anything else before I fuck off?"

"Nah, I'm done for the night." Sally straightened out her tools and tidied her workspace before turning back to the elevator.

"Shall I inform Mr. Stark that you are available, Ms. Manners?" JARVIS spoke from above her.

"Go ahead. Let him know I need to have a shower before I intend to get into any deep and meaningfuls with him though," Sally replied as she headed to the elevator.

"Of course, ma'am," JARVIS agreed.

"Don't call me ma'am," Sally corrected. "Or I've give you a first name and force you to call me Sally."

"Of course, Ms. Manners." JARVIS obviously felt some sort of emotion because his tone was decidedly peevish in response.

XXX

Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower, or whatever you chose to call it, had been designed with the comfort of those living there in mind, Sally reflected. The shower was large enough to throw a party in, with a tiled bench and water jets that shot out of the walls. She thought she had a nice bathroom at home, but this took the cake. Someone had thoughtfully left a bottle of gojo in the bathroom when she'd arrived, and she'd moved it into the shower beside her pomegranate body wash. She scoured her hands and arms to remove the grease, oil and dirt from working on the car, and then rinsed off and continued with the rest of her shower. She stayed in the shower long enough to realize the water was never going to run cold, and finally turned the faucet off. She grabbed a plush towel from the rack and dried off, padding through the living room naked while she worked on her hair. She shrieked and tried to throw the towel around her when she saw Tony standing slack-jawed in the kitchen, but from the look on his face, it was too late.

"Jesus Christ, Stark, what the fuck are you doing in here?" She screeched, frantically wrapping the towel around herself. She couldn't keep hold on one side of it, and kept chasing the tail of it around in circles, until finally he stepped around the counter and grabbed the end of it, and pressed it into her hand. He licked his lips and stared at her for a moment before turning back around the island into the kitchen.

"I was making you dinner. I figured you'd probably be easier to talk with if we were eating," he offered. Sally felt a twinge of guilt along with the shame and anger that came from him sneaking into her suite.

"And you couldn't wait until I let JARVIS know I was ready?"

"I was hoping to have a aperitif ready when you got out of the shower, and be started on dinner itself by the time you were dressed and ready," he shrugged. Sally noted there was no apology for invading her privacy.

"Fine. Have the drinks ready when I come back out," she conceded and headed to her bedroom. She flung open the closet and stared blankly. She'd mostly packed work clothes – cut offs, tank tops, ratty t-shirts. She had thrown a couple of t-shirt dresses in, just in case she wanted to get out of the tower. She pulled out a pink ombré dipped tank dress and pulled it on. She finished toweling her hair and stepped into the small ensuite to comb her hair. She wasn't about to make a fuss about her appearance for Tony Stark. The soulmate allure would be enough for him. And if it wasn't, well, she could just wind up one of those crazy people who rejected their soulmate.

A shudder ran down her back. She didn't want to reject her soulmate. But she also felt very uncertain about Stark. He clearly had no sense of personal space, first kissing her in the garage and now barging into her suite uninvited. There was definitely a lot to talk about. She took a deep breath and stepped back into the main living space of the suite. Stark – Tony, she corrected herself forcefully – was waiting, as promised, with a drink.

"I had JARVIS run some background. Vodka, neat." He held the glass out and Sally was forced to smile.

"I have to wonder where you would be without JARVIS," she commented.

"Lost, probably," he smirked.

"Oh so you can give credit where it is due?" Sally laughed.

"I programmed JARVIS. He's my creation. Recognizing that I would be lost without an AI I programmed myself is a little – you know, forget it. We have more important things to discuss." His brows knit together like he was already irritated. Sally pursed her lips and turned toward the living room, dropping herself into the overstuffed leather easy chair, rather than the couch.

"I know that look. Pepper gets the same look. I've somehow already managed to piss you off. How could I have already pissed you off?" He followed her and sat on the edge of the coffee table facing her. Sally took a sip from her glass. Dutch courage, she reminded herself.

"I don't know, maybe barging into my suite like you own the place?" She shot.

"At the risk of making you angrier, I do own the place," he started. Sally's jaw flexed, and he held his hand up. "Okay, not my best move. I'm willing to admit that. I wasn't expecting it to be Lady Godiva's walk in here, I just wanted to do something nice for you. Help you relax, settle. You've had my name on your thigh for what, twenty years? And yet, you've never tried to find me. That says you didn't want to."

"Almost didn't take this job," Sally admitted. "Twenty-three years, by the way."

"I'm not going to change who I am," Tony shrugged.

"I don't recall asking you to," Sally retorted, taking a bigger sip of her drink.

"I can only imagine what you've read about me. The truth is probably worse." He placed a hand on Sally's knee and it soothed her. She wanted to press her knee up into his palm because the weight of his hand on her felt right. She sighed.

"Reassuring," she breathed.

"How do you want to do this, Sally? Do you want to be friends? Or are we going to be enemies who fuck a lot? Soulmates come in all shapes and sizes, I'd like to have my eyes open about what kind of partnership this is going to be." Tony was direct. Sally felt a little seed of respect forming.

"My work is in California. My life is there –" she started.

"I can do my job from anywhere, that's not an issue," he interrupted.

"My parents were married for 46 years when my Dad died. Mom has been lost without him. Their marriage wasn't without arguments or contention. But at the end of the day, they were bound to each other in a way that made them want to work to be successful. There was never any talk of giving up. I don't want any less from my partner in life, Stark. I just always got the impression you weren't that kind of guy," Sally blurted. Tony blinked, set his jaw and nodded.

"Can I take you out for dinner, Sally?"

"I thought you said you were going to make me dinner?" She was confused.

"I was also going to try to find out how good it was sleep with your soulmate tonight, but I get the distinct impression that would be moving too fast for you," he shrugged. "Maybe a standing date for the duration of your contract. We can reassess then." He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Nowhere special. Nowhere we'll be noticed. I'll figure something out." He met her gaze and again she was taken in by the depth reflected in his eyes. She'd been deceived into thinking this man in front of her was a shallow, empty thing, motivated only by his work and money. She placed a hand on his cheek, initiating the contact this time. She stepped into his space and tilted her head just a little. He was a good height, she thought. She only needed to press up on her toes a little to make their lips meet. His hand caught her at the waist and he bent his head just enough that she eased back onto her heels. She pushed forward just a little, her mouth opening just slightly, their lips tangling together briefly. It was Stark that pulled away this time, straightening his back and leaning back with a deep breath. His hand slipped into her, fingers tangled together familiarly, like he didn't want to let go completely.

"Dinner. Out." He stepped away, and Sally let her arm lift and follow his. When their fingers threatened to separate, he stepped back and pressed his lips back against hers. There was nothing gentle about this kiss though. It was firm, and demanding, and Sally dropped his hand and coiled her arms around his neck. He pulled away before she could open her mouth against his, and disentangled himself from her arms. "Seriously. Or this is going to go badly."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Stark," Sally brushed past him and picked up her purse from where she had dropped it by the door, and slipped her flip-flops on.

XXX

They wound up in a diner, which didn't really seem like Tony Stark's vibe. But when the waitress came up, she smiled like she knew him and only dropped off one menu.

"Heya, Tony. It's nice to see you. Your usual?" She asked. Sally glanced at the waitress, in her silly ruffled apron and seafoam uniform and back to Tony. It was going to be a night of revelations, clearly. She picked up the menu and glanced at it quickly while Tony chatted with the waitress. When she put the menu down, the waitress immediately ceased the chatter and focused her attention on Sally. "You made up your mind already, hon?"

"The clubhouse please. On rye? Fries. Loads of gravy. Just water to drink, I think," Sally ordered. "Thanks." The waitress arched her eyebrow at Stark and collected the menu.

"Pepper tells me you have the most beautiful Mustang she's ever seen," Stark was starting the conversation with a surefire successful opening, Sally thought. She could talk for hours about that car.

"Yeah, it's a '65 Shelby Mustang. My Pops bought it for me to restore. It was the first thing I ever did," Sally nodded. Stark leaned forward, intrigued.

"When was that?" He asked.

"95, maybe 96? I was about 16. I used to spend the summers at Nan and Pop's place, and they live out in the middle of nowhere in Idaho. Pops realized really quickly that I needed something to keep me out of trouble. So he bought the car, and then kept me busy working on it on my days off," Sally offered.

"Days off?"

"Yeah, I worked at the gas station part time, and at the Piggly-Wiggly. Every penny I made went into that car. Pops plan was a raging success. There was no time for me to get into trouble. But once that car was finished, I got into plenty," she smirked. "It turned out beautiful, at any rate. I do an annual tune up on her; make sure she's still show-worthy. She's the reason I have the success I do. She's a great resume."

"I can't wait to see it," Stark commented. Sally pulled her phone out of her purse and flipped through the pictures, holding the phone up to him. "Nothing but Apple for you?"

"Shut up about my phone, and look at the car," Sally laughed. "Then swipe over and you can see what I just finished." She watched as he played with her phone, nodding in respect.

"I really can't wait to see it now. How long do you figure Barton's car is gonna take?" He smirked.

"A couple weeks. I've got most of it torn down now. Just a matter of getting parts and putting it back together," she shrugged.

"Said like a professional. I did the restoration on my Roadster. It took forever and wasn't just a take apart and reassemble job," Stark laughed.

"Sure, but how long does it take you to build a new IronMan suit?" Sally challenged. Stark smirked and nodded.

"Points to the mechanic."

"I've heard your brain is legendary. I'm sure you found the Roadster just as easy as a suit. Not all of us can be as brilliant as you, Tony Stark, but you don't need to fake it," Sally chastised.

"Oh, you used my first name," he teased. "And the world didn't end. Could it be that maybe I'm not as horrible as you thought?"

"I suspect you are much worse," she quipped. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. "What? I'm here, aren't I? May as well get used to you being my douchebag, if we're to be saddled to each other till death takes us."

"Do you think soulmates actually fall in love? Or do you think that the mark overrules our agency?" Stark asked, all seriousness.

"My parents absolutely loved each other. It wasn't the mark forcing them. I think the mark is just there so that we know our best possible chance when it happens," Sally admitted.

"So then you think I'm your best possible chance," Stark pressed.

"Someone thinks you're my best possible chance," Sally corrected. "Whoever, whatever is in charge of these marks appearing. It's creepy right? Sometimes I feel like it means everything about my life has been pre-ordained, and I don't have any agency at all. And then I realize I've had agency about everything in my life, and no matter what decisions I've made, eventually we would just come together. Serendipity, maybe?"

"I've gotta know, Sally. The cat out of the bag, you wound up speaking to me, after actively avoiding me for twenty-three years, you took the job, despite the risk. Did you do it because you were sick of running?" Stark asked. Sally scrunched up her forehead in thought.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think I ran. I just didn't go looking for you. I didn't feel the urge to go looking for you. You can thank the internet for the lack of impulse, I guess. But no, I took the job, I saw the risk was there. But I'm a risk taker. I surf, I jump out of airplanes, I rebuild classic cars, I go backpacking alone on my down time. This wasn't any higher risk than anything else I've done in the last year," she shrugged. "But maybe I was curious. Tony Stark is a good-looking dude; neither of us is getting any younger. Maybe we're both old enough to have mellowed to the point where this wouldn't be a horrifying mess."

"I'm kinda bothered by the contempt you've held me in," he sighed.

"Allow me to remind you that your first words to me were to brag that you were IronMan and then ask me to call you Tony during sex," Sally laughed. The waitress arrived with their food and gave Stark an amused look.

"Sorry to interrupt, this sounds exciting. Clubhouse on rye for the lady, Clubhouse on wheat for the gentleman. I use that term loosely. Enjoy. Let me know if there's anything you need." She pulled a bottle of ketchup from her apron and placed it on the table before leaving.

"Weren't the words about screaming my name while my face was between your thighs? So you've known I'm giving in relationships right from the onset," Stark teased. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Sally found compelling. She wanted to see more of it.

"I didn't know what it meant at the onset. I was twelve when it showed up," Sally protested, but she was laughing.

"I wish your name had been on my arm, Sally." He took a bite from his sandwich and just stared at her while he chewed. It was unsettling. Sally looked down at her fries before looking back up at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I would have looked for you too. And maybe I would have stayed away as well. Maybe the thought of an actual person would have been too much. Or maybe I would have found you, and come to you, and ruined things when I was still an idiot. But I wish your name had been on my arm. I could have watched you. Maybe if I'd seen the beauty waiting for me, I would have been a different man," he shrugged.

"Maybe I wouldn't have wanted creepy stalker Stark, who only strove to be a better man for a pretty face," Sally shot back. "And maybe you wouldn't have done the right thing at all. Maybe if we'd got together younger, you never would have become IronMan. And then what?"

"So you're trying to tell me this is the right place and the right time?" He asked.

"Maybe it is," Sally shrugged, smearing a fry around in the gravy before popping it into her mouth. "Pre-destination, dude. The mark didn't want us to meet until after you were IronMan."

"For someone who actively tried to not speak to me, you're pretty zen about all this," he commented.

"For now, sure. We'll see how I'm feeling in a few days." Sally finished her sandwich and gazed longingly across the dinner at the mile high meringue pies in the pie cooler. As if she could read minds, the waitress arrived with two slices of lemon meringue when she came the clear the table.

"You two seem to be of similar minds about food, so I figured you'd probably be happy with his usual pie choice." She gathered up their dinner plates and left them to eat.

"That was kind of creepy," Stark admitted.

"The same sandwiches? Coincidence." Sally snorted.

"She brought you pie," he challenged.

"I was staring at the pie cooler," Sally shook her head.

"You're a mechanic," he said.

"So?"

"I'm a mechanical engineer," he countered.

"You're also a superhero," she shot.

"You're super hot," he winked. Sally stopped, fork halfway to her mouth.

"Pardon?"

"You're super hot," he repeated. "Surely you've been told that before?"

"I'm short. I have thick thighs, small boobs and dishwater blonde hair," Sally argued.

"You need to look in a mirror. You're the perfect height for me. You have long legs, beautiful breasts and your hair is about eleven different shades of blonde, every single one of which reminds me of why I love the west coast. You have beautiful eyes. And I can't count the freckles across your nose because they distract me. And your arms are impressive. Strong. Sexy. Strong women are sexy. Compared to you, I'm just a bank account with a pulse," he laughed, the self-deprecating tone surprising Sally. She snorted.

"I'm pretty sure the notches in your bedrail more than assure you of how attractive you are," she scoffed. He smirked.

"You could assure me, too." He winked.

"You're just the right height for me too," she started, feeling supremely awkward. "And even though I've seen pictures of you a million times before, no one has ever caught the warmth in your eyes. I like the crow's feet, by the way, they make you look like you've see happiness. You've got nice shoulders. And beautiful hands." She stumbled over the words. There was very little she didn't find physically attractive about him. But she didn't want to say that. She tucked into her pie so she wouldn't blurt out any more.

XXX

They rode the elevator back up to Sally's suite in awkward silence. Stark got off with her and walked her to the door, which she found sweet.

"Thanks for dinner, Tony. It was nice to see a different side of you," she offered. He sighed and stepped closer to her. His hand slipped into hers and he squeezed it.

"I'm going to kiss you again now, and I think after tonight you might be a little weirded out by that. But I am going to kiss you," he said, locking his gaze on hers again. She nodded. He place his free hand on the door beside her head and stepped in until Sally could feel his hip grazing hers. She felt her heartrate increase, tightening her chest a little, and tipped her head back to meet him. His lips brushed across hers, gentle at first, and then, with a slip of his tongue between his lips to wet them, he deepened the kiss, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, pressing his whole body against hers. His hand slid to her shoulder, and his thumb slid under the strap of her dress, kneading the muscle where the collarbone joined the shoulder. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tracing along her teeth, meeting her own tongue before pulling back. Sally found herself following him, tangling her hands in the front of his shirt, and pulling him back to her, back to the door behind her. He pulled back and drew in his breath. "If I don't leave now, I won't be leaving tonight, and that's not the promise I made to you."

"You didn't make a promise, Tony, you made a suggestion," Sally was equally breathless.

"Then I'm going to suggest that you go into your suite, and I go back to mine." He licked his lips and drew his hand along Sally's shoulder again, dropping his head to the junction of her neck and shoulder and tracing along it with his tongue. Sally shivered.

"That's a helluva way to follow up a suggestion," she breathed. He drew back and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"You're right. I should go," he brought his hands to where hers were clenched in his shirt, and lifted them off, lacing his fingers in hers.

"I didn't say that," Sally sighed, but she didn't stop him when he stepped back from her.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, Sally." His words held a promise, and she felt herself grow short of breath again as she watched him retreat down the hall. She turned and tapped the keycode into her door to be let in. She reached into her pocket for her phone, to text her mom. While she was typing, a message popped up from an unfamiliar number.

" _I'm going to have you switched over to a StarkPhone in the morning. I'll meet you in the garage to fix everything up so you don't lose photos or contacts or music._ "

" _I like my iPhone._ " She typed back.

" _Then you'll love your StarkPhone. It's like an iPhone. But better._ "

" _Good night, Tony._ "

" _XOXO ;)_ "

She rolled her eyes and flicked back to the message she'd been typing to her mom. " _I've finally met Tony Stark, Mama_."

" _Should I get my dress cleaned for you?_ " Sally's mother had been saving her wedding dress for Sally even since her soulmark appeared.

" _Not quite yet, Mama._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Central Park had a totally different feel than the boardwalk at home, Sally reflected as she wove and dodged through foot traffic on her morning run. There were more people, the air was cooler, and the feel of her feet on the paved path was so very different than the wooden boardwalk that stretched across the beachfront in front of her home. The sweat felt the same though.

Sally had awakened tense and irritable. She'd tossed and turned all night long, barely sleeping. She knew she'd been kept awake by the reality of her soulmate being just a few floors away, knowing she existed. She had felt the inexplicable pull to him since he'd first uttered his words to her, two days ago. The draw to be near him was like a weight on her chest. While trying to swim. Every time she denied the urge to go to him, she felt as though she might sink under the waves and drown.

"Drama much, Manners? Jesus," she stopped to take a few wheezing breaths and shook her head, embarrassed by the exaggerated metaphors whirling around in her head. She wondered if Stark – Tony, she corrected herself – was feeling the same way. She took a deep breath and started running again, pushing herself until her brain let go of the miasma of worry about Tony Stark, and just thought about making it to the end of the run.

She took a long, hot shower after her run, allowing the water to beat down on her sore muscles until she was fully relaxed. She toweled off in the bathroom, wiping her arm across the steamy mirror to look at herself, to try to see the way Tony had described her. The spray of freckles across her nose made her look like a little girl, she thought. And her eyes were a pale blue that wasn't anything special, framed by eyelashes so blonde you could hardly see them. She dropped the towel and stared hard at her reflection. She was pear-shaped. Not wildly so, but she was broad through the thighs and ass. Part of that was the runner's physique. Her breasts were smaller than she would have liked. They weren't tiny, but they weren't in proportion to her hips, which made it awkward fitting dresses and buying bathing suits. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant body, and Sally knew that. She wasn't rabid about fitness like most of the women she'd encountered since she'd moved to California, but she was active, loving to be outside in the sun. But being in a culture of women who were obsessed with their personal brand because it was part of their work made her question her own body. She wrapped her towel around herself and padded across the suite to her room to get dressed before riding the elevator to the garage.

The bay beside the Challenger was filled with another shipment of parts and pieces that Sally had ordered. She quickly reconciled the pick slip against her inventory before climbing back under the chassis. She quickly inspected the chassis for structural weaknesses; marking any spots she felt needed reinforcement or repair.

Welding was one of Sally's favourite things about working on cars because you could actually watch the car become stronger. It was like an allegory for human relationships. Just as a friend could shore up your weaknesses, and make you stronger, reinforcing the frame of a vehicle could give the car new life. It wasn't a completely perfect metaphor, but it was something Sally often found herself considering when she was welding new into old. The arc of the torch sputtered and threw a spray of sparks all around her as she worked. When her reinforcements were complete, she took the grinder to the chassis and smoothed everything out, taking the time to buff off the rust as well, and give it a final inspection. It looked good. She washed up and grabbed from her iPad to note her progress, but couldn't find it.

"Fuck! JARVIS?" Sally looked up at the ceiling, annoyed.

"Yes, Ms. Manners?" She wasn't sure if she found the masculine British accent creepy or soothing. With her iPad missing, she was leaning towards creepy.

"My iPad?" She asked.

"Mr. Stark retrieved it this morning to clone to your new StarkPad," JARVIS almost sounded apologetic.

"Can you figure out a way to get it back to me?" She asked. "It has all my schematics on it. I don't know that there's an app for that in StarkPadLand." She sighed heavily and boosted herself up onto the tool bench.

"I will have it returned to you within the next fifteen minutes," JARVIS promised. Sally hopped down and decided to forage for something to drink.

"No hurry, provided you tell me where I can get a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"There is a commissary for SI staff on the ground floor, but Mr. Barton reports that the coffee there is like horse urine mixed with cat emesis. There's a Starbucks in the lobby on the main floor. There is a communal kitchen for residents of the tower on level 63, where you will find a coffee maker and food. There is currently a fresh pot of coffee brewing," JARVIS listed.

"Level 63 it is then," Sally nodded and headed toward the elevator. Sally leaned against the back wall of the elevator and tapped her foot to the muzak, not really paying attention as the floors passed by on the illuminated sign. She was midway through the elevator trip when she realized it was hard rock muzak and giggled. The duration of the short ride was spent trying to figure out what was playing. She gave up when the doors opened. "JARVIS, what was playing?"

"AC/DC, Ms. Manners." Sally strode off the elevator directly toward the coffee maker in the kitchen. The glass-fronted cabinet above the coffee maker held a variety of coffee cups, some of them looking better worn than others. Residents obviously had favourite cups. She flipped through them, determined to find one that did not show signs of frequent use, but stopped at the one that she assumed must be Tony's, based on the 'because fuck you, I own the company' etched across is. She filled the cup nearly to the brim and then rummaged around until she found a banana in the fruit dish. She sat at the table, and flipped through her email, thanking whatever deities she could think of that she still had a grip on her iPhone.

While she chewed her banana and waited for her coffee to reach a drinkable temperature, she responded to an inquiry about work overseas. She'd been receiving increasing numbers of inquiries about working on cars in Europe for the past six months or so. She was kind of interested, as the main inquiry was coming from a collector in Latveria, and Latveria had closed borders. It would be interesting to see a place that so few outsiders had seen. She was startled out of her contemplation by the heavy slap of her iPad on the table in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Clint.

"So you're the sneaky one?" Sally asked.

"Actually Nat's much better at sneaky. I just happened to see it first. Vested interest," he shrugged. "How's my baby this morning?"

Sally opened her schematics and scrolled through to her action list. She'd developed the app with the help of a neighbour who was a computer programmer, and as she marked tasks complete, it generated new tasks based on an algorithm from previous projects. She cleared the task list, and waited as it repopulated with another list.

"Today I start the engine rebuild, but first follow-up with the machine shop. I'm waiting on the head gaskets right now. I like having everything on hand before I start." She read through the list and nodded to herself. "Just dirty work today mostly. Not a lot of fun. Once I have the engine rebuilt, we'll sit down and talk about the interior. I've had a great upholsterer recommended and I should have samples today for you to look over." She took a long pull off her coffee. It was strong and rich, and the smell made her close her eyes and just enjoy.

"You probably only have about twenty minutes before Tony realizes that iPad is missing, Sally," Clint warned her.

"My estimate puts it at seven minutes, thirty-four point six seconds," JARVIS commented. Sally snapped the cover closed on the device and picked it and her coffee up.

"That's my cue to get back to work then," Sally commented as she headed back toward the elevator. Back at the car, she flipped through the schematics for the engine and started sorting her parts. She noticed when Tony arrived this time, but chose to keep working instead of stopping and waiting on him to approach her.

"I have your StarkPad here," he started. Sally turned, her eyebrow raised.

"Does it have my proprietary apps on it? Because I don't recall agreeing to allowing this app on more than the iOS platform," Sally challenged him, meeting his gaze.

"I was in the process of rebuilding your app when you stole your iPad –"

"I can't steal what already belongs to me, Tony." Sally rolled her eyes. She slapped her hand down on top of the iPad when Tony moved to take it again. "Dude, I need it. I live and die by my app. I appreciate the amusing and weirdly possessive gesture, but I need my iPad for work."

Tony sighed and leaned against the tool bench. "Let me work on the app at night then? When you aren't working on the car?"

"I thought nighttime was for courtship, Tony?" Sally teased. "It should also be for homework. You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you realize." Tony was a little peevish in his response. "You buy an alarming amount of things online."

"Analyzing my online purchases isn't going to help you. I buy a lot of stuff for work online!" Sally laughed.

"I don't think your armour bra was for work. Or the size 8 Brooks running shoes. Is it weird I find your running gear purchasing more sexy than your lingerie purchases?" He deadpanned.

"Not really, since I don't buy lingerie online," Sally retorted. "My armour bra is about as close as it gets. It's not really sexy though, unless you're into compressed and flattened and not going to move an inch."

"Well, can we assume that nighttime is for courtship, homework and adapting your app for use on the StarkPad?" Tony conceded. He'd given in too easily, Sally realized, but she went with it anyhow.

"Sure." She turned back to the engine. Tony leaned against the workbench and watched as she puzzled through assembling part of the transmission.

"Is that my coffee cup?" He suddenly asked, spying the coffee cup beside Sally.

"I don't know. Is it?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see a 'hands off, property of Tony Stark' label on it."

"Oh god, are we already into the what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine shit?" Tony laughed. Sally smirked and shook her head.

"Go away. You're distracting me," she demanded. Tony stuck out his tongue and pushed forward, taking a step toward her. He brushed her ponytail over her shoulder and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Who is distracting?" He asked. "Because I'm pretty sure I have things I need to be working on, but there's this spot right here on your shoulder that just looks neglected."

"It does, does it?" Sally bit back a snort of amusement. Tony's lips pressed against the nape of her neck again and she shivered involuntarily. She wriggled out of his reach, pushing off the stool she was sitting on and leveling a glare at Tony. "I'm busy, dude. If you want to do this courtship thi-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello, this is Sally."

As she turned away from Tony, her brow furrowed. "What? What do you mean?" She paused and then laughed. "Oh for sure! Yeah, I'll head over this afternoon," she paused and nodded. "No, of course not, I can't spend all my time out here cooped up in a garage. I'll see you this afternoon." She disconnected the call, and turned back to Tony.

"So, where are we going?" Tony asked. Sally sighed.

"I need to go to the machine shop about some of the parts," Sally said. "I don't know where you were planning on going."

"How many times have you been to New York?" Tony countered.

"Some," Sally shrugged. It was very few, and she'd mostly just be there for shows.

"So you totally know your way around?" He challenged.

"Yes?" She cringed. He was calling her bluff and it was effective.

"Do you want me to give you a lift? I can stay in the car, not make a scene," he offered. Sally sighed again and bit her lip.

"Okay. But no distracting anyone. Not me, not the guys, no one," she bargained. He nodded. "Now fuck off, I have work to do."

Tony gasped and then laughed. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Play your cards right, I might even kiss you with it," Sally winked. "Now go!"

"I'm taking my coffee cup," Tony leaned over to grab the mug.

"Touch it and I will kill you. Billionaire, Avenger, whatever. You'll make a pretty corpse," she threatened. Tony's hands shot up and he backed away. When he was out of arm's reach, he smirked.

"Not sure whether I'm turned on or terrified. That's almost a turn on all by itself," he remarked. Sally threw a dirty rag at him, and he laughed and hustled away from the car toward the front of the garage.

XXX

The machine shop was everything Sally loved about restoration. There was a calendar from the seventies with a pin-up sprawled across the hood of a corvette on the wall, and oil stains on the floor. In the back, in a walled in room, was the cleanest machining set-up she'd seen in years. A balding guy, not much taller than Tony, approached, rubbing his hands on a dirty, oil-stained rag. He had a layer of stubble on his chin and his coveralls were in the same filthy, torn condition that Sally's were back home in California.

"Sally? That's quite the car you brought," the guy nodded toward the open garage bay, where Tony had parked his Audi R8. He was sitting in the driver's seat, playing with his phone.

"Nothing like the Challenger I'm restoring, Paul. You should see it," Sally laughed. "I'm not the best at directions, so I brought a local."

"A local! Sweetheart, everyone knows Tony Stark," Paul laughed.

"Well, he insisted," Sally shrugged. "Anyhow, the head gaskets?" She redirected the conversation.

"Yeah, we fabbed them off the originals you sent us, but they don't line up right. I'm going to redo them, and will have them to you this evening. I'll drop them off for you myself. But I also wanted to give you this," Paul presented her with a new steering wheel. "We heard the car was for the Hawkeye. He's given a lot back to the community."

The steering wheel was super cool, Sally thought. The three spokes coming off the centre hub were stylized arrows. The steel had been heat tempered until it had turned purple, and the wheel itself was wrapped in black leather with purple piping.

"Wow," Sally breathed. "This is fabulous."

"Barton's good people, Sally," Paul explained. "Make that car fabulous. Anything you need, you let me know."

"Thanks Paul," Sally nodded. "I'll be in touch." She offered his hand and appreciated the firm handshake he gave. She headed back to the car and slid into the passenger seat, carefully settling the gift in her lap.

"That's for Legolas?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I guess he lives around here somewhere?" Sally shrugged.

"Right," Tony nodded, shifting the car into gear and pulling away from the garage. "Where's your head gaskets?"

"Not ready. Paul said they'd be ready this afternoon, so I either work on the car tonight or I'm a day delayed," Sally hedged. She was nervous about this notion of courtship that Tony had in his mind. There was too much touching already, and they'd only been to dinner once. Tony turned left out onto the main road they'd come from Midtown on.

"Stay on an extra day," he shrugged. "I guess that gives us this afternoon?"

"Well, I could be working on other stuff. I should be making Clint choose from upholstery samples for his interior." Sally didn't recognize the buildings they were passing, and realized Tony had turned away from Midtown. "Where are we going?"

"God's a skeeball addict," Tony quipped. The quote seemed familiar, and Sally wrinkled her nose trying to recall where she'd heard it. "Coffee?"

"God, yes," she breathed, distracted. Tony pulled into a parking lot and disappeared inside a Starbucks, returning a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. One of them said 'Iron Man' on the side of it. The other said 'Friend'. Sally raised an eyebrow and took the offered cup. "Friend?"

"I'm not about to announce in a Starbucks that I've met my soulmate. Media frenzy. And then suddenly, you're in danger. Because hi, Iron Man." Tony turned back onto the street and continued away from Midtown.

"You still haven't answered me," Sally commented, inhaling the aroma of her coffee. It was strong and just the scent alone was enough to push back the niggling headache that was threatening her. She'd only had one cup of coffee since getting up. She was reasonably sure her circulatory system was more caffeine than blood at this point in her life. One cup just no longer cut it.

"Can nothing be a surprise to you?" Tony asked, his tone light. "It might be weird if you're a huge control freak. Because I am also a huge control freak. In my experience, one control freak is enough in a relationship, and technically I'm older, so I came into that character flaw first." Tony never looked away from the road as he spoke, but the corner of his mouth tilted up just enough that Sally understood he was half-teasing.

"So what you're saying is that I should just let you kidnap me to god-knows-where because you're an old man and God loves skeeba-" Sally trailed off. "Are you seriously taking me to Coney Island?"

"I'm not sure if you can tell that I am relieved that you figured that out on your own. I don't know if I could have been with a person who doesn't know Dogma." Tony's relief appeared genuine.

"It was a great movie," Sally shrugged. "I have a question. Since we're on this whole getting to know you thing."

"Shoot."

"You said something about being mostly attracted to women when I first spoke to you?" Sally knew it wasn't a question, but she posed it as one anyhow.

"You avoided me for over twenty years. My guess is because you followed gossip mostly." Tony's voice took on a very serious tone. "There wasn't a whole lot of inaccuracies in the gossip, if I'm completely honest with you. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just –"

"You've known ever since your mark showed up that you would be with a man. My mark made me think I would wind up with one too. It was pretty difficult," he sighed deeply before continuing, "it was really difficult to reconcile that I really prefer women. Like my soulmark was some sort of cosmic joke, destined to be with a man, but preferring the company of women."

"But you can't just choose to prefer one or the other, Tony. It's hardwired into your brain," Sally argued.

"I know. I don't dislike men. I just prefer women. I figured whoever he was; he was going to be amazing. So I stayed open to the possibility." They were stopped at a red light, and he turned to look at her. Sally met his gaze.

"You're a surprising man, Tony Stark," Sally admitted. She was seeing him in a different light, despite his admission that he was everything she'd ever read about him. He seemed like all those things, but human too. And vulnerable. Because humanity is vulnerable.

"Are you okay with that?" Tony asked. "That I'm bi?"

"Yes." Sally knew better than to offer a lighthearted comment or retort. He didn't know her well enough to know how she would react and he was showing a different kind of bravery than was required to wear the Iron Man suit. "Besides," she added, to lighten the mood, "You're mine now, so what does it matter?"

"Have you ever?" He trailed off, looking back at the road when the light changed.

"No. Like you said, I grew up knowing I would end up with a man. Even if I had been interested elsewhere, what would the point have been? There was nothing to force me to remain open-minded," Sally shook her head.

"Wait, did you just say I'm yours now?" Tony asked, turning his head to look at her again. Sally could feel her cheeks flushing, and tried to avoid looking back at him, but even from the corner of her eye, she should see the self-satisfied smirk on his face. She groaned inwardly. He was going to be completely impossible as a result.

"Shut up or I'll take it back," she grumbled.

XXX

Coney Island was exactly as she expected it be, while at the same time being completely different. When she said as much to Tony, he laughed at her.

"Let me guess," he chuckled. "Just as cheesy as you expected, but a lot cleaner?"

"Less cheesy I think?" Sally pondered. "I don't know. I was definitely expecting cheesy and it is. But there's something about it. Is it because it's such a landmark? I grew up hearing about Coney Island. Pops had shipped out from New York for the war, and he spent a couple weeks here before he left. He raved about it. And then, when I was a kid and we were here, Pops wouldn't take us near it, it was so rundown and sketchy. I guess I was just expecting some of what Pops saw that saddened him."

"Your Pops had a pretty big influence on your life, it seems," Tony commented.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad were one of those couples that were so in love they didn't really see the rest of the world around them. Don't get me wrong, they loved me and I was the centre of their universe completely. But come summer time, I would head to stay with Nan and Pops for a couple of months, while Mom and Dad vacationed together. When Dad followed Mom back to Seattle, I think they missed him. And Nan and Pops didn't get much chance to come visit us. Pops was always busy running the farm. So I would go stay with them for the summer, and get spoiled rotten, and Mom and Dad would get a year's worth of date nights in about six weeks time," Sally explained. "How about you?"

"My Dad was already old when I was born. If he'd had parents to ship me to, I'm sure he would have." Tony's jaw went tight, and Sally sensed there was more to that story. "Jarvis was more like a parent for much of my childhood."

"JARVIS your AI?" Sally gaped.

"No, Jarvis was the butler," Tony laughed. "I thought you'd done your homework on me?"

"Just on your manwhore ways," Sally quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't know."

"Hot dog?" He stopped walking in front of Nathan's, changing the topic completely. Sally looked up at the sign and back to Tony. He was clearly finished talking about his Dad, and as much as Sally thought he probably needed years of therapy to untangle the complexity of what hadn't been said about Howard Stark in those few words, she knew she wasn't getting anything else out of him while they were out.

"Uh, yeah." She allowed him to thread his fingers between hers and drag her toward the restaurant. He ordered while Sally took in the restaurant around her. She turned around and looked around. Tony distracted her woolgathering by waving the hot dog under her nose and tilting his head toward one of the empty tables outside. She smirked and followed, sitting down at one of the round cement tables. Tony sat beside her and handed the dog to her.

"Are you a puker?" He asked, dropping his hand on the hot dog before she could pick it up. Sally furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Not as a general rule," she narrowed her eyes, and lifted his hand off her hot dog. Before he could react, she lifted it and took a bite. It was delicious. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"So if I were to take you on the roller coaster, I couldn't get a hot dog coating?" Tony asked between bites of his hot dog.

"Dude, I repair cars for a living. At some point, do you think I might have driven one really really fast?" She teased. "I'm good."

Tony smirked at her and watched her finish her hot dog in silence. It made her a little self-conscious, but she wasn't oblivious to the wonder in his gaze either. It made her feel special.

"You have some mustard on your face," he gestured vaguely to her left side. She flushed a little, and wiped her face with a napkin, raising her eyebrows in question as she wadded the napkin up in her fist. He nodded, but shifted his weight so that their hips were pressed against each other on the cement bench. His face drew close to hers and Sally forced herself to breath and not move when he got so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She closed her eyes, not quite sure what to anticipate. His mustache brushed against her cheek, and then she felt his tongue flick across the edge of her lip. She sucked in her breath through her nose and opened her eyes.

"There was a tiny bit left," Tony explained. Sally's heart crashed in her chest, waiting for more, but Tony just leaned away and pushed up from the bench with a cocky, self-assure smirk.

"You're an asshole," she huffed, collecting her garbage and turning away from him toward the garbage can. She could hear his laugh as she flounced away, and as she fought with the dirty flap on the garbage can lid, trying to avoid touching it, his arms slipped around her waist, and he dropped a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I am. But I need you to want me," he murmured. Sally felt her eyes fill with tears and she blinked them back quickly. He wanted her to want him, not pity him. She finally managed to get the grubby flap to swing open without her hand touching it, and dropped her garbage. She turned back to face Tony.

"And licking the mustard off me is the way to do that?" She teased. Tony shrugged and dropped his arm over her shoulder.

"You don't seem like the kind of woman who would be impressed with me buying you a corporation or small country, so I thought I'd start small," he quipped back. Sally let out a warm laugh.

"No, I don't find the thought of being a CEO or a despot particularly appealing." She snaked her arm around his back and looped a finger through his belt loop as they walked.

"See? We have a lot in common. I don't like those things either." His laughed was nice, Sally thought.

"Didn't you say something about a roller coaster?" Sally changed the subject. Tony nodded ahead of them.

"Just through there, Ms. Manners," he winked. Sally looked up, and sure enough, just across the street, beyond the roofs of the midway games and other rides, rose the imposing latticework of the Cyclone.

XXX

"You're sure you won't puke? These shoes were –"

"Shut up and get in the car, Tony," Sally gave him a none-to-gentle shove. "Are you sure you won't?"

"Iron Man. I don't puke the suit, why would I puke on this?" He asked as he stepped into the car and sat. Sally slipped into the seat beside him. The attendant dropped the bar across their lap and Tony placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just saying, I'm currently wearing the nicest clothes I brought with me, so if you decide to barf on me, you're on the hook for casual wear," Sally taunted.

"I think I can hook you up," he laughed as the train pulled toward the first peak. Sally smiled back at him and allowed the roller coaster to take them away. She shrieked, and laughed, and clung to Tony when she needed to. It was the most relaxed she'd been around him since they met, which she found ironic considering how nerve wracking the ride was. But less than two minutes later, as they were getting off the ride, she almost felt like she knew him better.

"Your legs aren't even wobbly?" He asked, incredulous. Sally laughed.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. She pulled him against her and pressed an adrenaline fueled kiss against his lips. His arms wrapped around her and he responded, teasing her lips with his tongue, reaching up and dragging his hand through her hair. She pulled away and looked away, cheeks flushing again. "I feel like a teen girl with a crush when I'm around you, Tony. One minute I want to have my hands all over you, the next I wish you wouldn't ever notice me."

"Well, I've noticed you, Sally, there's no changing that." His words were low, and over the crowd, Sally could barely hear them. He traced his fingers down her arm until they were tangled with her own hand again and led her toward the boardwalk and beach. "Clint said something about you surfing?"

"He assumed I surf," Sally laughed.

"So do you?" Tony pressed.

"Maybe a little," she admitted. Half the reason she'd bought the house she'd chosen was because of the proximity to the ocean and the great waves.

"You ever stepped into the Atlantic?" He asked, stopping where the wooden boardwalk met the sand. He stepped out of his shoes and let go of her hand to pull off his socks. Sally shook her head.

"I've never had time," she admitted, watching as he rolled up his jeans to mid-calf. He looked at her expectantly.

"What are you waiting for, princess? Lose the shoes, and you're already set to wade in." He gestured at her sneakers and cut-offs.

"Is it cold?" She asked as she stepped on the heel of her sneaker to pull her foot out.

"Colder than you'll be used to, but it's not cold."

"Well, that's a non-answer," Sally laughed. She picked her shoes up and stepped onto the sand. It was fine, and felt good squishing between her toes. The late afternoon sun had heated it up, and it was like a massage, walking down to the water. The temperature changed where the sand was wet, but Tony was right, the water wasn't horribly cold, as it lapped up against the tips of her toes. She stepped a little deeper and glanced at Tony who was a step behind. He was holding his phone up and she was pretty sure he was taking a picture of her. She smiled and shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" She asked.

"I might have," he admitted and slipped the phone back into his jeans. She took a few more steps until the water was just above her ankles. Tony followed her, stepping close behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're a lot touchier than I would have guessed," Sally commented. Tony chuckled into her ear.

"I've never been a big fan, actually. This is new," he admitted. "My soulmark became legible when I was eleven. If my preliminary research is correct, you were a year old. Thirty-four years, Sally. My brain is probably trying to make up for lost time."

"I'm sorry," Sally relaxed into his arms, laying her hands on top of his. "Maybe I should have come looking for you."

"It's only been seven years that your mark would have made any sense, Sally." She felt him shrug against her back. "Besides, I probably would have ruined everything."

"Maybe. You might still ruin everything," she teased. Tony grew very still behind her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make us work, Sally." His breath was warm against her neck. Sally swallowed thickly. She blinked and took a deep breath.

"Anything?" Sally asked. She felt him nod against her shoulder and smirked, hoping he wouldn't notice. She stepped her foot between his legs and before he could figure out what she was up to, knocked him off balance and threw him over her shoulder into the cold ocean water with a triumphant laugh. He came up sputtering and swearing, and Sally dodged out of his reach until he regained his footing. He charged through the water at her, determination steeling his gaze and Sally shrieked with laughter, dodging just out of reach. She turned sharply back toward the water just as he dove toward her, and he just barely caught her foot as he splashed back into the surf. Sally tried to shake her foot free, but lost her balance and toppled into the shallows, face first. She pushed out of the water, shaking with laughter, and Tony crawled toward her through the gentle lapping waves of the tide coming in. His smile was predatory and Sally scuttled backward like a crab, trying to get away.

"Hey, fair is fair, princess," Tony growled and reached for her foot again. She laughed and scrambled across the foam and sand.

"No, I'm already in the water, Tony. You've already got your revenge!" Sally shrieked and tried to get away, but Tony was just too fast, and pressed her into the shallows. She didn't wind up under water; she'd made it to where the water was barely covering her ears. Tony crawled up the length of her body, pinning her with his own. When his face was hovering over hers, he dipped down to kiss her again. A sudden wave crashed over them, and they both came up sputtering and laughing.

"You're very damp, Sally," Tony pushed himself to his feet, and then pulled Sally to her feet. She laughed and ran her hands through his hair.

"You look like a drowned rat, Tony," she laughed. "Oh god, your car! We're going to wreck the interior!" Tony smirked and shook his head.

"I tossed a couple towels in the trunk this morning. It'll be fine," he said.

"You anticipated me chucking you in the drink?" She questioned, suspiciously.

"I'd actually hoped I'd be tossing you in first, but I knew we'd wind up wet," he laughed. "Come on, let's go."

They stopped at a souvenir shop, and Tony stepped inside and came out with a t-shirt in a bag. He handed it to her and pointed at a change room. "You look cold."

Sally took the proffered bag and went to change. She started laughing when she saw the front of the t-shirt, but dropped her wet clothes into the plastic bag and pulled the t-shirt over her head anyhow. She left her soaking panties on, but the t-shirt was long enough it came to mid-thigh. She walked back over to Tony, and she could tell he was trying not to laugh, but by the time she stood in front of him, he was howling with laughter.

"Oh, I make this look good," Sally taunted, setting her hands on her hips. Instead of the traditional 'I heart NY', the t-shirt read 'I heart IM!' with a cartoony drawing of the Iron Man helmet in place of the dot on the bottom of the exclamation point.

Tony held her at arms length and took in the t-shirt, her long, tanned legs, and the wet waves of her hair. And he smiled.

"You do, princess. You really do."


	4. Chapter 4

Clint was sprawled across the front seat of the car, surrounded by other car parts, when Tony pulled into the garage. He sat up, his eyebrow raised when he saw Sally on the passenger side. She waved enthusiastically at him, and told Tony to slow down so she could hop out, nearly falling on her face when Tony didn't slow down and she jumped out anyhow. Clint's reflexes were lightning quick, and he jumped up to catch her, but she was coming at just the wrong angle and they toppled back toward the car's seats. The Audi shrieked to a stop on the polished pavement as Sally fell into Clint's lap, laughing.

"I have something for you!" She exclaimed, trying to extricate herself from the tangle of body parts they'd become when he tried to catch her. Clint pulled his arm out from under her and tried to push her off him without touching anywhere in the bikini zone.

"Jesus, Sally, are you okay?" Tony hurried around the back of the Audi, concern furrowing his brow. Sally pushed back and dropped off Clint's lap to the floor with an audible thump. She couldn't stop laughing, and her giggles were contagious, spreading first to Clint and then to Tony.

"Seriously, babe. Are you okay?" Clint managed to push himself to his feet, and offered her a hand. She took it and let him pull her up.

"I'm alright," she laughed. "But you took the brunt of the fall. Are you okay?"

Clint nodded and then stepped back to take in Sally's outfit. Her hair was still in wet waves around her face, and the t-shirt was damp across the back where she'd been leaning against it in the car. "Tony buy that for you? You know they make Hawkeye ones too."

"I may have thrown him in the water," Sally admitted.

"The t-shirt is revenge? I didn't think Tony was quite so self-aware," Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony, who was standing off to one side of them, watching the interaction. Sally smirked.

"Right? Tony Stark knowing the torture that this shirt would be?" She winked at Tony. He rolled his eyes and stepped into her space, draping an arm across her shoulder.

"I thought it more an overt gesture of possession," Tony offered. Sally met Clint's gaze and smirked.

"I'm impressed you haven't killed him yet," Clint teased. Sally laughed.

"What do you think throwing him in the ocean was about?" She replied.

Tony pulled his arm off her shoulder, in mock-outrage. "I am affronted!"

"Sure," Sally dismissed. "Did you bring the thing they gave me at the shop?" She glanced back at the car, where she could clearly see the steering wheel sitting on the passenger's seat. Tony stalked back to the car and grabbed it. Sally whistled when he bent over, and he stood up so quickly he hit his head on the car's frame. He clenched his teeth and sighed as he walked back toward her. Sally took the steering wheel and handed it to Clint.

"Paul said I was to put this in your car. It's a gift from the shop. I didn't realize you were so involved in your neighbourhood," Sally offered. Clint took the wheel and stared at it in slack jawed amazement.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"I don't get the purple, but I like it because I can use it to motivate you to go purple with the paint," Sally teased.

"My suit has purple. Pauly has seen me in it." Clint ran his hand across the arrows and nodded reverently. "This will go with red. We can match the rest of the interior, right?"

"Sure. The upholstery place should have dropped samples today," Sally looked around and saw a box sitting on the tool bench. Before she could head toward it, Tony put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"You're still wet, and you have no pants on. Is this really the time to start working on the car?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye. Sally screwed up her face in a grimace before sighing. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, and was surprised it was as late as it was.

"Fair. I'll meet you first thing tomorrow, Clint? If your head gaskets are here, I can finish the engine and start on the transmission, but we'll figure out the interior before I get going?"

"Sure. I'll probably still be here, stroking my wheel," Clint murmured, his eyes never leaving the steering wheel. Sally pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing, and let Tony lead her to the elevator.

"I thought we could have take-out tonight?" Tony mentioned as they began to ascend the tower. Sally nodded.

"Sure. I'm up for whatever. Did you want to eat in my suite or?" She trailed off.

"Nah. Come on up to mine once you're showered and dressed. JARVIS will bring you." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the hall leading to her suite. She walked into her living room and flopped on the couch with a heavy sigh. The afternoon had been perfect. It was everything she'd ever hoped dating would be: fun, silly, exciting and in the end, a little romantic. She just couldn't quite resolve the image of Tony Stark, of Iron Man, with the sweet and kind of nerdy guy she'd spent the afternoon with.

"Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that dinner should arrive within the next thirty minutes, Ms. Manners," JARVIS interrupted her meandering thoughts, surprising her. She stood quickly, her heart racing.

"Right. Thank you. Could you let him know that we didn't play skeeball today?" Sally responded.

"Of course, Ms. Manners."

Sally's shower was hot and quick, the stink of the shore washing down the drain and replaced with pomegranate. She toweled off in a hurry, and stood in the middle of her room in her towel, contemplating clothing choices. Her nicest cut-offs were still in a damp heap in the bag from Coney Island, and she'd worn her sundress the previous day. She cringed and flipped through what was left until she found a pair of jeans in somewhat good conditions, and pulled a tank top over her head. She toweled her hair off, and quickly pulled some mascara across her lashes before sitting down on the bed with her iPad.

She opened up her browser and quickly flipped through a few webpages, eyes flicking across the screen quickly. She sighed heavily and flopped back on the bed. "JARVIS? I'm expecting an express delivery of some clothing. Can you make sure it gets delivered up here and not to the garage?"

"Of course, Ms. Manners. I'm sure the purchases were quite unnecessary. Mr. Stark is quite taken with you in the clothing you brought with you from California," JARVIS reassured her.

"I'm not going to wear raggedy cut-offs out for dinner," Sally laughed and rose. She stopped at the mirror by the door and swiped some pink gloss across her lips before heading to the elevator and Tony's suite.

XXX

Tony's suite was extravagant. The elevator doors opened into what Sally could only assume was a living room, but it was the biggest living room she'd ever seen. There was a bar on the far side of the room, near the wide glass doors to the balcony. The other side of the living room held a kitchen that in any other building would have been huge, but was dwarfed by the open floor plan of the suite, and looked small. There was a door leading elsewhere on that side of the living room. Sally shivered when she realized it was probably his bedroom. She didn't see Tony right away, so she walked to the bar and checked out what was there. She rifled through his somewhat extensive vodka selection until she found her brand and cracked the seal on the brand new bottle.

"That can't be coincidence," she mumbled to herself as she poured herself a glass. He must have been doing his research, if he'd tracked down the somewhat obscure and hard to find label. She dropped a couple ice cubes in the glass, and then placed the bottle in the freezer.

"I thought you took it neat?" Tony had appeared out of nowhere, startling her. Her hand flew to her chest and she turned to face him, glaring.

"Jesus, Tony! You need to make more noise when you move!" Her response was somewhat breathless.

"You had this adorable look of concentration, and I wanted to see it close up," he shrugged, avoiding an apology. "But seriously, ice?"

"The bottle wasn't chilled," she shrugged. "How did you find out which one I liked best?" She followed him toward the kitchen, sitting in the tall chair he held out for her. He'd already set the food out on the eating bar, and took the chair beside her.

"I told you, I've done my homework," he shrugged. Sally served herself from a box of pad thai. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You could have done anything with your life, Sara Jane Manners. Why mechanics?" Tony smirked as he slid her full name in. Sally laughed.

"Do you think you're super special because you know my real name, Tony? The DMV knows it too. And it's on my passport." She took a bite of chicken and shook her head.

"But I used an extensive system of algorithms scanning a variety of sources to find it out," Tony smirked. "Because sneaking into your wallet to look at your driver's license would have been creepy."

Sally laughed again. "Sure."

"Please. You've freely admitted to prowling the web for information about me since search engines were invented," he smiled.

"This is true. The difference, Tony, is that you chose to live a public life," Sally laughed.

"I think Sara is a beautiful name." Tony changed the subject. He pushed a loose strand of hair off Sally's face.

"So did my parents." Sally tried to stop herself from leaning her head into his hand. Tried. She was unsuccessful, and his hand cupped her face perfectly.

"So why Sally?"

"Pops started calling me Sally, I'm not really sure why." It was a lie. Sally knew exactly what had motivated the nickname, but she wasn't going to give Tony the satisfaction.

"And why mechanics?" He pressed.

"Because I'm good at it. Like, really good, Tony. You're right, I had the marks to do whatever I wanted. But I walked out of high school and into the working world without a single regret," she shrugged. "If this is about me not going to college, I've gotta say, I didn't think you were such a snob."

Tony's hand dropped from her face and he tilted his head in assessment. "No, that's not it. At least, I don't think it is."

"Maybe a little?"

"Sally, I'm a mechanic too," Tony started.

"You're a mechanical engineer, Tony. I work on cars. You designed and built the Iron Man suit. It's different." Sally cut him off.

"I've seen the work you've done, Sally. You have the brains and talent to do the same," he said.

"I don't have the education." She shook her head and turned back to her food.

"That's nothing. Babe, you could go to university. Anywhere," Tony argued. Sally put her fork down and turned to face him.

"Tony." The word was a warning. "I don't want to. I like my job. I like my life. I like restoring cars. I'm not an oil change and brake job mechanic anymore; I've found my niche. And I'm really really good at it."

"I know –"

"I don't need an engineering degree to prove that I am smart. I wouldn't study engineering if I went to university anyhow. Stop for just a moment and ask yourself why this is so important. Are you ashamed of my blue collar career?" Sally raised an eyebrow. Tony leaned back, a slow look of horror spreading across his face.

"No." His response was firm and certain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think what you do with cars is amazing. I know I've had more advantages than most people. I guess I wondered if you hadn't had the opportunity. University is expensive." There was apology in his eyes, even if the words weren't there. Sally wondered if sorry was even part of his vocabulary.

"I could have gone to university. I chose this," Sally reassured him. His hand closed over hers and he sighed. They were both silent for a moment, and Tony leaned against her, his forehead touching hers. He closed his eyes, tracing his fingers over the back of her hand.

"We just fought. And it was my fault." He sighed heavily. Sally let out a low laugh.

"It's a good thing you're pretty, you asshole," she teased. He pulled away and narrowed his eyes. Then smirked. Sally felt her heart catch in her chest and forced herself to breathe normally, but the look of mischief that had spread from his eyes to his mouth was making her alternately want to run or throw herself into his arms. He dropped her hand, and slid his hands along her thighs until he was able to grab the seat of her chair, and pulled her toward him. Their knees tangled briefly, and then his lips were on hers, and Sally couldn't keep her breathing normal anymore. Her arms came up to his shoulder, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Every other kiss between them had started tentative, and uncertain, but this one was not. His mouth was firm, demanding. Sally leaned into it, letting his tongue slide along her teeth. She made an involuntary noise at the back of her throat and Tony pressed forward. And then they were falling, tangled in their chairs. Tony pulled her over so that she landed mostly on him, as their chairs crashed beside them.

"The hell, dude? I thought you were a genius!" She laughed. "Shouldn't you have known that would lead to us falling off our chairs?" She pushed up off his chest and pushed her tall chair away from them, trying to roll off Tony's chest. Tony arched an eyebrow and pulled her against him.

"I don't tend toward calculating variables when I want to kiss someone," he murmured, his mouth meeting hers again. Sally's stomach growled and she broke away laughing.

"Calculate this variable. If I don't eat, things are gonna get ugly," she giggled, pushing herself to her feet. She righted her chair and sat down to eat. Tony pulled himself to his feet and sat back down beside her. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Tony cleared his throat, and drew in a deep breath. He looked at her, sighed and went back to eating. Sally cast a quizzical look in his direction but went back to her pad thai. He sat up, faced her, cleared this throat again and took another breath. Then he clenched his jaw and went back to his food, taking a long swallow from his glass. Sally quirked an eyebrow at him and paused for a sip from her glass.

"The last thing anyone in this world is going to accuse you of is being a shrinking flower, Tony. Out with it," she demanded. Tony choked on his mouthful and swallowed. He squared his jaw and faced her before drawing in a deep breath.

"I'd like to invite you to stay the night, Sally," he blurted. Sally could feel the flush climbing her neck and spreading across her cheeks.

"You would?" She wasn't really as surprised as she sounded.

"I would," he nodded with certainty.

"I don't know if I'm ready for –" She started.

"No, no. I didn't," he trailed off. "I didn't mean have sex."

"Oh." Sally looked confused, her brows furrowing. Tony stood up and stepped close to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I mean, of course I want to have sex with you. I've been waiting most of my life for that, right? I do want to have sex with you, don't question that at all, but you still seem really unsure, and I don't want to pressure you, but I just haven't really slept since we met and JARVIS said your biometrics were all over the place last night and I just think it might be easier to sleep if we're together, you know. In the same bed." It was a long run on sentence, and Tony barely breathed while he blurted it out. Sally's breath caught. She hadn't expected the uncertainty that Tony was displaying to be a turn on, but it made her feel special. And powerful.

"I could stay the night," she agreed, looking up at him. "I'm not a really snuggly sleeper though."

"Every time I think I have you figured out, I find out something else about you," he replied, dropping a kiss on her forehead. His hand lingered on her cheek. Sally smiled.

"Only so much you can learn from Google, Tony. We're in the same boat," she laughed. "I wasn't expecting a tender side to Tony Stark."

"If you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you," he murmured, and tilted her chin up. He dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll run down and get your pajamas while you finish eating."

"Sure. They're laying on the bed," Sally nodded. Tony headed toward the elevator.

"Sleepover!" He exclaimed as the elevator doors slid shut. Sally shook her head and laughed.

XXX

Sally had taken her food out onto the balcony to enjoy the evening sun while Tony took his time getting her things. She figured he was searching for her iPad to steal away again, but she'd hidden it in the garage before they'd gone out. She was expecting him to take some time to try to find it. What she wasn't expecting was for him to triumphantly drop it on the table beside the lounger she was stretched out on.

"I suppose you didn't expect me to find this, buried in a box with spark plugs and oil filters?" He crowed.

"I didn't think you would be so single-minded after I had agreed the stay the night," she raised an eyebrow.

"The StarkPad is superior in every way to your iPad. I just want you to have the best," he teased.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with you being touchy about me owning and iPad when you're the maker of the StarkPad," Sally snorted. "Besides, you don't have my app."

"JARVIS finished porting it while we were out this afternoon. He even fixed a few bugs in it. And the StarkPad I have for you has a larger memory. JARVIS put some other additions into your app, but I'll let you discover them yourself," Tony gloated. Sally sighed and held out her hand.

"Let me see it," she requested. Tony laughed and put the new tablet in her hand. She opened the main screen and was surprised to see that everything from her iPad had been cloned already. She opened her work app and flipped through it. The bug fixes that Tony claimed were fixed were, but she wasn't finding anything new. Until she held her finger on the diagram of the Challenger for just a moment longer than usual, and a holographic view of the car popped up in her lap. She squeaked in surprise and turned the tablet in her lap, watching as the car turned.

"You can make the car bigger, and you can strip back the layers to get down to the smaller components. It's the same basic holographic blueprint programming that I use," he offered, flicking his hands around. Sally watched in rapt attention as parts of the car pulled away, revealing the interior. She looked away from the hologram and up at Tony. And then laughed.

"I figured when I agreed to stay over, you'd put the hard moves on me, and actually try to seduce me," she teased.

"What? I'm not seducing you with the power of my brain?" He laughed in response.

"Oh baby, show me your grey matter," she replied, her tone dry.

"I can revoke your sleepover invite," Tony challenged, a twinkle in his eye. Sally shook her head and decided to fight fire with fire. Tony seemed like the kind of guy who probably wouldn't respect her for long if she always rolled over without a fight. And there was no shortage of things she could be doing instead of hanging out with Tony for the night.

"I can leave," she shrugged, and stood up. "I've got work to do on the Challenger, and should probably go over some scheduling stuff for when this job is finished."

Tony shot to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders, "Come on, don't be that way. I was teasing you."

"I know," Sally smiled. "But I do have other work that needs to be done."

"Sally," Tony stepped in close, "please just stay."

Sally smiled and closed the distance between them. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, threading her fingers through his hair. "Do I have your complete attention?"

Tony nodded wordlessly, sliding his hands along her waist. His thumbs traced along her ribs as she deepened the kiss, teasing his lips with her teeth. He groaned and pulled her back to the couch, dropping to the plush cushions and pulling her into his lap. His hand slid up under her shirt and cupped her breast, his thumb grazing across her nipple. She sucked in a breath through her nose, and a tiny whimper escaped the back of her throat. Tony lifted her, effortlessly and dropped her back against the couch cushions, following her, pinning her body between him and the cool leather upholstery.

"I think the question is, do I have yours?" Tony's words were a low rumble against her chest as he pulled away from the kiss. Sally smiled.

"You might," she agreed.

"I might actually fall in love with you, Sally." Tony's breath was hot against her face and Sally's eyes closed against the admission, waiting for him to try to question how soulmates worked, again. She looked at him when the inevitable hypothesis didn't come.

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?" She asked.

"I guess I expected it to be instant," he said. "But I feel like I'm discovering why we're soulmates instead of just having fate jump in and force our hands."

"Discovering why?" Sally wanted him to explain what he meant.

"I don't think we're supposed to fall in love because we're soulmates. I was thinking about it last night when I couldn't sleep. I think we're soulmates because we're so well suited to one another that we are meant to be together," he explained. He traced her collarbone with his finger as he spoke. It brought goosebumps up along Sally's arms. He replaced his finger with his lips, trailing along the length of her collarbone and across the freckles on her shoulder.

"That's a different theory," Sally commented, trying to keep her words steady. "Do you have anything to substantiate it? A control group to study? A grant for funding?"

"Well, I'm just starting my research," he admitted, his voice rough. "But I think I'm onto something. I might already be halfway there, myself."

"Only halfway?" She teased.

"Keep using words like substantiate and control group and it could shoot up to one hundred percent really quickly." His lips were at the hollow of her throat, sliding down the valley of her breasts.

"God help me, but I like you too, Tony," Sally admitted. Tony reared back off the couch and crowed in triumph, arms raised above his head.

"She likes me, JARVIS! Did you hear that?" Tony punched a fist in the air, and Sally couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally drifted awake, vaguely aware that the sheets were too soft and the bed was too comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly against the bright sunlight that was making her eyelids glow red and was disoriented enough by the view out of the window that she rolled over as she stretched. She tried not to squeak in surprise when she turned into Tony, but she wasn't quite quick enough to muffle the entire squawk. He was propped up on his side, hand holding his head up, just watching her. He looked like he'd been that way for a while. A slow smile spread across his face, and he reached across with his free hand to push her sleep-tousled hair off her face.

"Good morning, Princess." His voice was gravelly from disuse, and he yawned and covered his mouth with his fist. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, this is comfy," Sally nodded. "I just don't remember –"

"You fell asleep about halfway through GoldenEye. I carried you over. You woke up long enough to tell me that a green giraffe would be joining us for breakfast, but that he only eats tubas, and then fell right back to sleep." Tony sat up and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor, but not before Sally noticed the jagged scar on his chest. Her hand snaked across the distance and she ran her fingertips across the rough scar tissue. "Arc –"

"Yeah, I read about it. I didn't read about you having it removed." Sally's tone was accusatory. Tony looked uncomfortable with her touching the scarring, and she withdrew her hand.

"Some things don't get out to the media. Have to keep something especially for my soulmate," Tony teased as he pushed off the bed. "JARVIS, coffee?"

"Already brewing, Sir," the ceiling was quick to respond. Sally sat up and groaned.

"Okay, you brought my jammies. And my StarkPad," Sally rolled her eyes as she said it, "but did you bring my toiletries up? I have a bad case of morning dragon breath."

"Yeah, your stuff is in the bathroom. Or the closet. You might need to look around to find what you're looking for." Tony dropped to the floor beside the bed and started doing push-ups. Sally rolled to the edge of the bed and peered at him on the floor.

"That is disgustingly healthy. I thought you were all about bad life decisions?" Even with a shirt on, Sally could see the way his shoulder muscles rippled as he pressed up, tugging the shirt across his back. Distracting. He was distracting. And probably on purpose. Sally pushed herself off the bed and padded across the room to the bathroom. Her make-up bag was set carefully at the back of the vanity, and her toothbrush was already set in the ceramic toothbrush holder, her toothpaste in the well at the centre of the dish. She wandered into the walk-in closet as she brushed her teeth and was not entirely surprised to see all her clothes hanging neatly on one side of the closet. The other side was mostly suits, and the contrast amused her. Business Tony hung his clothes. She'd already seen that casual Tony threw his t-shirt on the floor before he fell asleep at night.

"Your underthings are in the top drawer," Tony called from the bedroom. Sally walked back to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and rinsed using the single cup by the sink. It felt more intimate than she was expecting, using the same rinse cup as Tony.

"Did you move all my stuff up here while I slept?" Sally asked, following the sound of Tony bumping around in the kitchen. He passed her a cup of coffee and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You slept for eight hours. JARVIS says you haven't slept more than five since you got here." Tony avoided the question.

"JARVIS is aware that the monitoring is a little creepy, right?"

"It's a safety measure that Mr. Stark installed after his situation in Afghanistan," JARVIS interjected from the speaker in the ceiling above them. "Consent for biometric monitoring was covered in your employment contract, Ms. Manners."

"No one likes a know-it-all, JARVIS," Sally grumbled.

"You seem abnormally fond of Mr. Stark, then, Ma'am." The AI was sassy.

"Shut up," Sally grumbled, but couldn't help but smile. "And don't call me ma'am, ever again."

While she hadn't been paying attention to Tony, he had been puttering in the kitchen, and the smoke alarm sounding, and the overhead sprinkler turning on startled her. She turned around and saw Tony looking sheepish. "I keep thinking I should cook for you. I don't think it's going to work out."

Sally laughed, and put her coffee on the counter. She turned Tony to face her and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I don't have time to eat. I apparently slept eight hours last night, which puts me three hours further behind on Clint's car. I need to get down there before he marries his steering wheel."

XXX

Clint was not in the garage, which Sally took as a good sign, as she rushed toward the chassis of the Challenger. There was, however, a note on the engine block.

" _You are LATE. I've gone for coffee. You'd better like yours black._ " The script was sloppy. She shook her head and crumpled the note, tossing it into one of the boxes in the bay where she was storing parts. She sighed and started laying out all her parts to put the engine back together. She double-checked the old crankshaft against the new, machined one. When she got to one of the pistons it needed a little filing to match. She was installing the cam bearings when Clint came back with a pair of coffees from the Starbucks in the lobby.

"What are you working on?" He asked, leaning across the engine block.

"Cam bearings, then the cam," Sally grunted as she set one of the cam bearings.

"Can I do anything?" He asked, taking a long draw off his coffee.

"Sure, lube the cam with that tube of red grease." Sally pointed to the tool bench where the camshaft was sitting. Clint nodded and put his coffee down. "It doesn't need to be dripping, okay?"

"I've worked on cars before, Sally," Clint laughed. "Just enough to make things glide easy, not enough to make a mess."

"That sounds vaguely lewd, Legolas," Tony commented as he walked into the bay carrying two coffee cups. "I brought you a coffee, Princess."

"Thanks, Tony," Sally smiled. "But Clint just brought me Starbucks." She tapped the cam bar to set another bearing as she spoke.

"But I made this one especially for you." Tony's tone was petulant. Sally laughed. She pulled the bar out of the engine and leaned over to kiss Tony's cheek.

"If that's anything like you trying to make me breakfast, I'll pass," she teased as she started to set the last cam bearing. "Like I said, Clint brought me Starbucks." Clint looked smug as he carefully lubed the camshaft. Tony shot him a dirty look and rolled his eyes.

"You might have won the coffee round, Clint, but you didn't win the war," Tony snapped. "It's my name on her thigh." Sally laughed so hard she nearly dropped the hammer she was using to tap the bearing rod to set the bearing. Tony made a disgusted sound and stalked toward the elevators. Sally was just pulling the bearing rod back as the elevator doors closed.

"JARVIS, don't let him go anywhere," she called as she jogged toward the elevator doors. They opened back up when she got to them and Tony was standing there, arms crossed across his chest, glaring. She could almost imagine smoke coming out of his ears, and had to stop herself from laughing again as she stepped onto the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind her. "You're right, Tony. It is your name on my thigh," she said as she started pulling off the coveralls that were covering her. She let them drop in a pool at her feet and rotated her knee outward so her thigh was exposed, and pointed at the words. Tony's eyes widened and he relaxed, his posture softening for a moment before he drew in his breath and set his jaw again.

"You can't just drop trou and make things better, Sally." He was being peevish, and Sally realized he was jealous.

"You're right. But you can't come down and interrupt me when I'm working and expect me to fawn all over you. Pepper hired me for a job with a timeline. And I need to get it done," Sally shrugged. "Unlike you, I am not a billionaire, and I can't ignore paying clients." Her tone was gentle, tempering the cutting words.

"I could help you finish," he complained as he stepped closer. Without warning, he dropped to his knees and started tracing the letters on her thigh with his fingertip. Sally squirmed away, goosebumps climbing her leg. In a fluid movement, she bent down and pulled her coveralls back on. Tony pushed himself back up and leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"Dude. It's Clint's car. The only thing that brings him down to me every day is interest in my progress. He knows we're marked for each other, Tony. He's got his own mark, for Christ's sake." She shook her head as she zipped herself back up. "I've already given you my evenings. And you've moved all my shit into your suite, which I'm assuming means I don't have a space of my own anymore. We're soulmates Tony, not codependents."

Tony scowled and Sally could tell he was grinding his teeth. "This is all new to me," he complained. Sally laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm 45, Sally. I don't want to keep using this as an excuse, but I've waited a long time for you. I guess I'm asking that you be patient," he sighed.

"Like JARVIS said, I am abnormally fond of you," Sally laughed. "Now let me get to work, or you won't get this evening. This engine should go together relatively quickly, but I want to get started on the tranny as well." She hit the doors of the elevator twice, assuming JARVIS would realize she wanted them opened. She was pleased to be proven correct.

"See you for dinner then," Tony called. Sally waved without looking back as she strode back toward the Challenger and Clint.

"Hand me that camshaft, Clint," she said as she walked into the bay. She slid it in and locked it, and continued working. It wasn't until she had finished installing the crank that she realized there was no music on. "JARVIS, can you put my playlist on overhead?"

"Of course, Ms. Manners. The Challenger playlist from your iPad is only 2 hours long. I can add similar music to it on shuffle to extend the play, if you would prefer?" JARVIS responded.

"That would be awesome. You're a peach, J." Sally torqued the final assembly on the crank and checked the endplay as the music started overhead. JARVIS knew the exact right volume to play at, and Sally suspected she preferred a quieter workspace than Tony did. She didn't have as many thoughts that might be competing for attention, she figured. She pushed herself up onto the tool bench and drank her coffee, now mostly cold. Clint leaned on the chassis of the Challenger and tilted his head to one side, assessing her.

"I'm sure I'd be a pretty easy kill, if that's what you're contemplating," Sally teased. Clint laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just realizing how well suited you are to him. You've already picked up when you can and can't tease him, and when to take his shit and treat him like a joke. That's impressive. You've only been here for three days," Clint commented. "Makes me wonder if all soulmates have that ability, or if you guys are just super well-suited."

"Tony's theory is that we're soulmates because we're well-suited. Not the other way around," Sally shrugged. "My parents were incredible together, so he might be on to something."

"I don't know," Clint argued. "My dad was horrible to my mom. And I saw their matching marks a few times as a kid before Mom died. I haven't seen a whole lot of soulmates in the initial stages of meeting though."

"Do you wonder about yours?" Sally asked. Clint shrugged and made a face.

"Sometimes. My parents found each other when they were teens; so growing up I figured I'd meet mine just as young. But here I am. Definitely not a teenager anymore." He rubbed the spot on his hip where his mark was. "I kinda have to wonder what the hold up is."

"Research has shown that the average age of soulmates at their first encounter is increasing. The theory is that because the world is now a global village," Sally said the words with air quotes around them, "there are far-flung soulmatches happening, and it just takes longer to meet them."

Clint smirked. "How do you know so much about this?"

"I might have made a hobby of reading up on soulmarks considering. Did you know there is no one on record to have the name of their soulmate on their skin? I might be the only one," Sally took a final pull from her coffee and pushed herself off the bench.

"How does it feel to have that kind of hubris in your vicinity?" Clint teased. Sally laughed.

"Like you said, I already know how to manage him," she winked. "And I kind of think he's got me figured out too. Come on, make yourself useful, grab me that timing chain."

Clint acquitted himself well as a helper, and Sally spent the time explaining each step of the rebuild to him so that he would have a better understanding of how his engine was built and worked in the future. She didn't expect he would become a backyard mechanic, but if he understood the work involved in keeping the engine in good repair, she hoped he might treat his car with a little more respect. He asked good questions, and Sally really enjoyed working with him, so much so that when they stopped for lunch, she allowed him to tempt her outside for what he called 'authentic New York street meat'.

"So what's next?" Clint asked through a mouthful of what Sally would probably admit was one of the best hot dogs she'd ever experienced, second only to the hot dog she'd had with Tony.

"Valve train, heads, lifters, rockers, oil pan assembly, valve covers, spark plugs, ignition system, carburetor, water pump –"

"I get it," he cut her off. "We're nowhere near done."

"We'll be done before dinner," Sally reassured him. "But it's only really day two because I lost yesterday. And I told Pepper two weeks."

"Is that a fair estimate?" Clint asked, taking a long drink from his soda. Sally shrugged.

"Depends on the contract work. I don't do upholstery, which is why I need you to decide right away, and I don't do paint, and paint takes three to five days. The rest of the rebuild from my end though? Might be three more days, but more likely will be five. Two weeks was my estimate that included a twenty percent fuck-up leeway," Sally popped the last part of the bun in her mouth. "If you're going to keep coming in and helping with things, we could shave a day or two off, even with fuck-ups."

"As long as we don't get called away with anything, I want to keep helping. I'd like to know how she works so I can take care of her," Clint admitted. Sally beamed at him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"That's a good boy. I really don't want to come back and fix her up for you again," she laughed. They crossed the street back into the Stark Tower and headed back to the garage, Sally explaining the basics of changing the oil as they went.

XXX

Sally cranked the socket wrench one last time, and stood up with a deep sigh. "There. Done. I can start dicking about with your transmission. But first, I need to eat. And maybe take a nap." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"I'll buy you a coffee if you want to talk upholstery?" Clint asked. Sally looked at the clock on the wall and nodded.

"Why don't you meet me upstairs in the lounge in an hour. That gives us both time to clean up, and I can touch base with Tony. We can sit somewhere comfortable and find some food, and play with samples without destroying them," Sally suggested. Clint bit his lip and paused.

"Yeah, that works." He grabbed the box of fabric samples as they headed toward the elevator. Clint stepped off on his floor and nodded at Sally, "see you in a bit."

Sally felt weird walking into Tony's suite like it was her own, but since he'd moved her in, she supposed she shouldn't feel awkward at all. She went to find something clean to put on in the closet, and found the clothes she'd ordered the night before were already hung up with her other things. She clapped her hands and picked a new sundress.

"I particularly liked that one. I think it'll look great in a heap on the floor by the bed. Perfect colour scheme," Tony's voice came from the doorway into the huge walk-in closet. Sally laughed as she turned to face him.

"I was just about the ask JARVIS how he managed to move my things and hang my new clothes," she said. "You certainly are domestic, Tony Stark."

"Not really. I'm lulling you into a false sense of perfection. Once you realize how flawed I am, it'll be too late." He winked. Sally laughed even harder.

"I already know how flawed you are, Tony. I can read," she teased. "And you were beautifully jealous of Clint this morning, I'll remind you."

"Yeah, well," he trailed off.

"I can't wait to meet Cap, you know," she pressed. Tony set his jaw and Sally wasn't sure the tension was faked.

"Everybody seems to love him," Tony grumbled.

"Have you looked at him? Like really looked at him?" Sally asked, incredulously. "Of course people love him. He's absolutely gorgeous and he's Captain America. He's like, good guy personified."

"Yes, I am aware of how astonishingly handsome he is. And how noble. And righteous," Tony grumbled. Sally took pity on him and closed the distance between them.

"Warts and all, Tony, you're mine," Sally pressed a hand against his chest. "No matter how gorgeous Captain America is, it doesn't change that."

"Iron Man is cooler, anyhow, Sally," he winked. Sally brushed past him, laughing.

"I'm meeting Clint in about a half hour to talk upholstery and eat food. Are you joining us?"

"Does it mean I don't have to cook?" Tony asked. Sally nodded. "Then of course. Did you want me to order in while you're in the shower?"

"Sure." Sally pressed a kiss against his lips and headed into the bathroom to clean up.

XXX

Clint was describing something to Tony and a couple of other guys when Sally stepped off the elevator into the lounge. He was using huge hand gestures and there was a broad smile on his face. On first glance, Sally realized there were more people around than she'd ever seen in the place, although in her few days at the Tower, she'd only really been up to the lounge a couple of times in the morning for coffee. A chorus of laughter followed whatever the punch line might have been, and Sally almost felt as though she was intruding until she caught Clint's eye.

"There's your girl now, Stark." He tipped his head toward her, and Tony turned around, smiling. He extended his arm and drew her to his side, and it was in that moment that Sally realized exactly how out of her league Tony Stark was. Because she was standing in a circle of what appeared to be the male members of the Avengers team.

"Oh dear god," Sally murmured under breath. Tony squeezed her.

"Fellas, this is Sally. My name is permanently written across the inside of her thigh. Can you say awkward high school experiences?" Tony winked at her. "This is Rhodey, Cap, and Sam. Thor is trailing after Jane somewhere, and Nat took Wanda out to pick up dinner. They have a wager going that Wanda can't bewitch us a free meal. Pepper is around here somewhere, but I know you've already met a few times."

"I thought you and I were going to talk upholstery, Clint." Sally could barely choke the words out. Captain Rogers was even better looking in person than he'd ever been in any media she'd seen. And she'd seen Colonel Rhodes on TV about a million times. The only person who looked even close to as awkward as she did was Sam.

"Yeah, we should probably do that before these assholes take over everything," Clint agreed and winked at Tony. He led Sally over to a pair of chairs that shared a coffee table, and grabbed the box of upholstery samples from beside of the chairs. He'd obviously seen the evening was going to go sideways as quickly as she had, and was planning ahead.

The sorted through the various fabrics, and Clint was quick to toss most of the samples to one side as rejects. He held up a swatch of purple leather.

"This seems like it would be too much if I want Cherry to stay red." The way he ran his hands across the hide, Sally knew he loved it.

"It can be used as piping on the black. I think it would look really sharp," Sally offered. "Of course, you could always paint her –"

"I'm not going purple. Her name is Cherry. I don't want to mess with a good thing," Clint interrupted.

"Fair," Sally acquiesced. "I think the piping in purple wouldn't be too much. Particularly if you pick this swatch for the carpeting. It has red, and purple flecks all over it." The carpeting was black with just the slightest multicoloured confetti look to it. It was designed to mask dirt, but it drew the two contrasting colours together as well.

"Would it look better with a brown interior though?" Clint thought out loud.

"No!" Sally exclaimed. "It really wouldn't. Not just because the purple would be super out of place, and your steering wheel would look odd. It just doesn't suit the car at all."

"I trust you, Sally. I think we're good," Clint nodded and pushed the three samples toward her. Together, the black and purple leather looked great against the carpet, and Sally could see how awesome it was going to look just by holding the samples together. She snapped a quick photo with the swatch numbers showing and sent it to the upholsterer, but stayed leaning over the samples after the photo sent. Clint cocked his head to one side and assessed her.

"You nervous?" He asked. Sally blushed, and nodded. "No reason to be. Steve has a way of making you feel completely at ease with him within moments of meeting him. Sam is tight with Steve. He worked as a trauma counselor with the VA, so he also has the magic touch."

"Colonel Rhodes is Tony's best friend," Sally countered.

"Yeah, he might put you on trial," Clint agreed. "But you're Tony's soulmate. So he'll chill. And the girls love you by default. Well, Nat does. I'm not sure what Wanda is thinking most of the time. But Nat thinks you are all kinds of awesome now that she's heard how traumatizing you've been to Tony's poor ego, and she says she needs to either start a fan club or a support group. I think it could be both."

"I don't know that this pep talk is helping, Clint," Sally laughed. Clint rolled his eyes, and pulled Sally to her feet.

"Come on. If you get through the ice breaking before the food arrives, everyone can admire how incredible you are when you put Tony in his place over dinner," Clint dragged her back toward the crowd of men.

"I wish I had my mustang here. That's the best icebreaker ever," Sally grumbled. Clint laughed. Tony looked up and smiled as they approached, eyes crinkling up at the corners, and Sally felt her chest tighten. When his arm slipped around her waist again, she relaxed against him. She felt comfortable there, at his side, and for whatever reason, she could feel the anxiety about meeting his team melting away.

"Tony's been telling us about Clint's car," Colonel Rhodes offered. "It sounds like quite a job."

"It looked a lot worse than it has been. The engine is in beautiful condition. I had to get a couple of parts machined, but otherwise that's been smooth sailing. The worst of the restoration is going to be the cosmetics, but Clint has figured out his upholstery, so I was able to send that out to the contractor. I'm going to be working on the transmission tomorrow in the morning, and hopefully will get the exhaust done, and then start putting the car back together in the next day or two." Sally was grateful to be asked about the car first.

"I saw your Mustang at a show last year. That was an impressive restoration," Sam interjected.

"Thanks. She's due for an engine rebuild. I've got some overseas work coming down the line in the next couple months, but when I get home, I've got to tune up the show piece," Sally laughed.

"I didn't realize Mustang Sally was an actual person," he continued. "I thought it was a clever marketing scheme."

"I don't follow." Cap looked puzzled.

"You wouldn't, Steve," Clint started to explain. "There's a song from the sixties called Mustang Sally. Sally's company is called Mustang Sally Restoration and Design."

"I knew that the mechanic behind the company was a woman. I just didn't realize her name was actually Sally," Sam completed.

"That's because her name isn't really Sally," Tony laughed. Steve looked even more confused.

"It isn't?" Clint looked at Sally. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's Sara," Sally admitted. "My Pops started calling me Sally when he bought me the Mustang. It stuck."

"That makes sense," Cap suddenly looked less confused. He was the only one, though, confusion spreading across the faces in the room at his comment. "No, really, it makes sense. Sally was a really common nickname for women named Sara back –"

"Before you became a capsicle?" Tony clarified. Cap scowled at Tony, but nodded.

"So what do you prefer?" Cap asked. Sally shrugged.

"No one has called me Sara in so long that I doubt I would answer to it, Captain Rogers," she admitted.

"Uh, you can call me Steve." Cap gestured to his jeans and button-down shirt, "I'm not dressed the part."

"And before you go ahead and start calling me colonel, let me assure you, Rhodey is fine," Colonel Rhodes added. Sally flushed and smiled at Steve.

"Clint was telling me about your Harley, Steve," she changed the subject. "I'd love to take a look at it."

"Yeah, that would be great. I really want to do the job on my own, but a professional set of eyes on it would definitely be helpful," Steve smiled and Sally froze. He really was a million times more handsome in person. At some point after the battle of New York, Sally had found herself wishing it were Steve Rogers' name on her thigh. But in that moment, with Steve's incredible smile and broad shoulders within groping distance, Sally realized that wish had vanished for the reality of a different set of broad shoulders, and the mischievous twinkle in Tony's eyes. She looked up at the man beside her and was almost scared of the intensity of her feelings. Like he could read her mind, he squeezed her waist and dipped his head to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"We can take off, if this is too much," Tony offered. Sally shook her head.

"No, I want to meet the girls," Sally refused. Like she was summoning them, Natasha and Wanda walked off the elevator, brown paper bags in their hands, laughing at some inside joke.

"I won!" Natasha crowed. "She was unable to convince the nice lady at the cash register to give us our order for free!"

Natasha caught Sally's eye and nodded in acknowledgement, and tipped her head back toward Wanda to say something. Wanda looked up sharply at Sally, looking away nearly as quickly. Sally extricated herself from Tony's side and went to the women.

"Do you need some help?" She offered as she approached the kitchen. Wanda shook her head, but Natasha stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"That would be great," she accepted. "This is Wanda Maximoff. She's not a big fan of your man. She thought your idea to never speak to him was brilliance, by the way."

"You don't have to like him, Wanda. I hope it won't affect us becoming friends. There's way too few women around already," Sally allowed. Wanda responded with a half smile as she pulled take away tins out of one of the brown paper bags.

"We are outnumbered, that is certain." She had an accent that Sally found intriguing.

"Where are you from?" Sally asked, taking lids off the tins as Wanda pushed them toward her.

"Sokovia," Wanda replied. Natasha pulled a tray of cutlery out and kept quiet, observing the two other women interacting with one another with a careful eye.

"Is that anywhere near Latveria? I have the opportunity to take a job restoring a couple of classic cars there, and I'm intrigued by the idea of seeing somewhere most people haven't had the opportunity to visit," Sally explained, stacking take away lids to one side of the kitchen island, and dropping spoons in the open pans.

"Everywhere in Eastern Europe is near somewhere," Wanda replied dismissively, and then looked as though she regretted it. "Latveria is very near Sokovia, but you are right, the borders are closed. And I never could have travelled anyhow."

"I'm sorry, that was probably insensitive of me," Sally apologized. Wanda shook her head.

"Nonsense. You couldn't know. But I think most of the cars in Latveria will need restoring. The economy there is as terrible as Sokovia's. I wonder who has money for that," she thought out loud. She paused over a styrofoam container of soup, and then pulled the lid off.

"I was contacted by some government official, if that means anything," Sally shrugged. Wanda laughed, a short bark, and dropped a spoon into the soup.

"It is always the way. People starving and the government has money for sports cars." She rolled her eyes. "I should not speak like that though. You should go, Sally. Sokovia is beautiful. Mostly unmarred by modern convenience, and I would expect Latveria is as well."

"Well, we're still negotiating," Sally hedged. Natasha pulled out a stack of plates from the cupboard and placed them on the counter between the women.

"Come, eat!" She called. "Between Wanda and I, we can fill you in on what to expect in those off-the-beaten-path type locations, Sally. With an added bonus of getting away from the guys."

"That might be good. This is a little overwhelming," Sally laughed. Wanda smiled.

"I will keep reminding myself you didn't choose this for yourself, and I think we will be good friends," she said with a wink and started serving herself dinner. She stepped away quickly when Tony approached, and Sally was left wondering if Wanda would still like her if she realized that she mightn't have chosen Tony, but ultimately, she wasn't unhappy with what fate had dealt her.

"How are you?" Tony murmured against her ear as he served himself dinner.

"This is overwhelming," she accused.

"I figured it would be better to get it all over and done with at once," Tony explained. "Now everyone knows you, you've met everyone, there won't be any weird encounters in the kitchen or the elevator."

"Still overwhelming," Sally pointed out.

"There's no way for me to not look bad saying this, so I'm just going to say it," Tony admitted. "I didn't want anyone to mistake you as the flavour of the week."

Sally let out a sharp laugh of surprise. "Seriously?"

"The team has a way of being very polite and appropriately vague when I bring people here. I don't want polite and appropriately vague for you. I want everyone to be comfortable enough with you that they are themselves." Tony looked so earnest that Sally relaxed enough to laugh. Tony looked confused, and waited for her to explain.

"If Captain America farts in front of me, I will die," Sally giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you working on?" Tony flopped onto the bed beside Sally, who was chewing her lip and staring at the monitor on her laptop. Her fingers hovered above the keys and every few seconds she typed a few more characters before glancing at the calendar app on her StarkPad.

"Scheduling. I've got a three year wait-list and I like to schedule about six months at a time," Sally bit her lip and sighed. "But I'm needing to rearrange a couple of the jobs I'd planned to do now that this Europe thing has come up. If I work through Christmas I should only have to bump one job into the new year."

"Work through Christmas?" Tony asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, if I have a local job, I just get the car towed to my place and fly Mom down. We keep it pretty low key since there's just the two of us now," Sally commented, not looking up from the laptop. Tony sighed and rolled off the bed, stalking out into the living room. Sally looked up in time to see the square of his shoulders and realize she'd said something to upset him. She snapped her laptop closed and followed him. "I'm not a mind-reader, Tony. You have to actually tell me when I've pissed you off."

"I'm not pissed off. I don't get pissed off." He stood at the bar and poured himself a finger of whiskey. Sally flipped a glass over and placed it in front of him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Woman cannot live on vodka alone, Tony." Sally raised her own eyebrow and glanced back at the whiskey decanter. Tony shrugged and poured, handing her glass across the bar. "Now talk."

"Why would you work through Christmas?" He was trying to act casual, but Sally was not about to buy it.

"Perhaps you would like to rephrase the question, since I've already answered that." She crossed her arms and rocked back on one heel. Tony sighed.

"If this is going to devolve into an argument about me being childish, forget I mentioned it," Tony snapped, taking a long pull off his drink. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Is it so difficult for you to say you want to spend Christmas with me? Because that's what this is about, right?" Sally demanded, her words clipped and short. Tony clenched his jaw.

"Maybe it is. Is that an issue?" Tony asked.

"Not if you don't make it one," Sally sighed. "Jesus, Tony, can you just say the fucking words?"

"It's more than just wanting to spend Christmas with you. It's also that you didn't even consider that I might. That you are making the same plans you always have, without thinking about anything or anyone else," he blurted. Sally closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's been three days." Her voice was small.

"I know, I just –"

"No, it's been three days. Three days, Tony. I'm not going to remember that I need to include you in plans. Because do I? Soulmates don't always stay together. You could be so sick of me by Christmas that you want nothing to do with me, and then what? I'll have rearranged my entire life to sit around my house living with the burden of having driven you away. At Christmas." She ran her hand through her hair, afraid to look at him. From the corner of her eye, she caught movement and braced herself. Tony turned her to face him, and laid his hand on her chin, lifting it so she would have no choice but to look at him once her eyes were open.

"Look at me," he demanded, his voice gentle. Sally drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I've steamrolled you. And I've pushed you. And maybe I shouldn't have. But unless I've read you wrong, unless you've changed your mind, I thought we were getting along well. I thought we were getting to know one another, and things have really felt quite positive from my side of things. So where is this coming from?"

"I know it's probably hard for you to believe, but I haven't been in any real relationships before, Tony." Sally's tone was so dry that Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously. You had the freedom of thinking any person walking down the street could be your soulmate. I knew the day I got my first period that you were my soulmate, Tony. I had absolutely no motivation to pursue a romantic relationship with any other person I encountered. I don't know how to function as a couple, I've never had any practice. So while you were off shagging half the world, I was surfing. Working on cars. Building my business. Climbing mountains. Jumping out of airplanes."

"You must have dated." The look on Tony's face was incredulous.

"Of course I did. I went to prom. I've gone out on dates when guys have asked. There's a disturbing number of people out there whose mark says 'hi there'. More disturbing is the number who's soulmark is just 'dude'. Far be it from me to disabuse them of the notion that I am not their number one if it means I get a free steak out of it," Sally laughed, but Tony could read the underlying bitterness. "But one thing leads to another, and eventually I have to admit that they aren't the one for me. Whether by necessity or just because I'm a decent person."

"Necessity?" He looked puzzled.

"It's kind of hard to explain who Tony Stark is when your date's name is Jamie Hendrix," Sally pointed out. Tony suddenly laughed.

"Seriously? You dated a guy named Jamie Hendrix? How does that name even happen?" He asked.

"Well, I met his parents once. The answer is pot. Lots and lots of pot. And I grew up in Seattle," she shrugged.

"And he obviously got far enough to see your mark," Tony hedged.

"I'm not asking for a list of people that you've been with, don't you dare demand one from me," Sally snapped. "And that's not what we're talking about anyhow. We're talking about you being pissy about me not realizing that Christmas is a big deal to you."

"Christmas isn't a big deal to me," Tony denied.

"Then what the fuck are we fighting about?" Sally threw her hands in the air.

"Let me clarify. Christmas isn't a big deal to me. You are. And I get it; it's only been three days. And maybe I'm pushing too hard, too fast and if I am, you need to stop me before I push you away. I grew up thinking my Dad hated me. Both my parents were killed when I was barely an adult. I've been alone for a long time. And I guess I've just been so ready to actually mean something to someone that I'm probably jumping ahead of where we are. But we're marked for each other and I don't want to waste another minute. I don't want to waste time on formalities and handshakes and awkward Thanksgiving moments. I just want to start living our life together," he blurted. Sally blinked, unmoving. She took a deep breath and furrowed her brow. "Say something."

"Control freak." She gave him a half smile.

"Are you the pot tonight, or the kettle?" He shot back, his shoulders finally relaxing.

"Get your schedule out. I'll bump Christmas back open," Sally sighed. "I'm so-"

"Sorry is not part of my vocabulary. I'm not going to let it become part of yours just because you're saddled with me," he cut her off.

XXX

The scent of fresh coffee wakened Sally and she rolled over to check the time on her phone and couldn't find it. She groaned, realizing she'd left it, her StarkPad and her laptop on the kitchen table after their brainstorming session about scheduling. She groaned and punched her pillow before sitting up.

"JARVIS, what time is it?"

"It's five-thirty, Ms. Manners. There is fresh coffee ready. Mr. Stark is preparing breakfast for you," JARVIS warned. Sally shot out of bed and dashed into the kitchen. Tony was setting out a vast array of different breakfast cereals. There were almost as many milk options as there were cereal choices. Sally skidded to a stop in front of the boxes and looked puzzled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked again. There was a box of Wheaties with Tony on it. She yawned and reached for the cheerios and skim milk.

"You thought I was cooking again, didn't you?" Tony laughed.

"Maybe," Sally admitted as she poured cereal into the bowl and yawned again.

"If you're tired, you should go back to bed, princess," he chastised. Sally snorted and stifled another yawn.

"I have work to do. I need to go for a run. And stop calling me princess. It's weird." She shoveled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and reached across the table for a banana. Tony slid a coffee cup in front of her. "Thanks."

"You really going to take that job overseas?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I told you last night. It's a great chance to see a part of the world very few people get to see. And apparently one of the cars the dude wants me to work on is a real collector's piece. It's been mothballed since the end of World War II and the guy isn't even sure what make it is." Sally peeled the banana and took a bite. She washed it down with a mouthful of coffee. "JARVIS, you make good coffee."

"Thank you, Ms. Manners." Sally stretched her arms up over her head and yawned again.

"It's five-thirty, Sally. Go back to bed," Tony ordered.

"I'm going for a run." Sally rose and headed back to the bedroom to get changed. She stopped in the kitchen to drop a kiss on Tony's cheek and stuck her earbuds in as she got on the elevator. She jogged out onto the street and headed north toward Central Park. She dodged around people walking until she got into the park and then took the first path she saw that wasn't crowded, and circled the south end of the park before heading back to the tower. Tony was absent when she walked into the apartment, but rather than ask JARVIS where he was, she chose to assume he'd gone off to do his own work and leave her to hers, and headed to the shower.

When she stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom, she smiled. Written across the mirror, obviously left over from his shower, was a long string of numbers and letters that she assumed was a math equation. And as an afterthought, the words 'I promise, I'm not crazy. Yet' were scribbled below them, in a script so familiar that even had she not been in Tony's suite, she would have known it was his writing. She found an unmarred slice of fog and doodled a cartoony car with a 'vroom' underneath it before walking into the closet to get dressed.

The garage was blessedly empty when she stepped off the elevator, and she settled into working on the transmission with the music going. She got up and flipped through her action items, ticking sections complete much faster than she'd anticipated, and by the time Pepper walked in with her lunch, she was double-checking that she hadn't missed anything. She was estimating another ten to fifteen hours on the car, and that didn't seem like enough. Pepper coughed, startling her out of her contemplation.

"Wow, how do I rate a visit from the CEO?" Sally smiled. "Not that you aren't welcome, but don't you have a multi-national company to run?"

"I just wanted to touch base with you. I've been away on business," Pepper began.

"You've missed all the drama," Sally laughed. Pepper smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"That's what I hear," she nodded. "How are things going? Tony takes some getting used to. He can be overwhelming."

"I think we'll manage," Sally shrugged.

"He says you're different than his usual type," Pepper edged. "I'm not actually going to disagree with that assessment."

"No?" Sally quirked an eyebrow, wondering if it was an insult or a compliment.

"No, no, I mean that in the best way, Sally." Pepper's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "You are an outlier in the sense that Tony doesn't often chase after substance."

"Perhaps I misunderstood. I thought you and Tony had dated at some point?" Sally asked. "That's not a terribly nice thing to say about yourself."

"I was an outlier too," Pepper laughed. "Tony sometimes struggles with a need for absolute control, and that was difficult for us. Particularly when he refused to take control and dropped everything in my lap. But he relinquished control of the company in order to take complete control of his lab, and Iron Man, and –"

"Yeah, we've already had a couple of control freak moments together," Sally interrupted.

"He's gotten much better since the battle of New York. Steve leads the team, Tony finances and builds their tech. He's learned some very valuable lessons about selective control. But you might need to reinforce them," Pepper suggested. Sally laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. Clue by four?" She winked. Pepper laughed.

"He's really," Pepper trailed off. "He'd kill me for telling you, but he's already so taken with you. Tony is a good man, Sally. Despite everything you have read over the years, Tony is a good, decent man. He doesn't do anything out of ill intent, regardless of how it may seem."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sally smiled. "You sound like you do a lot of apologizing for him."

"Tony is brilliant. He is very aware of that," Pepper sighed. "His confidence often comes off as arrogant. Because he is arrogant. But deservedly so. I've been his employee, his friend and his lover. I hope you don't think it intrusive, but if you ever need help figuring him out, I'm happy to help."

"Why?" Sally asked.

"He doesn't have a lot of allies, and he has fewer friends. You will be good for him. And he deserves that. He deserves a family that will love him. It might make him a little more normal. I don't know you well, but I think he will be good for you, too," Pepper laughed. Sally smirked and was about to make a snappy comeback, but she caught the earnest look in Pepper's eye and she softened.

"Despite spending most of my life thinking I would hate him, I really like him, Pepper," Sally reassured her. Pepper smiled and looked down at her phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. I want to talk to you about Steve's Harley later, and I have a few other questions for you on a different project that I'd like you to consider." Pepper rose and answered her phone as she headed toward the elevator.

XXX

"This is looking a lot like a car again," Clint peered under the chassis, where Sally was laying, tinkering with the exhaust. "You do know there's a lifting system in every bay, right?"

"Year, but having the car overhead gives me a sore neck. Lying on my back gives me the right angle to see what I'm doing. You'll notice the car is actually lifted about two feet," Sally laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be observant." Clint shimmied under the car with her, looking up at what she was doing. Sally struggled with a clip, and Clint held the pipe up for her.

"I observed you struggling to hold that," he retorted. Sally elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're a jackass," she laughed.

"News has broken about you," Clint changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, pushing herself out from under the car on the dolly. Clint rolled out from the side and pulled himself to his feet, sitting back down beside her. He held out his phone. Sally took it, and sighed. There was a grainy photo of Tony kissing her in the water at Coney Island on a tabloid website. "I see."

"You'll need to be more careful with your morning run," Clint suggested.

"I hate treadmills," Sally complained.

"Not everyone likes Tony Stark. Or the Avengers. I'd offer to run with you, but I hate running," Clint shrugged.

"Aren't you better at a distance anyhow?" Sally asked.

"Something like that. I could ask Steve to run with you. You'll slow him down, though," Clint brainstormed. "Nat sometimes runs. I know Sam does too."

"I'll just stick with the treadmill," Sally balked at the thought of running with Steve. They'd barely spoken; she didn't want him babysitting her. "Or do stairs."

"Whatever you decide, be careful," Clint affirmed. Sally nodded, and scrolled through the article. It speculated on Tony and Pepper's relationship, speculated on who Sally might be, and then identified her, complete with enough information about her professional background that it could be a resume. She sighed and handed the phone back to Clint.

"Thanks, buddy," she mumbled. Clint threw his arm around her shoulder.

"But look at this car! She's beautiful. They can invade your privacy, Sal. They can't take away your life." Clint tried to cheer her up. "I bet you get a bunch of inquiries about work in the next couple weeks. Bump your waitlist to four years, and charge anyone who contacted you because of Tony double."

Sally laughed despite herself. "Gimme a hand up. I've got a surprise for you." Clint pulled her to her feet and she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Challenger's key. She handed it over.

"What –"

"Get in. Fire her up. The engine work is complete, and all systems are go," Sally smirked. Clint raised an eyebrow and climbed into the car.

"I was wondering why the seat was back in," Clint commented as he sat down. He put the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. It roared to life and the smile that spread across Clint's face changed everything about his appearance. He looked like a kid at Christmas. "Jesus, listen to her purr!"

"Rev her up a little, get her roaring," Sally gestured for him to put his foot down. He smiled even wider and stepped on the gas, the roar of the hemi filling the available space around them. Clint started laughing and turned to face Sally, turning the car off almost as an afterthought.

"Son of a bitch. Sally, you're amazing. Cherry has never sounded this good!" He exclaimed and threw his arms around her, spinning her in a circle. Sally pulled out of his embrace and laughed.

"So I'm calling it a day. Tomorrow I'm going to start reassembling the body. Repairs, sanding, all that. When I tore down, I had the machine shop fabricate a few new parts where the rust was just too much to counter. It'll be a boring day, not much for you to help with," Sally said.

"I'll come down anyhow. It's kind of fun watching Tony squirm," Clint laughed. Sally shook her head.

"Your choice, man. But don't get mad at me, if he decides to get revenge," Sally laughed. "Now help me pull the seat back out. The upholsterer is coming tomorrow to pick all the parts up." She hopped into the car and got behind the seat, maneuvering it toward Clint, who lifted it easily and put it back on the floor. He offered her a hand out of the car, and she hopped down, heading to the back to the garage to wash her hands. She was just peeling out of her coveralls when Clint came around the corner.

"Shit, sorry!" He exclaimed and disappeared out of view. Sally laughed and shook her head.

"I'm decent," she called. Clint popped back around the corner instantly, giving her an appraising look. She was in a tank top and cut-offs, and was just sliding her flip-flops back on her feet. Her coveralls were pooled on the floor beside her workboots and socks. She bent over to pick up the coveralls, and Clint looked away. Sally caught the gesture from the corner of her eye and laughed.

"Seriously, Tony would kill me," Clint commented, prompting more laughter from Sally. "Although, if all California girls wear their cut-offs that short, I might need to come out and visit you after you go home. You can introduce me to your friends."

"Dude, I don't have any female friends. I've been a mechanic most of my life," Sally shook her head.

"You have a pretty active life away from work. I bet you know women." Clint arched an eyebrow. "Come on, man."

"Okay. I do know some women. No one I would introduce you to, though," Sally shrugged. "Not because of you, but because I don't know them well enough."

"Maybe I need to come out as your fun, single, guy friend so you can make some women friends. You make yourself sound like a shut-in," Clint teased.

"It's not that. I've been building my business. And because I spend most of my time working, I covet my time off," Sally explained. "I also have charity commitments, and have been trying to get my dive ticket and –"

"I get it. You're a hermit." Clint cut her off. Sally's jaw dropped in indignant shock. She couldn't find the words to counter his accusation. She pushed past him and headed toward the elevator. "Sally! Stop!"

She froze, just a few feet before the elevator and turned back to Clint, her jaw clenched. "What?"

"Remember that better from a distance crack?" Clint asked. She nodded. "I'm not saying this to criticize you, but to point out that you have been living a pretty lonely life if you don't know any women to introduce me to. It's probably good that Tony happened when he did."

"You don't know the half of it," Sally fumed. "But just for you, when I get home, I'll join the running group I was contemplating. It's a women's only group."

"I thought you were off to Latveria after this?" Clint countered.

"Yeah. So when I get home," Sally sighed. "I'm gonna go get some dinner with Tony and veg. Do me a favour, would you? Look up introvert in a dictionary tonight."

XXX

"You look tired," Tony commented when Sally flopped on the couch with a heavy sigh, scrubbing the dampness out of her freshly washed hair. "You can't be tired, we're going out tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere. I want pizza. I want crappy beer. I want mindless television. I don't want to move from this spot until it's time to shuffle into bed," Sally proclaimed. Tony sat on the coffee table in front of her and lifted her feet into his lap. Without preamble, he began rubbing his thumbs into the balls of her feel. Sally groaned and leaned her head back against the couch cushions.

"How crappy?" He asked.

"What?" Sally responded, a puzzled look on her face.

"How crappy do you want your beer?"

"Not really crappy. But cold. A lager. Nothing dark. It's a lager evening," Sally mumbled, trying not to moan in pleasure as Tony kneaded her feet.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Presently, sir." The AI commented from somewhere above them.

"What's wrong?" Tony pressed. "I mean, you don't have to tell me. I don't want to push. But you're really tense, and –"

"Clint poked the bear," Sally interrupted. Tony dropped her foot into his lap.

"He what?" Tony's tone ran cold. Sally sat up straighter and held up a hand.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. He called me out about not having friends. Called me a hermit. But the truth is, I don't have friends. I find people exhausting," Sally admitted.

"You didn't strike me as the introverted type, but I can see it," Tony nodded. "Actually, makes a lot of sense. Oh. Shit. And I moved you in here without talking to you about it, and you have no space to call your own. I didn't realize."

"I mask it really well. One person at a time is okay." Sally wiggled her toes in his lap to prompt him to get back to rubbing her feet. "And you are fine, Tony. I would have said something if it were a problem." He took them back into his lap and started rubbing again.

"I draw the line at reality TV," Tony commented. Sally yawned and gave him another puzzled look. "You said mindless TV. I won't watch anything remotely close to reality TV. I'm not big on quote-unquote news either. There was a repulsive exposé about Steve last year."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a terrible action movie, or cheesy rom-com," Sally admitted.

"Something scary but not too scary?" Tony leered. "I could protect you." Sally laughed and nodded.

"Sure. Pick a scary movie for us, Tony," Sally agreed. Tony pivoted her so that he could sit on the couch with her feet in his lap, and picked up the remote for the television. He selected something to watch and then paused it to answer the door for the delivery. He brought the pizza box to the coffee table with a six-pack of a craft beer lager before returning to the kitchen to grab a couple of plates and some napkins. Sally had opened the pizza and was already chewing on a piece when he sat down beside her. They ate in companionable silence and after a couple pieces, Sally leaned back against the couch and sighed, taking a drink from her beer.

"So where had you planned on taking me tonight?" Sally finally asked, breaking the silence.

"There was a Maria Stark Foundation event I was supposed to be at," Tony started. Sally sat back up and glared at him.

"Tony! That is important! Why didn't you say something?" She chastised, putting her beer can on the table.

"You said you were done with people for today," Tony shrugged. "I wasn't about to go without you."

"But –"

"There's a few of these things a year. We'll make the next one because you will have had advance warning about it," Tony said. "It's not a big deal." Sally shook her head and sighed.

"It is a big deal, Tony. Your commitments are important!" Sally exclaimed. "If you said you would be there –"

"I said we would be there," he interrupted. "If you aren't up to it, we won't be there. Steve is going. He can cover for us."

"Tony." Sally's voice was a warning. "Was this a casual event?"

"No, it's black tie." Tony was looking uncomfortable. Sally flopped back against the couch and laughed.

"I don't have anything to wear, Tony." She shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

"I took care of that earlier today," he smirked. "JARVIS sized you for me while you were working."

"Creepy," Sally commented. "How late are we?" Tony looked at the time on his phone and shrugged.

"If we got ready now and left right away, it'll have been going for about an hour," Tony said. Sally sighed and stood up.

"Show me the dress," she demanded. "It better be pretty. And not too much."

"Too much what?" Tony rose from the couch to lead her to the bedroom.

"Too much dress. There better not be bows, or froof, or tulle, or too much length," Sally grumbled. She'd really wanted to veg. But there was no way she wasn't going to compromise. She'd already recognized Tony was a people person, so much so that he was really enough for the both of them. But that didn't mean she would demand to avoid people just because she was tired. It just meant she would plaster on her public face and do the right thing, fully recognizing that sometimes the right thing isn't the easiest or most fun.

"I picked it out myself." Tony took her hand and covered her eyes with his free hand. He led her into the closet and turned the light on, pointing her in the direction of the dress before lifting his hand from her face. Sally gaped. The dress was perfect. It was floor-length, strapless and a deep garnet red. There was some understated detailing in the bodice, and a band under the bust that had some embroidery that was a slightly darker red, just enough to be noticeable close up. The fabric was some kind of slinky, which immediately made Sally worry about her wobbly parts.

"That is stunning," she breathed. She gave him a puzzled look. "How did you choose this?"

"I figured red would go well with your hair, and the woman at the store assured me it was good with your complexion based on your profile photo on your webpage," Tony explained. "I thought the embroidery there would catch you because you have that eye for detail."

"It's perfect," she rubbed the hem of the skirt between her fingers. "I hope it looks as good on me as it does right now." Tony's lips grazed across her shoulder.

"You're stunning. The dress is stunning. Everything will be stunning. But only if you actually put the dress on," Tony teased. "The sales woman packed up a bag of underthings for you too."

"Shoo. Go put on your suit. Tux. Black tie man outfit," Sally elbowed him gently, and pushed him out of the closet. Tony laughed and grabbed his tux from his side of the closet and left the room.

Sally found the bag of undergarments behind the dress, and fished through it. The sales woman was thorough, and Sally hoped she would get a decent commission from the sale because everything she could have wanted was there. Spanx, a strapless bra, matching underwear. She quickly dressed, wrestling herself into the spanx and adjusting the strapless bra before pulling the dress over her head. The fabric had just enough give to be pulled on without unzipping it. She hurried into the bathroom with her make-up kit and started fixing her hair, opting to enhance the loose waves with a salt spray her hairdresser had convinced her to try. She hadn't brought a curling iron with her, as she hadn't anticipated anything other than working on the car, and was disappointed with how it was turning out.

"JARVIS? Is there anyone in residence here that is home right now and has a curling iron?" She asked.

"I'll ask Ms. Romanoff," he responded. Instead of standing around waiting for a response, Sally started on her make-up. She wasn't terribly good at doing much other than a nude look and was glaring at her reflection in the mirror when Natasha walked in, holding a curling iron.

"You look lost," She cocked an eyebrow at Sally and narrowed her eyes in appraisal. "Sit. A dress like that calls for some dramatic eyes." She plugged in the curling iron and dug around in Sally's make up case, laying out what she wanted on the counter. Sally sat on the edge of the tub obediently as Natasha sorted through the increasing pile of make-up.

"Thanks for bringing your curling iron," Sally offered. Natasha nodded.

"You look like you probably know what you're doing there," she smiled, approaching Sally with a handful of eyeshadow colours.

"How do you know this stuff?" Sally asked as she closed her eyes and let Natasha work her magic.

"I'm a spy. I can change my entire appearance with a well made-up face," Natasha shrugged. "You have all the tools to do it though, so why are you so lost?"

"I get my make-up done every time I have to wear anything other than a day look. My bag has everything a make-up artist could ever want in it. I think I use about four things in there though," Sally admitted. Natasha laughed. Her hand was steady and she worked quickly.

"That dress is stunning," she finally offered as she snapped the lid of a shadow closed. She turned back to the counter and grabbed three separate tubes of lipstick and a small brush.

"Thanks, Tony –"

"Don't speak. Do this," Natasha interrupted, making her lips into a taut O. Sally copied, and Natasha quickly lined her lips before starting to blend the lipstick colours together. "There. You are a stunning woman, Sally."

"I hardly agree, but thank you," Sally blushed. She stood and looked in the mirror. Natasha had worked a miracle. "Oh, wow. Thank you, Natasha."

"Next time, I'll teach you how, but I know you're in a hurry tonight," Natasha smiled and headed to the bathroom door, stopping and leaning against the doorjamb "Have a good time. You can return the curling iron tomorrow." She stepped through the door, and Sally turned back to the mirror, scrunching her hair in her hands to puff it up a little. She twirled the curling iron in the straightest pieces and sprayed to keep the volume up.

"How are you coming along, Sal-" Tony trailed off as he walked into the bathroom, fiddling with his cufflinks. "Wow."

"Whatever." Sally could feel the flush creeping up her neck again. Tony stepped closer to her and tilted his head in appraisal. Her flush was compounded by her body's reaction to him in his tux. It was perfectly tailored, and accentuated his strong shoulders and narrow waist. He'd trimmed his facial hair into the sharp angles that had been his standard for the last few years, but his hair still had the careless tousled look that made him seem younger than his age. Regardless of how hard she'd tried to avoid him, she'd never found him unattractive. And in person, stepping into her personal space in the small bathroom, he made her a little breathless.

"You look," he took a breath and gestured at her. "Wow."

"You're going to make me think I look like a hagbeast when I'm not dressed up, Tony," Sally laughed. Tony shook his head, wordlessly, and took her hands in his. He dropped her hands, and trailed his fingers along her waist.

"Sally, I could tell you were pretty under the layers of grease and the borrowed coveralls," Tony chided, sliding his hands across her hips. "But you clean up remarkably well." He leaned in to kiss her, and Sally dodged her head to one side, letting his lips land on her cheek.

"You are not wrecking this make-up before we leave the building, Tony," Sally laughed.

"Then let's get going." His voice took on a low, huskier quality. "Before I decide we don't need to go at all."

* * *

 **This took longer than anticipated - sorry! I was working through a challenge to run/walk 80km in 2 weeks leading up to my birthday and have been so exhausted that I couldn't focus on writing. I'll be back to my usual "just training for a half-marathon" now, and hopefully will be more capable of keeping my eyes open when I'm in front of the computer. I'm so gratified by the response this story has had. It had to potential to just be a short one, but I think you've all made me realize the whole story needs to be told. So thanks for the reviews! I'll be starting on chapter 7 once my birthday-exhaustion abates.**

 **~TK**


	7. Chapter 7

The wall of heat and humanity hit her the instant they walked through the door of the gala. Sally wobbled on her heels, Tony's hand steadying her at the elbow. They shared a look, Tony's eyes seeking reassurance that she was okay being there, amongst all these people. Sally closed her eyes and nodded, taking a deep, even breath in through her nose. She took a confident step into the large room, overwhelmed instantly by the noise and jostling bodies. Tony looped her arm through the crook of his elbow, and placed his opposite hand on hers, squeezing her fingers. The reassurances made Sally feel a bit like a piece of fine china that Tony was worried would break. She met his worried gaze and shook her head.

"Stop. I do these types of events a lot at home. I'm reasonably sure spanx count as big girl panties," Sally smirked.

"If you're –"

"I said stop, Tony. I've got my bearings. I'm fine." She saw a waiter passing with a tray full of champagne flutes, and wrapped her fingers around one before he could slow down for her. She brought the drink to her lips and savoured the bubbles as they danced across her tongue. After a few more deep breaths, Sally could feel the anxiety and tension leaving her, and her shoulders relaxed. Tony noticed too, relaxing his own arm, and eventually dropping her arm to slide his around her waist. He dropped a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I like these freckles," he commented, just loud enough that she could hear. Sally laughed and leaned away.

"We are out in public. And the public is still not certain of who I am, other than a mechanic currently under contract with Stark Industries," she chastised.

"You are driving me to distraction," he complained. Sally let out a loud laugh and took his hand in hers.

"Explain this gala to me. Introduce me to some people. Distract yourself from the distraction," she teased.

"This is a quarterly fundraiser for the foundation. The foundation patronizes a number of charities every year, dedicating each quarterly fundraiser to two different charities. This quarter, the foundation is supporting a water project in Africa, and a genetic research centre in Massachusetts. We're hoping to raise enough funds to cover their operating costs for the year. The foundation invites a bunch of stodgy old one-percenters every quarter to come out and open their checkbooks. Then the charities benefit," Tony explained, leading her through the crowd to the bar. The bartender handed him a drink without even looking up. "Thanks."

"Tony! Typically late. I'm glad you showed." A tall, completely bald man stepped in front of them, as Tony was leading them to the far side of the room, near the doors to the balcony. "I've been trying to pin you down to chat about a new contract."

"As flattered as I am, Senator, Stark Industries is out of the weapons game," Tony shook the man's hand and then stepped away. "But I hear Hammer is looking for work again."

"Hammer? After the drones? I don't think so, son. You let me know if you change your mind," the Senator argued.

"I will, but I won't." Tony maneuvered them away from the man, steering them directly into a gorgeous blonde woman. Despite the smile at her mouth, Sally knew instantly from the coldness in her eyes that she wasn't a fan of Tony's. "Catherine! Lovely to see you."

"Christine," she corrected. "Did you have any comment to make about the mess that the Avengers left in Sokovia after the Ultron incident?" She held a microrecorder up to him. One side of his mouth quirked in a smirk that read tolerant but not amused.

"The foundation has actually already been into Sokovia with a billion dollar reconstruction grant. I personally hired the architectural engineering firm that will oversee rebuilding. Some of the brightest minds in Sokovia are now in charge of rebuilding their nation." Tony's answer was the perfect soundbite. Christine's smug look fell, and she turned to Sally.

"You should watch this one. He has a habit of getting Pepper to do his dirty work for him," she warned. Sally laughed as Christine turned back to Tony. "That's a pretty articulate answer from someone who recently described himself as nothing more than a glorified mechanic." Sally bristled and raised an eyebrow in Tony's direction. The set of Tony's jaw gave her the impression that the woman had grossly misinterpreted whatever he'd previously said. She didn't need any further information to jump into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sally asked.

"Christine Everhart, WHiH news," Christine parroted, like she said it frequently. "And you are?"

"Sally Manners, Mustang Sally Design and Restoration," Sally introduced in return. "I wouldn't expect you to know who I am. I'm just a mechanic. Not even a glorified one."

"Oh wait, you're the Coney Island Cutey, aren't you?" Christine's tone was waspish and Sally let out an amused huff.

"The what?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"The latest in Tony's long string of throwaway girlfriends? You're very pretty, Sally, but don't expect anything from him. He's purely one-night material. Don't buy his pretty words." Christine's words bit and Sally could feel herself wanting to rise to the bait. Instead, she shot Tony a level gaze and hoped he understood what she was about to do.

"Do you think I could buy them if they were etched in my skin though?" She asked. "I mean, it stands to reason that eventually, if he sorted through enough trash, he would find a treasure, right?" She waited just long enough to see the colour drain from Christine's face, smiled sweetly and turned to walk away. She saw Steve a short distance away and headed in his direction. Tony caught up just as Steve noticed her.

"Hey Steve," Sally greeted as Tony's arm slipped around her waist again. "Having fun yet?"

"If one more fifty-year-old woman grabs my ass, I might have to –"

"Come on, Pops, you should be flattered that women half your age still find you attractive," Tony teased.

"Cute, Tony." Steve scowled. "Seriously, you didn't offer me for purchase as part of the fundraising effort tonight, did you?"

"That would have been a great idea. Think of the money we could have made offering a date with Cap!" Tony laughed. "I wish I'd thought of it. I'll definitely suggest it to the board for the winter fundraiser."

"Sally, can you redirect him?" Steve laughed, cheeks slightly flushing.

"Why do I think this won't be the last time I hear that?" Sally laughed. "I make no promises, Steve. If you go up for auction at the next one of these, I'll be putting a bid on you." She winked, and Steve blushed a little more. Tony made a disgusted noise from beside her.

"The man is a piece of American history, Sally," Tony snorted. "Not some slab of meat."

"Oh, he's both. And every girl who's taken American History in the last seventy years has had a crush on the good captain," Sally pointed out, with a wink in Steve's direction. "So get over it, Tony. I would bid on your friend. I might even win." She caught Steve's broad smile over Tony's shoulder as he mouthed 'thank you' at her.

"Fine. We'll auction off Barton instead," Tony shrugged. Sally leaned forward and kissed Tony's cheek.

"The jealousy thing is cute," Sally said. "Right now. It won't be cute for much longer, though."

"Is it hot in here?" Tony asked, meeting her gaze. "You look really warm. We should go outside." He steered her toward the balcony. As much as Sally knew Tony was just making up a reason to get away from the crowd of people, she enjoyed the press of cool, fresh air on her skin as they emerged into the clear evening air. Tony glanced around the balcony, and noting there was no one else around, stepped into Sally's space. He cupped his hands around her face and pressed his lips against hers, walking into her until she backed into a wall. Sally placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"What is this?" She breathed.

"I don't know if it's jealousy, or need," Tony breathed. "Or if it's just that I've wanted to do this since you walked out of the bathroom, and I can't wait anymore." His fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her mouth back to his, and Sally's heart started racing. She fought to catch her breath as their mouths tangled, her fingers reaching under the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer. Tony's tongue traced her bottom lip and she stifled a moan as her mouth opened to him. He untangled his fingers from her hair, and traced along her bare shoulder and down her arm, lacing his fingers in hers, and pressing her hand back against the wall. Sally felt goosebumps run across her shoulders as Tony's jacket dragged across bare skin, and she fought to contain another sigh of arousal as Tony's teeth dragged across her lip. She broke away, drawing in a shaky breath.

"We can't do this here, Tony, what if someone sees us?" Sally was breathless. Tony took a long, stabilizing breath, his pupils blown wide with longing.

"You're the one who announced to Christine fucking Everhart that we're soulmates," Tony accused with a soft laugh, dropping kisses along her collarbone. He laced his fingers with hers again, and pulled her close.

"She was being a cow," Sally justified. Tony laughed again and pulled her into his arms.

"It's you who stands to lose the most by being attached to me," Tony countered.

"Maybe I should have thought about that before I took this job then," Sally teased. Tony blinked and looked away. He sighed and looked back at her.

"It's going to be on WHiH, Sally. By the eleven o'clock broadcast." His words warmed her neck and Sally shook her head. "Say what you will about her, she's one helluva reporter."

"Tony." She pushed him away, and took his hands in hers again. "I don't care. And even if I did, speculation about me is all over the tabloids. It was only a matter of time before a real news outfit found out."

"This doesn't go away just because you have your next six months of work scheduled, sweetheart," Tony pointed out. "There will be people following you everywhere."

"It's a good thing Latveria has closed borders then, isn't it?" Sally teased. "Honestly, Tony. I have another week here before the Challenger is done. Then I have to get to Latveria. I'll be gone until just before Christmas. The media will have moved on to the next great non-issue. Maybe Steve will have met someone by then."

"Hey, guys?" Steve stepped onto the balcony. "That reporter just interrogated me about Sally. I gave her your website address."

"Thanks, Steve," Sally dropped Tony's hand and pushed her hair out of her face.

"And half the assembled party saw the show you just put on," he continued. "So maybe you should come back inside, put your girl on your arm and press some flesh, Tony." Tony grumbled under his breath and Sally smiled, placing her hand in the crook of Tony's elbow. Steve arched an eyebrow and strode back inside the gala, wearing a feigned look of relaxed indifference.

"You heard the captain, Tony. Let's do this. Then we can go home, and get in our pjs and watch whatever ridiculous movie you'd chosen," Sally cajoled. Tony kissed her cheek.

"I would like to work the room in thirty minutes or less, if that's what's waiting at the end of this," he smiled. He led her back into the gala and over to Steve. Sally gave Tony a sidelong glance and he winked. It didn't take long for people to make their way over to them, angling for introductions. Sally was sandwiched between Tony and Steve, almost as though Steve recognized that tactically, she was more likely to be the target of sly barbs than Tony, and he was seeking to protect her from them. Out of loyalty and friendship to Tony, she imagined, but she appreciated it. She felt like her smile was cemented on her face, and she kept up with the pleasantries and inane conversation until she felt her eye glazing over and her shoulders tensing up.

"Tony, don't you have meetings scheduled for early tomorrow?" Steve asked when he noticed the square set of Sally's shoulders. She fought to relax, but really couldn't. She'd reached her maximum saturation point. Tony gave Steve a confused look, but caught Steve's eyes as they flashed over to Sally. He looked down and his watch and acted surprised.

"Look at the time. I foolishly let Pepper schedule me for something before noon," Tony lied easily. "Come on, princess. Let's head back to the tower." He nodded to the Congressman they'd been chatting with, and led Sally toward the elevator. When the doors shut, Sally slumped against the wall and let the smile fall from her face.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she apologized. "I shouldn't have said I would be good for the whole night."

"You don't need to apologize." He shook his head, and squeezed her hand. "We just need to set up a signal for when you are done and need gone."

"You make it look effortless," she complained, leaning her head against his shoulder. He laughed.

"I hide behind a façade of grandeur to make up for my fear of failure," Tony quipped. Sally let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"What?" She sucked in her breath trying not to laugh harder.

"I read it in a psychological evaluation. It's not far from the truth, actually. I put on a show so no one tries to get close," he shrugged. "No one gets close, I don't disappoint anyone. No one gets close, no one gets hurt."

"That is no way to lead your life, Tony Stark," Sally scolded, squeezing his fingers. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you finally found me, kid."

XXX

"Thank you for tonight, Sally," Tony kissed the side of her head as he flopped on the couch beside her in a t-shirt and plaid pj bottoms. Sally snuggled into his side and sighed. "I mean, for all of tonight."

"Thank you for the beautiful dress." She murmured back. "And you're welcome."

"It's going to make your life a lot different, having that knowledge out there," he edged. Sally sat up and faced him, crossing her legs in front of her. She bit her lip.

"Tony, it was going to get out sooner or later, we already talked about this," she sighed. "Unless you're embarrassed by me, I don't see the problem."

Tony's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Why would I be embarrassed by you?"

Sally shrugged. "Maybe we should turn on the news and find out. I'm sure Ms. Everhart has dug up as much dirt as possible by now." She took the remote from his hand and found the late news. Thankfully, there had been enough real news happening that she and Tony weren't the first story, but once the legitimate world news had been covered, Christine Everhart's smile brightened.

"In celebrity news today, word on the street is that Tony Stark, former-CEO of Stark Industries, and currently best known as Iron Man and member of the Avengers, has finally met his match. Sally Manners, owner and operator of Mustang Sally Design and Restoration, has been positively identified as the unidentified woman he spend the day with on Coney Island," A photo of them kissing in the surf flashed on screen. "Tonight, Stark and Manners were seen together at a Maria Stark Foundation gala, where Manners confirmed that not only are they together, but that she bears his soulmark." A blurry photo of Sally's thigh from a surfing competition she'd been in a few years ago replaced the photo of them on the beach at Coney Island. "Sources close to Stark say they have been taking their time getting to know one another while Manners is on the Stark Industries payroll, but Manners was overheard flirting with Captain America Steve Rogers tonight at the gala, so speculation is rampant that there is either trouble in paradise, or the soulmarked couple have a third."

Sally let out a startled laugh and glanced at Tony, who was shaking his head. "Come on, that's awesome, even you have to admit it, Tony."

"I'm not sharing you," he muttered. Sally laughed even harder.

"Baby, if I had Steve's words on me somewhere, you'd have to," Sally laughed. "And I'd have to share you."

"I hardly think Steve would have my words anywhere on him," Tony laughed. "The man is apple pie purity and goodness."

"Well then, I guess I would get both of you to myself," Sally cackled. "Did you notice any words on the bottom of my feet when you were rubbing them?"

"You enjoy tormenting me far too much," Tony grumbled. Sally leaned up and kissed his nose.

"You're a beautifully easy target," Sally admitted.

"Shh, she's still talking about us." Tony put a finger across her lips to silence her.

"But who exactly is Sally Manners?" Christine's crooked eyebrow seemed to target her, through the TV. "Sara Manners was born in Washington State to Jackson and Elizabeth Manners. Her father was an aeronautical engineer at Boeing until his death from pancreatic cancer in 2012. Her mother continues to work as an electrical engineer with the same firm."

Tony's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sally. She shrugged and looked back to the TV.

"Sally was a gifted student throughout high school, excelling in the arts. She played volleyball on her varsity team, winning a state championship in her senior year. She graduated with honours from a full slate of advanced placement courses, with a full scholarship to play volleyball at Washington State University, but opted instead to start working as a mechanic at Al's Brake and Lube. She quickly moved from apprentice to journeyman and then on, opening her own shop after ten years in the industry. Since then, Mustang Sally Design and Restoration has become one of the fastest growing body shops in the western United States. She has won a number of design awards and her restoration work is considered among the best in the country. It is rumoured that she currently has a three year waitlist for customers awaiting restoration of their classic cars." During the voice-over, a number of photos of Sally through her teen years, some of which were painfully embarrassing to her. "Our sources tell us that Sally was hired for a private contract by Pepper Potts, which was what brought her and Tony together at this time. But like we know, soulmates almost always eventually find one another, so it was merely a matter of time."

"Wow, you have blossomed," Tony snorted at the big-haired graduation photo that flashed on the screen.

"Shut up. I'm sure you went through an ugly duckling phase too," Sally smacked his arm. "I'm disappointed she didn't have more dirt on me. Turn it off."

"What dirt is there on you?" Tony pried.

"Nothing so salacious as you want there to be. I guess I just expected more than a regurgitation of my Wikipedia entry," Sally commented. "Although she did track down some horrible photos of me. Thank god she didn't find my old MySpace page."

"How did you wind up excelling in the arts, if both your parents are engineers?" Tony asked.

"I like books," Sally laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't already know that."

"I hadn't quite got to reading your report cards, princess," Tony teased. Sally shook her head, leaning over to kiss him.

"I assure you, they would make disappointing reading," Sally said between kisses.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not a genius, Tony." She shrugged.

"Are you sure of that?" He leaned back and gave her an assessing look. "Don't think I didn't notice the masterful way you managed me over selling a date with Cap tonight. There's all kinds of genius, Sal. You are incredible with people."

"I hate people," Sally laughed.

"Bullshit. You think you hate people because you don't like busy social situations. That's not hating the people, it's hating the crowd," Tony corrected. "Clint hasn't stopped talking about you. Steve thinks you're a saint for redirecting my hamster-wheel thought processes. Nat came and helped you with your make-up tonight. I won't be the least bit surprised if one of these days I walk in and Thor is letting you French braid his hair. Everyone likes you. Christ, Pepper threatened to quit if I fuck things up with you. You are brilliant with people, Sally, even if you don't like long interactions, or big social scenes."

Sally looked away, and Tony saw that she was blinking away tears. She turned back to him, still a little watery and shook her head. "How come you get to be the whole package, and I only get one area?"

Tony laughed. "People tolerate me, Sally. Aside from Rhodey, I'd say Steve is probably my closest friend, but there's only a tenuous peace between us. I needed you for more reasons than you probably realize."

"No one has ever needed me, Tony," Sally shook her head. He leaned over and tilted her face up to his. He brushed her hair off her face and dipped his head to kiss her.

"Because I've needed you, almost since the day you were born," he murmured, kissing her again. He pulled back and smirked. "And really, if you think about that, it's probably good that no one else has ever needed you. I am going to be a lot of work. Late night demands for coffee and smooching, reassurance that you like me even though Cap is taller, loving me even when I release a sentient, self-replicating murderbot into the unsuspecting population. It's a good thing you aren't marked anywhere else."

Sally laughed. "It's late. I have a car to build in the morning. Do you think you can not need me for about six hours?" Tony shook his head.

"No. But I can let you sleep."

XXX

Sally rolled over, flipping her pillow to the cool side. Her movement caused Tony to stir, and he groaned as he scooted over to her side, spooning up against her back. The previous night had been the same. They fell asleep on separate sides of the king-sized bed, but one of them would move in the night, and the other would slip into the empty space beside, like a magnet. Sally stretched sleepily against Tony, and tucked herself against his chest before pulling the soft pillow closer. She squirmed a little, trying to unpin the leg of her pajamas from under her other foot. She fell still when Tony's arm tightened around her, and pulled her back against him, the firm ridge of an erection pressing against her bum.

"Don't tease, Sally," Tony murmured as he brushed the hair off her neck and dropped a kiss on the bare skin.

"I wasn't," Sally breathed. "My jammies are stuck." Tony's hand slipped under her tank top and traced along the lines of her abdomen, causing her to squeak and writhe into him more. He grunted and stilled.

"You didn't mention the ticklish. The ticklish is kind of cute." His voice was soft against her ear. Sally rolled on her back, stretching her arms above her head. Tony took the move as an invite to trail his fingers along her ribs, ghosting the swell of her breast.

"Tony," she whispered. "I –"

Tony interrupted by sliding his body over hers, covering her mouth with his own. The same desperate need from their earlier kisses was there, but Sally didn't feel as hurried or frantic as she had at the gala. She dropped a hand into his hair, pulling him closer. His hip ground against her pelvis uncomfortably and she shifted, dropping him between her legs with a startled grunt. Tony pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"Your hip was digging in," Sally explained. "You're fine now." Tony nodded, and brought his lips back to hers, teasing her with his tongue. He dropped a hand to her breast, cupping it over the thin cotton of her tank top. He followed the grain of the ribbed fabric to the neckline and pushed the strap down her shoulder, tugging at the strap. He broke the kiss as her breast came free of the fabric, trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, and then further along the swell of her breast until his mouth covered her nipple. He twirled his tongue around the areola, pulling his teeth along the sensitive edge of the taut nub. Sally dragged in a slow, ragged breath, and pulled his mouth back to hers, tugging at his lip with her teeth.

Tony tugged on the tank top while Sally took control of their kiss, trying to decide whether he was going to pull up or down to get the top off. Sally shook her head and broke away, sitting up to pull the tank top over her head in one fluid movement. "I thought you had a lot of experience with this kind of thing?" She teased.

"Not with you. This is completely new." His voice was rough and his breath against her skin gave her goosebumps. He pushed her back to the bed, drawing his lips along the bare skin of her breast before pulling her nipple into his mouth again.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Tell me about it." What Tony was doing to be breast was masterful, and she shivered a little, wondering what exactly would happen when they got to the part that was wrapped around her thigh. As though he was reading her mind, Tony's free hand slipped under the loose elastic of her pajama bottoms, his palm kneading into her hip. Sally felt her heart rate accelerate in anticipation and anxiety. The roughness of the skin on his palms tickled as he followed the curve of her hip around until he had purchase on her ass, squeezing just a little roughly. Sally let out a little squeak and then giggled. Tony tipped his head back and looked up at her from between the valley of her breasts.

"What was that?" His voice was as quizzical as the look on his face.

"Surprise," Sally laughed.

"Surprise? Or something else?" His trademark smirk was knowing, and his arched eyebrow told her he wasn't buying it.

"Maybe you need to use your mouth for something other than talking, Tony." Sally's fingers tangled in his hair. She felt the smile against the gentle curve of her stomach as he kissed beside her belly button, pushing the top of her pants down with his chin. He tugged at the side of them, exposing her hip, and following the freshly exposed path of skin down her right side until his tongue traced along a faint white scar just above her hip.

"What's this?" Sally barely heard the words, lost in the sensation of his breath against her skin, and the absence of the sensation along the line of the scar.

"My appendix ruptured when I was twenty-three. They popped me open." She barely got the words out before she felt his teeth drag along the edge of the scar. She sucked her breath in.

"You were sick?"

"Nearly died," Sally confirmed. Tony's mouth stilled.

"August, 2003?" Tony asked. Sally sat up, nearly knocking him on the floor.

"How did you know that?"

"Blinding pain in my mark for about three weeks, then no sensation at all in it for three days, and it faded for a few hours. Then a dull ache for about a month," Tony detailed. "I wasn't sure what it meant. I knew the fading meant you were in some kind of life-threatening situation. Before I could really figure it out, the mark was black again.

"Yeah, I'd passed the pain off as a running injury," Sally admitted. Tony shook his head.

"Sally." His tone was a warning.

"It scared the crap out of me too, Tony. I've been pretty good about staying healthy since," Sally laughed. Tony dropped a kiss to her lips and just held himself there for a moment.

"I could have lost you before I ever knew you," he sighed.

"You have me in your bed right now. Do you really want to focus on the past?" Sally's question rang in Tony's ears and he pushed her back against the mattress, following her down so quickly their heads cracked together. He rolled off of her laughing.

"Shit," he cackled. Sally rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, covering her breasts.

"This is not how I imagined my first time being," Sally sighed. Tony rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand and smiled.

"I like this. I want to have fun with you. All the time. Even when we make love." His shoulder popped up in what Sally assumed was a shrug. "We can't be serious all the time." He pushed her back into the bed and kissed her fingertips. Then her wrist. Then her arm. He lifted her arm off her chest and kissed along the soft skin on the inside of it as he dropped it by her side before turning his attention back to her breasts, and belly, and hip. He tugged at her pajamas until they slid down her hips, and he lifted her leg, bending it at the knee, and traced the words on her thigh with his finger. His followed his finger with his tongue. Sally shuddered as a wave of goosebumps started at her toes and flowed across her skin until her shoulders arched into the bed.

Tony's lips moved up her thigh toward the juncture between her legs, and he drew in his breath, letting the hot air rush out across her mound. Sally dragged a ragged breath in, twisting the sheets at her waist in her hands.

"Truth me told, Sally, just screaming Tony will be fine." He dragged his thumb across her mark to make his point. Sally drew in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Don't tease, Tony." Her words echoed his, and she could feel the smile against her thigh. His tongue dropped to her skin and she fought not to gasp as he traced the tip of his tongue along the soft flesh of her labia, softening to rub against her clit. Sally bit back a moan as he flicked his tongue across the sensitive nub, her breaths coming in shorter intervals. Tony slipped his hands under her hips, bumping her thighs across his shoulders. He brushed his nose against her clit, dragging his tongue across the damp skin leading to her vulva. He traced around her entry with just the tip of his tongue. Sally writhed under his firm grip, bucking her hips against his nose until he brought his tongue back to her clit.

"Oh fuck, Tony," she breathed, tilting her hips to press harder against the masterful movements of his tongue. He laughed against her and returned his attention to her, pressing his tongue flat and dragging it across the nub, until he felt the first tremors starting in her thighs. She clenched around his ears, her gasping loud and ragged, and Tony rode his tongue along the rhythmic pulsing of her hips until Sally whimpered and dropped her hips.

"Enough," she breathed, her chest heaving. Tony extricated himself from under her legs crawled up her body until their lips met. Sally could taste the tangy sweetness of her own arousal on his tongue.

"Are you done, or are you ready for the big finish?" He whispered as he broke away from her. She rocked her hips against his in answer, realizing he still had his pajamas on. She lifted her leg and hooked a toe under his pants and dragged them down his hip with a giggle. Tony shook his head and laughed, tugging them the rest of the way off. "Gimme a second, I need to grab a condom." He rolled away, but Sally caught him and pulled him back to her.

"You don't," she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"You are my soulmate, Tony. Whatever is intended to happen is going to happen," she shrugged. Tony's eyes widened. "That said, I'm on a long-term birth control, so," she trailed off. Tony slid a hand along her hip, and lifted her ass as he nestled between her thighs.

"You're completely sur-" Tony started. Sally cut him off by rocking her hips up into his and flinching, just a little, as he slid into her. "Oh." His eyebrows raised in surprise. Sally rolled her hips into his, prompting him to press deeper until he was fully seated within her. He pushed against her hips and lost himself in the sensation. Sally rocked her hips into his as he thrust in and out and Tony sped up, pressing his chest against hers and kissing her as he ground his hips into hers. Sally dug her fingers into his shoulders, and moaned into his mouth as she felt another orgasm starting at the base of her spine. Tony matched his thrusting to the clenching spasms of her orgasm and Sally felt him thickening within her. With a cry of release, Tony came, dropping against her heavily. He kissed her tenderly, and rolled to the side. Sally rolled to face him and smiled, shyly pulling the sheet up across her naked breasts.

"That was –" He started.

"Wow," Sally interrupted. "I didn't realize."

"Didn't realize?" Tony asked, his brow furrowing. He flashed back to something she'd said just after their heads cracked together, and could feel his heart start racing. "You mean how it would be for soulmates?"

"Uh," Sally bit her lip. "Not exactly."

"Are you a virgin, Sal?" Tony gaped.

"Well, not anymore, dumbass," she laughed.

"You're thirty-five, Sally." Tony said it like Sally wasn't fully aware of her age.

"Yeah, I just never really got around to it," she shrugged.

"No one ever just never gets around to it, Sally." Tony's eyes were filled with disbelief. He sat up, and brought his hands to his head. "Oh Christ."

"No, it's not like that. It's not like I was saving myself for you," Sally laughed. "I just, I didn't want anyone to see the mark. And by the time I learned about full coverage make up, I was in my mid-twenties. And it just seemed so weird that I still was, that I didn't go around advertising it. I had some close encounters, but things never really progressed. And then suddenly I was thirty and it was even weirder, and then I just figured it was easier to not bother. With the penetration part, anyhow. I've done other stuff." A flush had crept up Sally's neck and cheeks as she spoke and she could feel her skin burning with embarrassment. Tony cupped her face in his hand.

"Honey, had I known –" he started. Sally shook her head and put a finger against his lips.

"You would have made a big show of it and it would have been weird. This way it's done. And it was perfect, Tony. We laughed. We both came. It was good," Sally interrupted. Tony eyed her with skepticism. "Really, Tony. It was perfection."

He stared at her in quiet contemplation for a moment and then shook his head. "How am I not supposed to fall head over heels for you, Sara Jane Manners?"

"The idea is that you fall, Anthony Edward Stark," she winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was on his back, snoring quietly, when Sally wakened. She tiptoed into kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, padding on bare feet out onto the balcony. She leaned against the barrier at the edge of the balcony, staring out at the city as she drank her coffee. It was already busy, at five in the morning, and the sun was pushing up past the buildings, through the morning haze. Sally sighed, finishing her coffee and heading back inside to the bathroom. The heat of the shower was a stark contrast to the cool morning air, and as the first drops of water hit her skin, a wave of prickles chased down her skin, warning her of the impending warmth of the shower. She wasted no time washing and dressing, before grabbing a banana from the counter, tracking down her tablet and phone and heading down to the garage to work on the Challenger.

"JARVIS, music?" She asked as she strode into the garage. The playlist turned on overhead. "Thanks."

"Of course, Ms. Manners."

She carefully laid out all the body panels of the car around the vehicle, where they would eventually be attached. She found the few pieces that had been fabricated and laid them into the empty spots. Then she circled around the parts again, and marked the body pieces where they needed spot repairs for rust before starting the painstaking process of hanging the pieces back on the car. She worked quietly, head bopping to the music, completely lost in the task, not realizing that Clint had come down and was watching from the stall across from her. She yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth, and didn't notice when Clint hopped down from his perch and disappeared. He wasn't as stealthy when he returned with a coffee for her.

"You're tired." It was more of an accusation than an observation. He handed the coffee to her.

"It happens. We were at that gala –"

"You left at eleven, Sally," Clint interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and we talked about me finding crowds of people exhausting yesterday," Sally snapped. "I kind of expected you to understand that."

"I guess I just got caught up in the news this morning," Clint shrugged. "And forgot all about that in light of everything else that is being discussed."

"Oh Christ," Sally muttered. "JARVIS?"

"Mr. Stark is watching the news upstairs if you'd like to join him," JARVIS offered. Sally shook her head and threw the wrench she was holding across the room.

"For fuck's sake!" She cursed. "Is it bad?"

"Not at all, Ms. Manners," JARVIS reassured her. "In fact, they are making you look like a saint who deserves better than Sir."

"Fuck it. I'm working on the car. Let me know if there's anything too horrifying that I should see," she grumbled.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark will have anything important queued for your viewing pleasure this afternoon," JARVIS almost sounded amused. Sally rolled her eyes and walked across the garage to retrieve her wrench. She sighed and picked up the front quarter panel of the car, struggling with it for a moment before Clint reached in and helped stabilize it. He followed directions efficiently, Sally reflected, as they worked in silence, but she'd recognized that the other times he'd insisted on helping.

"You know, it's a shame you're sold on this superhero gig. It would almost be tempting to hire you," Sally teased as they eased the trunk onto the back of the car. Clint smirked.

"You couldn't afford me," he shot back. Sally laughed.

"No, I couldn't afford Hawkeye, the Avenger. Clint Barton, the mechanic's apprentice? I could totally afford that jackass." Sally hip-checked him with a laugh.

"I don't know, I've done some unpaid work with that Sally Manners chick. She's super talented, and I'm pretty sure volunteer hours with her count for something." Clint arched an eyebrow. Sally cracked up.

"Maybe," Sally laughed. "I'd have to get a reference from her." They fell silent as Sally tightened the bolts holding the trunk lid in place. Once the car was reassembled and they'd stopped to eat, Sally got the sander out to grind down the rusty areas on the original pieces, and explained the steps to Clint. She didn't expect he would actually remember anything, but she knew he was beginning to respect the work that was going into his car, and giving him the knowledge to understand what was happening was part of why he was feeling that way. He moved back to his vantage point in the other bay when Sally started welding repairs, drawing close again after she was back to sanding.

"What's next, boss?" He asked when she put the sander back on the workbench and stretched. Sally dropped her safety glasses on the bench beside the sander and stretched again, twisting first one way, then the other.

"Now it goes to paint. It'll be back in a couple or three days, and then I can finish the interior. That'll take about a day. Then it's all yours," Sally smiled as she tipped her head to her shoulder, flinching a little when her neck cracked.

"If I'd had to figure out all of this, not only would I have wrecked this car, it would have taken me years. You've been here less than a week," Clint shook his head.

"We all have different strengths, Clint," Sally laughed. "I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a bow."

"That's because you aren't sending the bow toward the barn, you're sending the arrow," Clint teased.

"You know what I mean." Sally shook her head, grinning. "You also forget, I just finished an identical build."

"I'm allowed to be impressed. I'm impressed." Clint crossed his arms in challenge. Sally smiled and stretched her arms overhead, lacing her fingers and pressing up until both her shoulders popped. Clint made a face.

"Is there anywhere on you that doesn't creak and groan?" He asked.

"I didn't run this morning. I don't creak and groan when I run daily," Sally excused. "But I'm hard on my body. Noisy joints come with the territory."

"You're probably going to ruin things for me by telling me women make other gross sounds too," Clint complained. Sally let out a short bark of laughter and then shook her head.

"No, sweetie. Women fart glitter and rainbows. Just like unicorns," she laughed, dialing her phone. "Hi there, this is Sally Manners. The Challenger is ready for paint. I can have it towed over this afternoon." She fell silent, listening to the paint shop person as Clint tried to angle in and listen to the conversation. She stepped away while he was leaning across the engine dolly and had to bite back another laugh when he tripped over it trying to follow her across the garage bay. Clint was pulling himself to his feet when Sally made it back to him to offer him a hand. He just pushed himself back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"So?" Clint asked.

"They're sending their truck to bring it to their shop. He said three or four days. So you'll just have to sit tight," Sally shrugged.

"What are you going to do for three days?" Clint raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sally pulled a couple of bottles of beer out of the mini-fridge in the garage bay and handed one to Clint. She pushed herself up on the workbench and popped the top off her beer and took a long drink.

"Well, I have to get some preliminary info on the restoration I'm going to be doing in Latveria, and make my travel arrangements for that. I'll be gone until just before Christmas so I should probably book my Mum's flights, and do some Christmas shopping for her and Tony," she started and started a to do list on her tablet as she spoke. "I'm not terribly inclined to go home between now and then, so I'll need to expand my wardrobe. I need to find out what the climate there is like. And find out what kind of tools I'll need to bring along, and what the garage I'll be working out of has available. Make those arrangements, and get things shipped. Then –"

"I get it. You'll be busy. Not just laying in bed with Tony," Clint interrupted. Sally blushed.

"Yeah. But that too," she bit her lip, her eyes dancing.

"Overshare, Manners!"

"You asked!" Sally laughed.

"I take it back!" Clint covered his ears so he couldn't hear anything else Sally might say. Then he realized he was holding his beer beside his ear. He glared at Sally and brought the bottle to his mouth. Sally watched in stunned silence as he pulled a hearing aid out of his ear and dropped it in his pocket before picking his beer up and taking a drink, still covering the other ear with his hand.

"I didn't realize you had hearing issues," Sally said. Clint squinted at her and moved the hand covering his ear. "I said I didn't realize you had hearing issues."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course not!" Sally exclaimed. "I just hadn't noticed your hearing aide while we were working."

"I had Tony work with my audiologist to make really tiny ones that can't be seen easily. It's a liability in the field," Clint admitted. Sally nodded.

"Is your hearing completely gone?" She asked.

"Not completely, or the hearing aides wouldn't work. But I also do a lot of lip reading," he admitted. "It's really not a big deal."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Sally nodded. Clint shrugged.

"I don't tell everyone. So –"

"I'm not going to advertise my knowledge, Clint," Sally promised.

"You're okay, Sal." Clint held out a fist, and Sally tapped her knuckles against his before upending her beer and grabbing another.

XXX

Sally watched, arms folded across her chest, as the Challenger was pulled onto the back of the flat-deck tow-truck. Once it was secured to the deck, the operator came to her with a clipboard and asked for her signature.

"This is precious cargo," Sally commented.

"Got it." The guy was dismissive, but he'd noticed the careful way Sally had moved around the truck while he was lifting the car, making sure everything was secure. He wasn't sure who exactly she was, but he understood she could probably make his life miserable if anything happened to the car he was delivering. More unnerving was the guy perched on the top of the toolbox like some sort of bird of prey, looming over everyone in the garage. And the woman just didn't seem concerned about his presence. Patrick's Towing hadn't been built from one truck to fifteen by damaging the vehicles it was transporting, so he shook off the vague sense of discomfort he was feeling from the two of them, and climbed into the cab of his truck and headed out with the Challenger.

Sally glanced up at Clint as the garage doors rolled shut. "The perching was a little creepy, Clint."

"He figured out really quickly not to fuck with either of us. That's all that really mattered," Clint shrugged. Sally shook her head and collected the empty beer bottles to toss into the recycling on the way out of the garage. "You have exciting plans for tonight, or should we pre-emptively celebrate the near completion of my girl?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to beer and wings at a quiet bar," Sally suggested. Clint grinned.

"Even the quietest bar gets loud when the Avengers roll in, Sal," Clint admitted. "Steve attracts attention. And if it isn't Steve, it's Nat. And when it's neither of them, Tony tends to cast a pretty long shadow."

"Maybe we could order in," Sally sighed. Clint hopped down from the toolbox and followed her toward the elevator.

"For sure. I'll make it happen. Just show up in an hour or so in the lounge." Clint threw his arm over her shoulder as they got into the elevator, and pulled her close. He dropped a friendly kiss on her forehead. "I love my car, Sal."

"You'll love it even more when it's done." Sally leaned into his chest and yawned. When the elevator opened to let Clint off, she let go reluctantly. "I like buffalo. Spicy spicy buffalo. But also Teriyaki. And if you can find them, Maple Sriracha. See you in an hour or so."

The elevator doors slid shut, leaving Sally alone on the way to the penthouse. The living room was dark when Sally stepped into the suite, but the lights came on dimly when she walked in. She looked around and saw no one, but noticed the light was on in the bedroom.

"Tony?" She called. She could hear what sounded like a heated conversation going on in the bedroom, and followed the sound of the voices. Tony was leaning back against the headboard, a highball glass in his hand. He patted the bed beside him and nodded toward the television mounted on the wall.

"Christine Everhart has managed to find someone you dated. I'm not sure whether I should laugh or cry," Tony explained. "I'm leaning toward laughter." Sally climbed onto the bed and scooted into the hollow of his arm. He hit the playback button on the remote and paused at the beginning of the news, catching Christine's face in a weird contortion.

"I can't even think of –"

"Our good friend Jamie Hendrix. Who is going by his middle name, Robert, these days," Tony interrupted. "The news coverage today has been distracting, to say the least. I didn't get much done. But this is the best of the works." He pressed play and Christine Everhart's face relaxed.

"It was a quiet day in the news world today, which made last night's announcement that Tony Stark has met his Soulmate all the more compelling. In the ongoing investigation into who Sally Manners really is, we caught up with her former lover Robert Hendrix in Seattle today," she introduced the piece. "Hello Robert." Sally snorted. Former lover, indeed. The screen split, so that Christine was on one side, and Jamie was on the other. Jamie looked older, but otherwise very much the same, like he'd never left the late nineties in the land that invented the grunge look. In some ways, Sally suspected that was probably true. His beard was trimmed and neat, and his blond ponytail was tidy, which was definitely an improvement from when they'd been seeing each other.

"I hardly call a few awkward make-out sessions a former lover, but okay." Sally rolled her eyes as the screen flashed on Jamie.

"Rob is fine," he offered, and the screen flashed back to Christine before splitting to show both of them again.

"You've come forward as one of Sally Manners' few previous relationships. Tell us about her, Rob," Christine prompted.

"Sally and I met at a climbing gym. She's cool. Athletic, clever. But her hands were super beat up. We started chatting and I found her interesting. Not a lot of women mechanics, you know?"

He asked, rhetorically. Before Christine could answer, he continued, "So we went out on a few dates. I have one of those horrible soulmarks." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away, showing the 'Dude…' on his collarbone. "It was the first thing she said to me, and I might have been convinced she was the one. She didn't seem really excited by whatever it was I'd first said, but she was also this nice girl. Quiet, kind of introverted. I thought maybe she was just nervous."

"Obviously that wasn't the case," Christine led.

"No, for sure. I don't even think I'd even broached it with her, you know? I think I just assumed we both knew. I was wrong. Anyhow, I took her to a Seahawks game with my parents, and she was nice, but she wasn't meet-the-in-laws nice. Anyhow, when I took her home, I saw her mark. It totally wasn't my words on her," Jamie admitted.

"No? Can you tell us what they said?" Christine prompted.

"I don't remember the exact wording, but something about Iron Man and Tony Stark. At the time, I had no idea who Tony Stark was. And Iron Man didn't exist yet. I figured the dude was a big Sabbath fan," Jamie explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's not wrong, you know," Tony laughed. Sally shook her head and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sabbath?" Christine looked confused.

"Yeah, Black Sabbath? They did a song called Iron Man. 1970. Ba-da-ba-da-da, ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da-da-da-da," Jamie sang tunelessly. It was enough that Sally and Tony both dissolved into giggles at the confused and lost look on Christine's face.

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with it, Rob. Can you confirm that Sally's mark is on her thigh?" Christine tried to refocus the interview. Sally bit her lip. If Jamie was anything like he'd been when he was still going by Jamie, he was lost in the song in his head.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know that it's appropriate to share that. Sally was a good girl, you know? Kinda prudey," Jamie said. Tony started howling with laughter. Sally smacked him.

"That is not funny, Tony!" She protested. Tony slapped his free hand to his chest and laughed even harder.

"Thank you for your time, Rob." The camera broke back to Christine. "J. Robert Hendrix is a systems analyst living in Seattle."

"Is there more?" Sally cringed as Christine handed over the report to the weather person.

"Oh yeah, the PVR is full, princess. Do you want to hear what the financial news has to say? I'll give you a hint. Things are looking good for Mustang Sally Design and Restoration, as it is suspected that a merger between Stark and Manners will allow her to expand her brand to both coasts. Entertainment Tonight is already trying to cast someone to play you in the sequel to The Tower. TMZ thought they found a mug shot from a DUI only to discover it was a different Sally Manners. Another gossipy TV show dug out some old photos of you at a surfing competition, and I've gotta say, I'm buying you a new bikini. You don't need to hide that mark anymore, babe." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Sally shook her head.

"You old guys and the head kissing," Sally teased. Tony bristled and held her away from him.

"Who else has been kissing you?" Rather than sounding angry, he sounded hurt. Sally pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

"The ancient Persians believed that if you kissed anyone other than your soulmate after finding them that your kiss would feel cold and painful to your beloved," She murmured against his mouth. "Was that cold or painful?"

"No," he breathed. "It felt like more."

"I'm not going to run, Tony. I ran before I knew you because I knew that once I was caught I would stay," she said. "And I wasn't sure you would be capable of that commitment."

"And?"

"I'm not going to run, Tony." Sally kissed him again. "Now let me up. I need to have a shower. Clint's ordering wings in so we can have a pub night without breaking the city." She climbed off the bed and headed toward the shower. Sally loved the shower in Tony's suite more than the one in hers. It was the same ridiculously opulent multi-headed-come-at-you-from-all-directions kind of shower, but there was something else to it, more than it being just a little bit bigger. She appreciated the increased size when Tony snuck into the shower behind her, jostling her out of the spray just a hair as he wrapped his cold, dry arms around her. She shrieked and turned, realizing that the intangible preference she'd given his shower was the slightly rough texture of the floor tiles that were preventing her from losing her balance in the wet space. Tony smirked, and dropped a kiss on the edge of her mouth before turning her around and scrubbing her back.

"Nothing funny, Manners. Just a shower between friends," Tony teased. Sally laughed.

"So when I'm done on the car tomorrow, Clint and I can soap up together?" Sally teased back, shooting a sassy wink over her shoulder.

"I would react, except I know you are calling my bluff. Look at my non-reaction," Tony responded, working shampoo into her hair. Sally rubbed her hands together with the rough pumice soap that she used to get car grime off while Tony massaged her scalp.

"A girl could get used to this," she murmured, raising her hands into one of the shower jets to rinse the pumice off as Tony sluiced water through her hair and then worked conditioner in. He dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed the crook of her neck.

"A girl is going to Latveria for nearly six months," Tony shot back.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay?" There was a husky tone to Sally's voice. Tony shook his head against her shoulder, showering her with droplets of water from his hair.

"No. I agree that it's a good opportunity. I'm curious about the car myself, and truth be told, I wish I was going with you. Next to nothing is known about Latveria. I've heard the leader is a science guy. He might be interesting to talk shop with," Tony explained.

"Oh, so this is all about working a visit into my schedule? Conjugal as well, I suppose?" Sally laughed, turning to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. She turned the tap to stop the flow of water, and stepped out of the shower into the bathroom, leaving Tony dripping in the stall.

"Hey! I soaped your back!" Tony protested. Sally threw a towel at him with a grin.

"Yeah, and I soap yours, and then I know exactly how that ends. Clint, alone, eating a gross of chicken wings. Dry off. We're hanging out with your friends tonight," Sally wrapped her towel around her and padded into the closet, pulling a pair of faded cut-offs from the pants hanger Tony had put them on. She pulled a tank top and plaid shirt down as well and started getting dressed. Tony had followed her into the closet and stood watching her, towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?" She finally asked, pausing to shoot him a bewildered look. He shook his head as though he was waking from a trance. He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, slipping his hands in the rear pockets of her cut-offs. He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head. Sally wiggled free and scowled at him. "Dude. I feel short enough. You don't need to rub it in."

Tony tipped her chin up and dipped his head to kiss her, his lips brushing lightly across hers. "There is nothing I would change about you."

"Well, I would change you. Out of that towel and into some clothes. I'm starving," Sally teased. As if on cue, her stomach growled. Tony laughed, but acquiesced, dressing quickly so they could meet Clint.

Steve, Sam and Natasha were around the island in the kitchen, and Clint was passing around bottles of beer when the elevator opened for Sally and Tony. Clint looked toward the elevator with a smile, and then scowled at them. "You are supposed to be food," he grumbled, passing a bottle of beer to Sally as she boosted herself up onto a bar stool at the counter.

"Unfortunately, Clint, cannibalism is frowned upon," Sally shot back, winking. Natasha choked on her beer and gave Sally a bemused look. Her eyes shot over to the elevator as it opened again, letting off a security guard carrying three large brown paper bags. Clint intercepted him quickly, bringing the bags to the kitchen and tearing into them. Everything was boxed up in thin cardboard, and as he pulled boxes from the bags, he tore the lids off, sniffed them and slid them across the counter as he announced what they were. He flinched at one box and shoved it toward Sally.

"Those must be the maple Sriracha. They smell sweet but my eyes are watering," Clint blinked a couple times, and then turned his head and sneezed. Sally laughed and grabbed a wing, biting into and closing her eyes.

"Mmm. Yeah. That's them," she nodded, and turned to Natasha. "Where's Wanda?"

"She wanted to go to Sokovia, and help with the rebuilding. She left yesterday," Natasha stole one of the maple Sriracha wings and took a bite. "Oh, that is good. Steve, you said you like spicy, try these wings." Steve stepped around the island and reached into the box, hopping on the stool beside Sally in the process. He reached across Natasha for his beer and a plate and loaded his plate before leaning back on the stool.

"Clint says you sent his car to paint tonight," Steve offered. Sally nodded. "Do you think you could find some time while it's out of the garage to talk about my Harley?"

"I think I could find a few hours for you. If it means I get to play with your bike, you could probably have a whole day," Sally replied. Tony glanced up from his plate, his brow furrowed.

"I figured we'd have some time –"

"Car's gonna be gone for three days, babe. I can do some goodwill work with your team for some of that, so that next time you screw up, they forgive you quicker," she winked. Tony scowled but didn't argue.

"You're good with him," Steve commented. Sally shrugged.

"I'm not some star-struck twenty-four-year-old model that can be steamrolled by a pretty face with a lot of money." Sally winked at Tony as she said it, hoping he knew she was just giving him a hard time.

"Not even a little star-struck?" Tony interjected.

"Not even a little," Sally laughed. Tony put on an exaggerated pout and pulled a second beer from the fridge, popping the cap and taking a long drink.

"She did say you were pretty, Tony. And considering you're physiologically the oldest person in the room, that should make you happy," Natasha pointed out.

"Grandpa here is ninety-some years –"

"Grandpa looks about twenty-five. Thirty when he's cranky," Sam argued. Sally sat back and ate her wings; content to watch the group squabble back and forth like a family at a reunion. Steve turned his head to look at her, and caught the amused smile she focused on Tony.

"You're already in love with him," Steve commented, his voice low so that it wouldn't interrupt the flow of the debate happening between everyone else. They'd moved from comparative age to idiosyncrasies with one another's uniforms.

"Probably," Sally agreed, keeping her voice low.

"I meant it, you know. You're good with him. Good for him," Steve reiterated. Sally nodded.

"That's a two-way street, Steve," she said. "Something just fell into place, you know? Oh, crap. Do you know? I'm sorry. That's probably too personal."

"It's okay. My words faded a long time ago," Steve sighed. "At least, I think it was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, Steve," Sally started.

"I guess even though I was alive because I was frozen, hers went after I went into the ice. When I woke up, and everything was different, what finally convinced me that Director Fury wasn't pulling my leg was seeing how grey my words were. Not the strong, dark letters they'd been, but soft and grey, blurry at the edges." Steve looked at his beer and then up at Sally. "But yes. I understand how everything just suddenly feels right."

Tony caught Sally's eye and held up his beer bottle, offering another without saying anything over the heated argument between Natasha and Clint. Sally nodded, focusing on the two spies, trying to understand what they were arguing about.

"Good luck. They slipped into Russian while arguing about which gun is better when you're on sniper detail." Sam caught Sally's confusion. She shook her head and took the beer Tony passed between the two of them.

"I'm going to go sit on the couch. Steve, do you want to talk about your Harley? My guess is you're one of those rises-with-the-sun types, and I really want to sleep in tomorrow. If we talk now, you can use your morning for stuff you won't need my brain for," Sally suggested. Steve nodded and hopped off his chair, waiting for Sally to rise and start toward the living room before following. When Sally settled onto the couch, Steve sat on the loveseat opposite her. "So Pepper said it's a 1943 Harley WLA?"

"Actually, it's a WLC. The Canadian model. There's not much in the way of WLAs left in North America," Steve replied.

"No, the Russians seem to have a bunch still though. That's the best place to source original parts, if you want them," Sally offered.

"I'm okay with the idea of reproduction parts. That's mostly what I wanted to talk to you about. Tools and parts," he explained.

"I can probably find you a manual as well. We'll have a look at it tomorrow afternoon, and I can help you determine which parts you need, and which you can salvage. I'll get them ordered for you," Sally thought out loud.

"As long as you understand that I really want to do this job myself," Steve commented. "I'm perfectly capable of restoring it on my own."

"There's the grandpa," Sally laughed. Steve furrowed his brow, confused. "My Pops is a vet. He could pull things apart and put them back together without a second thought. Your generation was really the last generation where things were built to last, and be repaired, and be something you only really needed to buy once in your lifetime."

"Your grandfather served?"

"Yeah, he enlisted when he was in college, shortly before Pearl Harbor, but wound up in the European theatre instead of the Pacific. He was in the 107th," Sally explained. "You actually rescued him after Azzano."

"What was his name?" Steve leaned forward, his eyes locking with hers. His focus was a little unsettling. Sally understood though. Pops would have been the same way if the tables were turned.

"Jacob Manners," Sally provided.

"Jake? That's your Pops? Is he still –" Steve trailed off. Sally nodded.

"Yeah, he sold the farm last year. He said ninety-three is too old to be trying to manage crops. Mum has been trying to convince him to move out to Seattle, but his arthritis is pretty bad, and the doctor said the wet climate would probably be too hard on him. So he bought himself a little condo in a retirement community, and has the nicest front garden. He misses his shop and garage," Sally grinned. She'd grown up with stories of the Howling Commandos, men that her Pops had served with. He'd admired Steve, but Dum-Dum Dugan had stood as his best man when he'd married her Gran.

"Your Pops could fix anything," Steve laughed. "We had this beat up Jeep that he put back together for us. Had to be a dozen times. We kept taking it into action and getting it shot up. Jake would just roll his eyes and get it running again."

"I heard many stories about that Jeep," Sally laughed. "Uncle Tim lives to tell the story about the time you used the shield to deflect a bullet that probably would have hit the gas tank and blown you all to kingdom come. He said right after that, you tossed the shield in the direction of the shot, and knocked the sniper from his perch. He says it was one of your signature moves."

"Uncle Tim?" Steve asked, brow furrowing again.

"Dum-Dum kind of adopted Pops as a little brother," Sally started.

"They stayed friends," Steve finished.

"Don't tell Tony, but my first kiss was Uncle Tim's grandson Eric. We were six," Sally winked. Steve sat back on the loveseat and laughed.

"I'd love to see Jake sometime. You should probably think about getting married before he passes," Steve teased shooting a look at Tony, who appeared to be deeply into a conversation with Sam.

"Just for you, Steve," Sally chuckled. "I'm going to drag Tony back to his place. But I'll meet you around lunch time in the garage, and we'll go over that bike of yours, okay?" She stood, and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. Or trying to. The guy was rock solid.

"I'll bring my notebook and a sharp pencil," Steve winked. Sally smiled as she moved toward Tony, pinching one last wing and chewing the meat off of it as she circled the counter. She slipped her arms around Tony's waist from behind him, and wiggled under his arm when he moved to pull her close.

"I'll say this much, Sam. There is nothing like just being able to discover, and create. Gimme a fully stocked lab, and I'll build you a new universe. That's what guys like Asimov and Heinlein were getting at with their writing. Imagine it, and then make it reality. If you want your wings to do shit other than just flying, sit down with me and tell me what you want. And I will get working on them." Tony took a drink from his beer and put it on the counter. "But sit down with me tomorrow. I think my girl has a date with Steve, so I'll be solo. Right now, there is a terrible movie sitting in the DVD player waiting for us."

"Sure thing, Tony. I'll come by sometime after lunch tomorrow," Sam agreed. "Sally, Clint was telling me you're a runner. What's your distance? I could use a partner that won't lap me every six minutes." He shot Steve a dark look, and Steve laughed from across the room.

"I can't help that you're slow, Wilson!" Steve called. Sally smiled at Sam's increased scowl.

"I bounce between three and five miles," Sally replied. "I am also what Steve would consider slow."

"Run before you meet with Steve tomorrow? Three miles in the park?" Sam offered. Sally blushed and glared at Clint. He winked and went back to his beer. "Hey now, don't be mad at Clint. You're saving my ego from yet another thrashing from Steve."

"Sure. Eleven okay?" Sally agreed, laughing. Sam nodded.

"I'll meet you here."

"Thanks Sam." Sally knew he had probably offered so that she could still run despite the media exposure, but she appreciated the offer, and how he had couched it. Despite some of the dysfunction that the team threw off, they seemed pretty close. Looking out for one another was one thing, but looking out for her felt special. Sam must have read her mind.

"It's amazing how quickly you get octopused into the family," he winked. Sally laughed and nodded.

"Thanks again, Sam. Really," Sally smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we really watching trashy movies?" Sally asked as she climbed over the back of the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "I totally thought that was code for coming back here and rolling around in the bedroom."

"We are actually watching trashy movies," Tony confirmed. "Not that the other idea doesn't sound delightful, but you threw me there with the whole virginity thing and I'm a little weirded out. And you're right, I would have wanted to make the grand gesture, but now I feel like I need to just slow everything down."

"Tony, I said it wasn't a big deal," Sally folded her arms across her lap and turned to face him, tucking her legs under him.

"I know you did. But it is. I have never been with a virgin before," Tony admitted. "I am feeling a great deal of guilt right now."

"It's not like you defiled some school girl in the back of a dirty panel van, Tony. Jesus," Sally laughed. Tony looked away, furrowing his brow. "I've done stuff, you know."

"You said you were a virgin!" Tony exclaimed. "So there's a limit to the quote unquote stuff you could have got up to!"

"I don't even know what to say at this point. Everything will just sound vulgar." Sally threw her hands in the air. Tony could see how upset she was becoming and cringed. He leaned forward and took her hands.

"I've been around so many blocks that I've lost count. I'm practically used up. And here you are, new. New to me. And then I find out you're new to everyone. And I knew being with you would be magic, Sally, I really did. But I didn't think it would be more than I deserved," Tony explained. "Every time I learn something new about you, I realize how much better you are."

"Better?"

"Better than me. Better than I deserve," Tony admitted. Sally shook her head and rolled her eyes. She pulled up her pajama shorts and exposed the mark on her thigh.

"I have been everything you deserve for twenty-five years, Tony. And you have been everything I've needed. You don't need to be perfect. The fates saw fit to bind us to one another for some reason," Sally's fingers traced along the letters on her thigh. "I gave up asking why a long time ago. And I accepted it the minute we met. Don't you think you should accept it too?"

"Are you always so chill about everything?" Tony asked, dropping his hand to cover hers as she traced the letters on her thigh. His hand slipped off hers as she withdrew her hand, and he was left tracing the letters on his own. His brow furrowed, and he pressed against her skin a little harder. "Your mark feels different than mine."

"Not really?" Sally asked, reaching for his arm and slipping her hand under his t-shirt. Without looking she couldn't feel where his skin ended and his mark began. She pushed the shirt up and found the mark, running her fingers across it. It was there, but it was just the mark. Sally's brows drew together in confusion and she dropped her hand back to her thigh, running her fingers across Tony's words, feeling the deep furrows the letters left in the flesh of her leg, thick like scar tissue. "That's probably just because your words are on my thigh, and my thighs are flabby."

"Your thighs aren't flabby, Sally," Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"They're flabbier than your bicep is, Tony," Sally shot back. Tony shook his head.

"Your mark feels like scar tissue," Tony pressed his thumb into his own name and rubbed. He looked up and caught Sally's gaze. She looked haunted. "Has it always felt like this?"

"No." Her voice was so quiet, Tony could barely hear her. "I took skydiving lessons about seven years ago. During one of my tandem jumps, something hit us, and it knocked me out. Thank god it was a tandem jump, Tony. They would have been scraping me off the tarmac with a wire brush otherwise. I was out for about forty minutes. The instructor I jumped with thought we'd be struck by lightning."

"Seven years ago?" Tony's voice was hollow.

"When I woke up, there was this burning pain. It was so intense I thought my leg was broken, or mangled or something. I couldn't breathe. I'd been out for my entire ambulance transport, and it scared the crap out of the poor nurse monitoring me when I reared up on the ER gurney, gasping for air," Sally continued. "They finally sedated me, and the next time I woke, there was a dull ache in my leg, but there was nothing to suggest we'd be struck. When I got home, the news of your disappearance in Afghanistan was the only thing on the news."

"Jesus, Sally," Tony breathed.

"If there was ever anything to confirm that you were the Tony Stark who was my soulmate, it was that moment," Sally laughed. "I mean, there are other Tony Stark's out there, you know? It might not have been you. My mark has been a scarred, ropey mess ever since."

"I was gone for months," Tony locked eyes with her again. "And the whole time, you knew I was still alive?"

"Why do you think Rhodey never gave up hope?" Sally asked.

"But –"

"I made sure I made it clear that I knew you weren't dead. I just chose to remain anonymous," Sally interrupted.

"Did he know you were my soulmate?" Tony demanded.

"I didn't say that's how I knew. I just said I knew. I would have been surprised if he hadn't guessed though," Sally shrugged. Tony looked down at her leg and his hand traced back up to the mark on her thigh and he held his palm against it.

"Were you scared?" His voice was soft and vulnerable.

"I felt like I was dying inside. I didn't think you could feel that kind of pain if you hadn't met your mate yet. I was terrified that if you died, I would be broken," Sally admitted, tears filling her eyes. "Everything about how I feel about you has always been so complicated." She dashed the tears off her cheeks and laughed.

"Because you never wanted me," Tony accused.

"Can you blame me?" Sally laughed. "Tony, you admit it yourself. You've been reckless and wild and indiscriminate. And you've lived your life in front of the media, so it's not like any of that has been private. I didn't want that man."

"And now you're stuck with him," Tony interrupted.

"No. Gossip rags and paparazzi only show the least flattering picture of a person, Tony. The man I'm saddled with is smart. Like scary smart. He's funny, sometimes. He's noble. He's so fucking noble he's scared to have sex with his soulmate because she was a virgin. And he's vulnerable. And he has scars. And he's not the perfect playboy. Or the perfect billionaire. But he's the perfect man for me," Sally took his face in her hands as she spoke. "And yes, I am always this chill about everything. I'll start freaking when your absence causes me physical pain again."

"I have a panic disorder," Tony blurted, like he was warning her of yet another of his perceived failings.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm chill." Sally leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She climbed between his outstretched legs and leaned against his chest, snaking an arm around behind him. "You said something about trashy movies?"

Tony retrieved the remote and turned on the DVD player. Sally adjusted herself so she was comfortable in his arms and relaxed against his chest, the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing eventually lulling her to sleep.

XXX

Sally wakened on the couch, under a warm, fuzzy blanket that was entirely out of place in the sleep modern apartment. Tony was no longer under her shoulders, but she could smell fresh coffee and hear the shower running. Sally rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the kitchen to find a coffee cup. She was yawning at the island, both hands wrapped around the warm mug when Tony came out of the bedroom, zipping his jeans and holding a t-shirt in between his teeth. Sally stretched and turned toward him, pulling him into a hug before he could pull his shirt down over his chest. She pressed her lips against the scar where the arc reactor had been and turned back to her coffee.

"Surprisingly, that particular surgery didn't hurt me at all," Sally tapped his scar with her finger as he tried to pull the shirt down.

"Yeah, me either," Tony winked. "Funny how a properly planned surgical procedure done in a controlled situation wouldn't hurt."

"You're an ass, Tony," Sally laughed. Tony smirked.

"You love my ass." He was obviously feeling cocky after the conversation from the previous night. Sally laughed.

"I do love your ass. It's a perfect little handful," she agreed, smacking it as she walked toward the bedroom. "I have a few hours before I'm meeting Sam for a run. Do you mind if I sort some of my travel arrangements for Latveria?"

"Gives me more time in the lab." Tony pushed her into the fridge before she could get out of the kitchen, "But tonight we're going out. And tomorrow you're mine." Each word was punctuated with a kiss, and Sally couldn't help but laugh.

"Perfect. I'm going to need to go shopping tomorrow. What better than a native guide?" Sally pushed away from the fridge and continued to the bedroom. She heard Tony get on the elevator and opened her laptop to send an email to the contact in Latveria. It was late afternoon there, so Sally was uncertain she would actually catch Hans, the man she'd been communicating with, but she was impressed with the quick response, just moments after sending her initial message. Soon, as fast as she was able to type, emails were flying between them. She opened a browser window to search for flights into Europe, and awaited Hans' response about which airport would be easiest to fly in from.

" _Our leader would prefer that you come by land._ " The emails had devolved into one line responses early in the conversation, but this response in particular confused Sally.

" _Would it be better to fly into Budapest then? And would I rent a car or would someone meet me?_ "

" _Yes, I will have a driver meet you in Budapest._ "

" _With regards to the garage. Is it fully equipped, or should I ship tools?_ "

" _The leader has ensured the garage will meet your standards. There is no need for excess cargo. He would like you assured that the fabricators of Latveria are specialized and capable of creating any parts you may find you need._ "

" _What kind of weather can I expect during my stay? I'll be coming directly from New York and will need to update my wardrobe before I leave._ "

" _The autumn months are cool, and we often see snow in October. Your California blood may find it cold here._ "

" _Is there good Wi-Fi access? I will need to spend considerable time online coordinating other jobs as well as organizing my mother for our Christmas plans._ "

" _Your room will have wired Internet access in the evenings, but Latveria has strict controls on Internet usage that you must abide by while you are a guest in our country._ "

" _As long as I can keep in regular contact with my mother, that will be fine._ "

" _You don't foresee wanting to keep in contact with your husband?_ "

" _I'm not married._ "

" _My apologies. I saw the news reports that you and Tony Stark are soulmated. It must be different in America than it is in Latveria. We marry immediately on meeting our mates._ "

" _We do not. That said, I will need to be in contact with Tony as well._ "

" _Of course, Ms. Manners. Are there any other questions you have for me this afternoon?_ "

" _None right now. If it is possible for you to forward me some specs on the vehicle, I could get an idea of what I'm going to be working on. Photos of the exterior and interior, close-ups of any damage I may need to repair._ "

" _As you are aware, this is a one of a kind vehicle. The leader is very hesitant to release images until you are with us._ "

" _It will really help me draw up a plan for the restoration if I could at least get an idea of what I'll be working on._ "

" _I will see what I can arrange._ " Despite knowing that Hans wouldn't be able to see her, she nodded at the screen before snapping her laptop closed. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw she had just enough time to get ready to meet Sam, and started getting dressed. She still felt a little like Clint set her up, but she was looking forward to getting some much needed exercise. Everything about New York had thrown off her routine, and while she was ready and willing to adapt that routine to fit Tony, she was still feeling out of sorts about some of the disruptions.

Sam was waiting in the lounge when the elevator opened, and before Sally could get off, he stepped on a pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Had you figured out a route yet?" Sam asked without looking at her.

"Nah, I'd just been running up to Central Park and then running for a while before heading back," Sally admitted. "One day was three miles, another was five because I wasn't really paying attention."

"I have a great four mile route that I love. How about we do that?" Sam asked as the elevator opened.

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Sam," Sally gestured to him to leave the elevator first, and he rolled his eyes, and countered by holding the main doors open. She led them out onto the street and waited for Sam to start his watch, and then followed as he led them down the street toward Central Park. She hung back just a half step until Sam turned his head and glared.

"Do I need to slow down?" He asked.

"No, I just want to be able to follow you," Sally replied. Her breathing was still easy, and her heart rate was just starting to rise.

"I'll tell you when you need to turn, but I really hate being followed like a momma duck, Sally. If you can keep up, stay beside me," Sam laughed.

"Oh, I can keep up, hot shot," Sally shot back, quickening her pace. Sam smirked.

"We'll see how well you keep up once we're in the park and not dodging walkers," Sam challenged. He kept to his word. Once they were in the park, he lengthened his stride and quickened their pace until Sally was just barely keeping up. Her heart was hammering in her chest and it took all her focus to keep her breathing even. Sam looked over at her as they circled around to the same path they'd entered the park on.

"You suck, Sam," Sally gasped as he slowed their pace to enter back into the busier foot traffic again.

"You're in pretty good shape for a grease monkey," Sam complimented her.

"It pays to be your own boss. You can consider fitness billable hours," Sally wheezed. "Although running is just to keep moving. I've got other sports that interest me more."

"I was watching the news. Volleyball is a pretty sexy sport," Sam winked.

"I haven't been on a court in years. I prefer surfing now. Easier on the knees," Sally laughed.

"I heard you like jumping out of planes too? Maybe we should get you a suit and get you into training," Sam teased. Sally laughed again.

"So I can wrench the bad guys into submission?" Sally chuckled. "I'm not the hero type." They slowed down in front of the building and Sam stopped his watch.

"Do you track?" He asked. Sally shook her head.

"Nah, that shit depresses me. I run because I like running, not because I like knowing how slow I am." Sally held a hand up, stopping Sam from sharing their time. He shrugged and followed her into the building and back onto the elevator.

"I counted about five different photographers shooting us on our run," Sam started. Sally grimaced.

"Christine Everhart is going to speculate that everyone on the team is my soulmate at this rate. She actually suggested Steve might be a Third because I was chatting with him at the gala," Sally rolled her eyes.

"I can't imagine Steve and Tony in that kind of relationship without it resulting in death." Sam looked thoughtful. "Although, I would have to say Steve's probably his best friend."

"Not Rhodey?" Sally questioned. The elevator opened and Sam stepped off, but put his hand against the door to prevent it from closing.

"Tony and Rhodey are tight like brothers. They will back one another without question. Steve challenges Tony, and it's made Tony better. And on the flipside of that coin, Tony challenges Steve and it's brought Steve into the twenty-first century," Sam explained. Sally nodded.

"That's interesting," she murmured. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked expectant, stepping back into the elevator and leaning against the opening. "What?"

"Are you sure you don't have a secondary mark?" He asked. "You seem pretty sweet on Cap."

"Oh shut up," Sally snorted. "I grew up with Cap stories from Pops. I felt like I knew him from the time I was a kid."

"Yeah, but Steve is pretty dreamy," Sam teased. Sally smirked and shook her head.

"Have you looked at the superhero squad recently? You could all work as models, for fuck's sake. I'll be happy with my one hot superhero. There's no need to get greedy for more," Sally laughed. "Steve seems like every bit as good a man as Pops has always said he was. Men and women can be friends without things getting sexy, Sam."

"If you say so," Sam shrugged and stepped back out of the elevator. Sally cocked an eyebrow.

"I do say so, Sam," she restated. "Don't fall prey to the gossip media's supposition that men and women will always fall into bed with one another."

XXX

Sally had just enough time to shower and grab a banana before heading to the garage to meet Steve. He held a huge cup from Starbucks out to her as she breezed into the garage. She took it from him with a grateful smile, and then did a double take at the size.

"This is bigger than a venti. How did you score a larger than a venti sized coffee?" Sally inhaled the rich aroma and sighed.

"Captain America sized. Just the tower location has them. And they'll only serve it black. No fancy weird coffees," Steve smiled.

"A man after my own heart," Sally took a sip. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't speak like that."

"Sam told me you guys had had a conversation about men and women being friends," Steve laughed. "For what it's worth, I agree with you. But I have to admit, I laughed when that reporter speculated."

"It is pretty funny," Sally admitted, walking toward the bay where Steve's Harley was parked. "So show me your baby."

"I found it online. A farmer in Saskatchewan had passed and his family was clearing the barn before selling the farm, and found it. It was listed on eBay for a song," Steve started. "I bought it right away because the photos were promising, and even if I wound up just using it for parts the price was right."

"So what have you discovered?" Sally asked, looking over the bike. There was very little rust on the frame. The seat was in pretty rough shape, and there was something that looked like it might have been a leather case of some sort attached to the front bumper. It was brittle with decay. Surprisingly, the engine was entirely intact, and from Sally's cursory once-over, she thought it might just need tuning in order to get it running.

"I've found a few places online where I can get parts," he started, "but I'm wondering more about the engine. I helped your Pops with a lot of maintenance, but I don't know. The world has changed a lot."

"Sure it has. But Steve?" Sally paused. "Nothing has changed where this motorcycle is concerned. It's no different now than it was in 1943. I mean, aside from being seventy years older."

"Well, I'm seventy years older too," Steve laughed.

"But your memory of fixing motorcycles with Pops is about five or six years old, right?" Sally pressed. "I think your biggest question here is going to be whether you restore it to Canadian specifications or try to restore it to the American style."

"Okay, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I have two clear and conflicting thoughts. The first is that motorcycle purists will know if you mess with a Canadian model to make it an American model. The second is that Captain America ultra-patriot freaks will lose their minds if Cap is riding around on a Canadian bike," Sally shrugged. Steve nodded, considering her words.

"What side would your personal opinion land on?" Steve asked.

"It would be a complete sin to turn that Harley into something it isn't. The Canadians were our allies. It's not outside the realm of reality that you might have used a WLC." Sally's response was instant.

"I did have a WLC at one point," Steve admitted. "There were some pretty clear differences between the two models. I wouldn't want to try to mess around with changing this motorcycle."

"So I sent out an email to a buddy who knows way more about Harleys than I ever will. He sent me a repair manual for your bike. He also gave me a list of a number of really reputable suppliers for parts. And told me where to tell you to buy paint. And also has a contact that can tell you exactly which regiment was using your motorcycle during the war, if that interests you. I know it probably still feels like yesterday so maybe the nostalgia aspect of things isn't going to grab you as much." Sally pointed her tablet at the motorcycle as she spoke, graphing a 3D rendering of the machine. "Tony is going to set you up with my app on your tablet so you can track all your restoration stuff on it, which is why I'm setting up the 3D rendering now. I'll get the basic flow sheet going for you."

"That's incredible, Sally. Thank you." Steve watched as she took a second scan from a different angle.

"Like I said last night, you are probably equally as capable as I am of repairing this motorcycle. I don't want to step on your toes. Consider me a tech advisor," Sally winked.

"Will you be accessible while you are overseas?" Steve asked.

"I will have email access in the evenings. So if you send me your questions, I should be able to get back to you while you're sleeping. It's not ideal, but I'm not sure what the cellular network will be like there," Sally explained. Steve nodded.

"You'll have constant cellular coverage, Ms. Manners," JARVIS interrupted from overhead. "Stark Industries has a cellular satellite for global reception. There are no blackout zones anywhere in the world."

"Okay then. Apparently you can text me whenever too, Steve," Sally laughed. "Did you have any specific questions about your project?"

"If you wouldn't mind giving it a quick once over and telling me if you think there's parts I should order right away," Steve began. "That's probably the biggest thing."

"Sure." Sally rolled up her sleeves and sat down on the floor in front of the motorcycle. She reached into the engine and dug around a little, pulling a penlight from the sleeve of her coveralls and holding it between her teeth as she rummaged around the connections and hoses. She made a funny little grunt, like she was making mental notes. Steve watched as her eyes narrowed and her head tilted to one side. She leaned forward, and thrust her jaw forward, angling the penlight a little higher and finally made a triumphant squeak. She pulled her hands away carefully, and put the light back in her sleeve pocket. "Okay, you definitely want all new lines and hosing. The rubber is badly deteriorated. Head gasket. Spark plugs –"

"I have a delivery here for Sally Manners, Cap," A security guard interrupted, not noticing Sally on the floor by the Harley. Steve nodded towards her. "Sorry ma'am!"

"No worries. Just hand it to Steve please," Sally nodded. "Go ahead and open that, Steve. It's my gift to you for saving Pops. I wouldn't be here without you." She winked. Steve furrowed his brow and took the box from the security guard. He waited until the elevator closed before he pulled he box open. When he reached in, his entire expression changed, from confusion to wonder. He pulled out the small roll and looked at Sally, speechless.

"Is this what I think it is?" He finally managed to ask. Sally grinned.

"I told you I have some connections," Sally shrugged. "These old farm bikes are great finds, but they're always incomplete. That's an original tool kit. They came standard with the Harley on delivery. I'm still trying to track down a set of saddlebags in good shape, and there's a leatherette apron on the way. Those are hard pieces to find, so I took the liberty of looking into them as soon as we first spoke."

"This is too much, Sally." Steve unrolled the tool kit and ran his hands across the tools.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need the tools for the restoration," Sally scoffed, pushing herself to her knees. Steve scrambled over to help her to her feet, and pulled her into a hug that felt uncharacteristic of him. And maybe a little awkward given their drastic height difference. Sally pulled away, flushed. "Seriously, Cap. You saved my Pops. It's the least I could do."

"I really appreciate it." Steve rolled the tools back up in their case and put them into the ammo box on the motorcycle. Sally stood awkwardly watching him, starting suddenly as though she was surprised.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Aaron, the guy who had the manual, also sent me a rubric for the parts. I'm having them printed and laminated right now for you. When you disassemble the engine, you put the various parts down on the little outlines that match. It will help you remember which part is what, but also, if the parts don't match exactly, or show loads of wear, you'll know exactly which part you are looking for when it comes time to buy or have the fabricated. It's a great little cheat sheet for small engines," Sally explained, lighting up as she spoke. Steve smiled.

"Sounds like you've thought of everything," he laughed.

"I'm just helping you get ready," Sally laughed. "The hard work is all you, sunshine." Steve froze in place and turned, a ridiculous smile on his face.

"You sounded exactly like Jake when you said that," he said, shaking his head.

"I can't think of a better compliment," Sally blushed, looking down at the time on her phone. "Do you think you need me for anything else today? Tony said he wants to go out tonight. I should probably scrub the grime off."

Steve looked around the garage bay and grabbed a couple of stools. "Have a seat," he gestured. Sally fought the urge to raise an eyebrow in question, and instead just sat where she'd been directed.

"Why do I get the feeling this has nothing to do with your Harley?" Sally asked, a mix of concern and caution creeping into her voice.

"I've known Tony for around four years now, Sally," Steve started. Sally's eyebrows shot into hairline. "And despite our conflicts, I know he is a good man."

"Okay," Sally nodded.

"There've been times when I've wanted to get into the ring and go a few rounds with him, don't get me wrong. He can be a difficult man to like. I think Howard was hard on him, and then gone before Tony could appreciate it. And being alone like that, when you're brilliant like he is, it has to be tough," Steve explained. "I guess my point is that Tony is a lot more vulnerable than he appears."

"I kind of got that impression too," Sally agreed.

"Don't hurt him, Sally," Steve blurted. Sally paused, surprised. And then started laughing.

"Oh my god, Steve. Are you giving me a shovel talk?" Her laugh was shaky, and a little nervous.

"I'm not familiar with that term." Steve shook his head in confusion.

"A shovel talk is one that happens when a concerned friend takes the love interest aside and threatens violence if their friend is hurt in the course of the romance," Sally awkwardly explained. Steve smirked.

"Then yes. You are getting a shovel talk," Steve chuckled. "I think the rest of it goes a little like this: If you hurt him, they will never find your body."

Sally burst out laughing. "Oh my god. Captain America is threatening me if I hurt Iron Man. Christine Everhart would go wild for this."

"Just," Steve paused. "You have the power to break him, Sally. That's a lot of responsibility."

"I hear you," Sally nodded. "And in the interest of self-preservation, he has the same power, Steve. It's a two-way street."

"I believe you. But I don't think you'll be as difficult to live with as he is," Steve smiled. "Now go get ready for your date."

"Thanks, Pops," Sally rose, gasped and slapped her hand across her mouth. "Oh god, Steve, that just slipped out. Sorry!" Steve pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Always with the old guy jokes," he grumbled. "Back in my day we respected our elders, you know."

Sally burst out laughing as Steve smirked again. She turned to wave and Steve winked as she headed toward the elevator. "Behave!" He called after her as the elevator doors closed.

Tony was sitting at the kitchen island, eating a banana and reading a book when the elevator doors reopened. Sally was still giggling when she pressed her lips against his bare neck, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tony turned in the embrace and brushed his lips against hers. "What is so funny?"

"Steve just gave me the shovel talk," Sally giggled. Tony leaned back in her arms, a questioning look on his face.

"Are you kidding?"

"No," Sally laughed. "Ask JARVIS if you don't believe me."

"JARVIS –"

"I assure you, according to the urban dictionary website definition of the term, Captain Rogers most certainly gave Ms. Manners a shovel talk," JARVIS interrupted. Even the AI sounded amused, Sally thought.

"I'll have to thank him," Tony grinned, and stole another kiss.

"How am I to dress for our date tonight?" Sally redirected the conversation.

"I'm wearing what I have on, so use your own judgment," Tony shrugged. Sally took in his dark jeans and long-sleeved Henley and nodded.

"So do you have a timeline, or is that up to me as well?" Sally asked. Tony pushed the tank top strap off her shoulder.

"I could be distracted," he suggested. Sally pulled the strap back up and shook her head.

"I was thinking I wanted to take a bubble bath, actually," she admitted. "Sam runs faster than I do, and I'm a little stiff from today."

"How about a compromise? Go get ready, we'll go out. When we get in, I will draw you a bubble bath and load it with Epsom salts to relax those sore muscles. Leg massage compliments of the house," Tony countered. Sally took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Deal. I'll go get changed," she agreed.

XXX

Sally was pleasantly surprised when out wound up meaning walking over to Grand Central station for coffee. He led her to the lower concourse and put her in a corner under an arch.

"What is this?" She asked, turning away from the corner. Tony was part way across the corridor and turned back, gesturing for her to turn back around.

"Trust me, stay put," Tony ordered. Sally gave him a perturbed look but turned back into the corner. Suddenly, in a quiet whisper, Sally heard Tony's voice.

"The walls carry whispers. It's a complex physics equation that causes it to happen, but I like the idea of facing a wall to talk. My words carry to you, and yours come back. I could tell you anything right now," Tony's voice said.

"So you can hear me?" Sally whispered. It was weird speaking to the wall.

"I can. Do you want me to explain how it works?" Tony asked. Sally laughed, her voice echoing through the hall.

"Oh baby, talk nerdy to me," she teased. Tony's low growl of frustration floated back to her.

"How can someone I want so desperately be so frustratingly sassy?" Tony asked.

"You love it," Sally challenged.

"I love you," Tony emphasized the pronoun. Sally spun on her heel and started across the corridor at Tony, her heart crashing in her chest. She drew in a ragged breath and blinked, the grip on her coffee tightening. "Sally?" Tony was still facing the wall and Sally found herself forcing her breathing back to normal.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Tony turned around and faced her.

"Positive. As certain as I am about the math that makes these walls whisper," he confirmed. Sally blinked, a slow tear trailing down her cheek. Tony crossed the corridor in three steps. "Don't cry, princess." He tangled his fingers in her hair, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I was so wrong about you," Sally murmured, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I wasted so many years. I could have sought you out at any time."

"Don't." His voice was firm. "Don't do that. You've had less than ten years that your mark would have made sense. And for the first few after Afghanistan, I wasn't in any shape."

"But –"

"No. Sally. Stop." Tony pressed his lips against hers firmly, cutting off her protests. "If fate can demand we be together, she can also force us together regardless of how much you might have fought it. Now was the right time. Now. Not five years ago. Not last Christmas. Now."

"Goddamn it, Tony." Sally's laugh was watery. She sniffed and bit her lip. "I'll be damned if I don't love you too."

"Then kiss me, and we'll get on with this date. But I'm not taking you where the cameras might be until those tears are gone," Tony admonished. Sally laughed and rubbed the heels of her hands against her cheeks.

"Good thing I only ever wear waterproof mascara," she teased, with a wink. Tony pulled her back to him, and pressed his lips against her roughly. Sally wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her whole body against him, wanting to feel as much of him against her as possible.

"I love you, Sara Jane," he whispered against her lips. Sally flushed at her name, and shook her head.

"I love you, Anthony Edward," Sally replied. "But I don't want to spend all night down here."

"And I owe you a leg massage," Tony winked, lacing his fingers in hers as they headed toward the exit."

"There is that," Sally laughed. "Food first, maybe?"

"Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10

The bathtub in Tony's suite was obscenely large. It reminded Sally of a small hot tub, complete with jets and bubbles and all manner of nonsense that she wasn't sure she'd ever seen in a home bathtub before. While Sally pinned her hair up, Tony ran the bath, adding a liberal amount of Epsom salts and stirred them to dissolve them and then added a bubble bath that smelled like strawberries and vanilla. The scent floated through the bathroom on the steam rising from the tub, and followed Sally through the suite as she changed into a bathrobe she stole from Tony's closet. She heard Tony turn the faucet off and padded back into the bathroom.

"Oh, the time honoured tradition of stealing clothes has started." Tony eyed his bathrobe with a smirk. Sally grinned, unrepentant.

"I came out here with a backpack full of scrubby clothes, not intending to need anything special. Of course I didn't bring a bathrobe," she laughed. "I don't think I own a bathrobe, actually."

"Pass me the robe and hop in the tub. I've got a few emails to send, but I'll be back to rub your sore legs in about fifteen minutes?" Tony asked. Sally nodded, hands tightly gripping the bathrobe belt. "I'll bring you a drink. Do you want wine?"

"Hate the stuff. Maybe drop a couple ice cubes in my vodka?" Sally asked. Tony nodded and held out his hand for the bathrobe. Sally swallowed and forced herself to loosen the belt, slowly.

"The tub will only stay warm for so long, princess," Tony raised his eyebrow. Sally blushed.

"Uh, right," she mumbled, turning her back to him and loosening the belt. She slid the plush fabric from her shoulders and held it out to Tony without turning to face him. She felt him take the robe from her hands and moved toward the tub, dipping her toes in to check the heat. She stepped down and let the warm bubbles cover her, closing her eyes in happiness as she sat herself on the bottom of the tub. She opened her eyes and found Tony staring at her, a look of complete bemusement on his face.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Sally asked, knitting her eyebrows together. Tony's eyes narrowed in thought and after a beat, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You don't need to be shy about your body, Sally," he said. "I've seen a lot of naked wom – wait, that's not reassuring. You don't need to be shy. I've liked everything I've seen so far, and I've already seen it all. Yours. All of yours, I mean." Sally could feel herself blushing again and she looked away, heaving out a sigh. Tony sat down on the edge of the tub and took her chin in his hands, tilting her chin up to face him. Sally blinked and met his gaze.

"I'm just –"

"I love you. That pretty much guarantees that I also love your body. And love your runner's legs, and mechanics arms, and everything that comes in between. If you want me to describe what I like in detail, I will, but it might get explicit and you're already pretty pink." Tony leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll get used to this, right?" Sally shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"Maybe we'll institute a no-clothes on Sunday rule when you get back from Latveria," he winked.

"Can that just be in your suite, with you and I? I won't be able to handle everyone naked," Sally laughed. Tony stood up and walked away from the tub, shaking his head.

"I'll be back in a bit," he called over his shoulder. Sally sunk a little deeper in the tub and yawned.

"JARVIS? Could you put on some music?" Sally asked.

"Certainly, Ms. Manners. Do you have a preference?"

"What've you got?" Sally opened one eye to stare at the speaker. For whatever reason, it made her better thinking she was looking at the AI, even if she wasn't.

"Based on your iPhone playlists, might I recommend an 80s pop playlist?" JARVIS offered. Sally let out a startled giggle.

"My dirty secret," she admitted. "That would be awesome, JARVIS."

"Sir shares many of your musical tastes, Ms. Manners. It seems you are very well suited that way," JARVIS reassured her. Sally let out another surprised giggle as the music came on, and sank back into the tub.

Tony walked in wearing just a towel a few minutes later. He put a tumbler with a finger of vodka and three ice cubes down beside her, and then placed his glass next to hers. He dropped the towel on the floor and stepped into the warm water, prompting Sally to open her eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise, but rather than looking away, she just kept staring at him as more and more of him sank into the bathtub, facing her.

"Hey!" He waved his hand in front of Sally's face. "My eyes are up here!" Sally met his amused gaze and shrugged. He lifted one of her legs across his lap and started to massage the tight muscles of her calf and Sally sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"This is weirdly perfect," she admitted. She felt Tony's laugh, more than hearing it.

"This might sound strange, but I feel stiller with you," Tony smiled.

"Stiller?"

"Yeah, like I'm at peace? I don't feel as alone, for sure. Even when you're nowhere near me," he explained. Sally nodded.

"That's how I feel," Sally agreed, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"I'm also pretty happy that you're hot. I know that probably makes me shallow but –"

"I'm not hot, Tony. At best, I'm firmly in the average category. My dress size is in the double digits, and my ass is bigger than my boobs. I'm not sure how you didn't notice that my nose dwarfs the other features on my face, but it does. My hair is unremarkable and the last guy I bothered trying to date said I had manly hands and shoulders," Sally laughed. "Don't look at me that way, I'm not saying I'm a hideous bridge troll, I just think the soulmark might ensure you find me attractive."

Tony closed the distance between them by pushing her legs to one side and sliding through the water toward her. He swept the bubbles off her shoulders and kissed them, following her collarbone from one side to the other. His fingers found hers and he brought them out of the water, kissing the palms of her hands. He knelt between her legs and grazed his hands down her arms to her hips and squeezed the muscled flesh, kneading his fingers into the corded muscles before finding her mouth with his own, his kiss bruising, demanding. Her mouth opened against his and his tongue slipped between her lips, his teeth scraping against hers. Sally leaned into him, quickly breathless. She dragged her hands up his arms, her hands gripping the corded muscles of his shoulders and back. She let out an involuntary moan as his erection ground into her hip. Tony broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, his own stormy.

"You are stunning, Sally. Your smile makes me breathless. And there is exactly enough of you in all the places I want it. And if that is the soulmark at work, I assure you, I am pretty happy with the outcome." He practically growled it before capturing her mouth again. Sally surged forward in the water, throwing him off balance. She straddled his hips, teasing him by rocking hers against his cock. Tony groaned and dropped his hands to her hips, trying in vain to hold her still. Sally smirked against his lips, and dropped her hips until he was sheathed within her, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her. She rode him slowly, sinking down to the base of his shaft before slowly rolling her hips up again. Tony wrapped his arms around her, helping to guide her, his mouth finding a taut nipple and teasing it. Sally brought her hands to his shoulders for balance, lost in the sensation of her clit rubbing against his pelvis. As she moved, the pressure in her clit began to spread until it exploded across her like a starburst of sparks. She cried out, the walls of her vagina clenching against Tony, his rasping breaths getting shorter and shorter until he bucked against her, his own orgasm sending her cresting across a second wave of pleasure. Sally slumped against him, spent, and Tony leaned them back against the wall of the bathtub with a satisfied sigh.

Tony suddenly giggled, and Sally leaned back to look at him in confusion.

"You shook me all night long," he managed through laughter. "Seems like an appropriate song considering." Sally suddenly realized the 80s mix that JARVIS had put on was still playing.

"Aw, we have a song," Sally teased, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, before untangling herself from him and stretching. She traced her fingers along the scar on his chest and sat back. "I'm proud of you, Tony."

"Why?" Tony furrowed his brow.

"Because you've been building this up in your head since you found out I'd been a virgin. And it just happened. Without any angst," Sally explained. Tony's mouth stretch in a lazy smile. They lay in the tub in one another's arms until another song had finished.

"Water's getting cold," he said.

"And I need to shop tomorrow," Sally yawned, and pressed herself out of the tub. "Meet you in the shower?"

XXX

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," Tony chirped from beside the bed. Sally opened one eye and saw him put a large coffee cup on the table beside her head. "I know better than to try to cook. Get up. We're going for waffles."

Sally groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to go for breakfast. And she desperately needed to eliminate her shopping list. But she was stiff and sore from her run with Sam, and just wanted to sleep a little longer. Tony wasn't having it. He climbed back in bed beside her, burrowing under the covers and dropped an ice-cold hand on her ass. Sally shrieked and rocketed out of the bed.

"You asshole!" She laughed, pulling the duvet off the bed to cover herself. She groaned. "Christ, I ache all over. Fucking Sam. It didn't feel like I was pushing that hard." Tony smirked and crawled across the bed before stepping off and pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Princess, you're sore because of more than the running. There was some real athleticism involved in our evening last night," he winked and Sally flushed. "You need to lose the shame, Sally. Everything that happened last night is completely –"

"Tony, I know that sex is normal and natural," she interrupted, shooting him a glare and turning to walk to the closet. She dropped the duvet with a pointed glare as she disappeared around the corner. Tony scurried after her, stopping short of the door to walk in like he hadn't just dashed across the room. He watched as Sally dressed quickly, noticing the furtive glances she cast his direction as she forced herself to become more comfortable with being nude around him.

"That's not what I meant. Well, it leads into what I meant –"

"Please stop. I'm already mortified enough," Sally groaned, thumping her head against the tall dresser beside her. Tony laughed.

"Okay, stop for a minute, okay?" Tony held up a hand. "You said you're not a shrinking violet, so why are you suddenly so strange about it?" Sally's eyes widened in response.

"I'm not! You're the one that got all weird!" Sally protested, crossing to Tony's side of the closet and stealing a t-shirt from his drawers. "I'm just not comfortable being naked around people. Normal people are not comfortable being naked around other people, Tony!" She smothered a nervous laugh as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"I'm not other people, Sal. I'm your soulmate!" Tony's own laugh was exasperated. Sally crossed the closet in two steps, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I know. That's why I forced myself to drop the duvet," she nodded. "Now you said something about waffles? And where did my coffee get to?" She stepped around him and back into the bedroom, glancing around until her eyes lit on the coffee cup, still at the bedside. She took a long drink as she headed toward the kitchen. Tony followed, shaking his head.

"Do you think we're going to be like this forever?" He asked as he stopped beside her at the island.

"Like what?" Sally asked, her brow furrowing. She turned to face him, and took his hand in hers.

"Misunderstanding each other. Getting weird. Making strange," Tony shrugged. Sally laughed and stepped in close, tugging his arm around her and settling it on the crook of her back.

"It's been a week. Dude, it'll fall into place," Sally reassured him. "But I kind of like us quirky. It wouldn't feel right if we weren't."

"Do you never get angry?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do," Sally laughed. "My mom always says that most misunderstandings come from people not considering both perspectives. Empathy goes a long way."

"Yeah, in the superhero line of work, empathy might get you killed," Tony smirked. "I might be out of practice."

Sally kissed him gently. "I'll remind you." Tony's arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss.

"Any more reminding and we won't get your shopping done," He murmured against her mouth. Sally smiled and pulled away.

"Can't have that." She disentangled herself from his arms and winked.

"Boo."

"Poor muffin." Sally rolled her eyes and walked back to the bedroom to grab her purse. She slipped on her shoes and returned to the kitchen. "Are we driving or are we taking a cab or?"

"I was thinking we could just take a cab to REI in SoHo. You don't really need anything high end, right?" Tony pulled a jacket on at the elevator. "After we've got your clothes sorted, you can tell me what's on your Christmas shopping list and we can plan it out over lunch."

"REI? Really?" Sally laughed. "Didn't take you long to figure me out."

XXX

What Tony had failed to mention, and what Sally didn't realize was that the REI in question was huge. She was nearly overwhelmed by the thousands of square feet of merchandise, and then her eyes widened like a kid in a candy store.

"This is so much bigger than my usual store," Sally breathed. Tony followed her through the women's clothing, watching with amused silence as her arms began to fill with what were obviously the items on her list. Winter shell, fleece, leggings. The running section caught her eye and she turned to Tony and handed him the pile before disappearing into the sports bras. She emerged a minute later with a stack of things she needed to try on.

"I'll be right back." She handed him a running shirt and turned back toward the change rooms. A sales clerk approached him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The clerk was young and eager. Tony turned to face him, and his jaw dropped in response. "Oh my god, seriously?"

"Seriously," Tony smirked. "We'll be taking this. I'm sure there's more to come." He handed off the pile of clothes to the clerk and made his way closer to the change rooms. The clerk disappeared but was back in moments, just as Sally was coming out of the change room. She looked at Tony's empty arms and shot him a questioning look. Tony tilted his thumb at the clerk, who was lingering just beyond his shoulder. Sally approached him.

"Hi." Sally read the clerk's tag. "Tad? Could you add these to my pile?" The clerk nodded and disappeared again. Sally's eye caught a dress a few aisles over and she wove her way through the racks to get to it. Soon, she had another armload of things to try on.

"You're planning on having some fun while you're there?" Tony teased.

"Dork. We have a few more days before I go." She shook her head and entered the change room again. Tad took her choices for her as soon as she stepped out again and she quirked an eyebrow at Tony. "He's almost better at this than you."

Tony gathered her into his arms, "yeah but I bet you don't want him doing this, do you?" He dropped a kiss on her lips, his goatee tickling her cheek. Sally laughed and squirmed away. "You still need a pair of boots?"

"Yeah," Sally nodded and let Tad lead them over to the shoes. Tony sat down beside her and pulled out his phone.

"I've got a couple of messages from Bruce I need to respond to. Do you –" He started. Sally put her hand up.

"It's okay. I'm just going to be trying on boots and tromping around. Distract yourself as needed," Sally interrupted. She pointed out a couple of styles to Tad, amused that she'd attracted such a dedicated sales clerk, fully aware that it was the wow factor of Tony that was keeping him close, but he was quick to bring her sizes and was focused on helping her, so even though he kept darting his eyes toward Tony uncertainly, Sally appreciated the attention. She finally caught him and he flushed.

"Tad, I have a question for you," Sally began.

"Of course, ma'am," he refocused his attention on her.

"You're still in high school?" She asked. He blushed and nodded. "Are you planning on going to college?"

"Yeah, I've been accepted at MIT and Cornell," he admitted. Tony looked up from his phone and locked eyes with the young man.

"Make it MIT," he demanded, his eyes flicking down to his phone for just a moment. "Tad Whittacre? That's right?"

"And only a little creepy, Tony," Sally admonished. Tad nodded at Tony, slack-jawed.

"When you graduate, drop me a resume. You've got a lot of promise." Tony turned back to his phone and went back to his email. Tad went for another size of boots for Sally and she turned to face Tony.

"That was seriously creepy, Tony," Sally chastised. "How did you figure out who he was?"

"Will it make me less creepy if I tell you I just paid for his degree?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm leaning towards more creepy, really," Sally admitted.

"And if I knew who he was because I've seen some of his previous work?" Tony pressed, eyebrow quirked.

"I might downgrade you from guy with a dirty van offering free candy to benevolent weirdo," Sally laughed.

"He interned with us last summer. The kid is brilliant," Tony explained. "I convinced his mother to press him to get a more social job during the school year to slow down his brain a little and give him a chance to interact with people. Tad had never met me, but I've been following him since last year."

"Totally a benevolent weirdo," Sally laughed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The word you're looking for is philanthropist," Tony smiled. "And thank you."

Tad not only brought out the correct size in the boot Sally had been looking at, but another pair that were similar that she wound up liking better. With her list wrapped up, and her impulses curbed, she wended her way back to the checkout to pay for the small mountain of clothing she'd acquired in the short amount of time they'd been in the store. Tad met them at the checkout and rang them through, watching with amusement as Tony and Sally wrestled for the opportunity to pass over their credit cards.

"Tony, I am perfectly capable of affording this," Sally argued, smacking his hand away.

"Kid, take my card and ignore the lady. She needs to learn that what's mine is hers," Tony glared at Tad. Tad held up both hands and shook his head.

"No offense, sir, but I'm not getting involved in this," Tad smiled. Sally tried elbowing Tony out of the way, but he was well planted in front of the till. She pursed her lips and glared, finally drawing back her credit card.

"Fine, you can pay this time, Tony. Next time you pull this stunt though, it's going to cost you a lot more than," Sally glanced at the cash register, "five hundred and ninety-seven sixty-three."

"Billionaire," Tony whispered in Sally's ear as he passed the card to Tad. Tony took the bags after signing the slip and winked to Sally as he led her toward the front of the store. "I think we should drop this before we grab lunch."

"What if I want to see exactly how strong Tony Stark really is?" Sally teased. Tony shrugged.

"JARVIS, deploy Iron Legion Drone number 1 to pick up parcels at REI." He cocked an eyebrow in challenge. Sally rolled her eyes and looked up. Within moments, the drone was landing in front of them, and Tony was loading it down with bags. He gave it a short list of instructions and it flew off again, dazzling the pedestrians outside the store. Sally shook her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" She laughed. "Way to draw attention to us."

"I can fix that too," Tony countered, hailing a cab and opening the door for her before the gathered crowd could get any bigger. He gave the cabbie an address Sally unsurprisingly didn't recognize, and they got out a few minutes later in front of a small restaurant. "I remembered that you're not big on crowds. The owner here has a pretty strict social media policy." He led her in to the restaurant. Behind the heavy curtains in the window, it was bright, clean and cheery. At the front counter there was a huge glass bowl filled with phones. Taped to the front of it, in careful block letters were the words 'Eating is a social experience. We guarantee the enjoyment of your meal, the safety of your phone, and the privacy of the experience'. Sally's eyes lit up and she looked at Tony.

"Really?"

"Really," he confirmed. Sally fished her phone out of her pocket and dropped it in the bowl, and watched as Tony added his. The attendance showed them to their table, and described the daily specials before taking their drink order and heading to the kitchen. The restaurant wasn't terribly big, not much more than a dozen four-tops, and it was full. At the same time, there was no clamourous noise to distract her, and Sally almost felt as though their corner booth was completely private.

"Onto Christmas shopping. Where did you want to go?" Tony asked.

"I want to go to Tiffany and get something fantastic for Mom," Sally's eyes twinkled. "I know that probably sounds ridiculous, but Tiffany makes these beautiful little charms and my mom has the most incredible charm bracelet. But not a single one from Tiffany's."

"Anywhere else?" Tony asked.

"Everything else I can order online," Sally shrugged.

"Tiffany's it is then," Tony agreed. The restaurant was nothing Sally had ever thought of when she'd considered New York City. The menu was simple, and reminded her of her favourite diner back in Seattle growing up. She filled up on a hearty tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich that was as good as her mom had ever made. As they left, Sally looped her arm in Tony's and pocketed her phone.

"So, Tony," she began. Tony looked down as they walked up the sidewalk, acknowledging her. "I was just thinking, since we talked about me not working over Christmas –"

"Yay." He said it quietly, but Sally could hear the satisfaction in his voice and it warmed her heart.

"I was wondering if you'd consider doing Christmas here instead of in California?" Sally asked. Tony stopped walked, and she rushed on. "It's just that, you know, New York gets snow and winter and it just seems more like Christmas should be? And I thought Mom might like that because she's never had a real snowy Christmas. She grew up in California, and settled in Seattle, you know?" Tony turned to face her, the smile on his face enough to melt her heart.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," she assured him. He let out a delighted noise and threw his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

"Yay!" He exclaimed it this time, and dropped a kiss on her lips. "I'll get the whole place done up like Santa's workshop barfed all over."

"Well, let's not get excessive," Sally laughed. "It'll be enough to be together."

"No, no, this is going to be glitter and twinkle lights and carols and stupidity," Tony smiled and hailed a cab. "Tiffany's please."

XXX

Sally carefully avoided the engagement rings and made her way over to the charms. Tony, on the other hand, stopped and lingered over a few cases. From the corner of her eye, she could see him charming a sales person. Sally focused on the charms that were on display, sure that if a sales clerk didn't approach her soon, Tony would bring the one he was currently speaking with to her. Glancing around the store, she realized she was quite under-dressed for the experience of shopping at Tiffany's, and felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"May I help you?" A stiff, older woman approached. Sally looked up and smiled. In her experience, being kind to sales people always paid off, and she was determined to enjoy this experience.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded. "My mom has the most incredible charm bracelet. My dad would find a charm for every special occasion for it, and give one to her –"

"Perhaps this is a gift your father should continue to give then," the saleswoman interrupted.

"We lost my dad a few years ago, and Mom hasn't taken it out of the jewelry box since. I'd like to give her a charm for it. To remind her of all the good times she and Dad had. It's too precious to be locked away in a closet," Sally explained. The saleswoman nodded.

"Did you have anything in particular in mind?" She asked. Sally looked down at the case and pointed to the corner.

"I like those locks," she admitted. "Wait, no. That airplane. It has to be the airplane." The charm was perfect in every way except one. Her mother's charm bracelet was gold.

"Excellent choice, ma'am." The clerk bent down to open the case and bring the charm up.

"Is it possible to get it in gold?" Sally asked. The clerk nodded slowly.

"Of course, ma'am. It can be quite costly to purchase gold charms, let me see if I can give you an approximate idea of the expense," she said.

"Don't worry about the expense. I'll leave a deposit and my credit card information and when it's ready, you can charge the balance, and for delivery as well?" Sally asked. The woman arched an eyebrow and got out a special order slip.

"Very well," she agreed. As the saleswoman reached for a pen, Tony joined her.

"You found what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to special order it, but it's perfect," Sally nodded. The saleswoman looked up and Sally had to admit, she was very careful about disguising her surprise at seeing Tony at her side. She carefully filled out the form and looked up at Sally.

"And the delivery address?" She asked.

"Tony –"

"200 Park Avenue," Tony provided. "Put it attention Tony Stark, and have a confirmed signature for it please, I don't want it to get lost."

"Of course, sir. And how will ma'am be paying?" She looked back to Sally. Sally handed her a credit card, staring down Tony.

"It's my mother's Christmas present. You aren't paying," she warned. Tony smirked, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Fine, but let me bring your mom out on the Stark jet instead of flying commercial," he argued.

"Sure. She'll love that," Sally laughed. "Particularly if it's not one of hers." The salesclerk handed Sally her card, and looked clearly at Tony.

"Is there anything else for you two today?"

"I'm good if she is," Tony pointed at Sally and Sally forced herself to smile.

"Right as rain," she agreed. Tony led her out onto the street, and linked his hand in hers.

"From here it'll take us nearly as long to drive as it would to walk," Tony pointed to the tower looming over the other buildings on the skyline. Sally started walking, pulling Tony along.

"Allons-y then, Iron Man," she laughed. Tony quickly caught up and gave her a puzzled look, his brows meeting in question. "What? I have to have a bodyguard every time I leave the building. It's been putting a damper on my outside time."

XXX

"Here," Tony dropped a bag on the bed beside the pile of clothing Sally was sorting through. She was removing tags, stickers, labels, and sorting by colour. "What are you doing?"

"I want to wash this all before I pack it. Where is the laundry?" Sally asked. Tony smirked and said nothing, finally cracking and giggling.

"I don't do laundry," Tony laughed.

"Someone does laundry. Where's the washer and dryer, JARVIS?" Sally arched an eyebrow.

"There is a closet off the kitchen that houses the laundry, Ms. Manners," JARVIS replied. Sally piled the clothing into Tony's arms and dragged him with her. She swung the closet doors open and was impressed with the high efficiency washer and dryer.

"Okay, man-child, time to learn to fend for yourself. Sort my laundry by the following: whites, colours, darks, undies," Sally demanded. "I'll get you a drink to placate your wounded ego while you work. Piles on the floor will be fine." Tony dropped the pile of clothing on the floor and bent over to sort. Sally smiled, smacked his ass and walked toward the bar, ignoring his protests. She returned with a drink for both of them and leaned against the island in the kitchen, admiring the way Tony's ass looked bent over the laundry piles. He tossed the last item in a pile and stood back up. Sally held his drink out and smiled.

"It obviously doesn't just make its way from the floor to the machine," Tony observed.

"No, you're right. Open the front of the washer. That's the one on the bottom of the stack. Put all the whites in and shut the door. Open the drawer on the left there and put the soap in. Then close it, and select the cycle," Sally explained. Tony followed as she spoke until she got to the cycle selection.

"How do I know –"

"Well, you can either set it for whites, or run a standard cold water wash," Sally stepped up to the machine and bumped him gently with her hip so he moved a little. She turned the dial to select a cold water wash, double checked the soap and pressed the start button. Tony nodded.

"Learn something new every day." He took a sip from his glass and watched the front of the washer as the drum filled with water. Sally laughed.

"Good. You can manage all this while I check in with Steve and his motorcycle? If you wreck anything, you're buying it a second time," Sally threatened as she walked toward the elevator.

"I can afford to do that, babe!" Tony called toward her.

"Don't throw bad money after good, Tony!" Sally turned back to the suite as the elevator doors closed.

XXX

Steve was kneeling in front of the motorcycle, teasing a nut off a bolt when Sally approached. His big fingers were getting in the way, and he lost his grip on the nut twice in the amount of time that it took Sally to cross the garage.

"Fuck!" He said it under his breath, but the emphasis was there. Sally let out a surprised laugh, alerting him to her presence. "If you tell Tony, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I thought you were in the Army, Steve?" Sally teased. "Those are sailor words."

"Little known secret," Steve smiled. "We all used them."

"No!" Sally feigned surprise. "I learned all the best ones from Pops, dude. You really think Tony would hold on to a single fuck?"

Steve cringed as she said it. "Yes. Really. Ask him about it sometime."

"Oh, I will," Sally laughed. "Now shove that tiny ass of yours over, and let me help you get that nut off." She squatted beside him and gave him a gentle push. He moved without protest.

"Jesus Christ, this sounds like the beginning to a filthy movie," Clint exclaimed, dropping to the floor on the other side of the motorcycle. Sally looked up at the ceiling and shook her head when she saw the abandoned Big Gulp on the catwalk above them. He'd obviously be biding his time watching the comings and goings in the garage. Steve flushed and glared at him.

"I'll make the same request of you, Barton. Don't feed Tony's fire." It sounded like an order, but Sally could tell by the way Clint smirked that it was a request between good friends. Clint arched an eyebrow.

"What's it worth to you?" He asked, climbing up on the tool bench and stretching out, hands behind his head. He crossed his foot over his knee, one side of his mouth pulling up in a calculating smirk.

"What exactly is it that you want, Clint?" Steve asked. Sally had stopped trying to get the nut unscrewed, and was watching the two men interact with amusement. Clint rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand, and sliding one leg along the other until he looked like he was posing for boudoir photos.

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack," he breathed, and then winked at Sally. She let out a howl of laughter. Steve looked between the two of them, confused. Clint cracked up, and pushed himself to sitting. Every time he got control of his giggles, he'd look over at Sally and see her fighting to control her laughter and would start over again, setting Sally off once more. Sally held her hand up in surrender.

"Stop, Clint. Please. My abs hurt," she begged. Clint's face fell serious in an instant. Steve looked back at Sally and then to Clint.

"I'm thrilled I could be a source of such amusement for the two of you." His tone was dry. "Perhaps you could fill me in on the joke?"

"Oh my god, you haven't seen Titanic yet?" Sally exclaimed. "We need to remedy this immediately. JARVIS, is there a copy of Titanic in the building?"

"No ma'am. I have just taken the liberty of ordering a copy delivered. It should be here before dinner," JARVIS responded. Sally gave the speaker above them a thumbs up.

"There's a TV in the lounge, isn't there?" Sally asked. Clint laughed.

"Sweetheart, there's a home theatre one floor below it. Complete with real movie popcorn. And comfortable seating," he informed her. Sally smiled at Steve.

"Perfect. We'll see you after dinner for the movie then, Steve." She placed the nut in his hand and turned to leave. "JARVIS, can you make sure everyone else gets invited? We can't have Steve weeping into his popcorn alone."

"Of course, Ms. Manners."

XXX

"JARVIS didn't mention the ban on that particular movie when you asked about it?" Tony asked when Sally unveiled the plan for the evening. Sally's eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"Tony, did you cry?" Sally asked. Tony flushed and looked back to the coffee maker.

"It was a deliberate emotional manipulation," he protested.

"I sobbed buckets. I had to steal napkins from this big biker dude who was sitting beside me. And then, he stole them back," Sally admitted. "Everyone had red, puffy eyes at the end of the movie."

"You were seventeen, Sally," Tony argued. "I was twenty-seven. It was –"

"The big biker dude beside me had a completely white beard. And the back of his leather jacket said Satan's Minion," Sally interrupted. "Weeping like a baby."

"I'm not coming down to watch it." Tony was adamant. Sally shrugged.

"I can snuggle with Steve. He'll need comforting," she compromised. "And he's got those shoulders. Yeah, it's okay. You stay up here with your fear of vulnerability and my laundry, and I'll comfort Captain America. It's a totally fair trade."

"Goddamnit, Sally!" Tony exclaimed. Sally feigned not understanding.

"What?"

"You said the jealousy would stop being cute," he protested. "And now you're using it against me to get your own way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sally bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling. Tony growled and pulled her to him roughly.

"You do know, and you're driving me mad," he murmured, bringing his mouth against hers. Sally pulled away and grinned.

"So you'll be snuggling up with Steve and me tonight then?" She teased. Tony backed her into a wall and kissed her again.

"I have no intention of sharing your affections until concrete evidence of another soulmark is found." Tony peppered her with kisses as he said it. Sally laughed and responded, pulling him around the corner to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Sally tossed a box of tissue at Steve as she walked into the theatre room. He took it, raised an eyebrow and met her amused gaze with his own questioning one.

"Trust me," she warned, waving her own box at him. She settled herself into a loveseat, tucking her legs up, and leaned on the arm. Tony fiddled with the DVD player and the projector for a minute before queuing the movie, while Clint made popcorn and served out ridiculously large bowls. Sam strode in with Natasha just before Tony turned the movie on. He flung himself onto the couch between her and Steve and sighed.

"I am watching this movie under protest," he announced. Clint passed him a bowl of popcorn and dimmed the lights, taking a spot on the arm of the couch by Natasha. Tony sat down beside Sally, putting his feet up on the coffee table, and Sally found herself stretching out and laying her head in his lap before the opening narration was completed.

"Hey, don't anyone tell Cap the boat sinks," Clint joked as the ship pulled out of harbor. Natasha snorted.

"You know this happened before I was born right?" Steve tossed a piece of popcorn at Clint.

"I'm pretty sure the earth's crust hadn't completely cooled before you were born, Steve," Natasha quipped back, throwing a handful of popcorn at him. Sam held his hands up in protest.

"Some of us would like to watch the movie!" He exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not one of those people, but I'm sure someone here wants to watch it."

"I actually do want to watch it," Steve admitted. "I like the pictures."

"We call them movies now, grampa," Natasha teased.

"Shut up, Romanoff." He shot a glare at her and she held her hands up in surrender. Tony ran his hand down Sally's side and rested it on her hip, and she adjusted her head on his thigh and settled in to watch.

Near the end of the movie, a single tear splashed onto Sally's cheek and she tilted her head to look up at Tony. He was lost in the movie, and didn't even notice her move. She pulled his hand into hers and squeezed. He looked down at her and shook his head. She passed up a tissue and he rolled his eyes before grabbing it and wiping them.

"I've never understood this part. She should have sold the goddamn necklace," Clint complained as they watched the Heart of the Ocean drop into the sea.

"Then that jackass would have found her," Natasha argued.

"She could have got someone else to sell it for her. The thing was worth millions, she could have afforded to give someone some hush money to do her dirty business for her," Clint disagreed.

"есть причина, ты один, dipshit," Natasha laughed.

"Поэтому ты должен быть, что путь, лисичка?" Clint whined, and the conversation devolved into what Sally could only guess might be insults as their sentences got shorter and shorter. Natasha finally shoved him off the edge of the couch, laughing. Sally glanced over at Steve, and noticed that his box of tissue was open, and his eyes were a little puffy.

"Did you like it, Steve?" She asked. Steve flushed a little.

"It was good. A little cheesy, I think. I don't know that I want to see it again," he admitted.

"Deliberate emotional manipulation!" Tony protested, and stole a tissue from Sally to blow his nose.

"Worth it to see superheroes cry," Sally shrugged. "Could the Iron Man suit rust? Like, if JARVIS played this while you were flying around doing shit, would you seize up like the Tin Man?"

Steve laughed while Tony sputtered. "It's a titanium gold alloy. It's not going to rust if it gets wet. And JARVIS is not going to test that theory."

"You're cute when you've been deliberately emotionally manipulated," Sally teased, leaning up to brush a kiss against his lips. He rolled his eyes, and pushed her to sitting before standing up and stretching.

"I believe that is my queue to take you home, Ms. Manners," Tony smirked, and lifted her up, dropping her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Sally squealed in protest.

"Put me down before you hurt yourself, you idiot!"

"Not gonna. Taking you home now. Good night Avengers. Disassemble!" Tony walked toward the elevator. He turned to face the gang after pressing the button. "Just don't disassemble just yet. Get the next elevator, or take the stairs." Sally laughed from her position and beat against Tony's back with her fists.

"Put me down. All the blood is rushing to my head and making me feel sick," she complained. Tony waited until the elevator doors closed on them, and dropped her gently on her feet. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, princess," he murmured against her hair. Sally squeezed him a little closer. "But you don't get to pick movies anymore."

"But –"

"Nope. What's next? Old Yeller? ET? The Notebook? Terminator?" Tony's voice was low and rough with emotion.

"Terminator?" Sally's tone was perplexed. "Wait. You cried in Terminator?" The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped into their suite before Sally could notice the flush creeping up his cheeks. He poured them each a drink and met her before she got to the bar. Her eyes narrowed as she realized he was blushing, and she laughed. "Seriously?"

"It was a doomed romance!" Tony protested. "He sacrificed his life to come back and father the leader of the revolution!" Sally bit her lip to fight off the smile she could feel tugging at her cheeks and nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're so soft, Tony." The wonder in her tone made Tony stiffen in her arms.

"I'm not soft." His voice was firm, but Sally caught the lingering uncertainty.

"Dude, I love it." She shook her head. "I love that you cried during Titanic. I love that you've cried in movies I found moving too. I love that you found something to grieve in Terminator. It's sweet. I love where you're soft, Tony. You have to be strong too much."

"How can I protect-"

"Shut up," Sally silenced him with a kiss. "You haven't protected me for 35 years and I've survived."

"You should remind me I'm a lucky man every chance you get, JARVIS," Tony commented and rested his forehead against Sally's.

"I will make note of that, Sir."

"JARVIS, can you order a copy of Up too?" Sally asked. Tony squawked in protest and swatted Sally's ass.

"Too much moisture will fog up the inside of the suit, you know," he complained.

"I'll hold your hand," Sally reassured him with a smirk.

XXX

"Ms. Manners, I apologize for disturbing you, but there is a gentleman from Patrick's Towing here with Mr. Barton's car. He said you need to inspect the vehicle before he can confirm delivery," JARVIS's voice roused Sally from a sound sleep. She smacked her phone to look at the time.

"It is six thirty in the morning, JARVIS," Sally complained.

"Yes, the gentleman actually arrived at five am, but I've been holding him off since then. He said the streets aren't as busy early in the morning," JARVIS replied. Sally rolled out of bed, and padded into the closet to find clothes. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, opting to turn around and steal jeans and a long sleeved Black Sabbath t-shirt from the drawer. She pulled the jeans on as she stumbled into the bathroom, wiggling them up over her hips, and then dropping them back to the floor in disgust.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute. And if it's possible for a Cap-sized coffee to meet me in the garage, I will love you forever. I'm just not sure how you'll manage that." Sally pulled the t-shirt over her head and pulled her hair up into a sloppy topknot. She grabbed her toothbrush, pausing to pick up the jeans on the way back to the closet and opted instead to pull on her favourite yoga pants, clenching the toothbrush in her mouth as she pulled them on. She tossed the jeans, in disgust, back on Tony's side of the closet, grumbling through toothpaste about them. She returned to the bathroom to rinse her mouth.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" She realized she hadn't seen him in her chaotic hurry between rooms.

"Sir is in his lab."

"Can you order in breakfast wraps, and have them dropped in the garage in about twenty?" She asked as she headed to the elevator.

"Of course, Ms. Manners." Sally stepped onto the elevator and descended to the garage. She walked out to Dum-E holding a giant cup of coffee and smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Dum-E! I don't know how you managed that, JARVIS, but you saved a life," Sally laughed, taking a long sip. The coffee burned her tongue, but the rich flavour was worth the pain. As the car came into view, Sally's eyes lit up. And as she drew closer, she could feel her pulse start to race. It looked amazing. The tow truck driver was sulking on a stool and as Sally approached, he rose and walked toward her with a clipboard.

"I need your signature, and I'll be out of here," he handed the clipboard to her. Sally took it and dropped it on the tool bench.

"I need to inspect the car before I accept the delivery, this should only take a few minutes. Did anyone offer you a coffee?" She asked as she began walking around the vehicle. She opened doors, and lifted the hood, checked all the grooves, nooks and crannies. The tow truck driver sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, Mr. Jarvis there offered me a coffee. Security brought it," he admitted. "Scared the piss out of me. I thought I was being kicked out."

"JARVIS runs most of the day-to-day operations in the tower. He doesn't deliver coffee," Sally explained as she ran a finger along the doorjamb on the passenger side. "This is perfect. I'll sign off. Will you be back by the shop today?"

"I've got a couple more tows to run for them, yeah," he nodded.

"Let them know I'm really pleased and will recommend them," Sally commented as she scribbled her name across the papers on the clipboard. She handed it back and he nodded.

"You bet, sweetheart," he agreed. "That'll make them real happy."

"Thanks for being willing to wait," Sally acknowledged, and offered her hand. He smiled.

"A good cup of coffee, and I got to check out Mr. Stark's collection? It was worth the time lost," he smiled and stepped back to his tow truck, climbing in quickly. He turned the engine over, and waved as the garage doors opened for him. Sally watched him maneuver his way back into traffic before turning back to the car. Clint dropped down from the catwalk, holding a bag that smelled like it might be the breakfast wraps she'd requested.

"Now what?" He asked, startling Sally. She jumped and nearly spilled her coffee.

"Jesus, Clint!" She exclaimed. "Warning! I am not a spy or assassin or Avenger. You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Right. Sorry," he nodded. "So now what?" Sally narrowed her eyes and snatched the bag from him. She smiled as she opened it, and pulled out a wrap. Steak and egg. Perfection. Clint grabbed the bag back from her, and took the second wrap without comment, digging into it.

"I need to wire the electrical. It's not something you can help with, so make yourself scarce for the day. When I stop for lunch, I'll arrange for the upholsterer to come in. Should be done in three days now," she replied. Clint nodded and headed toward the elevator.

"I'll bring you a coffee in a couple hours," he called as the elevator doors shut. Sally pulled the wiring diagram up on her tablet and got to work. Despite forgetting to ask for music, JARVIS set the playlist for her, and she found herself tapping her foot as she pulled and placed wires. She set in the lights and made sure they worked before starting on the dashboard wiring. It was fiddly work, but it was one of her favourite parts about restoring a car. With older cars, she always found that there was some weird wiring issue that the owner had never been able to fix, and going in with all new wiring and starting fresh made everything work the way it was supposed to. Even more than restoring and repairing and engine, she found that the wiring was what made a restoration go from good to incredible. And so she didn't mind taking the time on it, to ensure it was done properly.

"Hey Sally, I brought you coffee and a bagel," Clint called as he walked through the garage. Sally waved a hand and finished the section she was working on. Clint climbed into the car beside her to watch as she connected the windshield wipers. She leaned across his lap and pulled the bagel from his hand, unwrapping it to take a bite before handing it back.

"Thanks. I called the upholsterer about an hour ago. They're coming this afternoon to lay the carpet after the wiring is finished from the back," Sally explained, pulling another wire up to the switch and connecting it.

"I can't believe you're almost done, Sally. This is amazing," Clint commented. "I mean, it doesn't look almost done right now, but if you say so."

"I've got wiring, installing the dash, upholstery, glass and that's about it. A little bit of detail work, but the engine was the hard part," Sally shrugged and leaned across his lap to snag another bite of her bagel.

"The engine took you two days," Clint protested.

"The wiring is a pain in the ass," Sally admitted. "But it is my favourite part. The homestretch is the best part of the restoration."

"I still can't get over this," he muttered.

"You're such a dork," Sally punched him in the shoulder. "Didn't you say you had a coffee for me?" Clint passed the cup to her and she took a sip, flinched, and handed it back.

"It's hot," Clint commented, a wry smile twisting his mouth. Sally shook her head and checked the wiring diagram.

"Stop distracting me or your turn signal will open your trunk," she dismissed. Clint stayed sitting beside her, watching her work. Every so often, he would wave the bagel in front of her, and she would take a bite, but he recognized that she was in the zone and was not going to appreciate further conversational distractions. He tested her coffee for temperature before offering it again. "Did you just drink from my cup?"

"I was checking the temperature, your highness," Clint drawled. Sally narrowed her eyes, but drank from the cup anyhow.

"Don't do that," she chastised.

"Do what?"

"Call me princess. Tony does it," Sally explained.

"You don't like it? Why not just say something?" Clint asked.

"I did, and he's still doing it," Sally answered. "Don't tell him, okay? I actually kind of like it, from him. From you it sounds condescending and obnoxious and I want to punch you in the nose."

"Noted," Clint nodded, and handed her the last bite of her bagel. "Are you planning on running today?"

"No, Pepper told me there was a gym onsite, and I thought I might go find the pool today. I'm going to leave the upholsterers to do their thing and take a break," Sally sighed. "I don't know if I'll swim or just veg in the hot tub, you know? My skin is dancing."

"Your skin is dancing?" Clint made a face. Sally pursed her lips and squinted, as though she were trying to capture a lost thought.

"Yeah, I don't know how else to explain it. I sometimes get, I don't know, almost agitated, I guess, with the need to get out and do something different. So I usually switch up my gym routine and that settles me. If I don't manage it, I usually wind up making bad decisions," she explained. Clint nodded.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. Nat calls it the idiot trying to escape because I don't clue in like you do, and I just go ahead and let the stupid happen," Clint laughed. Sally joined him and nodded.

"Yeah. I try to placate the idiot before it escapes," she giggled. "I'm hoping a dip in the pool or a soak in the hot tub will do it. Because the next least harmless activity is going to be going out dancing, and let me tell you, that always leads to bad decisions."

"Well, and right now it might cause a small riot," Clint countered. Sally looked puzzled. "Tony's not gonna let you go without him, and that means the rest of us will have to tag along, and then crazy will totally happen, and bad decisions will be made by everyone."

"You cannot convince me that Steve has ever made a bad decision," Sally laughed.

"Following you out dancing would be one," Clint countered. "And I could tell you stories about that man –"

"But you won't, Barton, because you like breathing," Steve commented as he strolled over. He was in a grubby pair of jeans and a threadbare t-shirt, and Sally realized he was headed to work on his motorcycle. "Barton likes to make us all work for our dignity, Sally." Sally whooped with laughter.

"There is definitely a story there!" She exclaimed. Steve shook his head and turned back toward the Harley.

"I'm not telling, and Barton knows I'll win a fair fight." Steve winked over his shoulder and crossed the garage. Sally looked expectantly at Clint. He held up his hands in surrender.

"You heard the captain, Sally. He's my teammate," Clint shook his head. "And he'd win an unfair fight too."

"Spoilsport," Sally grumbled, but smiled so Clint would know she didn't really mean it. Clint nudged her with his shoulder.

"Maybe you'll just have to choose dancing to see what bad decisions he can make," Clint hinted. Sally laughed again; a short burst that startled Steve into looking back across the garage. Clint climbed out of the car and shot a reassuring glance at Steve. "I'm gonna go get myself some real food. Are you good?"

"I am."

XXX

After Sally had settled the upholstery team to work on the carpeting, she excused herself to go find the pool. She'd brought a sensible one-piece suit with her, and was grateful for it when she dove into the cool water of the deep end. The last time she dove into a pool in a bikini, she'd nearly lost her bottoms. She swam laps until her muscles fatigued and then found her way into the hot tub.

"Ms. Manners, Sir would like to speak with you, if you have time," JARVIS startled her out of her state of relaxation. She tapped her phone and saw three missed calls while she'd been soaking in the hot tub.

"Sure, where is he?" Sally stepped out of the tub and found the bathrobe she'd stolen from Tony, wrapping it around herself before heading toward the elevator.

"He's up on the lounge level. I think on the patio," JARVIS replied.

"Well then," Sally stepped into the elevator, "take me there please." The elevator doors slid shut and left Sally to her thoughts. When the elevator doors opened, Sally could see Tony outside, looking over the city, drinking what she suspected was a vitamin drink, if the brilliant green colour was any indication. She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"I was looking for you," Tony murmured, placing a hand over hers. Sally laughed against his back.

"Not very hard, JARVIS found me without a single issue," she teased.

"You didn't answer your phone," he replied. Sally slipped under his arm, and forced herself into the space between him and the ledge. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"There is something on your mind?" She waited until he looked down at her to ask.

"Always," he laughed. "But this is something new. I'd planned to give you a hard time about it, and lead with a tale about how I'd ruined that black dress you bought in the laundry, but I'd found something else, but that all seems to trite in this moment," he smirked, and traced the back of his hand along her cheek. Sally's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"So you didn't wreck my dress?" She asked.

"No, I was very careful with that dress. You looked amazing in it," Tony laughed.

"Okay. So what did you wreck?" Sally wondered. He shook his head.

"No, see, that's why I decided that wasn't the way I should do this," Tony tried to explain. Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well, hit me," she said. "Not that I'm in a hurry, but I am still on the clock with the car."

"You're dripping water on my feet, in my bathrobe and I'm guessing," he paused to pull open the bathrobe just a touch, "yes, a frumpy one-piece bathing suit. You can't be on the clock or you're cheating SI." Sally laughed.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm not currently on the clock, but the upholsterers will probably be done pretty quick, and then I'll need to get back at it," Sally admitted. "Way to keep me honest."

"Well, first, Pepper has been fielding some requests for any kind of announcement from us, but I wanted to know what you wanted to say before I said something that might upset you," Tony trailed his hand along her side. She nodded, a shiver racing across her arms.

"I just don't know what there is to tell that the news hasn't already told?" Sally asked. Tony stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know how much you know about my mother, but she didn't like ostentatious shows of wealth," Tony changed the subject. Sally's brow furrowed in confusion. "She used to say it was really hard, when she first met my father, for him to accept that she didn't need him to buy the moon and sky for her."

"She sounds like my kind of woman. I'm sad I'll never meet her," Sally smiled. Tony responded with a half-smile.

"She would love you. Mother was committed to charity work, and would love how much you've given back. She'd love that you are self-made in a traditional man's field. My father would love you because he loved leggy blondes," Tony winked. Sally shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm hardly leggy, and this isn't exactly blonde." She flipped a strand of hair off her shoulder.

"I'm not going to argue about the perfection of your legs, or what exact shade on blonde your hair is, princess," Tony chuckled. "Mom didn't want to be handed the world on a silver platter, and when she and my dad got serious, she made it clear that she didn't want any ridiculous shows of wealth as gestures of love. According to her, it took him a while to figure out what she meant, but when she said he did finally get it right when it was most important."

"Well, you Stark boys are supposed to be geniuses, so –"

"I don't want my ego to ruin what you've worked for," he interrupted, holding a finger to her lips. "I hate the thought of you heading to Europe for five months, but I'm not going to play that game with you because one of the things I find most attractive about you is that you are your own person. And I don't ever want to threaten that. Or us. God, this is harder than I thought it would be. They tell you it's hard, but I just figured lesser men –"

"Point, Tony?" Sally's comment brought him back to his original thought.

"Right. It probably to soon for this, and I'm probably jumping the gun, but impulse control has always been one of my failings." He pulled his hands out of his pockets, and took one of hers with one of his. "What I'm trying to get at is that it would make me so happy if you would accept this from me. As a token of my esteem? As a promise that when you are back, we'll move forward?" He opened his free hand and revealed what was very obviously a late-50s-early-60s-vintage engagement ring. The band was yellow gold, and there was a beautiful clear square diamond, bigger than Sally had ever seen, set simply at the centre of the band. But Tony was right. It was big, but most celebrities were sporting diamond engagement rings easily five or six times the size of the diamond in the ring in Tony's palm. Sally's mouth went dry.

"I'm not sure I understand," Sally breathed.

"Marry me, Sally. Marry me, and make me complete. And I don't mean before Latveria, just promise that we will do this the right way once you are back. That we will become a family. That we will figure out how to keep your work just as important as mine. I had no idea that finding you would feel like this. But you've grounded my dreams in reality, and I want to make them real with you." The words flew out in a rush that Sally barely understood. She looked at the ring, and back to Tony, the earnest longing making her short of breath. She looked back at the ring, trying to block the rushing ringing in her ears, and blinked before looking back at Tony.

"Princess, you've got to say something," he pleaded. Sally forced herself to take a deep breath and closed her eyes. He was still holding her left hand, she realized, and reached up to touch his face with her right.

"Your mother's ring?" She asked.

"It's only fitting," he nodded.

"You're that certain?"

"More than anything else in my world. I spent all night in the lab trying to figure out all the ways that I don't deserve you. My math is never wrong. I don't deserve you. But here you are, and my name is on your skin, and I don't want this, whatever it is that I am feeling to ever stop, Sally, I'm –"

"Babbling," Sally laughed. "You're babbling, Tony."

"Because you aren't saying anything," he prompted. Sally's eyes filled with tears.

"I would be a fool to reject you, Tony." She shook her head. "You, in all your imperfection, are perfect for me."

"You're going to have to say it clearly, and for the record. JARVIS, you are recording this, right?" Tony asked.

"You're an idiot, Tony Stark. But you're my idiot. Yes. Once I get back from Latveria, we can figure out how to get married," Sally laughed. Tony whooped and pulled her into a celebratory kiss, sloppy and excited.

"Oh, shit! Ring!" He exclaimed, letting go of her abruptly. He took her left hand again, and slid his mother's ring onto the finger. It was a perfect fit. Sally held her hand up in awe.

"It's stunning, Tony, but you know that most of the time I won't be able to wear it." She ran her thumb over the surface of the diamond, a sad smile pulling at her lips.

"I know. I'd rather we not have a long engagement anyhow. Christmas wedding sounds about perfect to me. Then I can get you a work-appropriate wedding band," he agreed.

"You get that I'll be overseas, until then, right?" Sally laughed. "Hardly in a place where I can organize the type of society wedding that the world will expect of Tony Stark."

"I can handle it," Tony assured her. She raised an eyebrow.

"JARVIS?"

"Ms. Manners, I assure you that Ms. Potts and I will ensure you have exactly the wedding that is expected. As well as the wedding you would like. Ms. Potts would like to sit down with you this evening to discuss some items," JARVIS reassured her. Sally laughed and gave Tony a knowing look.

"You were that certain?" She asked.

"Sir was not certain at all, but Ms. Potts and I discussed the likelihood of the proposal, and potential of your acceptance, and I calculated a 93.427 percent probability of you accepting, with a 98.693 percent probability of Sir wanting the event as soon as you return from Latveria. We have been making plans accordingly," JARVIS answered again. Sally laughed.

"Ninety-three and a half percent, huh?" She asked.

"You do seem quite fond of him, Ms. Manners," JARVIS excused. She laughed even harder and looked at Tony.

"Well then, Anthony Stark. It would appear you and I have a date at the altar in December." She leaned up and kissed him gently. His arms came around her and responded, pulling her against him for a lingering kiss.

"This calls for a party. JARVIS –"

"Ms. Potts has already been planning that as well, Sir," JARVIS interrupted. "The upholsterers are finished, Ms. Manners. If you could meet with Ms. Potts before you return to work, she will help you make some decisions about the event tonight."

Sally blinked and looked up at Tony. "That was fast."

"Pepper is remarkable," Tony smirked. "I'll let you get showered and down to see her."

XXX

Pepper, Sally discovered, had already booked a venue for the wedding. She had four menus to choose from, was having cake samples delivered the following day, and had scheduled a private dress shopping appointment at Kleinfeld for the next evening. She explained everything over coffee in her office. They sat kitty corner to one another, a coffee table with fabric samples and a veggie tray between them. Sally was impressed with how comfortable the couch she was on was, to the point she was almost distracted from the conversation.

"It would appear all your free time between now and leaving for Latveria has been booked up, Sally. I'm sorry," Pepper apologized. "Now, did Tony talk to you about your flight to Budapest?"

"No?" Sally was reasonably sure they hadn't spoken about it.

"I took the liberty of having your tickets cancelled. SI will fly you over in the Gulfstream, and that will give the two of you some time together that you will now not likely get otherwise," Pepper explained. Sally bristled slightly at having her plans changed, but Pepper put a hand on hers and smiled with such an understanding look that she couldn't remain annoyed. "It's going to take some getting used to, I know. Your worlds are irrevocably entwined now, Sally. And sometimes that means Tony is going to make demands that are just easier to compromise about."

"Gulfstream? So comfortable?" Sally thought out loud. "I suppose I can learn to survive that." Pepper laughed.

"The party tonight is completely planned. I started putting it together the day you discovered you were soulmates. All that remains is for you to choose what to wear. By this afternoon, there will be a half dozen dresses here for you to choose from," Pepper looked down at her tablet. "There will be media tonight, Sally. I think it only fair to warn you –"

"I figured there would be, Pepper. Tony's kind of a big deal," Sally interrupted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Pepper nodded.

"Are you okay with this? I know you and Tony were off and on for a lot of years, and I just –"

"Don't even finish that thought," Pepper cut her off, holding up a hand. "Tony and I were an experiment in repeated acts of stupidity. I love him, but at this point, like an annoying brother who needs constant babysitting." Sally laughed.

"With the two of us together, you might have to hire another sitter," she quipped.

"He's already more settled, Sally. He's drinking less, and drinking less recklessly. I caught him in the gym doing something other than beating up Happy yesterday." Pepper shook her head. "And I know you're not one for big spectacles. You've already been good for him. He's seeing past himself."

"If he's your bratty brother, then that's going to make you my sister-in-law," Sally teased. Pepper across the edge of the coffee table, and gave Sally a warm embrace.

"I'd always worried that Tony's soulmate would see me as a threat. I'm so glad that is not the case, Sally," Pepper admitted.

"I'm so glad you don't hate me," Sally sighed. Pepper shook her head, and refocused their discussion on engagement party and wedding plans. She looked up at the clock on the wall and started.

"I've stolen longer than I'd planned, Sally, I'm sorry. You've got to get back to the car. I'll see to the rest of the arrangements for tonight, and will have JARVIS let you know when the dresses have arrived." She stood and walked Sally to the door.

Sally found Clint haunting the garage when she arrived. "Long fucking swim, Manners," he commented as she crossed the floor. She handed him a coffee and scowled.

"The woman who is paying me needed to talk to me," Sally retorted. Clint smirked.

"Show me the rock," he demanded, reaching for her hand. "That's a lot less tacky than I expected from Stark."

"It was his mother's," she commented. "And I love it. And if you know already, then you know about the party tonight?"

"I surely do," Clint nodded. "I'm taking Tasha as my date."

"Well, I have a lot of work to do, and I owe my mother a phone call, so if you'd like to scoot again." Sally glanced at the elevator expectantly. She pushed herself up on the tool bench and dialed her mother's phone number.

"Sara! I wasn't expecting a phone call," Beth Manners' voice sounded surprised.

"Somethings you just don't text, Mama," Sally laughed. Beth gasped.

"Send me a picture of the ring right now, young lady," Beth demanded. "Wait, I need to grab my iPad." Sally laughed and took a quick photo of the engagement ring.

"Should be on the way," Sally said as she hit send.

"Oh Sara, it's stunning. Is that his mother's?" Beth asked.

"It is," Sally admitted. "We're going to have the wedding over Christmas. I'd already booked your flight, but we might have to change the return date depending on what the actual date is."

"That gives me plenty of time to get my dress cleaned for you," Beth said. "Although it's probably not appropriate for a society wedding, given that it is tea-length."

Sally laughed. "Pepper is planning on taking me to Kleinfeld tomorrow night. I'd like to wear your dress at the reception, if it fits. I won't have much time for alterations. I'm leaving for Europe in less than a week, and will be back just in time for the holidays."

"There is no pressure for you to put that dress on, Sara. Marrying a man like Tony Stark, Sara," Beth paused. "There will be scrutiny of your every move, including your choice in dresses. It was a very fashionable dress in 1969, but I don't know if it has stood the test of time."

"I love your dress, Mama, and if I can fit it into the wedding, I will," Sally promised.

"Put me in touch with this Pepper, and I'll have it shipped out," Beth said. "And ask her to keep me involved in the plans."

"I will, Mama," Sally promised. "I've got to get back to work on the car now. I love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

 **Hey readers -**

 **I am headed off on vacation this week upcoming, and will not have as much time for writing as I will be single-parenting and couch-surfing all at once. I've asked some of you (in response to reviews) if you prefer longer chapters at a longer wait, or shorter chapters with a shorter wait, and it turns out that half of you want long ones and the other half want short ones. But when I sat down to write this week, it was 3/4 of the chapter in one 2 hour session... so the truth of the matter is that my schedule is pretty tight and updates will likely remain slow regardless of chapter length. If you have a compelling argument one way or another or you just want to yell at me for keeping you in suspense, I pretty much reply to every one who reviews/pms me. So have at her :)**

 **And thanks for continuing to read/enjoy/review this story. Who knew we all love soft-Tony so much?**

 **~TK**


	12. Chapter 12

Sally was mounting the dashboard when Clint climbed into the passenger seat and stretched out.

"The upholsterers did a nice job. I like the purple. I love the carpet, it looks like it might not show blood," he commented and ran his hand across the top of the dashboard. Sally swatted his hand away.

"I'm still finishing this up, Clint," she chastised. Clint's face wrinkled in confusion.

"It looks like all you have left is the steering wheel," he shot back.

"There's still some more wiring, and Dum-E is going to help me install the windshield and rear window. Tomorrow," Sally shrugged. "But I figure you can take her tomorrow, probably by lunch."

"You said three days yesterday," he countered. Sally shrugged again.

"I've been busy, I guess. I thought I might have missed something, but I went back through the checklists, and everything has been done. I kind of expected the upholstery to take the rest of today, to be honest," she admitted.

"Maybe love makes you more efficient?" Clint teased. Sally let out a short bark of laughter, and gave Clint a gentle shove.

"Fuck off." Her tone was light, and her smile amused.

"You're pretty awesome, Sal," Clint complimented. Sally laughed again but stopped working to look over at him. His face was serious and he was watching her with a contemplative look. "I hope there's someone like you out there for me."

"Nah, yours will be much better, Clint," Sally smiled. She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Now get lost. I have to meet Pepper to try on cocktail dresses for tonight in about twenty minutes."

"See you at the party." Clint stepped out of the car and disappeared as Sally got back to the dashboard.

XXX

Pepper was waiting with a rack of dresses when Sally got up to her office. She crossed the room and handed Sally a cup of coffee before turning to a small swarm of people sitting on the super comfortable couch Sally had fallen in love with earlier in the day. Sally started when she noticed them.

"Sally, this is the style team I've assembled for tonight, and for the wedding. Kevin is one of the top stylists on the west coast. He does half of Hollywood's hair for awards shows and premieres. This is Candy, and she is my favourite make-up artist ever. She gave me eyelashes," Pepper introduced. Sally assumed the rest of the people that were there were assistants. "I'm sure Kevin and Candy will make sure you meet their teams as well. Where should we start?"

"She needs to have her dress picked," Kevin started. He stood up and stepped over to Sally, and tilted his head. His eyes narrowed as he pulled the elastic out of Sally's ponytail and ran his hands through her hair. "Are you opposed to a little highlighting?"

"I'm usually pretty blonde on my own by this time in the summer, but I've been really busy since May," Sally admitted. "Do whatever you want, as long as it looks natural and will be easy to maintain while I'm overseas." Kevin nodded.

"We're definitely going to keep with a west coast look, really play up the California girl. Your tan hasn't suffered from being inside," he commented. Sally laughed.

"I have some pretty terrible tan lines," Sally admitted. "I run with a cap on, but I do have pale tank straps on my shoulders."

"I can fix that," Candy stepped up, and tilted Sally's chin so the light slanted off her cheek. "I don't have a foundation that matches engine oil though, so you're going to have to scrub up between picking the dress and us getting started."

"Well, let's get to the dresses then," Sally laughed. The stylists were a little unsettling, but both backed off quickly when Sally turned toward the rack. She followed Pepper across the room, and started flipping through the dresses. There were easily twenty dresses to choose from, and they were all in styles Sally loved. She sighed and started looking with a more critical eye, pulling four or five off the rack right away. "These are all nos."

Pepper took the dresses from her and draped them over the back of her desk chair as Sally ran through the rack a third time, and pulled another armful of dresses off. She kept going through them until she was left with four dresses. Both Candy and Kevin had watched with interest, nodding and agreeing with each dress Sally removed. "I like these four," Sally announced. Pepper directed her to the washroom so she could try them on.

"Just call me when you need help zipping up," Pepper murmured as she pulled the door shut. Sally was just about to turn and call Pepper to ask about underthings when she saw a pile of undergarments folded neatly on the counter. Sally slipped into them, and then pulled the first dress over her head, struggling with the low zipper. She cracked the door and Pepper stepped forward to zip her, and held her hand as she stepped into a pair of heels. There was a full-length mirror on the far side of the washroom and Sally tipped her head critically, looking at the way the fitted skirt formed to her hips.

"Is it me, or does this make my hips look disproportionate?" Sally asked. Pepper narrowed her eyes and shook her head. The blue dress had an iridescence to the fabric that changed colour depending on how the light hit it.

"I'm not sure I'm crazy about the fabric, but I don't see what you're seeing," Pepper admitted. Kevin peered around the corner and nodded.

"I don't either," Kevin agreed. When Candy stepped into the doorway to look, she shook her head.

"Nope, I see what Sally is saying. The way the light hits the fabric at a certain angle makes one hip look lower than the other," Candy agreed. She stepped up to the mirror and pointed out the illusion. Kevin narrowed his eyes, then widened them in surprise.

"Oh, I see it now! Now, that won't photograph well, Sally!" He exclaimed.

"So scratch this one," Sally sighed. "Pepper, do you mind –"

"Not at all," Pepper interrupted, pulling on the zipper before stepping out and pulling the door shut. Sally looked at the remaining three dresses critically, thinking about what Kevin had said about a west coast look. She'd gravitated toward another red dress, slightly different in cut than the one she'd worn to the charity gala, but when she thought about her perceived notion of the west coast versus the east coast was, she felt the west coast was more relaxed than the east coast. She put the red dress over with the blue one she'd already tried on, and picked the flowy skirted, strapless dress to try on. It was a soft, light blue, with bold, watercolour splashes along the skirt in fuchsia, orange and azure. The colours blended into one another, making other, fainter colours. The skirt led into a wide, fitted band that started under the bust and dropped to the waist. It was encrusted with sequins and coloured stones that glinted under the bright washroom lights. The bust was cut straight across, but the fabric was gathered in tiny folds from the waistband to the elastic at the top, which Sally already knew would give the illusion of a fuller bust.

"Pepper?" Sally called. Pepper stepped into the washroom and zippered the dress. Sally turned to the mirror and nodded. "Yeah, this one."

"Yes, absolutely," Pepper agreed. Sally stepped out into the office and Kevin smiled. Candy nodded.

"Go take a nap, have a shower, and be back here in two hours. It's going to be a long night, and I know you aren't a huge fan of busy social scenes," Pepper suggested.

"Tony told you about the introversion," Sally sighed.

"It's a pretty important piece of information to have Sally. Particularly given the amount of attention that is going to hurtle your way in the next while," Pepper admitted.

"I know, I just," Sally trailed off. "I'm embarrassed that I don't cope better."

"You do cope!" Pepper exclaimed. "You know exactly what your limits are, I've watched you. You cope better than any introvert I've ever met. But no matter how well you know yourself, you'll never turn yourself into an extrovert. So why try?"

"Wait, are you –"

"I am also much happier one on one, Sally. It's just another thing we have in common," Pepper nodded. "In fact, it's probably why Tony and I floundered around trying to make things work for so long. He needs someone like us. He's much closer to the extrovert side of the scale, but every time he does a Briggs-Myers he comes up an introvert as well. He needs someone to show him it's okay to step out of the spotlight and recharge sometimes."

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Sally admitted.

"Let me unzip you. Go take a break. Two hours works for you, Kevin?" Pepper turned to the hair stylist. He nodded. She turned back to Sally and unzipped the dress.

XXX

Sally was mind-blown when she looked in the mirror. She'd been very worried that she wouldn't look like herself with highlighted, professionally styled hair, and was secretly horrified at the amount of make-up Candy had been putting on her face. But she looked exactly like herself. Just more so. Her eyes stood out, a striking clear blue amidst the smoky kohl around them. Her cheekbones looked more defined, making her face seem less round, and her lips were fuller, a soft pink gloss highlighting their natural shape. Candy had swept some sort of shimmering powder across her shoulders once she'd put the dress on, and one of her assistants had applied gel nails, promising to leave step-by-step instructions for their removal.

"I look –" she trailed off.

"Beautiful," Kevin completed for her.

"I'm not beautiful." Sally shook her head. "But I look really good."

"You're an idiot. You're stunning. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" Tony breezed into Pepper's office, fiddling with his cufflinks. He hadn't actually looked at her, and Sally knew it.

"At least once more, and look me in the eye when you say it," Sally teased. Still fiddling with his cufflinks, he turned and walked toward her. He stopped in his tracks when he looked up, and said nothing.

"Look at you," he breathed, tears filling his eyes. "You are perfection." Sally could feel a flush creepy up her neck and looked away awkwardly.

"You don't need to be so theatric about it," she mumbled. Tony took her chin in his hand and lifted it back up so she was forced to look at him. She pressed her lips together nervously. Tony took a deep breath and sighed audibly, then leaned forward and kissed her, causing Candy to squawk in protest.

"There's no audience for me to impress, Sally. You look incredible," he breathed against her mouth.

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "What if people think I'm only after you for your money?"

"They'll take one look at you tonight and realize it's a worthwhile trade off." He raised an eyebrow and almost imperceptibly shook his head. "If anyone is cashing in, Sally, it's me. I'll go all Iron Man on anyone who suggests differently." He winked and stepped back, trailing his fingers in hers. Candy rushed forward and reapplied her lip-gloss.

"No more kissing," she admonished. Sally laughed. Tony leaned in and stole another kiss, earning a glare and huff from Candy.

"I have a surprise for you, come on," he whispered as he dropped another kiss on her cheek. They rode the elevator in silence up to their suite. The elevator doors opened and Sally stepped into the suite, looking around.

"What's the surprise?" Sally asked.

"Outside," Tony prompted. Sally looked out at the balcony and screamed in excitement and surprise.

"Mama!" She exclaimed and stumbled on her heels toward the open glass doors. Beth Manners turned away from the railing and smiled, arms open.

"Sara Sunshine!" Beth pulled Sally into a tight hug. "Look at you!" She held Sally at an arms length and took in the fancy dress and the make-up. "You're all lit up inside."

"When did you get here, Mama?" Sally asked, taking in Beth's slate grey pantsuit and fresh look. She'd arrived long enough ago to freshen up.

"While you were napping. Tony took me down and showed me the car you're working on, and then set me up in a guest suite. This is quite the thing. I wasn't really expecting to get a chance to meet your fellow until Christmas. I like that he thought of it." Beth nodded at Tony approvingly. Sally met Tony's gaze with a challenge, wondering if it wasn't Pepper that thought of it. "It caused quite a fuss, I gather, when Tony announced that he needed the jet rerouted to Seattle."

Tony smirked as he ambled toward Sally and her mother. He tangled his fingers with Sally's, and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal to reroute a private jet that was probably en route somewhere important. "I decided I didn't want to wait to thank your mother."

"Thank her?" Sally laughed. "Oh my god, you're such a cheeseball."

"I take it back. Maybe I wanted her to see how cruel you are," Tony held a hand to his chest, feigning a wound.

"So far, I like him, Sara," Beth smiled.

"And I like her," Tony laughed. "She helped me figure out a way to make the de-icing on the suit more efficient."

"Are you kidding? You flew my mom out from Seattle and you've been talking shop?" Sally couldn't help but laugh. "It figures. How long can you stay, Mama?"

"Unfortunately, I will be headed back first thing tomorrow. Even the great Tony Stark can't move enough mountains to change my deadlines at work," Beth laughed. Tony smirked.

"But you can at least say I tried," Tony commented.

"That you did. I think there's a degree of fame to that," Beth agreed. "It knocked the socks off a couple of the younger guys in the office when you skyped me."

"Beth, we should head up to the party. It will allow Tony to make a grand entrance," Pepper interjected at the lull. Beth nodded and leaned over to kiss Sally on the cheek.

"You look like such a princess, Sara. What a beautiful dichotomy you are. My princess pipewrench." Beth winked and followed Pepper to the elevator. Tony laughed, meeting Sally's bemused smile.

"That's going to stick, isn't it?" Sally asked.

"It sure is, princess."

XXX

True to Pepper's prediction, Tony waited at least a half hour after she and Sally's mother had headed to the party before fixing his tie one last time and announcing he was ready to go. Sally had sat with a short tumbler of whiskey, sipping slowing to relax herself while he puttered and wasted time.

"Ready?" Tony asked, holding his hand out. Sally rose from the stool she was perched on and nodded.

"As I will ever be," she agreed. Tony smiled and retrieved a shallow box from the counter.

"This is for you," he opened the box, revealing a beautiful necklace. It was large square cut gems, a pale rainbow that matched her dress to perfection. Sally held a hand to her mouth.

"Tony, it's too much," she breathed. He rolled his eyes.

"I gave you a used ring earlier today. The least I could do is give you something that is entirely yours," Tony teased. "Besides, it goes with the dress." He lifted it from the box and draped it across her neck, kissing the nape before fastening the clasp. She turned to face him and he nodded in approval.

"Today has been a little overwhelming," Sally admitted. Tony smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We get it all done today, and it's over until Christmas," Tony reminded her. She nodded and took his hand as he led her to the elevator. The doors closed and Sally took a deep, fortifying breath, reminding herself that she did social events larger than the party routinely at home. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her she wasn't normally the guest of honour at them, but she squashed it down, determined to enjoy an evening that was all about celebrating the most surprising part of her life to date. She still found it amazing that Tony was such a good fit for her, despite all her previous fears. The elevator doors opened, and as if on cue, most of the guests turned to look, and then began clapping as they entered the room. Sally felt a flush racing up her shoulders and neck and glanced nervously at Tony. He smiled reassuringly and looked back at the crowd of friends, and business associates, and waved, acknowledging the applause.

Sally smiled, and felt the weight lift off her shoulders as she recognized Clint and Natasha out in the crowd. Tony leaned over and kissed her cheek before breaking away to greet someone, and Sally took that as her cue to hurry to people she knew, bee-lining toward the pair.

"You look incredible," Clint proclaimed, giving her an admiring once-over. "You sure you have no extra words?" He winked and Sally shook her head.

"Not for you!" She laughed. Natasha grinned.

"Maybe for Steve though?" She teased. Sally laughed and shook her head.

"Not even for Steve."

"What's not for me?" Steve ambled over, holding a pair of beers. He handed one to Clint and tapped the neck of his bottle against Clint's before taking a sip.

"She isn't," Clint held a thumb up toward Sally. Steve choked.

"Are you trying to get me in the tabloids again?" He laughed. "You look beautiful, Sally. That dress has perfect lines for you."

"Thanks?" Sally looked puzzled. Natasha laughed.

"Steve's quite an artist, Sally. He's got a good eye about what is and isn't flattering. Maybe we should take him wedding dress shopping?" Natasha offered. "I mean, as long as I'm welcome as well."

"Of course you are," Sally laughed. "If you want to come, that is."

"I think it would be fun. And the closest I'll ever get to a white dress," Natasha nodded.

"I don't need an invitation, Sally," Steve interjected. Clint laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Come on, you could try on bridesmaid dresses," he teased. "I mean, if you're lucky, they might even be able to find something to fit your boobs. Since most of your t-shirts are too small."

"Shut up, Barton," Steve laughed. Sally grinned from within their circle of conversation, finally completely relaxed. When Tony retrieved her, she almost wondered if she'd been an Avengers assignment, so that she would be chill enough to enjoy the rest of the evening. Tony pulled her out onto the dance floor, and held her close in his arms.

"I think my team likes you better than they like me," he commented, nodding toward the trio that was laughing together over beers. Sally watched as Wanda and Sam joined them. Wanda caught her watching them and waved in acknowledgement.

"It's possible," Sally laughed. "Wanda's not your biggest fan."

"She probably likes you less for agreeing to marry me," Tony countered. "And Rhodey's love for me more than makes up for everyone else."

"Does it?" Sally laughed. "Rhodey's had to babysit you more than once."

"Because he loves me," Tony argued. Sally laughed and kissed him.

"Your team loves me because you love me, Tony. How many people have you brought back that they've hated? Or disregarded? Or haven't even acknowledged? They took the time to know me because of you," Sally reassured him. Tony squeezed her and kissed her back. "Except for Clint. And dude, you fuck up even once, and he's going to snatch me up."

"Because he needs a reliable mechanic and a reliable booty call," Tony quipped. Sally winked.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have said no in the first place," she teased.

"I call your bluff, Ms. Manners," Tony countered. "Because I know your deep dark secret –"

"Shut up, and kiss me again; that annoying reporter is watching us." Sally pulled his face down to hers and pulled his lower lip between her teeth, tugging just enough that Tony groaned and responded, pulling her against him and deepening the kiss.

"I sense you might be a bit jealous of Ms. Everhart, Sally," Tony murmured against her mouth. Sally bit his lip, a little less playfully. He yelped and pulled away, unable to stop himself from laughing. As the song ended, Christine Everhart approached, her digital recorder in hand.

"Congratulations, Sally. Have you two set a date yet?" She smiled a bright, false smile. Sally wondered if her face might freeze that way, but just shook her head in response.

"I'm headed overseas in a few days for work. We'll try to keep planning while I'm gone, but I'm not going to rush things," Sally lied smoothly. Christine's laugh was as false as her smile.

"Heavens, why bother waiting. You could have just got married tonight. You look stunning, and let's face it, a tux is a tux," she pressed. Tony laughed, and laced his fingers with Sally's.

"She is gorgeous, and she'll be just as gorgeous at our wedding. Besides, who would we have got on such short notice?" Tony shrugged.

"I'm sure Captain Rogers would have obliged," Christine countered. Steve turned around, hearing his name.

"Except that we're not at sea, and I'm not that kind of captain," he interjected. "I'm sure Sally and Tony would both like a wedding that reflects their individuality as well as their relationship. Rushing into something because she's headed to Europe would be foolish in the extreme."

"I would think if my soulmate was going to be thousands of miles away, I'd want to lock him in. Captain Rogers, do you know what it's like to be separated from your soulmate by such a great distance?" Christine arched an eyebrow. Steve's handsome features clouded with scowl that should have frozen Christine in her place, Sally thought.

"I was separated from my soulmate by over seventy years, so I think I'm probably a reliable source," he snapped before turning back to join Natasha and Sam.

"Ms. Everhart, I know that the media was invited to the party as a courtesy, but I think you've outstayed your welcome," Sally suggested, and stepped away to make sure Steve was okay. She stepped between Steve and Sam and nodded at the rest of the team in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, Steve."

"Sally, you have nothing to apologize for," Steve shook his head. "And making sure I'm okay while Tony faces that woman alone is just going to give her more fodder for her repugnant show."

"Fuck her," Sally scowled. Steve started a little at the vulgarity and Sally laughed. "And there's why we wouldn't suit." She nudged him with her shoulder and he laughed, blushing a little.

"Natasha has been working hard at getting me used to swearing. From everyone, not just women," Steve admitted.

"Could you stop monopolizing my girl every chance you get, Rogers? Between you and Barton I get next to no time with her," Tony interrupted, slipping an arm around Sally's waist.

"To be fair, Stark, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here tonight," Clint countered.

"Touché," Tony nodded. "Let's dance some more, princess. Then we can slip away and let the party go on without us."

"Lead the way," Sally agreed.

Tony led her back onto the dance floor and pulled her close, despite the band playing an up-tempo song. Sally leaned against his chest, and breathed in the now-familiar scent of his shampoo, after-shave and something that she had yet to identify but that reminded her of engine cleaner. After a few more songs, Tony danced her to the edge of the dance floor nearest the emergency exit and they slipped away down the stairs to their suite.

XXX

"Let me unzip you," Tony offered as they walked into the closet together. Sally lifted her hair and felt goosebumps rise across her back when his fingers skimmed her skin. She felt him press his lips against her bare flesh and shivered. "Steve was right, princess. This dress was perfection."

"I love the colour splashes," Sally agreed, her voice soft.

"And you're wedding dress shopping tomorrow?" His breath was hot against her back. She pulled her hair across her shoulder, and let it drop down her chest before nodding. "You probably shouldn't pick a white dress."

"No?" Sally's laugh was husky. Traditionally, no, she probably shouldn't pick a white dress, but since Tony was the only person she'd ever been with, she didn't see the issue.

"Not after what I plan on doing to you tonight." Tony pushed the dress down past her hips, letting it drop in a pool on the floor. He growled in approval at the matching pink strapless bra and panties before hooking his thumb in the waistband and tugging them down. He flicked the back of her bra with one hand, while kneading her hip with the other, and her bra sprang free, dropping to the floor, leaving her in nothing but the low heels she'd chosen. She turned to face Tony, aware she was blushing, but determined not to let her inexperience and nerves ruin the night. She tugged on the bow tie until the knot slipped free, and pulled the scrap of fabric free from his neck before pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Tony shook it free of his arms, letting it drop by her dress, and let go of her long enough to pop the cufflinks from his shirt and toss them on the dresser behind them, as Sally tugged the buttons on his shirt through the placket, pushing the shirt across his bare shoulders until he took over, and began shaking it free of his arms too. Between hurried kisses, she unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, pushing his boxer to follow, and stepped closer, trapping the hardened length of his cock between them. Tony groaned into her mouth as her hand found him, teasing him with a soft touch.

"If we don't move this to the bedroom, I'm going to take you right here on the floor." His voice was a hoarse growl and Sally smiled against his mouth.

"Allow me, then," she laughed, and taking his hand, dragged him into the bedroom, and pushed him down on the bed. Tony's eyes widened in surprise as she climbed up his legs, straddling his hips. She leaned forward and took his mouth with her own again. Tony's chest rose as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He grasped the firm globes of her ass and lifted, tilting his hips just enough that he slipped inside her without any resistance. Sally's breath caught and she leaned back, one hand on the centre of his chest, fully seating herself on him. Tony's head dropped to the pillow, his eyes shut. His hands found her hips, and rested on them as she found her rhythm, and rode up and down, rocking her hips against him. As her clit rubbed against his pubic bone, she could the pressure starting. Her head fell back and she found Tony's hands with her own, laying them on his as she rocked back on his hips. As the first cresting wave of her orgasm crashed over her, she cried out and dropped forward onto Tony's chest. Tony rolled so that he was on top, thrusting deep into her, forcing a second orgasm out of her before she'd recovered from the first. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, raking her nails down his back to pull him closer.

"More," she gasped. Tony smirked and increased his speed, pistoning his hips back and forth until he could feel his own climax approaching. He grunted as he came, and collapsed against her chest as the final spasms left his body. After a moment, he sighed heavily and dropped a gentle kiss against Sally's shoulder before rolling to one side, and flopping on his back.

"You can have the shower first, princess," he murmured, dropping his arm across his forehead.

"You could join me," Sally suggested, scooting to the edge of the bed. As she stood up, Tony reached over a smacked her ass lightly.

"Already craving round two? I've wakened a monster," he laughed. "We'll see if I've recovered by the time you get out."

"I can't spend the entire night on top of you and then in the shower, Tony," Sally laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

"Maybe you could spend a little more time under me then," he called. Sally's laugh floated back to him.

"At some point, I'll need some sleep. Dress shopping in the morning." The water drowned out anything else she might have said, and steady noise of the shower running lulled Tony to sleep.

XXX

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sally placed a cup of coffee on the bedside table, and pulled back the covers before climbing back into bed beside Tony.

"I fell asleep?" Tony stretched his arms above his head and then dropped them to gather Sally against him. Sally nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"I got out of the shower, and I was saying absolutely filthy things to you, and you were snoring," she laughed.

"How filthy? I'm pretty sure I would have wakened if it was really depraved," Tony quirked an eyebrow and glanced down at her. Sally smiled and shook her head. She yawned and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Tony pushed himself up, tugging the sheet away from her. She snuggled against him, blushing slightly.

"Oh no, you missed out. I can't talk like that when the sun is up." She shook her head, resisting the urge to reach for the bed sheet.

"You know, I bet I could get you to say all kinds of disgusting things," Tony challenged her. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"If you so much as lay a finger on that car-" Tony interrupted her with a kiss.

"I was thinking of laying a finger elsewhere, but that would also work." He slid a hand down her thigh, following the bend at her hip around to grasp her ass. "I've always been a fan of breakfast in bed." With one swift move, he tugged Sally down to the bed, and rested his shoulders between her thighs. Sally shrieked as she fell back against the mattress, and then fell silent when Tony's lips dropped to her inner thigh.

"Oh, Tony motherfucking Stark," she breathed. Tony's laugh was hot against her.

"I'm looking right at the words, and they say scream, princess," he teased.

"Later," she promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Dum-E made a whirring noise as it lowered the windshield onto the car. Sally guided it down into place, pressing it against the urethane seal. Once she was sure it was secured, she replaced the trim and windshield wipers and admired the nearly finished work. She hadn't yet seen Clint, but when she'd bumped into Steve coming into the garage, he'd suggested that Clint might be late rising, as he'd somehow stumbled into a drinking contest with Natasha after she and Tony had left the party.

"Okay, Dum-E, grab that rear windshield and meet me around the back?" Sally felt weird asking the robot to do things, but Tony had assured her that Dum-E would understand her commands. And it had, which had made installing the front windshield a cakewalk. She finished prepping the rear seal and urethane and guided the rear window glass into place, adjusting it with precision. She sighed and smiled. The car had gone together too fast, really, but Tony had all the toys to make it easier, and she hadn't had a single issue getting her machined pieces to the front of every queue. She sprayed down the windshields with glass cleaner and removed the fingerprints and smudges. The car looked good. The metallic gleam of the cherry red paint gave it a raw power that she liked. As much as she wasn't planning on admitting it to Clint, she liked it better than the purple of the previous Challenger she'd done.

She slipped into the driver's seat and turned the engine over, listening to the roar of the hemi and nodding with a smile. She fastened her seatbelt and shifted into first, creeping through the garage to the door out onto the street. She indicated her turn into traffic and grumbled at the stop and go nature of things until she was able to get free of the congestion and headed toward Brooklyn.

"JARVIS, did Clint crash at the Tower last night, or did he head home?" She asked as she shifted gears. She felt her phone buzz in her coveralls before JARVIS responded.

"Biometrics in the Tower suggest he went home and the GPS on his phone suggests that's where he is," JARVIS answered.

"Can you dictate directions for me to get to his place?" She asked.

"Of course, Ms. Manners. You'll want to take the next left." JARVIS began to give directions much like a GPS, and Sally realized with a start that the AI had a bit of sense of humour when she overshot an intersection and he made fun of her. She pulled up in front of Clint's apartment and parked.

"Is that Clint's car, lady?" A small boy who looked like he couldn't be older than five or six asked. Sally smiled at him.

"Sure is. Can you tell me which apartment is his?" Sally asked. The boy nodded and led her inside the building and up a couple flights of stairs, stopping in front of a non-descript door. He banged on it, and then ran and hid at the edge of the staircase, watching. Sally guessed Clint wasn't exactly a morning person. The door swung open, and Clint stood there, naked, scratching the back of his head. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and stared directly at the centre of Clint's forehead.

"Hey sweetheart, you missed one helluva party last night," Clint stepped back, inviting her in. Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Did you lose your pants?" She asked. She heard the boy giggle from the stairs and winked in his direction before returning her eyes to Clint's forehead.

"Huh? Oh, shit." Clint dropped a hand to cover himself. "Yeah. They're around here somewhere. Gimme a second." He stepped back and shut the door. Sally could hear him rummaging around in his apartment, then heard a thump and a string of expletives. The boy at the stairs giggled again, and Sally turned to smile at him again, only to be distracted when Clint opened the door, a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips. "How did you get here?"

"I drove," Sally replied, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know where to come?"

"JARVIS."

"Dude has a big mouth," Clint grumbled. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I don't get why you're here."

"I thought you might want to take Cherry for a spin." Sally dangled the keys in front of his half-opened eyes. They shot open.

"She's ready?" Clint asked. Sally nodded. "Why the fuck didn't you say so? Gimme a minute!" He shut the door on her again. A fraction of a second later, he opened the door and pulled her inside by the front of her shirt, slamming the door behind her, and pushing her against the door. "Stay."

Sally watched him as he ran across the apartment, looked out his window and let out a whoop, punching the air. He ran back to her without even realizing what he was doing, pressed her into the door and kissed her. Sally froze in stunned silence until Clint pulled away.

"What the –"

"Oh shit. Don't tell Tony I did that. He'll kill me," Clint cringed. "I'll be right back." He dashed off around a corner, and reappeared moments later wearing a t-shirt. Sally eyed his get-up skeptically.

"You're not seriously going to wear plaid jammies out in public?" She questioned.

"Are you questioning my decision-making skills, little miss couldn't be bothered to bring someone out with her?" Clint shot back. "Allow me to drive you back to the Tower before Tony realizes you went out without a chaperone."

"You do, and I tell him you kissed me," Sally warned.

"So the car runs, right?" Clint changed the subject as he slipped his shoes on. Sally nodded, and Clint smiled and dragged her out into the hallway and down the stairs. "Good because Natasha just texted that she's looking for you because your dress appointment is in less than an hour. And you're going to need a shower before you go. Let's see how fast I can get you back to midtown."

Unsurprisingly, Clint knew the quickest route to get back to the Tower, and Natasha greeted them in the garage with a scowl.

"I'm surprised you're standing this morning, Clint," she commented, and then glanced at Sally. "You should hit the shower. Pepper's meeting us down here in fifteen minutes. She has three appointments scheduled for dresses and she's already fussing about being late to the first one."

Sally sighed. "I have a change of clothes down here. I'll scrub up. I had a shower before I came down this morning, and all I've done is the windshields."

"Your choice," Natasha shrugged. Sally headed to the bathroom and scrubbed her hands with pumice cleaner before changing. When she was finished, Pepper was standing by the car, admiring the finished restoration. She looked up at Sally and smiled.

"I have good news and bad news," she started. "The bad news is that Kleinfeld has requested to reschedule your appointment. But the only appointments they have are for after you've left. I tried to press, but it just wasn't going to happen. The good news is that I have another great store for us to go to, we're no longer in a rush and I've had your mom's wedding dress sent out to a cleaner that said they can have it done by this afternoon."

"Okay." Sally shrugged. "You've probably got a better feel for this kind of thing than I do, Pepper."

"On account of my having been married so many times?" Pepper laughed. Sally blushed.

"I meant fashion. You've been spot on with all the fashion since I got here," she explained, the words coming out in a rush. Pepper laughed again and shook her head.

"Come on, Happy's got the car out front. Steve's going to meet us there, he's just grabbing a coffee," she nodded toward the elevator. Sally glanced at Natasha and then to Clint.

"Steve's seriously coming with?" She asked. Natasha nodded.

"Yeah, I had to cajole him a little, but he finally agreed. His eye is flawless, Sally, it'll be worth it," Natasha replied.

"Let's go then." Sally followed Pepper to the elevator and the three women stepped in. Clint had made no bones about the fact he was choosing his car over what he called was 'the excessive torture of dress shopping'. Sally almost wished she could stay behind with him. She wasn't entirely sure that he was wrong. Pepper could see her hesitance as they climbed in the car, but it mostly vanished when Steve climbed in with them, holding two Cap-sized coffees and handed one to Sally.

"Steel yourself, Sally. It's all corsets and spanx for the rest of the day," Natasha teased.

XXX

The first store was almost too quiet. There was faint background music of symphony music, but otherwise, there was no white noise that usually filled clothing stores. A woman greeted them at the front, and after directing them to take off their shoes, and smiling patronizingly at Steve, led them to a small room lined with dresses.

"Ms. Potts gave me your measurements, Ms. Manners, so I've pulled everything we have that's available in your size," the woman began.

"Anything with long sleeves can go, I want to wear gloves," Sally started. "And you can call me Sally."

"Gloves?" The woman looked surprised. "Gloves aren't the fashion right now."

"I want to wear gloves." Sally was adamant. She couldn't get the engine grime off her hands at the best of times. After a teardown like what she anticipating in Latveria, she doubted she would be able to get her nails clean either.

"But that's not the fash-"

"With all due respect, this is Tony Stark's fiancé," Pepper interjected. "I'm sure she'll be setting some style trends. Wouldn't it be lovely to have one of your gowns attached to the biggest wedding of the year?" The saleswoman paled and nodded.

"Of course," she agreed, casting a sidelong glance at Steve. "You aren't the groom then?"

Steve laughed. "No, I'm the male critic."

"Of course," she said again, and stepped toward the wall of dresses. She pulled a number off the curtain rods and removed them to a rolling rack at the back of the room. "Was there anything else you would like to specify?"

"I like capped sleeves, and simple lines. I'd like to stay with a somewhat retro look," Sally offered. "I know it sounds silly, but it'll match my engagement ring." She spun the ring self-consciously on her finger. The saleswoman flicked through the remaining dresses and removed another group.

"Let me just confirm your measurements, Sally," she held up a measuring tape and gestured to a low platform in the centre of the room. Sally stepped up and waited. She followed the direction of the saleswoman and lifted her arms. Her t-shirt lifted a little, and she reached down to tuck it in. The saleswoman clucked.

"Heavens, your hands are filthy," she commented, taking one of Sally's hands in her own. "I'll see if I can find some cotton gloves for you. I can't have you touching the dresses like that."

"I just scrubbed. Nothing is going to come off. I'm afraid my hands are somewhat stained from the work I do," Sally explained. "It's why I want gloves on the wedding day."

"I can't believe how filthy they are. Let's go and see if we can't get you a little cleaner. What on earth kind of work do you do?" The woman asked. "It's almost as though you're a mechanic or some other blue collar job. Welder?"

"You got it in one," Sally forced herself to smile as she was led over to the sink. The woman offered her soap and then described how to wash her hands. Sally took a deep breath to calm herself before following her directions. When she dried her hands, the stain in the creases of her skin was just as dark as before, and there was no residue left on the hand towel she'd been given. Despite that, the saleswoman threw the towel into the garbage can beside the sink, and let out a little huff of air.

"I'll go find some gloves." She stepped toward the door back to the main part of the store. "Do not touch anything."

Sally scowled at her retreating figure, and Natasha jumped up and started flipping through dresses, gesturing to Steve to come look with her. Pepper stepped over to Sally and sighed.

"She's a prickly bitch," Sally complained. Pepper nodded.

"This store is probably the best chance we have at finding you a dress though, Sally," Pepper encouraged her. "Be patient. I'll try to remind her how big her commission will be if she makes nice." As if on cue, the saleswoman breezed back into the room, holding a pair of short gloves.

"These will go on your account, I couldn't find any loaners," she announced. Sally shot a look to Pepper.

"If we could start trying some dresses on," Pepper spoke up. "Sally has a busy schedule. She's flying out to Europe for work in just a day or two now, so we haven't much –"

"What did I say about touching the dresses?" The saleswoman interrupted with a screech as she noticed Steve and Natasha reorganizing dresses according to what they wanted Sally to try on. Sally stepped off the platform and walked up to the saleswoman, careful to get right into her personal space, effectively cutting her off from approaching Natasha and Steve.

"Stop right there," she growled. "I don't know what school of salesmanship you went to, but if I treated my customers like you've treated me in the last fifteen minutes, I would go out of business in a month. You've insulted me, you've insulted my career, and now you're screaming, full on, actual screaming, at my friends."

"I told you not to touch –"

"You told me," Sally spat. "Me, with my filthy blue collar mechanic's hands. You did not tell the trained assassin or Captain fucking America to keep their hands off."

"Captain –"

"Yes, the hot blond guy is Captain America, the gorgeous redhead is Black Widow. This really is Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. It's not just a theme wedding; I'm actually marrying Tony fucking Stark. Iron Man. And you just kissed a huge commission goodbye with your lack of tact and diplomacy," Sally snapped. "I don't have time to be treated like shit, Pepper. I'll walk back to the Tower. I've got a little rage to get out of my system." She stormed out of the room, and through the front of the store to the street, Natasha dashing to follow.

"You know you've gotta take one of us." She grabbed Sally's shoulder and stopped her before she could turn away from the store entrance.

"Fine, let's get going," Sally barely slowed herself, knowing full well that Natasha could keep up. They walked a few blocks in silence, Sally occasionally huffing out an angry sigh.

"Are you normally that touchy about the cleanliness of your hands?" Natasha finally asked.

"No. But we're talking about my wedding. The one day in my entire life when I'm not going to be a mechanic. The one day I get to be a princess," Sally complained. "And that bitch had to point out that I will never be able to suspend the reality of my filthy hands."

"That's why you wanted gloves?" Natasha asked. Sally nodded.

"I know I'd have to take them off for the ring part, but I still wanted to hide the dirt for photos and stuff," Sally explained. Natasha stopped her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What about the classic hands photo?" She asked. Sally's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"What –"

"The photo where the photographer takes a picture of both your hands with your wedding bands on," Natasha described. "How were you going to do that photo?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Sally admitted. Natasha gave a small smile and tilted her head.

"Do you think Tony cares?"

"About my hands?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well," Sally thought. "No."

"Do you think, for a minute, that Tony would want you to be anyone other than who you are on the day he marries you?"

"No," Sally's voice was almost a whisper.

"So why would you hide your hands, when I happen to know that he loves your hands?" Natasha asked.

"He does not," Sally protested.

"He does. He said that he loves that your hands show how hard you work, and how brilliant you are. He said they show how uninterested you were in catching him, and that was one of the reasons he knew to trust his gut about you right away," Natasha explained. Sally's eyes filled with tears.

"He did not," she whispered. Natasha nodded.

"He did," she confirmed. "Come on. Let's go get a knish, and then we can figure out where else we were supposed to go today, and catch up with Steve and Pepper."

Natasha hailed a cab and gave the cabbie an address. They wound up at a small storefront, where Natasha took charge of ordering. She led them across the street to a small park and sat on a bench, handing Sally her food. Sally opened the bag and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"It's a knish." The look Natasha gave her implied that she might thing Sally was a little on the slow side. When Sally returned the look with an arched eyebrow, Natasha sighed. "It's a deep fried potato dumpling. Just try it. I got you cheese. You'll like it."

Sally was skeptical, but bit in. The potato was smooth and cheesy, and Natasha wasn't wrong, it was good. She liked it. Having food in her stomach, particularly something heavy and filling, made her feel a little better about everything. She said as much to Natasha.

"Stressed and hangry. It's the worst place to be," Natasha smiled. "Pepper and Steve are going to meet us in fifteen at the next store. It's just a couple blocks."

XXX

Pepper and Steve were waiting inside when they got there, and the saleswoman greeted them with a friendly smile.

"I took the liberty of asking Ms. Potts what you were looking for, and I've narrowed it down to six dresses that fit your requirements. We don't have as much selection as some of the other stores," she apologized.

"I don't need a million dresses," Sally laughed, feeling more at ease. "I just need one."

"Well, Ms. Manners, I hope we have it," she smiled.

"You can call me Sally," Sally offered. The saleswoman grasped her hand and shook it.

"Michelle," she countered.

Sally already knew it was going to be a better experience. Michelle escorted her to the change room area where all six dresses were hung so she could easily see them. She glanced at Steve for his opinion.

"This one is going to make you look shorter than you are," he offered. "The skirt is just a little too full, and I think there's a risk you'll look like a mushroom." Sally nodded. "And this one is going to emphasize your hips in a way that I think you will be unhappy with."

"You're saying it'll make my already large ass look bigger?" Sally asked with a laugh.

"Tony loves your curves. Clint loves your curves. I'd hazard if you did a straw poll, there wouldn't be a single person on the team who didn't think your curves were gorgeous, but I've overheard you complain about the proportion of your hips to your shoulders a couple of times now, and I think this dress would emphasize something you're already self-conscious about," Steve explained. Sally wondered if he'd chosen the words as carefully as he'd seemed to, or if he really was that tactful. He probably really was that tactful, she realized.

"Check. This dress will make my ass look bigger," Sally nodded. "But Cap says I have a nice ass." She winked at Natasha and grinned as Steve flushed.

"And this one is just all wrong," Natasha offered, pointing to a third dress. Sally nodded. It wasn't as articulate an argument as Steve had made, but she agreed with Natasha's assessment. "Too much sequins. Too much crystals. Too much sparkle and glitter. There's going to be a million flashes going off at various points throughout the day, and you'll be one giant white blob with no shape from all the reflection."

"Pepper, what do you think?" Sally asked. Pepper tilted her head and nodded.

"I think Steve and Nat are spot on. Try the other three," she replied. Sally followed Michelle into the change room with the remaining three dresses and looked self-consciously at her hands before looking at the dresses.

"My hands are –"

"Have you washed them since the last time you were working on a car?" Michelle interrupted.

"Of course!" Sally exclaimed.

"Then they're clean," Michelle shrugged. Sally furrowed her brow in confusion and Michelle shrugged a second time. "My husband doesn't leech grease stains onto everything he touches, provided his hands are clean. I'm sure if you've washed your hands, you won't wreck anything, Sally. Let's try this one first. The sweetheart neckline will enhance your bust." She prepared the dress as Sally pulled her clothes off. Michelle helped drop the dress over her head and directed her to hold it in place while she laced it closed. When it felt tight enough, Sally dropped her arms and looked. She shook her head.

"I don't like it," she admitted. "But maybe Steve can talk me through it. The fit is nice." She opened the change room door and stepped out into the viewing area. Natasha immediately shook her head, and Pepper looked up from her phone and shook her head as well. Sally looked pointedly at Steve who made the reaction unanimous. He didn't like it either.

"Too eighties," Natasha offered.

"Too lacy," Pepper agreed.

"You look like a cream puff," Steve shrugged. Sally laughed and headed back into the change room.

"I never would have thought Captain America would be a fashion guy," Michelle commented.

"I don't think he really is. But he's an artist," Sally explained. Michelle nodded.

"I didn't know that either. Secret depths, I guess," she laughed as she unlaced Sally. "I wonder what secrets the other heroes of New York are hiding?"

"I don't know that Tony has a single secret," Sally laughed. "Too much media."

Michelle helped her into the second dress, and Sally liked it even less than the first. She stepped out of the change room with an unhappy scowl, and again, all three people shook their heads in agreement.

"So other than this one being even more cream puffier than the last one, what have we got wrong?" Sally asked Steve. Steve pursed his lips.

"Do you have anything with a more classic cut, Michelle?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Something with a higher neckline, maybe?"

"That style isn't in this season, unfortunately," Michelle nodded. "But you're right. I think that's what would be best. Let's try on the last one, Sally. Captain, the sample closet is just behind you, if you wanted to flip through the eights and tens. Pull anything you think might meet your idea."

"Sure." Steve nodded, and rose. Natasha arched an eyebrow and followed him. Sally followed Michelle back into the change room and tried the last dress on. It was much better than the first two, but she still wasn't sold on it, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Pepper wrinkle her nose up. Steve was doodling on a piece of paper and looked up long enough to shake his head before going back to whatever it was he was drawing.

"That's better, but it really isn't doing much for me," Natasha offered. Steve walked over with his doodle.

"This is what I'm thinking." He held out a drawing. The dress he'd sketched had a boat neck that dropped into princess seams through the bust, with capped sleeves. It had a full tea-length skirt. Sally tipped her head to one side and narrowed her eyes.

"That's pretty. Very simple," Sally agreed. Michelle nodded.

"I'm so sorry. You're right, Captain, that dress would be perfect for her," she agreed. "But I've got nothing at all like it."

Pepper took the sketch and eyed it critically. "Your mother's dress is quite similar to this."

"No, Mama's dress has an eyelet lace overlay." Sally shook her head.

"The lines of the dress are similar though," Pepper pointed out. "Michelle, if the dress is similar to what we're looking for, how hard would it be to have a new dress made based on it?"

"I'd have to consult with my seamstress, but we've done it before. Sally, would you like to get changed and we can continue this conversation when you're back in your own clothes?" Michelle offered. Sally laughed.

"Yes please." She followed Michelle back into the change room and waited as the dress was unzipped. She pulled her clothing on quickly and headed back out to the front of the store, where they waited for Michelle. She arrived and shook her head.

"I called my seamstress, and there's no way she could do it on such a tight timeline," she sighed. "I'd really hoped we'd be able to help you, Sally."

"You do bridesmaid dresses as well, right?" Pepper asked.

"Of course," Michelle nodded.

"We'll bring you that business, once Sally had decided who will be standing with her," Pepper assured her. "We should pick up your mother's dress on the way back to the Tower, Sally. It'll give us a starting point."

XXX

Sally pulled the plastic off the dress and gasped.

"I've never seen this dress look anything other than yellow from age," she murmured. "God, it's even prettier than I remember. I mean, the lace is horrible, but the style is so pretty."

"Try it on?" Pepper urged. Sally took the dress to the bathroom and pulled it on quickly, struggling with the zipper until she caught the tassel on the zip and was able to pull it closed herself. The fit was nearly perfect. She stepped back into the lounge and caught Steve's instant approval.

"Too bad about that lace," Natasha commented from where she was sprawled across Clint's lap. "It's perfect." Clint shoved her off his lap and walked over to Sally, his eyes narrowed. He slid his hand between the layers of the dress, under the lace, but above the lining. Sally forced herself to stay in one spot, despite the urge to swat his hand out from under the lace.

"You know, that lace could come off and the dress would be fine," he offered.

"Are you insane? Dress linings are cheap nylon, dumbass," Natasha laughed.

"Sure, now they are. But until the seventies or eighties, most linings were still silk. Even now, a quality dress will have a silk lining. Why do you think some wedding dresses go for twenty grand?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"How do you know all this?" Sally asked, more than a little surprised.

"There's an old lady in my building who used to work for one of the big fashion houses in the sixties. She takes in sewing still, and always complains about the declining quality of clothing. She made her granddaughter's wedding dress last spring," Clint explained.

"Do you think she could look at this dress and tell us if the lining really is silk?" Sally asked.

"Take it off," Clint ordered. "We'll go see her right now."

"Seriously?" Sally asked. Clint nodded, and shoved her back toward the bathroom. Sally changed and brought the dress out on her arm. She followed Clint to the elevator without a word, climbing into the passenger seat of the Challenger when he held the door open for her. "You're sure about this?" She finally asked.

"Trust me," he smiled. "Mavis knows her shit. The dress she made last year," Clint paused. "Well, it was unbelievable." He drove through midtown and across the Brooklyn Bridge into his neighbourhood. Sally shifted in her seat as she recognized his building, and she passed the dress to Clint as she stepped out of the car, taking it back as soon as she was standing.

"I'll owe you big time, Clint, if this works out," she acknowledged.

"You'll owe me, then." Clint was confident. He led her up two flights of stairs and knocked on the last door at the end of the hall. A hunched-over, tiny woman answered the door scowling and her entire demeanor changed when she saw Clint. She clasped her hands to her chest and beamed at him.

"Clinton! Sweetness, what brings you here to me today? And with such a pretty girl!" She reached out and pulled Clint's face down to hers, soundly kissing him on each cheek.

"This is Sally –"

"Clint never brings girls here," Mavis interrupted, smiling at Sally. Sally bit back a giggle.

"It's not like that, Mavis. This is Stark's girl," Clint held up a hand, shaking his head. Mavis looked from Sally to Clint and back again.

"This is not a woman who belongs to any man, Clinton Francis Barton," Mavis straightened up and gave him a dirty look. Clint pursed his lips and sighed.

"You know what I meant, Mavis," Clint complained. "Sally has a vintage wedding dress, and we were wondering if the lining was silk. On account of the eyelet lace being tacky."

"Eyelet lace isn't tacky, Clint. It's out of fashion," Mavis corrected. "Come on in, Sally. I'm Mavis, since Clint can't seem to find his manners today. Let's see your dress." Sally followed the tiny woman into the back of the apartment, to a brightly lit sewing studio. Everything was neatly placed and organized, without so much as a stray thread on the floor. A large frame on one wall caught her eye, and she walked toward it. It was filled with photos of gorgeous wedding dresses on equally beautiful brides. Some of the photos were yellowing with age, but there were just as many with the telltale date stamp of the digital era on the bottom corner. Clint hadn't been kidding. Mavis was talented.

"Did you make all these?" Sally asked. There wasn't a single ugly dress in the bunch.

"Oh, those are just the dresses I made here. I worked on countless others," Mavis confirmed. "Now let's see your dress, Sally-girl." Sally handed the dress over, and Mavis floated it over a dress form on the other side of the room. She flicked and flipped the dress around, tweaking here and there and clucking her tongue as she thought to herself.

"This is an exceptional dress, Sally," she started. "I think the lace might have been an afterthought though. The lining is completely finished, and the lace is just tacked on."

"Are you saying my mother chose to cover the dress in that lace?" Sally's surprise amused Mavis, who laughed.

"It was very fashionable in the mid-sixties," Mavis explained. "And the dress underneath would have been at the tail end of fashionable, so the lace would have updated it quite a bit. The cut of the dress is more late fifties to early sixties. Where did your mother get married?"

"Idaho," Sally provided.

"Say no more. This dress had probably outstayed its welcome at the dress shop. Let's take the lace off and see how it looks." Mavis took a tiny pair of snips from the table by the dress form, and snipped a few spots on the dress. To Sally, it seemed random, but after about 5 snips, Mavis was able to lift the lace from the dress, revealing the dress underneath it. Sally sucked in her breath. It was nearly exactly the same as the sketch Steve had drawn.

"It's perfect." Clint blurted the words before Sally was able to articulate them herself. She nodded dumbly.

"I'd like to see it on you, Sally, and see where I'll need to tailor it. There's a bathroom on the left." Mavis pointed out the door as she lifted the dress off the form. Sally nodded, still speechless, and headed into the bathroom to pulled the dress on. She came out unzipped, and turned her back to Clint for him to zip her.

"It fits really well," Sally said. Mavis nodded, eyeing the dress and Sally critically.

"It needs to come out a little in the bust, and come in a touch in the waist. And it's very plain. I'd like to see a touch of colour at the waist. Maybe a wide blue ribbon?" Mavis was thinking out loud, and turned to the shelves behind her. She pulled a box from the shelf and dug through it until she found what she was looking for, and unwrapped a long swatch of narrow blue silk and wrapped it at Sally's waist, nodding. She turned Sally toward the full-length mirror and stepped behind her, holding the band of fabric in place. Tears sprang to Sally's eyes.

"Yes," she breathed.

"You're the easiest to satisfy bride I've ever worked with!" Mavis laughed. "Bringing me an old dress and tearing up at a piece of old blue silk. Tony Stark should thank his lucky stars he didn't get a difficult bride. Do you have a sister for my Clint?"

"I'm afraid I'm an only child," Sally laughed, dashing the tears away. Mavis clucked her tongue again as she rolled the blue silk back up.

"That's a shame. Clint needs easy-going just as much as Tony Stark does," Mavis murmured. "Now, the big question is how soon do I need to finish this dress, Sally-girl?"

"I'm leaving the country in a couple of days, and will be back mid-December. The wedding will be soon after that," Sally explained. "As long as it's ready by the time I get back from Europe, I'll be happy."

"Goodness, child, I can have it ready before you leave. Be back the day after tomorrow so I can check the fit, and you should be able to take it with you when you leave," Mavis laughed.

"I don't want to rush you, Mavis," Sally gaped.

"Nonsense, there's not more than a few hours work there," Mavis scoffed.

"If you let me know how much I owe you before I come back, I'll pay you when I pick it up?" Sally asked.

"It just so happens that I owe Clint a small favour. This one will be on me, Sally," Mavis held up her hand, waving off the offer.

"I can't –"

"Yes you can. Because I'm not giving you a choice," Mavis interrupted. "Now, go get changed, and leave your dress with me." Sally bit her lip, but did as she was told. Despite the sewing studio being neat as a pin, it hadn't escaped her notice that the furniture in the apartment was worn and old. Sally met Clint's gaze as she walked toward the bathroom and he shook his head in warning. She was going to figure out how to pay Mavis, regardless of what the old woman said, but Clint would have a better idea of how to make the proud woman accept her payment.

XXX

The suitcase she'd brought with her to New York was ridiculously small for a planned six months abroad, and she'd made Clint stop on the way back to the Tower to pick up a larger one.

"Do you really think everything is going to fit in that and your other suitcase?" Clint asked as she lifted it into the back of the Challenger.

"I'm not taking the other one, just this one. When Tony took me shopping, I got mostly stuff that works together. Add my coveralls in, and I am probably covered. I'm reasonably sure I'll be able to do laundry," Sally laughed. Clint shook his head.

"You're sure you don't have a sister somewhere?" He laughed. "Because you're fucking perfect."

Sally snorted in contempt. "Hardly. My pants go on one leg at a time, Clint."

"Can I watch?" He winked. Sally swatted at him. He held his hand up to stop her as he negotiated through traffic.

"It's no wonder Natasha is always swearing at you in Russian. You're an absolute dog," she laughed.

"Confession?" He offered. Sally raised an eyebrow, waiting. "I'm not actually that smooth with women I'm interested in." Sally started laughing again.

"That wasn't smooth either, Clint!" She cackled. "Dude, seriously, stop worrying about smooth, and stick with every cheesy line you've used on me so far. Eventually, you'll find a woman who finds it endearing."

"Really?" Clint pulled into the garage and parked in his spot, and then turned to face Sally. She screwed up her face in thought.

"Honestly? I think so," Sally admitted. "Some guys use cheesy pick-up lines because they desperately want them to work. You seem to use them because you find them amusing and a good way to open a conversation. I'd be way more likely to be a sucker for your presentation."

"I might need you to wingman me sometime when you get back," Clint laughed. "Have you guys decided where you're going to live yet?"

"Tony said early on that he can work from either coast, but we'll see. I just want to get through Latveria, and then Christmas. Then we'll figure it out." She pulled the suitcase from the back of the car and grabbed her purse. "See you later?"

"You leave in three days?" Clint clarified.

"Sounds that way," Sally nodded. "I just need to confirm the driver from Budapest with Hans one more time, and I'll be comfortable climbing on that plane."

"Then yeah, I'll make sure to see you before you go," Clint agreed. "I guess I'll be taking you back to Mavis, actually."

"Thanks for all the help with the dress today, Clint." Sally hugged him impulsively. "I promise I won't tell anyone how fashion savvy the men of the Avengers are."

Clint laughed and held her in the embrace, giving her a warm squeeze. "No one would believe you, even if you did a tell-all."

"I have to get started packing," Sally laughed, and headed toward the elevator.

"Have fun with that," Clint shot. "I'm going for a drive, gonna open up the engine."

Sally heard the engine roar to life as the elevator doors closed


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Winter Ritual Celebration of your personal preference and happy new year as well. SUPER long chapter because you deserve it for waiting so long. R &R please - I love hearing from you.**

 **~TK**

* * *

" _Ms. Manners, I will personally be picking you up from the airport in Budapest to ensure the ease of crossing the border into Latveria._ " The text message pinged on her phone. She sat down on the couch with her coffee and grabbed her laptop.

" _Excellent, Hans, I appreciate the confirmation. My ETA is 10pm local time, and we'll be landing at the charter terminal. I'm looking forward to seeing the car. I never did receive any photos?_ " She typed back, thumbs flying across the phone keypad.

" _I'm afraid the leader was unwilling to release photographs across an unsecured network. But you will be seeing the car in a matter of hours now. I apologize, I'm sure it must be inconvenient to have to wait to plan._ " Hans' response was almost immediate, and Sally realized he was anticipating the conversation.

" _If the car is truly as rare as you suggest, I can understand the concern. Can you confirm any details about the engine for me?_ " Sally reached for her coffee, expecting the answer to take longer. She opened her email on the laptop, ready to reply to other work requests. A few quick emails later, she picked her phone back up and read Hans' message.

" _I know little about it, as it has been in storage for years, and I am afraid I have no helpful knowledge about mechanics. It looks like it might be a Mercedes, but there's no markings to suggest it. I believe it has a 16-cylinder engine._ " Sally wrinkled her nose. 16 cylinders had to be a typo. The only engines that size from the forties were from airplanes.

" _Do you know if it was a custom vehicle? Are you sure 16 cylinders? Not 6?_ "

" _Sixteen, Ms. Manners. As far as I can tell from the last look I had at it, it is a custom vehicle. It is somewhat longer than the average vehicle, and has a number of customizations to suggest it saw use during the war._ "

" _Well, I'm definitely intrigued, Hans. I hope I have the ability to restore it to your leader's specifications._ " Sally suddenly realized Hans hadn't used the leader of the small nation's name yet, and thought that was peculiar.

" _I am quite certain you are capable. We are all looking forward to hosting you here._ "

" _I'm really excited to be coming. It's quite an honour to be invited behind a closed border. Not something a mechanic expects to experience._ "

" _It's a calculated risk to allow outsiders in, but the restoration of this vehicle needs to be perfect. And after researching various firms, your name just kept rising to the top. I am pleased that despite your announcement, you are still willing to come._ " Regardless of the closed border, news certainly appeared to get into Latveria, Sally thought.

" _Like I said before, we move slower in America than you do in Latveria. And Tony is a celebrity. So there's an expectation surrounding the wedding. I'll be glad to have it over, but I'm leaving the planning in capable hands._ " Sally sought to reassure Hans that she wasn't a wilting flower who would want to leave early with the job unfinished.

" _Very well. We will do our best to accommodate any stresses on your schedule. We can discuss that more once you are here._ " His response seemed to suggest he'd read between the lines, and understood the reassurances.

" _I appreciate the consideration, Hans. I'll let you know when we've left New York?_ " Sally wanted to go for a run and then soak in the hot tub before she had to meet Pepper to sample dishes for the wedding, but the protracted length of the text conversation was cutting into her time. Sam wouldn't wait much longer.

" _That would be excellent. I will meet you at the customs desk at the charter hangar._ " With the final response, Sally tucked her phone in her pocket and snapped her laptop shut. She headed to the lounge, hoping Sam hadn't given up and left without her, and found him sprawled across the couch watching some entertainment show that had covered the engagement party.

"Lots of you and Tony, and then the rest of the tally is loads of Nat, and Steve, then me, then Wanda, then Rhodey, then Clint. Barton owes me twenty bucks," Sam laughed and dropped the remote on the coffee table in front of him without turning the TV off. The shot flashed from Sally and Tony dancing to Clint and Natasha laughing about something together while Steve scowled at them. The reporter was obviously taken with Steve and she gushed about his shoulders. Sally rolled her eyes. Steve's shoulders were newsworthy, she supposed, but the reporter's reaction was just a little too calculated. Sam laughed again and turned to face Sally. "You ready? You're gonna miss these little strolls of ours?"

"Hardly. I'm barely recovered from the last run you took me on," Sally laughed. "Maybe I'll miss you just a little bit." They headed to the elevator and down to the street. As they had previously, they headed out slowly, weaving in and out of walking traffic until they got into the park, where Sam sped up again. Sally pushed to keep up, but he was just a hair faster than she was comfortable, and near the end of the route through the park, she slowed by a garbage can and bent over, puking into it.

"Jesus, Sally, you should have said something!" Sam exclaimed and turned back to her. He saw a food vendor and ran over to get a bottle of water, uncapping it as he came back. She took it when he held it out, swishing her mouth out and spitting into the garbage can again before taking a long swallow.

"Shit. If that gets out, the news will have a heyday," Sally grumbled. "It'll be constant pregnancy rumours until I'm back."

"It's too soon for you to have morning sickness." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. And you know that. Joe Public will not be aware of the fact that I've been here less than two weeks, nor will they know I didn't fall into bed with him on the first day," Sally pointed out. Sam pursed his lips and nodded.

"Well then, let's move it away from the garbage can. Are you finished, or do you think you can job back to the Tower?" Sam asked.

"Fuck it, let's jog," Sally finished the water and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin beside the food cart before following Sam out of the park at a much slower pace. Her phone started beeping when they got back into the Tower. She pulled it out of her pocket, looked at the message and thumped her head against the wall of the elevator. "For fuck's sake." She held the phone out to Sam so he could read the message.

"Breaking news, Tony Stark lovechild on the way?" Sam read. "Seriously? It's been ten minutes!"

"Tony must be glued to the news. I'll catch up with you later," Sally grumbled and stepped off the elevator into their suite.

"That is some attractive video," Tony commented from the couch as he watched the shaky footage from a phone camera. The picture might have been shaky, but it was beautifully in focus as Sally threw up into the garbage can. Sally dropped onto the couch beside him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders, and draw her against his chest. "You stink, princess."

"Says the man watching TMZ. Just tell me that a shower will restore my dignity," Sally whined. Tony laughed.

"It's a good start. Come on, I'll help peel you out of your pukey clothes." He rose and pulled her to her feet. She groaned and followed him to the bathroom. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

Sally scowled and started to pull off her tank top. Tony caught the edge and helped tug it over her head. "I feel pretty confident in my no answer, but I'm not due for a few more days."

"Because we haven't been using protection," Tony interjected as he pulled her sports bra over her head. "And your wedding dress won't fit –"

"I'm not pregnant, Tony." Sally stepped toward the shower, pushing her shorts over her hips and stepping out of them as she moved. Tony groaned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her shoulder.

"I guess I should just work harder then?" His voice was teasing, but she could tell there was an underlying wish there.

"As soon as I am back, you can practice impregnating me until you have it perfected," Sally laughed and pulled free of his arms to turn on the shower.

XXX

"I can't eat another bite," Sally complained when the caterer took the chicken sample away. "Honestly, Pepper, I feel like I've eaten all the food in New York. How can there be more to try?"

"There's only two more dishes," Pepper encouraged. "Just one bite of each."

"I'm pretty full too. I'm glad we started with the cake first," Tony admitted. "Are you sure about the lemon, Sally? I really liked the chocolate and salted caramel."

"The vanilla and lemon curd one was beautiful and light. Like happiness in my mouth," Sally explained. "The chocolate and salted caramel was amazing, but not wedding cakey enough. Are groom's cakes still a thing? That seems like it would be a perfect groom's cake."

"Groom's cakes have only ever been a thing in the south, Sally," Pepper laughed. Sally wrinkled her nose.

"Huh. Shows you how many weddings I've been to," she laughed. Tony smirked, as he fiddled with his phone.

"I actually like this idea. I want a groom's cake. Look at this one, it's the shape of a car!" Tony held his phone up for Pepper and Sally to see. Pepper arched an eyebrow and gave Sally a knowing look. "I want one. It can be the shape of the helmet. Make it happen, Pep."

Pepper sighed and made some notes on her tablet. "And then the wedding cake can be vanilla with lemon curd, and we'll hide the groom's cake in a different room, Sally?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sally laughed. Tony scowled, but let it go as the caterer dropped off two more sample plates of food in front of them. Sally sighed and took a bite of the steak. It was delicious. "Okay, this is the best thing we've had. Put this on the for sure list."

"Yes," Tony agreed through a mouthful. "The asparagus is perfect."

"So you should probably pick a vegetarian option, and maybe a chicken dish as well," Pepper suggested.

"That first vegetarian one, with the eggplant. It was nice," Sally suggested. Tony nodded. Sally leaned forward and took a bite from the second dish that had been left. She shook her head. "I don't like this chicken dish. I think the chicken with the green sauce was better. Tony?"

"I liked the BBQ chicken, if I'm completely honest. It'll be a little messy, but it was juicier than any of the other chicken we tried," he replied.

"That's actually a good point. And I think it would complement the steak, if people wanted both," Sally agreed.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Pepper laughed. Sally smiled.

"I guess not. But my stomach is still feeling a little off from my run this morning," she admitted. "I only have one more request."

"We'll do our best, Sally," Pepper agreed.

"I want a cookie bar. Like, a million different varieties of cookies," Sally stated. Tony's smirk stretched into a smile.

"I like that," he agreed. Pepper scribbled on her tablet, nodding.

"Done."

"And Pepper, since you're doing all this organization, could I impose upon you to be my maid of honour?" Sally blurted. Pepper dropped the stylus on her tablet and looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"I honestly don't have any female friends in California. I feel like you and Natasha are probably the closest thing I have to good friends, if I'm totally honest," Sally admitted. Pepper flushed.

"I would be honoured, Sally. But that leaves a question of what you want us to wear?" Pepper asked. "Assuming you're asking Natasha as well."

"I'll leave it up to you. I think a dark red would look well on you both though," Sally offered.

"And go well with the general winter theme," Pepper agreed.

"Where is Natasha, anyhow? Is she around?" Sally asked.

"Agent Romanoff is approaching the lounge with Agent Barton," JARVIS informed them. Sally jumped, still not comfortable with JARVIS listening in in the common areas of the building. Clint nodded toward them in greeting as they stepped off the elevator, and Natasha headed toward the table where they were sitting.

"I'm starving, what's good eats? Clint decided he wanted to have some hand-to-hand practice and I work up such an appetite beating the shit out of him," Natasha laughed.

"The steak is incredible." Sally pushed her plate toward Natasha, who happily grabbed a clean fork and sliced a piece off the chunk of meat on the plate. She smiled as she chewed.

"Please tell me this is on the menu?"

"Only if you'll be a bridesmaid," Sally teased. Natasha nodded.

"Sure. I saw a couple of cute dresses at the second store yesterday. You want Pepper and I to take care of that while you're gone?" She asked. Clint leaned over her shoulder and stole the piece of steak off her fork with his teeth. She elbowed him in the ribs in response. Sally bit back a laugh and nodded.

"That will likely be the only way you actually get a dress," she admitted. Natasha laughed.

"Shall we ensure it is suitably ugly then?"

"Yes. With a huge bow right on the ass, and lots and lots of tulle," Sally chuckled. "And really shiny. And tight."

"And you said you didn't have any female friends," Clint chastised when Pepper, Natasha and Sally dissolved into giggles. Sally sobered momentarily.

"This is as close as I've ever been," she admitted. "It's pretty nice, actually."

"Mavis phoned while Nat was beating me up. Your dress is ready. Did you want to swing over and try it on when you're finished here?" Clint stole the fork from Natasha and reached across the table to the leftover cake.

"We're done, why don't you go ahead? I need to take Tony to find a tux," Pepper interjected. Tony furrowed his brow.

"I have a tux –"

"You're getting a new one for your wedding." Pepper interrupted. Natasha bit her lip.

"I'll tag along with you, Sally?" She asked. Sally nodded and linked arms with her.

"Let's go." She led Natasha toward the elevator, leaving Clint scavenging the food samples. "If Clint can't keep up, I know where there's a spare key to his car." He dropped his fork and ran toward the elevator.

"No." He didn't say anything else, just pushed past them to step onto the elevator. Natasha winked at Sally and they both started laughing. "It's not okay that there's two women out there who have my number," he grumbled.

"Three, Clint," Natasha teased. "You still have a soulmate out there somewhere."

XXX

Mavis had to be expecting them because the door swung wide as they hit the top step, and the old woman was in the hall, hustling Sally to the apartment. She pulled her along, straight into the sewing room, and shut the door before Clint or Natasha could catch up.

"Alright, lovey, let's get this dress on. It's so much prettier than I thought when you brought it yesterday," Mavis folded the dress across her arm and gestured for Sally to strip. Sally pulled her t-shirt off, self-conscious of the older woman's eyes on her. She realized Mavis had probably seen hundreds of women in their panties, and sighed and dropped her jeans as well. Mavis lifted the dress over her head, and then stepped around behind her to zip it up. She adjusted the bow, tying it in a neat loop on the right hip. It was a soft blue that accentuated the crisp whiteness of the dress. Mavis made a few indiscriminate noises, tweaking at the dress here and there, and then turned Sally to face the full-length mirror on the far side of the room. Sally gasped, and tears filled her eyes. Unbidden, her hand flew to her mouth.

"It's perfect, Mavis," she breathed through her fingers. She blinked back the tears and really took in the perfection of the dress. The neat darts below the bust emphasized her smaller bust, and the sash made her waist look narrower, and her hips a little curvier. Mavis had dropped the hem just enough that the dress skimmed her knees, accounting for the extra height she had on her mother, and making it the right length to be considered 'tea-length'. She'd brought in the shoulders a little, updating the neckline enough that the dress had the look of a modern vintage style dress, rather than an actual vintage dress. And she'd tacked few layers of soft tulle into the skirt, giving it the proper fullness it had been lacking when Sally had first tried it on.

Sally threw her arms around Mavis. "Thank you so much, Mavis."

"Let's show Clint and Natasha?" Mavis moved toward the door, placing her hand on the knob, and at Sally's nodded reply, drew open the door. Clint and Natasha were squabbling about something, and when Clint looked up, mid-sentence, he trailed off, his jaw dropping.

"Jesus Christ, Sal." He let out a low whistle. "You look amazing."

"Bohze moi," Natasha murmured at the same time. Sally heard her phone vibrate from inside her jeans on the floor and squatted to grab it. It was a text from Tony of him in a tux.

" _I'll show you mine if you show me yours._ "

Sally laughed and shook her head. " _That would be bad luck. But that tux is nice._ "

" _Get Clint to tell me if you look any good. I might want out._ "

"Clint, Tony wants to know if I look any good. Could you text him your opinion?" Sally winked. Clint pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed something, a wry smirk on his face. Sally's phone buzzed in her hand and she looked back at the screen.

" _The man is a menace. Don't let him touch you._ "

" _He's right. I look good._ " Sally typed back. " _I'm being rude, Mavis isn't finished with me._ "

Mavis tweaked and poked at her a little more, snipping a few loose threads before stepping back and nodding. "Pretty as a picture, Sally. I'll chase these two out. Once you're dressed, I'll hand the dress for you so it will be easy to store until the wedding." She unzipped the back and herded Clint and Natasha to the door. Sally quickly changed back into her clothes, and opened the studio door for Mavis, who bustled back in, hanging and bagging the dress while humming tunelessly. Sally stepped over to Natasha and Clint.

"It's okay then?" Sally looked for reassurance.

"Do you really want me to tell you what I said to Tony? Because you'll probably hurt me," Clint admitted.

"I don't need to know," Sally replied quickly.

"I love the blue. I love how it's going to be completely different than any of the other colours at the wedding. I love that draws the eye to your little waist," Natasha reassured her. "I love the vintage look of it. I love the kind of theme that sets for the entire wedding."

"Thanks, Natasha," Sally smiled. Mavis handed Sally the bagged dress. "Now, you're sure I owe you nothing, Mavis? There's absolutely nothing I can do to convince you to let me pay you?"

"Just wear the dress, Sally-girl." Mavis shook her head. "I somehow suspect my little business might see an increase in business after the society wedding of the year."

"I don't know how to thank you," Sally lamented.

"Just wear the dress," Mavis laughed, and gave Sally a quick kiss on either cheek.

XXX

"It's our last night together for six months, Sally." Tony paced behind her as she packed the new suitcase she'd purchased. She nodded, not even turning around.

"Exactly. Pepper wants to go over a few more things, and Natasha said something about karaoke," Sally explained, rolling her jeans up and tucking them along the side of the case. Tony sighed and Sally stopped to look at him. His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared, and she could see he was trying to hold back a flood of temper. She smiled and stepped forward, kissing his cheek. "And I want to get that done quickly, so you and I have time to ourselves?"

"Six months, Sally," Tony complained. "And you want to go to karaoke with the girls?"

"Actually, karaoke with the everyone. You included," Sally laughed.

"I don't karaoke."

"Tony, we have the entire flight together," Sally implored, but Tony's jaw was set. "But if you really feel that strongly about it, maybe there's a compromise?"

"Compromise?" Tony sounded the word out like it was foreign.

"Anthony Stark, you are not just going to sulk your way into making me change my mind. Clint has been on me, almost since I got here, about how closed off I am, and how I need to make friends. And now I'm headed somewhere where I can almost guarantee I won't be getting chummy with anyone. These women are, quite honestly, my only friends. So here's where I implore to your ego, my darling. I only have them because of you. Please. Let's go be social for a while. We'll be back here by ten. Lights out by midnight on account of the flight in the morning. No booze tonight because dehydration."

"We'll be alone by ten and lights out at midnight?" Tony asked. "So we get two hours to enjoy the comforts of my pillowtop mattress and then any other goodbyes need to be said on the plane? Which is not the most comfortable location, but I'll be happy to welcome you to the mile high club."

"We'll only get two hours in bed if you shut up and let me pack. Otherwise you'll get whatever is left once I zip this bad boy closed," Sally nodded toward the suitcase.

"And when are we supposed to be meeting everyone?" Tony asked. Sally glanced at the clock on her phone.

"About forty-five minutes." She turned back to the suitcase and started tucking more items into the bag, adjusting every so often. She unrolled and rerolled the same pair of jeans twice, to get them tucked in neatly.

"You know you have no baggage limit," Tony commented as she folded a pair of underwear in on itself enough times that he was worried it would dematerialize.

"I don't like having more than one bag. I've got my suitcase, and a backpack with my toiletries, purse, laptop, tablet, blah blah blah. And I have a small box with coveralls that currently fits in the suitcase. So on the return trip, I'm hoping I can stuff everything in the suitcase. I'm not planning on bringing home the coveralls." Sally wedged the box in question into the bottom corner of the suitcase.

"It's not like you're going to be reenacting the great escape, Sally," Tony quipped. Sally felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It's a country with closed borders that no one really knows anything about. It's not paranoid if you have no idea what you're walking into," Sally countered. Tony sat down on the bed beside the suitcase and looked up at Sally, taking in the furrows in her brow as she concentrated on fitting every last scrap of clothing on the bed into the suitcase. He sighed and scrubbed his hand across his hair, aware he was probably going to look more mad-scientist than billionaire-genius-playboy-philanthropist if he kept mussing it, and not really caring.

"Okay, maybe we should talk about this," he started.

"In the forty-five minutes I should be packing, or in the two hours you have slated enjoying the comforts of your pillowtop mattress?" Sally blushed, still somewhat uncomfortable with such frank reference to sex. Tony smirked and patted the bed beside him.

"Princess, your safety is far more important that punishing the springs in this bed," he started, enjoying the blush that was rapidly spreading across Sally's cheeks. He pulled her down beside him. "What are you worried about?"

"It's a foreign country that no one knows anything about," Sally restated. "Hans, my contact, has hardly been forthcoming about the car, which sounds like it's some sort of mythical creature. If the car actually exists, and I restore it, the cred it gives the business is unreal."

"What motivation would they have to bring you over otherwise? This is going to sound arrogant, and I actually don't care, but this job was in the works before I was in the picture, so it's not like there's some plot afoot to snatch my girl," Tony shrugged.

"And I have no value otherwise?" Sally cocked an eyebrow.

"You know that's not what I meant." Tony returned her look and then rolled his eyes. "You're an amazing mechanic, and a beautiful woman, but why go to the trouble of searching you out of seven billion other people on this planet and then concocting a harebrained scheme about a car that doesn't exist just to lure you over? If you had some sort of history with the guy hiring you, sure, but otherwise, I'm just not sure what the connection is."

"Sure, make me sound insane," Sally laughed. "It's probably just nerves. I've never been anywhere that doesn't speak English as the first language before, so it's probably just a little fear of the unknown."

"Okay, so it's nerves. Let's manage it just as though there is some big freaky threat. Let's set up a secret phrase that will clue me in that something is wrong. Say you've discovered a world destroyer in the garage, or an army of super villains planning to take over. What's something completely innocuous that we could discuss that would clue me in that something is very very wrong?" Tony prompted.

"I don't know. You're the superhero," Sally laughed. "I get it, I'm being an idiot."

"I'm serious, princess. Let's have a secret code phrase. I'll ask you, every time we speak, how you're enjoying the weather. If everything is fine, you can just answer like a normal person would. It's getting colder, it was warmer today, there's snow, there's no snow, whatever," Tony led. "If there's something bugging you, how are you going to answer?"

Sally pursed her lips in thought and met Tony's eyes after a moment. "I really miss surfing."

"That makes no sense," Tony laughed.

"No, Tony, it makes perfect sense. You're thinking like a superhero. I'm thinking like a girl from California who's never had to endure a winter with snow. Particularly not a winter with snow in a landlocked country. Trust me, at some point in the next six months, I'm going to be going nuts to touch the ocean," Sally replied.

"So what if it slips out because you're not getting enough sun and you miss the surf?" Tony asked.

"If it's our secret code phrase, it won't. But it also won't be something unexpected if our conversations are being monitored," Sally shrugged.

"Okay then. You miss surfing." Tony ran a hand through her hair and pulled her close to kiss her cheek. "Better?"

"It's a start," Sally smiled, and looked at her phone again. "Time to meet the gang." She pushed herself to her feet and tucked the last couple of things into the suitcase, zipping it shut quickly.

"Are you really done?" Tony asked.

"I am."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really, Tony."

"Are you sure you don't want to check out the comfort of the –"

"Let's go before I decide I want to stay out all night," Sally cut him off. She took him by the hand and led him to the elevator, calling the car before he could get a word in.

Someone had been busy in the lounge. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and multicoloured lights directed it, sending bright orbs of coloured light around the room. There was a couple of microphones on stands about six feet out from the huge TV that took up most of the far wall, and the couches had been rearranged so that people not performing could watch either the TV or the person singing. The island in the kitchen was covered in food – meats, cheese, crackers, chips, dips, veggie trays, fruit with some mysterious dip that Sally soon discovered was delicious. There was a giant metal bucket on the floor beside the kitchen island, filled with ice and beer, and there were already three or four empty beer bottles in the kitchen sink. Pepper smiled as she approached them, casual in a tank top and jean shorts. Her feet were bare, and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Surprise! This is your fun, low-key engagement party." Jazz hands accompanied the announcement and Sally couldn't help but laugh. "Family only."

Sally looked around, and sure enough, it was just the usual suspects. Sam and Natasha were flipping through a binder that Sally suspected held the song list for the karaoke machine. Steve and Clint were standing at the food, filling up plates. Rhodey was talking with a tall man whose back was to them, but Sally assumed, based on the impossibly broad shoulders and long blond hair that he must be Thor.

"Oh, maybe we can find out if he'll let me braid his hair," Sally murmured with a wink to Tony. Tony choked on his drink.

"Pep, this is a problem," Tony coughed. Pepper turned to him, eyebrow raised. "It's not that it isn't looking like a great time. Because it is. But Sally and I need to be back in our suite at ten pm. You know how I hate to reschedule coitus."

Pepper rolled her eyes and headed to the microphone. "Tony is going to start us off tonight guys! Pick something as ridiculous as he is, Tash."

Natasha smirked and punched in a song selection as Tony shrugged and approached the mic. The title came up on the screen and he groaned, and then turned to wink at Sally. When the intro started, Sally burst out laughing. She grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch between Sam and Natasha.

"Children behaaaaaaaaave! That's what they say when we're together!" Tony was instantly, immediately into it. Sally was unsure why she was surprised, as her soulmate had a goofy, attention-seeking streak that was a beautiful, direct contrast to her need to be out of the spotlight. As the chorus peaked, he grabbed Steve, and pulled him into his arms. "And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say, I think we're along now!" He pulled Steve even closer, and hitched a leg around his thigh. Steve rolled his eyes, allowing Tony to climb all over him.

"Steve is way cooler than I figured he'd be," Sally commented. Natasha laughed.

"He's remarkably liberal considering his generation. And seriously, he puts up with Tony's shenanigans much better than Rhodey does. Rhodey would not allow Tony to – what exactly is he doing right now, licking him? Yeah, Rhodey would be scraping him off like a barnacle," Natasha laughed. Steve surprised everyone by grabbing the second microphone and singing along during the second verse before dropping the mic and tackling Tony during the repeat of the chorus. Sally shrieked with laughter as Tony squawked in surprise.

"Steve's been planning this for months," Sam explained through waves of amused laughter. "Every time we have a karaoke night, Tony does something to torment him, and he finally decided to play the player. Oh shit! That looks like it might have backfired!" Sam started laughing again and Sally looked back to the men. Tony had seen through Steve's ruse and had pulled him into a deep kiss. Steve pulled free, laughing, and helped Tony to his feet.

"You're not going to win, Cap," Tony laughed. "But good try. You're a little rusty, you need to get out more."

Steve dropped onto the couch beside Natasha, shaking his head. "Next time, tiger," she teased, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry Sally, I didn't think he'd kiss me," Steve leaned across Natasha to apologize. Sally shook her head, laughing.

"Not a problem, Steve," Sally replied, honestly. Clint selected a song and as it loaded, shoved Tony out of the way, and righted the mic stands.

"I was going to dedicate this to Steve, but after Tony's show, I don't even know how I can compete. Tony, if I sing this to Sally, am I allowed to make out with her like you did Steve?" Clint winked at Sally. Tony shook his head from the kitchen, where he was grabbing a beer.

"It's not in your best interest," he called back as the opening of the song surged.

"Spoilsport," Clint turned back to the TV. "Nat, I'm gonna need your help with this. If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the -" He tossed the second mic at her, and she stood up.

"Love shack!" They had obviously sung the song together before, Sally realized. It was professional in its precision. And they had silly dance moves. Natasha collapsed beside her, out of breath, when the song ended.

"Do you sing, Sally?" she asked.

"Not really," Sally admitted.

"Don't believe her. When she thinks no one is in the garage, she really gets into the music," Clint offered. Sally swatted him.

"I'll sing next," Steve deflected the conversation away from Sally, and Sally smiled at him, grateful for it.

"Do you even know any modern music?" Sam asked. "I've seen your record collection. You think that Elvis Presley kid is a real up and comer."

"Shut up, Sam," Steve entered his song selection. As soon as the intro came on, everyone groaned. The groaning quickly turned into laughter as Steve started the weird shuffling dance that went along with the song. "We're no strangers to looooove. You know the rules, and so do I!"

"Dude, I can't believe you're Rick-rolling us!" Sam cackled.

"I can't believe he knows what Rick-rolling is, but that dance suggests he definitely does." Tony squeezed onto the couch between Sam and Sally.

"Sadly, I am not familiar with this song. It is a catchy tune though." Thor and Rhodey had finally finished their conversation, and he settled on the couch opposite everyone else, holding a flask and a bottle of beer. Natasha dissolved into giggled, and crossed the room to sit beside Thor and explain what exactly was happening. Thor just shook his head, as though he despaired for humanity.

"We don't make fun of your need to Bilgesnipe hunt, Thor. Don't make fun of our cultural pursuits," Clint shot. Sally laughed even harder.

"I hardly think Rick-rolling a room full of superheroes is a cultural pursuit," Sally managed, reaching for her beer. She swallowed and choked, as a wave of giggles hit her at the wrong time. Sam leaned across Tony to smack her on the back. When Steve was finished singing, he winked at Natasha and flopped back on the couch on the other side of Sam. Sally looked around the room, full of the laughter and camaraderie of brothers-in-arms and reflected on the family she was gaining, just because of her soulmark, and realized how lucky she was. The whole group, with the exception of Thor, who hadn't even been introduced yet, had accepted her based on Tony's response to her. A shiver ran across her shoulders and she stood to grab another beer and something to eat as Sam selected a song. Thor followed her to the kitchen.

"Rhodey speaks highly of you, Sally," he opened, reaching into the pail for a beer. Sally flushed.

"Unfortunately, it's been a bit of a whirlwind, and I don't feel like I know everyone terribly well yet. I'm glad he thinks I'm okay," Sally admitted.

"The way that Tony carries himself has changed, just in the short time since I've been gone. That is enough for me. He has been nihilistic in the past. He seems to have found something worth living for now. It's a pleasure to see, Sally, and a pleasure to meet such a powerful woman." Thor drank from his beer, a look of thoughtful appraisal on his face.

"I'm hardly powerful compared to even the least of the people in this room," Sally laughed.

"You are exceptional, Sally," Thor corrected. "On Asgard, finding your soul's mate can take thousands of years. We do not bear our marks from the onset of the transition to adulthood, like you do on Midgard. Our marks appear in the moment that we meet, and they are not always a guarantee that we will be well matched. When you live as long as the Aesir do, the danger to be set in your ways, and uncompromising? Well, it is a great risk. I had always felt Tony was going to be like we are, but I've seen a softening in him. At home, you might be seen as a powerful witch to be able to change a man like him so quickly."

"That's reassuring." Sally arched an eyebrow. "Witchcraft isn't looked upon positively here, Thor."

"Affairs of the heart often make men fearful of the power that women have," Thor nodded. "And love can make fools of us all."

"That's also not the most reassuring thing in the world," Sally laughed. Thor looked confused for a moment and then laughed as well.

"Perhaps not, but I hold to what I have said. You have wrought powerful change in Tony's heart. His closest friend has seen it and is fond of your influence already. That should be a reassurance more important than my words," he explained.

"You know, Tony figured it wouldn't be long before he caught me braiding your hair," Sally laughed. Thor's smile froze and he glanced over at where Tony was describing something with broad hand gestures to Rhodey and Steve.

"That is a far more intimate act than he realizes, and not one he would want to catch us in." His tone was serious and Sally's brow furrowed in confusion. And then she laughed as she understood what Thor was implying.

"Yeah, no." She held up a hand. "The implication was that I'd win you over with my remarkable charm and we'd hang out. I think he is just as overwhelmed as I am at how quickly this has all happened, and how easy the transition has been for you all to accept me." Thor's smile relaxed and he nodded.

"Darcy has made similar comments about hair care and made reference to something she calls girl talk," Thor said. "This must be what Tony meant as well."

"I'm rarely sure what I mean these days," Tony interrupted. He slipped an arm around Sally's waist and kissed her cheek. "I hope you don't mind the interruption, but I am stealing my girl away. If we don't leave now, I'll turn into a pumpkin."

"I'm afraid I don't understand –"

"I'll explain!" Steve offered, interrupting. "It's from a movie. Good night Sally. Have a safe trip. I'm curious to hear about that car." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll say goodbye in the morning, Sal," Natasha called from the couch. Clint nodded, pinned under Natasha's legs.

"I'll meet you at the airport in the morning to go over the last minute details of your flight itinerary and any last wedding –"

"Pepper, I said pumpkin. It is 9:58, and I'm just not interested in you people seeing me with orange skin. You can bore us to tears in the morning. Goodnight everyone!" Tony interrupted, leading Sally back to the elevator. When the doors closed, he pressed her up against the back wall, skimming his hands along her waist. His head dipped to trail his lips along her neck. "Christ, I thought we'd never be alone."

Sally laughed. "Yes, that three minute goodbye was excruciating."

"Three more minutes to ourselves that we won't get back." Tony's breath was hot on her collarbone. He led her directly to the bedroom when they got off the elevator.

"We have an intercontinental flight alone tomorrow," Sally pointed out.

"That's only six hours, princess," he murmured, pushing her into the bed.

"You only have two hours right now," she countered as he tugged her shirt over her head. He pulled his own shirt off and chucked it on the floor beside hers, before climbing on the bed beside her.

"That gives me eight hours to make sure you don't forget me." He pulled her against him, taking her mouth roughly.

XXX

"We are beginning our descent into Budapest. Please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot's voice came over the intercom. Sally had fallen asleep somewhere over the Atlantic, curled into Tony's side. He nudged her gently to waken her.

"We're almost here, Sally." Sally stretched and looked out the window at the city below, then sat up properly and fastened the belt across her lap. Tony slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "It suddenly seems a lot more real, princess."

"Yeah. I kind of wish I'd worn my ring now," Sally commented. Tony smirked and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"I'm really glad you said that," he admitted. "I would have felt like an idiot just taking your engagement ring out for a flight around the world."

The plane taxied to a stop at the charter terminal. "Air traffic has asked that we stay on board until a customs agent can meet us. They'll deplane you and Ms. Manners and see Ms. Manners through customs and to her contact." The pilot's voice came over the speaker. A few minutes later there was a knock on the plane's hatch. The flight attendant pulled the level to unseal the portal and a very official looking woman peered into the plane. She wore a stern look, her brows knit together and lips pursed. She brought to mind a cold-war caricature to Sally.

"Sara Manners and Anthony Stark? You are the only two deplaning?" She asked. Tony nodded, and rose, helping Sally with her bags. Sally offered her passport to the official and handed Tony's to her when he held it out. The woman glanced over the passports, and pulled a stamp from her breast pocket. She held Sally's passport against the bulkhead and stamped it, handing it back to her, and then did the same with Tony's. Sally passed his passport back to him in exchange for her bag.

"Is this your only bag, Ms. Manners?" She asked. Sally nodded. "Allow me to escort you to your contact. He arrived just a few moments before we cleared you for landing." The woman offered to take Sally's bag.

"Did you need to search it?" Sally asked.

"Should I need to?" The woman asked.

"No, nothing illicit in there," Sally laughed. The woman cracked what Sally suspected was a rare smile.

"As you are headed directly for a land border, I am not terribly concerned, Ms. Manners. Will Ms. Stark be joining us on our walk?" Her tone was warmer, and Sally realized that even as far away as Budapest there was celebrity gossip and she and Tony hadn't left the headlines since their story broke. The woman probably hadn't been cold, but nervous.

"He will. One final goodbye until Christmas," Sally admitted. Tony took Sally's bag and walked down the metal staircase from the plane ahead of Sally. They followed the customs agent to the terminal. A tall, undeniably handsome man was standing near the generic desk the charters used for paperwork, his hands clasped behind his back. His suit was perfectly tailored to his broad shoulders, and he wore a bored look. The only detraction in the whole package was a tiny scar on his cheek, which didn't ruin his handsome face, but rather emphasized how remarkably handsome he was. Sally shivered as he turned his gaze on them. His eyes were cold, and intelligent.

"Ms. Manners, this is your escort, Hans," the customs agent introduced. Hans stepped forward, offering his hand. Sally wasn't surprised by the strength of his grip, but by his need to hold her hand so firmly. As if he had something to prove. He gave the same powerful handshake to Tony.

"Sally, Mr. Stark. A pleasure to meet you both. I hate to be brief, but the day grows short, and nighttime driving in Latveria can be treacherous. Our infrastructure has not been the priority that our robotics industry has been." Hans attempted to rush their goodbyes. Sally nodded in understanding and turned back to Tony.

"I'll send you a message when we're safely in Doomstadt." Sally linked her fingers with Tony's. He nodded and met her eyes.

"If you decide you miss the waves too much, let me know, and I'll break it to your Mom that Christmas will be in California instead of New York." Tony's words carried the double meaning, reminding Sally of their secret code. Sally smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm looking forward to skating and Rockefeller Plaza. I'm sure the surf will still be there in spring." Sally's words were almost too bright. Her lips grazed across his, and Tony pulled her into her arms.

"Be safe, Princess. I love you," he murmured against her hair.

"I love you. Have a safe flight home. Let me know when you're tucked into the Tower," Sally demanded. Tony smiled and brushed his lips against hers one more time. Sally slowly pulled away, taking her bag from Tony and turning back to Hans.

"If you are ready, Sally?" Hans asked. Sally nodded and followed him out of the terminal into the late afternoon. A dark, official vehicle was waiting at the curbside and the chauffeur first bowed to Hans and then opened the door. Hans gestured for Sally to step into the vehicle, taking her suitcase from her and handing it to the driver. He then climbed in behind her.

Sally heard the driver stow her bag in the trunk and felt him sit in the driver's seat. "Doomstadt, sir?"

"Sally, Doomstadt is a fair distance, do we need to stop for take-away before we continue? The car is stocked with snacks and drinks, but if you are hungry –"

"I'm fine, Hans, thank you for considering that," Sally interrupted.

"Let's continue to the border then, Erhard," Hans responded. The car pulled away from the curb and Sally watched as the more modern airport terminal vanished behind them, and they headed south through agricultural farmland. Sally stifled a yawn early in the drive.

"If you are tired, Sally, please, rest. The drive is a close to four hours," Hans offered.

"I've never been to this part of the world before. I don't want to miss a thing," Sally declined. "Tell me more about Latveria while we drive? There's so little known about the country."

Hans nodded and described the rich cultural history of Latveria. He talked about the Romani people who settled most of the area and the previous monarchies that had done little other than exploit the people of the country. He spoke of recent innovations and improvements to technology and manufacturing under the current monarch, and Sally noticed the prideful way he spoke.

"Will I be meeting your king?" Sally asked. "It's his car, isn't it?"

"It is," he nodded. "I have a confession to make, Sally." He paused for effect. Sally nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"I am the Emperor of Latveria. My name is Victor von Doom," he explained. Sally blinked and then stared at the handsome man seated across from her.

"Oh dear god. I've been super familiar with you. What should I be calling you? Your Highness?" Sally swallowed thickly. The man, Victor, she reminded herself, smiled.

"The honorific for an emperor is actually Your Majesty, but Victor will be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the ugly tourist, barging into your country and being inappropriate," Sally asked.

"I absolutely insist, Sally. If I am welcome to use your first name then you must use mine," Victor explained.

"You're so young to be an emperor. How is that different than a king?" She blurted, then clapped her hand to her mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry. That's probably super rude. Crap, I guess swearing it inappropriate too."

"Sally, we are alone in a car together. Relax. I'll let you know if there's ever going to be situations where you need to behave a certain way, but you are coming to my country as my guest. No one will question you."

"I think I'll take that nap now. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed," Sally admitted, and allowed her eyes to close. She turned every conversation she and Victor had had over in her mind as she dozed on and off. Now that she knew he was merely acting as his own attaché, much of his behaviour made sense. The diplomatic escort into Latveria made more sense. She finally relaxed enough to nap, and was immediately sucked down into twirling chaotic dreams about a car with too many cylinders and a man who hid who he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Sally wakened with a start, heart facing at her unfamiliar surroundings. She only had a vague recollection of arriving at Victor's castle. She shook her head at the notion she was staying in an emperor's castle. She remembered sending a text to Tony using the secured satellite messaging in her phone, but didn't recall receiving a message back. She grabbed her phone and swiped into the messaging window, reassured to see Tony's response. She must have fallen asleep before he'd had a chance to respond.

There was a knock at the door to her room, and she cleared her phone screen before dropping it back on the bedside table. As polite and welcoming as Victor had been, there was something vaguely unsettling about him and Latveria. Sally wasn't sure she wanted to show her hand and let him know she had access to a satellite network. She pulled open the door and was surprised to see Victor standing there. He was more casually dressed than when he'd met her at the airport, his shirt open at the collar, and his sleeves rolled up. Everything about his clothing still suggested power and money though. She couldn't imagine Tony always wearing slacks, but in the same moment, couldn't get a picture of Victor in a pair of jeans either.

"Good morning, Sally. I wanted to let you know that breakfast is served at nine-thirty. I've opened my schedule at eleven to take you down to the garage and show you the car, but I thought you might like to go over the information I do have on the vehicle before then." He offered a file folder. Sally raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I thought you didn't have much information on the car, Hans?" She asked, using the false name he'd given her on purpose. Victor had the decency to look chagrined.

"I couldn't show all my cards, Sally. It's a one of a kind vehicle." He gave her a boyish grin that softened her ire a little. Sally took the offered file folder and flipped through the information.

"No photos though?" She asked.

"It's a challenge getting good quality detailed photos," Victor excused. "You'll see what I mean."

"Okay," Sally glanced back at the paperwork on the car and took in a few numbers. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the vehicle might look like, based on the specs in the top sheet. "In the meantime, I'm not sure that my phone has updated to local time. It's eight am?"

Victor looked down at his watch and nodded. "If you don't feel you have enough time, I can have some breakfast held for you."

"No, that should be fine," Sally shook her head. "Is there anywhere I can run?"

"The grounds are extensive and safe; you're welcome to explore them at your leisure," Victor offered. "I'm afraid I don't run, but I can find out if there are any particular routes you would prefer? Distances or terrain?"

Sally nodded. "I'm probably best sticking with about 3 or 4 miles for now. I'm not really used to hills, but trails are okay."

"Well, off the top of my head, from the entrance down to the gatehouse is just shy of three kilometres, so if you were to go there and back, you'd be just short of 4 miles. There's a slight incline from the gatehouse back to the castle," Victor offered. "It would be a safe run as well, as there are guards around the grounds."

"Should I be concerned about my safety off the grounds?" Sally was surprised. Victor smiled reassuringly, and shook his head.

"We are in the foothills of the Carpathians, Sally, there are many wild animals that make their homes in the woods," Victor explained. "You are welcome to run the trails off the castle grounds, but we will need be ensure your safety. I'm sure you could join the castle guard in their training runs if exploring further interests you."

"Carpathians like Dracula?" Sally laughed. One side of Victor's mouth raised in a smirk.

"The same. I assure you, I have the vampire menace managed," he teased. Sally flushed and shook her head.

"Geography was never my strong suit." She stepped awkwardly outside of her room, realizing they were still standing at the door. It felt wrong to invite him in, despite the vastness of the guest quarters she'd been given. The door they were at led to a living room and library before leading into the bedroom and bathroom. She supposed the living room was initially designed to be a receiving room, but she wasn't feeling like embarrassing herself further by inviting him in while she was still in her pyjamas and bathrobe.

"Where are my manners, Sally? Please. You wanted to go for a run before breakfast, and here I am, keeping you out in the hall in the cold in your nightclothes. I will see you at breakfast. Do you take coffee or tea in the morning?"

"Coffee," Sally answered, flushing again. She was acutely aware that the leader of this tiny nation was taking her breakfast order from her, and it made her very uncomfortable. Before she could say anything, he nodded and turned away.

"Enjoy your run. I'll have the guards keep an eye on you, in case you run into trouble," he offered as he headed down the hall. Sally blinked and drew in a deep breath. The man's presence was overwhelming, but she couldn't put her finger on why. She quickly pulled her running gear out of her suitcase and followed the maze of corridors until she was at last outside the front of the castle. She took a deep breath in and started down the drive leading to the gatehouse. The incline didn't seem like much on the way down, but the steady and continuous rise back to the castle took the wind out of her on the way back. She stopped in front of the castle, gasping for air, hoping she wouldn't throw up again. A wave of dizziness crashed over her and she walked slowly to the castle wall, and leaned against it, closing her eyes. A guard approached her. He spoke to her quickly in another language and Sally opened her eyes to look at him. He repeated himself again and Sally shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Latverian?" She felt like an idiot. The guard nodded.

"You must be the mechanic." His accent was strong, and Sally wondered why Victor didn't have the same one.

"I am," Sally nodded.

"You shouldn't run too much these first weeks here," he offered. "The elevation is so much higher, you need to adapt."

"Ah, but if I train like crazy here, I'll have super strength when I get back down to sea level," Sally laughed. The guard allowed a small smile before returning to his serious expression.

"I will keep an eye on you, mechanic." The way he said it made Sally feel like he expected her to pass out every time she ran. "If you run the outermost ring of the garden behind the castle twice, it is five kilometres. It is a more scenic run, and the ring is paved, so you will have less chance of injury there."

"Thank you!" Sally exclaimed, pushing herself up from the wall. She checked the time on her watch and realized she had about forty minutes to get ready for breakfast. Not quite enough time to walk around to the back of the castle, but enough for a quick shower. "I appreciate the heads up, I'll definitely head back there tomorrow." She smiled at the guard one last time, and he nodded, turning away and marching back to his post. She headed back to her room to shower and dress. As she toweled off, she was suddenly grateful she'd thought to buy dresses. Victor was not out of place amongst the rest of the people she'd seen so far in the castle, in choosing what she felt was formal attire even when casual wear would be appropriate. She pulled a blue sundress out of her suitcase and gave it a shake. The wrinkles relaxed, and she hung it up in the still steamy bathroom as she combed through her hair. By the time she was ready to wear it, the wrinkles were all gone.

A gentle knock sounded at the door as she was pulling her sandals on, and when she opened it, she was surprised to see Victor waiting.

"Since you haven't had a tour of the castle yet," he explained as he offered his arm. Sally slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her down the hall. "Behind you, at the end of the hall, are my chambers. I am rarely in there. I prefer to spend my wakeful time in the robotics labs, which are in the southeast corner of the castle on the main floor. We are currently in the northwest on the second floor. There are no other guests in residence, but there are four other guest suites in this part of the castle."

"It looks so massive when you're headed toward it on foot. Made the run back seem longer because it looks so big," Sally laughed. Victor smiled.

"I'm often amazed at how small the homes in America are, when I've had leave to be in the country," he commented. Sally laughed again and Victor had the decency to flush. "That reeked of snobbery, I apologize. I'm sure if you were to visit the village you'd have your suspicions about me confirmed, but it's been a very long time since I've lived in a house as opposed to the castle. I find a lack of space confining."

"No, it's totally understandable. You're an emperor, right? Big house kind of goes with the territory," she shrugged. Victor stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face her. He looked her over, smiling as he took in her dress, and simple sandals. She wasn't dressed in anything fancy, but she'd obviously made the right decision about dressing for the meal.

"You look lovely, Sally. I should have mentioned it earlier," he offered. Sally flushed and looked down.

"Oh, uh, thanks," she mumbled. "So where is the garage?" It was an awkward change of topic, but Victor didn't seem bothered by it. He pointed across the grand entrance vaguely.

"I converted the stables some time ago. I'll take you there after breakfast, and you can finally be introduced to your project," he smiled. "Now, so you can find it if I am lost in my work, the dining hall is in the south west on the main floor. Come, you must be starving. Let's not waste time with the castle tour, I can familiarize you with the rest of the castle this afternoon." He led her to the dining hall, and toward a comically long table. Sally wondered for a moment if she was to be at one end of the table and he at the other, but then saw that the table had been set simply, at the end nearest the doors leading into the kitchen. She followed him to the chairs and was startled when he held out her chair for her.

"Thank you," she stammered as she sat. The chair had a plush seat and high back, just as she would have imagined any castle to have. Most of the castle seemed like it was out of a fairy tale book, she thought. "Should you really be holding my chair for me? You're the emperor."

"When a king is in his home, he outranks no one, Sally," Victor explained. "In the family quarters of the castle, we are all equals."

"But I'm not family," Sally protested. Victor smiled, and laid his hand on hers as a servant poured them both coffee.

"Perhaps not, but you are my guest, Sally. And as my guest, you will not stand on ceremony," he explained. Sally extricated her hand to reach for her coffee. She took a sip, the hot beverage scalding her lips. Wincing, she put the cup back down, but left her hand wrapped around it so that Victor couldn't take it again. It felt to familiar.

"I am also your employee, Victor. Do you allow such familiarity with the rest of your staff?" Sally countered. Victor smiled.

"A short-term contract," he shook his head, "is nothing like a permanent member of the castle staff. I would like to think that our business arrangement will eventually turn into a friendship as well, Sally."

Sally put the coffee back to her mouth and took another sip, swallowing thickly before nodding. "Of course. I would hope our dealings are profitable for both of us, and that we leave on good terms." She tried to keep her response business-like, trying to tamp down her feelings of unease. Victor met her gaze and held it. She was again taken aback by how handsome he was, his clear blue eyes like ice. Sally couldn't look away, and as she took in the sharp planes of his face, she was forced to see how different he was from Tony. Tony was a casual, reckless handsome, quick to smile and quicker to make jokes. He was flexible, fun loving, and often ridiculous. Victor was all straight lines and sharp angles. Even his smile was a thin slash in his clean-shaven face. He emanated rigid perfection, and Sally again noted the thin scar running down his cheek, the single flaw in his otherwise unblemished façade. A servant cleared his throat, breaking the intense staring contest she found herself locked in, and she was grateful to look at the dish being set before her. "It's nice to see breakfast stays the same, the world over," she murmured, taking in the toast, sausage and eggs in front of her.

"You'll find the sausage quite different," Victor warned her. Sally nodded and ate quietly, trying to take in the riot of emotion that was forcing its way through her body. Victor took her off-guard, and she wasn't sure if she was overreacting or if she should trust her gut, but there was a general restlessness settling into the pit of her stomach. She knew she could talk to Tony later, but she thought it might also be worthwhile to touch base with Natasha, just to see if she'd ever encountered Victor when she still was working for the Soviets. It wouldn't do her any good to let her jitters affect her appetite, and she tucked into breakfast without looking back at Victor, mindful to use her best dinner manners. Her mother would be proud.

XXX

"The stables once housed the royal cavalry of Latveria's best mounts," Victor explained as they walked across the back garden. "During the world wars, it was converted into an armoury, and then after, back into stables. I felt a garage would be a more appropriate use. I do, of course, keep horses, but I have a smaller, new stable for my harass."

"I apologize for my ignorance, Victor, I didn't realize Latveria was involved in either of the wars," Sally looked across the hilly countryside, trying to visualize the impact of soldiers, and trenches and guns and bombs. It seemed too peaceful.

"Latveria was neutral, but neutrality is only as good as your defense, Sally," he explained. He held the garage door open for her. "You'll find all the tools you need here. We have a full machine shop available, should you need parts fabricated. Part of the reason I engaged you for as long as I did for this job is because of the nature of the vehicle. There will be no prefab, manufacturer authorized replica parts available on the market." Sally stepped into the dark building, the grip on her tablet tightening as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. She heard Victor flip a switch behind her head, and the building was flooded with light. Sally blinked at the brightness, her eyes watering a little.

She opened her eyes and bit back a gasp. The car was massive. It was definitely World War II era, she could tell in an instant just by the lines and curves of the body.

"Mercedes?" She asked as she approached it, running a finger along the curved fender, leaving a line in the dust. She counted paces from the grille to the rear bumper and looked up at Victor. "Twenty-four? Twenty-six feet long?" She squatted at the rear of the car and closed one eye; looking up the side of the vehicle, head bobbing as she counted something. "Are you sure sixteen cylinders, Victor? I'm counting nine exhausts on this side." She popped up and paced across to the other side of the car walked up to the engine, tapping the exhausts as she walked forward. "Yeah, there's eighteen exhausts on this engine."

"It's my understanding that the final two convert exhaust gases to create additional exhilaration power," Victor offered. Sally looked over at him sharply.

"You know a lot more about this car than you told me," she chastised him. "Why did you feel the need to keep it a secret, once I'd agreed to the contract?" She squatted down behind the front tires and tapped on the compartment below the fender, knocking off some dust and grime before popping it open. "Well, what have we here?" She pulled a canvas roll out of the compartment, and opened it on the floor. A small array of tools lay before her, looking like they'd never been used. She tilted her head and looked into the compartment again, pulling a penlight from her coveralls pocket. She pointed it into the dark hole, and smiled, reaching in a pulling out a small leather-bound booklet.

"It's not a Mercedes, Sally. It's a completely custom vehicle, and I've never been able to deduce if there was a specific manufacturer involved," Victor offered.

"Where did it come from?" She asked.

"I purchased an abandoned military base in Austria in the late nineties. I found it locked away in a hidden bunker when I inventoried the buildings," he explained.

"Definitely German influence on the design then, but that's obvious. It kind of makes me think of the 540?" Sally thought out loud. She unlocked her tablet, and began making notes with the stylus.

"I'm not sure how familiar you are with German military vehicles, but the six wheel design is reminiscent of the Mercedes G4," Victor countered. Sally stood and nodded.

"I'm going to level with you, Victor. Foreign cars are not my strength. I'm going to need to do some research on this era of vehicle before I get started, and I'm going to have to do some fairly extensive rendering in order to get the proper dimensions for any fabricating that will need to happen. Are you going to be okay with that? I can probably recommend another mechanic with more German car expertise. If you would prefer someone with more expertise, I certainly won't be offended." Sally snapped a few photos of the car as she spoke. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up at Victor. He was rocked back on one heel, arms crossed, watching her with a slight smirk.

"And I would be honest with you as well, Sally. I want you for this job. This is definitely a German engineered vehicle, but it's like no other German vehicle ever made, and I fear trusting someone with expertise in that area would be catastrophic because they won't be able to think past German Auto Union blueprints from the era. This car is a little bit car, a little bit military vehicle, a little bit airplane, I think," Victor paused. "I did my research, and every corner turned up you, Sally. You use the most cutting edge technology to plan your work. You search out the best fabricators. You use the best quality parts. You take pride in your work, every step of the way, and that is what this restoration requires."

"If you're certain, Victor," Sally hedged, still taking photos. She rounded the front of the car and took in the grille and headlights. They gave the car a menacing quality. There was a divot at the top of the grille where there'd obviously been a hood ornament. "You know, if you could find that hood ornament, we might have a better chance of determining where this car was made, or who it was made for."

"I will have the maintenance staff comb the bunker for it," Victor nodded. He watched Sally scribble some more notes on her tablet and nodded. "I'll have someone fetch you in time to wash up for dinner."

Sally was lost in the mystery of the car and vaguely nodded in his direction. "Sure. Thanks, Victor." She positioned herself at the front of the car and opened her app to begin scanning the car. It was a big car. It was going to take the rest of the morning at least. She queued a playlist, put her earbuds in and started working.

She had just lifted one side of the hood of the car when the same castle guard that had approached her during her run interrupted her. "Mechanic, I am to escort you to the castle."

"I have a name, guard," Sally snapped. Under any other circumstance, she would be quick to skip the meal and keep working, but there was something about Victor that commanded compliance with his expectations.

"As do I. Come, the emperor awaits." He nodded toward the door. Sally sighed and closed her tablet. The guard waited outside as she collected her tablet, as well as the tools and book from the storage compartment to bring back to the castle. He locked the door when she stepped out, and walked with her back toward the castle, his weapon slung across his back.

"You must think we're safe," Sally comment, nodding at the gun.

"It's a few hundred metres. It's not as though we're up the mountain. And you wouldn't have made it inside the castle if you were a security risk."

"My name is Sally," she offered.

"I am Vurdalakovich," he returned. Sally squinted at him.

"Isn't that your last name?" She asked. The guard gave her a surprised look. "Ovich, doesn't that mean son? I thought that meant it was a last name?"

"It is. We don't use given names," he explained. "In the Guard, I mean."

"But you have one?" Sally pressed.

"Of course. Just as you must have a surname," he nodded.

"Well, where I'm from, when someone offers their first name in introduction, it's a level of familiarity that is expected in return." Sally stopped and cocked an eyebrow in expectation. The guard rolled his eyes and turned back toward the castle. Sally didn't move. He stopped, and walked back to her, swinging his gun across his chest and gripping it as he did. He leaned forward before he spoke, emphasizing how much taller he was.

"Americans," he spat. "We are not where you are from right now, are we?" He turned back toward the castle and continued walking. Sally's jaw dropped and she rushed to catch up.

"You didn't need to be rude," she sputtered. The guard stopped to face her.

"You may think you are special, mechanic. Because you have a famous boyfriend, and you are like some American princess. But you are the hired help. And your brand of royalty, it is not recognized here," he explained. Sally clenched her fist by her side, fighting to not slap him. "I know you think I am terribly rude. I do not want you to be surprised by the indifference of others while you are here."

"So you thought slapping me with your hateful words right out of the gate was the best way to put me in my place?" Sally protested. The guard shrugged, and slid his weapon back across his shoulders, falling back in beside her to continue toward the castle.

"My name is Alexandr. When we are alone, you may call me Sasha. I have been assigned as your escort and guard while you stay in Latveria," he sighed.

"Why you?"

"My grandfather was a mechanic. I was his apprentice before he passed," Sasha explained. "After he passed, the emperor needed more guards. I enlisted. I took aptitude testing; the emperor thinks that the population of Latveria needs better education. I studied mechanical engineering in London. So I am most qualified to be your assistant, when you need one. The emperor –"

"You're more qualified than I am," Sally interrupted. She stopped at the doors into the living area of the castle. The part Victor called the family quarters.

"No, I am not a master mechanic. I am an engineer. It is very different."

"Tony is a mechanical engineer, and he rebuilt a car," Sally argued. Sasha shook his head.

"I am no Tony Stark. My expertise is robotics," he said. "You will be late for dinner, mechanic."

"Sally," she corrected.

"Mechanic." His eyes flicked up at the security camera in warning.

"Thank you for the escort, guard," Sally nodded, and stepped inside. She found her way back to her quarters and washed up quickly, dressing in the same sundress as she had worn at breakfast. After a quick brush of her hair, and some lip-gloss, she headed back to the dining room, and was surprised to see no one at the table. The servant that had served her breakfast approached her.

"His Majesty is running behind. He offers his apologies and asks that you wait for him. Can I offer you a coffee?" He held out her chair for her, and Sally sat.

"That would be lovely," Sally nodded. She kicked herself for not bringing her phone down, but she was hoping to maintain the ruse that she wasn't wired twenty-four hours a day, and playing on her phone wouldn't help to support that lie. She didn't have long to regret the decision, however. Victor strode into the dining room moments later, gave Sally another of his enigmatic smiles and sat. With a flick of his fingers, the meal was being served. Taking in Victor's appearance, Sally regretted not wearing something dressier. He'd changed since the morning meal, and had been shrugging on his jacket when he'd walked into the room. He was still fiddling with his shirtsleeves as he sat.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I got caught up in my research," he began. "This is probably the meal you'll find the most different. We eat our largest meal in the early afternoon in Latveria. We have a light snack in the evening."

"So the two meals are switched?" Sally asked. Victor buttoned his collar and snugged up his tie. Sally bit her lower lip nervously. She was not dressed appropriately for the meal.

"You could look at it that way, yes," he nodded.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit out of my element with the formality surrounding meals, Victor. Is the evening meal," Sally trailed off, sighing. Victor took her hand in his and ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Please, you're hesitating," Victor commented. "It's just you and I here. Feel free to ask whatever questions you need answered. Latveria is very different than America." Sally let out a deep breath.

"Okay," she swallowed. "You dress much more formally than I am used to. Is that because you are an emperor or because Latveria culture is just more formal?

"A little bit of both, really," Victor answered.

"That's not really – never mind. I think I was dressed appropriately at breakfast. But I am totally not dressed up enough for this meal. Where on that spectrum should I fall for the evening meal?" Sally continued.

"Sally, as I've said before, you are a guest. You look fine. Exquisite, even," Victor smiled.

"Maybe if it continues to just be you and I at meals, but if you are entertaining other guests, I think it only respectful that I follow the traditions of the land I am in. Not where I'm from," Sally laughed. "I mean, let's face it. I'm already wildly overdressed for meals back home."

Victor smiled again, this time the warmth reaching his eyes. "I am flattered that you would be so respectful of my role. Americans haven't traditionally had a good relationship with royalty."

Sally let out a startled laugh and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I just don't want to do anything to embarrass you, Victor."

"Breakfast and supper are casual, as breakfast was this morning. Dinner is the formal meal of the day. Breakfast is always served at nine-thirty. Dinner is at two-thirty. And supper is at seven. If you are every hungry between meals, there are always light refreshments available. They are laid out on the credenza near the door to the kitchen. If you are too busy to attend the castle for refreshments, we can plan for them to be brought out to you," Victor offered.

"Who would I inform if I wanted to work through a meal?" Sally asked. Victor steepled his fingers and leaned against them.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your absence from meals." Victor's tone was firm. Sally bit her lip.

"Will that guard always know to come and get me in time for me to clean up for meals?" Sally asked. "Because if I get carried away –"

"It is his duty as your assigned escort to ensure you make the expected appointments," Victor interrupted.

"And if he's helping me?" Sally countered.

"Vurdalakovich is one of the best soldier in my guard. You are his assignment. Just as he will not fail to ensure your safety, neither will he fail to escort you in a timely manner to assignations," Victor assured her.

"Assignations?" Sally quirked an eyebrow. It sounded quite illicit.

"Meals, appointments, meetings, any other events where your presence may be required or desired," Victor explained. Sally schooled her face to not react, but she was wondering if Sasha wasn't actually a jailer. "The Latverian standard workday is seven hours, Sally. I expect you to keep to that as well. Now please, eat. Your meal is getting cold."

Sally forced a smile and focused on the plate in front of her, offering no further conversation during the meal.


	16. Chapter 16

" _I miss you._ " The email was to the point. Sally laughed to herself, and smiled despite feeling tense and anxious. She picked up the telephone at her desk and dialed Tony's number; she suspected Victor was somehow monitoring her calls and Internet use. She wanted to save the secret of the satellite access on her cell phone for as long as she could.

"This is an unfamiliar number but the country code is Latveria, which can only mean one thing." Tony answered after three rings.

"I miss you too." Sally felt the tension leaving her shoulders as his voice carried across the line.

"You got my email! I don't know why I was worried, I knew you would get it," Tony laughed. "How is it? Spooky? I didn't realize it was right in the middle of vampire country. You should have packed vibranium scarves."

"It's beautiful, Tony. It's so quiet compared to New York. I mean, that's not hard, right? But I've never lived far from the sound of the ocean before. In New York, it was so noisy that I didn't even notice that the sound of the waves was missing. But here? It's quiet. There's birds. I think they'll wind up annoying eventually. And if you sit still long enough, you can hear the wind. But the trees are incredible, and the castle overlooks this valley, and it's stunning." Sally ran on once she started talking.

"Unmarred by modern man?" Tony chuckled.

"Victor says he's got a very advanced robotics program. So maybe not completely unmarred," Sally laughed.

"Victor?" Tony's voice raised in pitch. Sally smiled to herself and shook her head, even though Tony couldn't see it.

"Victor von Doom. He's the emperor of Latveria. It's his car," Sally explained. "Actually, you met him. He's who picked me up at the airport."

"I thought his name was Hans?" Tony interjected.

"Yeah, me too," Sally laughed. "I get the feeling he's a very hands-on kind of leader. Wants to be involved in the day-to-day operations of the country."

"Robotics?"

"I've probably said too much already, Tony. It is a closed border. Besides, I haven't seen any of it. I only just saw the car for a few hours today. Latveria has very strict working hours. The app has been rendering the photos into a 3D scale model for me for the last 6 hours. I hope that doesn't count as working. Apparently you are only allowed to work seven hours a day. And Victor has said that skipping meals is not allowed."

"Let me guess. He doesn't have anyone willing to bring you pizza so you can work through," Tony laughed.

"It's more formal here. Makes sense, right? He's an emperor, he's got to keep up appearances," Sally sighed. "I don't mind really. This is a big job. Having to break to leave the garage for a meal will force me to sit back and consider the steps I'm going to need to take."

"How is the car?"

"It's fucking amazing, Tony. It's a complete custom. It's like, twenty-five feet long, or some sort of nonsense. Sixteen cylinders. The front end is longer than Clint's Challenger. And classic, elegant lines. But it looks like it's going to be a lot of work," Sally admitted. "And I may be a little out of my league. The engine is more like an airplane than a car."

"You must know something about airplane engines, Sal. Your parents were both aeronautics engineers," Tony prompted.

"We'll see. I helped Pops with a Cessna once. This is a little different," Sally laughed.

"Princess, if there is anyone in the world that can restore the car, it'll be you. Victor von Doom chose well," Tony reassured her.

"Aw, thanks," Sally paused. "I miss you already."

"Your side of the bed is awful cold," Tony agreed. Sally smiled.

"I should probably go. I have no idea what the long-distance calling plan is like, but I don't want to run up Victor's bill if it's not awesome. I love you." Sally looked out the window, taking in the sunset across the valley. "I really wish you could be here. It's beautiful."

"I love you too, princess. I'll email you again tomorrow," Tony said. "Good night?"

"Yeah, good night. It's eight pm here," Sally laughed. "Good night, Tony." She placed the phone back in the cradle and picked up her cell, waiting for the inevitable text message barrage. It didn't take long.

" _What aren't you telling me?_ "

" _It's stupid._ "

" _What's stupid?_ "

" _I just feel unsettled. It's probably just jet lag._ "

" _Can you pinpoint why?_ "

" _No, just a feeling. That's why it's stupid._ " Sally sighed and pursed her lips. She wasn't sure what was bugging her, and saddling Tony with her paranoid worries wasn't fair.

" _You let me know if you feel unsafe, and I'll be there in a matter of hours._ "

" _I'm just being silly. It's fine. We'll talk again tomorrow. I want to keep the texting on the down low. Which is stupid because there's nothing to worry about. But I want to keep it quiet anyhow._ "

" _Anything, Sally._ "

" _I know. Love you._ "

" _Love you more. Be safe._ "

Sally exited the texting program and locked her phone screen before tucking the phone away in her purse. She double checked the rendering, and noted the progress bar was at 30%. The bathtub was calling, and beckoned her to draw a bath, dropping into the deep tub under a mountain of bubbles and soaking the exhaustion from her bones. The setting sun shone through the stained glass window in the bathroom, casting beautiful jewel toned light everywhere. She must have nodded off because she wakened in the dark. The water was still warm, but just. She reached for a towel and stepped out of the tub, drying off as she paced back into the bedroom. There was a quiet but insistent knocking at her door, and Sally sighed before pulling it open, wearing just her towel. Victor wasn't facing the door, instead glancing at his watch. He looked up as the door swung open, revealing Sally and her towel, some bubble residue clinging to her shoulder.

Sally pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow, aware of how rude her body language was, but unable to stop herself. Victor sucked in his breath, his pupils dilating.

"I was hoping to invite you to join me in my study for a night cap." He regained his poise quickly.

"Study? Night cap?" Sally asked. The words were from a different era.

"Sounds a little more elegant than inviting you to watch Doctor Who in the TV room," Victor admitted. Sally laughed, loud and sudden. Confusion crossed Victor's brow and Sally caught herself.

"Doctor Who sounds awesome. Can you give me a few minutes to get dressed?" Sally asked. She took in his appearance quickly, mentally running through her wardrobe to find something that would fit. He had khaki slacks on, and a sky blue sweater over a plaid shirt, unbuttoned at the neck. His sleeves were pushed up and when she glanced at his feet, she saw he had soft leather slippers on. Casual, she thought. Not blue jeans and Tony's stolen Black Sabbath shirt casual, but she realized she'd at least be able to get away with pants. Victor nodded.

"Of course, I'll come back for you in fifteen minutes?" He offered. Sally nodded and closed the door. She dug through the drawers of the dresser, pulling a pair of navy capris out before rummaging through another drawer for a soft pink fleece pullover. She pulled a comb through her hair and pinned it back off her face. As she headed toward the door to wait for Victor, she brushed a layer of gloss across her lips, and was suddenly grateful that this wasn't her every day life. Life with Tony might have society expectations, but it was never going to have dress-for-watching-TV demands.

XXX

Calling it a TV room was a modest description, Sally realized as Victor led her into a home theatre every bit as well equipped as the theatre in the Avengers Tower.

"We have just secured broadcast rights for the last three seasons," Victor began, "but I have every episode available. We can either watch what is on tonight, or start wherever you prefer." Sally settled into an easy chair and swung the legs up, adjusting her bum to get comfortable.

"We could start with Nine, if you are okay with that?" Sally suggested.

"Nine?" Victor gave her a surprised look.

"Well, a girl never gets over her first doctor," Sally laughed. "And I'm going to be here for a while, so it seems appropriate to start at the new beginning."

"Perhaps this can be a standing arrangement then," Victor suggested as he reached across the counter at the back of the room for the remote. Sally forced a smile.

"Far be it for me to say no to an emperor," she nodded, hoping there was sufficient lightness to her tone. Victor stilled, one hand holding the remote pointed at the front of the room. He stepped forward and tilted his head, taking Sally in. She hoped she looked relaxed and at ease. He settled on the edge of the table between the two chairs, and took one of Sally's hands in his own.

"Sally, I don't want you to stand on ceremony, or feel you are subject to the whims of a monarch. You are in my employ, but you are also my guest. While you are here, I want you to feel welcome. Like you are a member of the family," Victor began.

"Do you have one?" Sally blurted. She instantly regretted it, and her regret grew when she looked up at Victor.

"My mother passed some time ago, and as you have probably gathered, I remain a bachelor," he replied. Sally cringed inwardly.

"I'm so sorry, that wasn't approp-"

"Sally, this is what I am talking about," Victor interrupted. "You're here, alone. I've torn you away from your fiancé to work on this project when you should be home, working on wedding plans. I don't want you to feel you need to treat me like a king. I want you to see me as a friend. A confidante. We are both alone, we could perhaps combat the loneliness with friendship."

"I don't know what to say," Sally stammered.

"I invited you to join me this evening for this reason. To give you something that feels a little like home," Victor explained.

"Let's watch some TV then," Sally nodded, gently pulling her hand away. She readjusted herself on the easy chair and waited as Victor got everything set up and settled into the easy chair opposite her.

She must have fallen asleep because she remembered the beginning of the first episode, but not the end, and she woke with a start when Victor touched her shoulder. "Sally, it's quite late. I didn't realize you'd fallen asleep. I suspect it's the time change catching up with you."

Sally wiped the drool off the corner of her mouth and ran her hand through her hair. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I hope I wasn't snoring."

"As I said, I didn't even notice you were sleeping. Allow me to see you back to your rooms." He held a hand out for her. Sally, relaxed and disoriented, took Victor's hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. She stumbled a little, and he wrapped an arm around her to steady her. When she stiffened at the familiarity, Victor steadied her and held her away from himself. "I only sought to assist you, Sally," he explained. Sally hung her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're being very kind and thoughtful and here I am, skittish like a scared kitten," Sally yawned.

"I don't expect you to drop your guard immediately, Sally. Only a fool trusts blindly," he shook his head. "Come, you're exhausted, and I am sure you'll be wanting your run in the morning. The night is far gone for an early riser."

Sally yawned again. "Thanks, Victor." She allowed him to lead her back to her rooms, and waited as he opened the door for her before stumbling inside. She shut the door and waited until she heard his footsteps retreat before she locked the door and stumbled into bed.

XXX

Just as Sasha had suggested, the back gardens were much more pleasant for running. Sally oriented herself quickly to the grid of rings making up the paths of the green space and found that the paths were level and smooth, with just enough give to make it feel more like trail running than road running. Despite Sasha's assurance that the paths were paved, it was not pavement, but some sort of stone and pebble aggregate that had less impact shock that a paved road would. She still found herself winded earlier than she would like, but reminded herself that the altitude change was significant and it would just take time before she was back to her normal endurance. A shiny glint on the grass caught the corner of her eye as she slowed to a walk, gasping for air, and she swung her head around to see what it was. There, on the grass, were two men in fencing whites, practicing. The taller would lunge, the shorter would parry, and then the scene would change. As she walked to catch her breath, Sally watched in fascination, drawing closer as she followed the path. She picked back up to a run as she passed them, and tried not to stare as the men continued sparring. On her second lap, she pushed herself to run until she could see the men again, and the slowed to a walk to catch her breath, captivated by the careful elegance of their movement. Again, just as she was passing, she picked back up to a run. By the time she made it back to the garden entrance, the fencers were also reaching the door, masks held under their arms. Sally was surprised to see one of them was Victor.

"Good morning, Sally. I trust the garden paths were more to your liking?" He asked. Sally swiped her forearm across her brow, trying in vain to keep the sweat from reaching her eyes.

"The paths are very well maintained, and the gardens are beautiful," Sally agreed. "That was you I saw fencing?"

"As I said before, running is not my sport," Victor laughed. "But we all must find something to keep us in shape." Sally noticed his hair was damp with perspiration, and realized fencing was likely a harder workout than it appeared.

"It looks so elegant. Like a dance," Sally commented as they stepped through the garden doors.

"You were able to observe then, as you ran?" He asked.

"Kind of hard to avoid looking," Sally laughed. "You're quite tall, and in case you hadn't noticed, dressed entirely in white. You stood out amongst the greenery."

Victor smiled in return. "Just as running is your morning constitutional, fencing is mine. It's a gentleman's sport."

"Gentlemen don't run?" Sally quirked an eyebrow in question, biting her lip to hide her smirk. Victor blinked slowly, almost as though he was considering his response.

"Only in an emergency," he chuckled. Sally laughed and shook her head. "It would appear we both need to wash up before breakfast. I will see you in the dining room." Victor excused himself and headed the opposite direction from the living quarters. Sally made her way to her suite and quickly showered and dressed for breakfast. Before she headed to the dining room, she checked in the 3D rendering of the car and was pleased to see it was finally ready. She wanted to start stripping back the body and tearing down the engine, but it was going to take weeks, she feared. The sooner she could start on it, the better. Every piece was going to need to be inventoried, categorized and its location marked so she would be able to reassemble the engine and the car. That meant a photo every time anything was done.

The dining room was quiet, and Sally slowed her steps as she walked in. She approached her seat and dropped into it with a sigh. A servant quickly brought her a cup of coffee. Sally smiled in thanks and gazed out the window at the mountains beyond the castle. They were idyllic. It was hard for her to believe that those mountains were where the Dracula legends had started. She was so lost in the view and her coffee that she didn't notice Victor arrive and sit until he spoke.

"The summer will soon draw to an end, and the mountains will be blanketed with snow. Have you ever skied?" Victor asked. Sally shook her head.

"No, I'm a beach girl, right to my core. I moved south for a reason," Sally laughed.

"You will like skiing, I think. And maybe snowshoeing. We'll have to find something to keep you active when the gardens are buried and there is nowhere to run," Victor smiled.

"I hadn't thought of that," Sally admitted. "I don't think I've ever had to reschedule my runs for an entire season."

"We will get you on snowshoes as soon as there is a good snowpack. It's not as fast, but the soldiers complain that it is just as exhausting," Victor laughed. Sally found herself smiling.

"That might be okay. I did get myself snow pants." Breakfast was served to them, and they both fell silent to eat. Despite being able to hear her stomach growl, Sally forced herself to eat slowly, keeping pace with Victor's slower movements.

"Vurdalakovich will meet you at your rooms in fifteen minutes, Sally," Victor began. "To escort you to the garage."

"I really don't need an escort, Victor," Sally protested. "I appreciate that he'll come –"

"You do need a guard, Sally," Victor disagreed, cutting her off with a sharp look. "And he is happy for the assignment."

"Of course," Sally acquiesced. It wasn't worth angering the man who might very well be the most powerful in eastern Europe. "If you'll excuse me, I need to change."

"I would walk you to your rooms, but I'm afraid I am needed in the labs," Victor nodded. "I will see you at lunch."

Sally nodded, and rose from her chair, stepping away from the table with a careful backward step before turning to head toward her rooms. She carefully hung her sundress in her closet and pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top before pulling her coveralls on. After pulling on her socks and boots, she tied her hair up and dropped a lip-gloss in her pocket. The decreased humidity was giving her chapped lips, and as she rubbed her lips together to spread the gloss around, she had a sudden recollection of Tony kissing her, and goosebumps rose on her skin. She tapped out a quick text on her phone before turning it off again. As she plugged it back into the charger, a knock sounded at the door, and she collected her tablet before opening the door to Sasha. He nodded, wordlessly, and led her to the garage. Once they were away from the view of the castle he relaxed enough to ask questions.

"Do you know anything about this car, Sasha?" Sally asked, flipping through the images and flagging areas where she needed better photos for the rendering.

"Not really. I took a look at the engine for the emperor when he was first looking for mechanics, but it was past my knowledge, even from working with my grandfather," Sasha admitted. "I'll be able to help you, but not until you have an idea of where you want to start."

"I think we need to start with a tear down. And meticulous photos so my program can render a proper blueprint for us. I found a handbook for the vehicle yesterday, and I'm going to scan it and see if I can get a translation, but if you speak any German, it might be helpful." Sally stopped and waited while Sasha opened the garage for them. He turned the lights on and Sally approached the wall of tools on the far side of the garage. She pulled a grease pencil out of her overalls and dropped it on top of her tablet on the bench before pulling a series of tools off the wall. "I haven't used metric tools that often."

"It's no different. Just match size to size," Sasha laughed and approached the bench. He pulled down a few more tools. "You'll need these more than others, if this is built like any other German vehicle." Sally smiled. Picking her tablet up again, she circled the car one last time and took the photos that she felt she needed while it was intact.

"Do you know if there's any drop cloths kept in here?" She asked as she tried to decide where to start.

"I believe there is a cupboard by the toolbench filled with them." Sasha nodded. "How many do you want?"

"Laid out along either side of the car. I'll need a black marker too." Sally popped the bonnet on the engine and took some more photos. She heard Sasha rummaging and then heard the snap of a cloth being opened. "Thank you."

"This is more worthwhile than standing outside when the door locks from the inside anyhow," Sasha laughed and laid out another sheet. "Some of the body panels are going to be very heavy."

"Yeah, there's an overhead hoist though. And I'm stronger than I look," Sally laughed in return.

Once the sheets were on the floor, Sally grabbed some tools and started taking the car apart. It was slow, meticulous work, stopping to take photos with every piece she removed, and marking where everything came from both on the sheet and in her app.

"I've never seen anyone do this before," Sasha commented as Sally wrote notes about a group of screws on the drop sheet and then placed the screws in the circle beside the notes.

"Did you notice how I moved all the sheets back about six feet after you laid them out?" Sally asked. "They don't move now for the duration of the restoration. Where they are on the sheet directly corresponds to where they came from on the car."

"It's clever," Sasha nodded. A short tone sounded from his pocket and he sighed. "That would be my dinner alarm. I know you haven't got very far, but the emperor –"

"I know, he made it clear that he expects me at every meal. I'm anticipating this tear down is going to take weeks, Sasha. It's probably best to set a routine and stick with it anyhow," Sally interrupted. "It's just going to be get increasingly frustrating when I have to leave thirty to forty-five minutes prior to meals to wash up and dress."

"Am I right to suspect that even though you are only working a seven hour day here in the garage, that your computer will be working through days and nights for the first weeks?" Sasha asked. Sally laughed as she scrubbed her hands in the utility sink.

"It would take ages to get an accurate rendering if I only processed info during that seven hour work day. Surely that isn't forbidden as well?" She asked.

"I think as long as you are not working, the emperor will have no objections," Sasha nodded. "Let's get you back to the castle so you can dress for dinner."

XXX

Sally was careful to dress more formally than she had the previous day, and when she entered the dinning room, Victor rose and smiled. His appraising gaze lasted a little longer than Sally felt comfortable with, and she could feel a flush creeping up her neck and cheeks in response.

"Forgive me Sally. Every time I see you, you are more beautiful," Victor complimented as he held out her chair. She glanced away uncomfortably as she sat.

"Thank you," she murmured. The meal was quietly and efficiently laid out in front of them. Sally glanced up at the clock, worried she'd been late, and was reassured that she hadn't been. The staff were just exceptionally prompt.

"While you readied yourself, I spoke with Vurdalakovich. He said you expect the initial work to take weeks?"

"Yeah. Because I'm not familiar with the vehicle, I want to be really careful to document every thing that comes off the vehicle, right down to the smallest washer or nut. With his help, I was able to lift the bonnet completely this morning. I'm going to strip all the body panels first so I can figure out what needs fabricating as soon as possible. You said you had a good fabrication shop here?"

"Primarily for the robotics lab, but anything you need, Sally," Victor nodded. "The fabricators can make anything for the car. Engine components, body pieces, whatever."

"That's fantastic, Victor," Sally sighed in relief. "And if they're usually used for robotics they'll be well calibrated."

"Absolutely. You need but ask," Victor agreed. "But let us speak of something other than work. We are both on our meal break."

"Okay," Sally smiled. "Tell me more about Latveria. You'd mentioned the country had maintained neutrality during the wars. I grew up during the Cold War, Victor. Was Latveria a Soviet Bloc country?"

"No." Victor's tone was firm. "Latveria was lucky to remain free from the influence of the Bolsheviks, despite being surrounded during the Cold War. It has always been a monarchy."

"Did you inherit the throne from your father?"

"Latveria's internal history has been a little less than peaceful over the years. I took the throne from the previous monarch. He was," Victor paused, "problematic. For the people." Sally quirked an eyebrow and sipped her coffee, hoping Victor would continue. "The mountains are home to the Romani, and the last monarch's treatment of ethnic minorities was troublesome."

"The Romani?" Sally asked.

"I think Americans use the outsider's term," Victor explained. "Gypsies. It's a slur. The past ruler hated the Roma. He was responsible for my parent's deaths. I took his country from him so that he couldn't exterminate the Roma, and have brought Latveria out of the dark. We are now the leading nation in robotics."

"And you don't even have a Wikipedia entry," Sally smiled. Victor pursed his lips in a frown and Sally held up a hand in surrender. "That was a joke."

"I prefer to keep prying eyes out of our business. The entire GDP is dependent on our advantage in the robotics industry, and as a result, I need to run the country like a corporation. Espionage is a huge problem in technology and engineering," Victor lectured. Sally nodded. "Enough about politics. I think I mentioned the incredible winter sport?"

"I really hope to try snowboarding," Sally admitted. "While snowshoeing sounds like it will be excellent daily exercise, snowboarding is a little like surfing on the mountainside. And I do love to surf."

"I will see to it that the runs are groomed for you. I am sure there will be days when you cannot do much work on the car and will need to bide your time," Victor smiled. "Now, tonight after supper I am needed in the lab. I'm afraid I have to excuse myself from our evenings plans already."

"It's just as well. I'm finding the jetlag catching up to me, and would like an early night," Sally smiled. "That said, I should probably head back to the garage so I am not cutting hours from my day." She excused herself but still waited for Victor to dismiss her before heading back to her room to change back into her coveralls. Sasha caught up to her halfway across the grounds and glared slightly.

"Do I need to find a bell for your neck so I know where you are?" He asked.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure where you were, but I got caught up in conversation with Victor and lunch went long. I really want to get some more peeled off that chassis," Sally apologized. She wasn't really sorry, and she knew Sasha could tell.

They settled back to the tedious task of cataloging each piece that came off the car, and worked through the afternoon. It was just approaching dusk when Sasha quirked his head and then checked his watch.

"It is time, Sally," he commented. Sally sighed.

"I feel like we've made no progress at all," she complained. "Let me take a few more photos and we can go." She grabbed her tablet and quickly took photos of everything they'd completed.

"I shouldn't have to remind you of your own words, Sally, but remember. This is an unfamiliar vehicle, and a once in a lifetime restoration. You've got six months. This is day two," Sasha laughed. "It will come more quickly as the days progress and you get more comfortable."

"Victor was right to assign you as my detail. You're a good assistant. I don't know much about the guard duty stuff, but you've certainly been helpful with the car," Sally smiled as she washed her hands. "Do you have coveralls? It's just going to get dirtier, and your uniform probably shouldn't get coated in grease."

"I'll see about getting some," Sasha nodded and waited for her to step outside the garage before he locked up.

XXX

Sally was relieved to be in slightly more casual clothing again after having to dress for lunch, and knowing that she was free for the evening after the meal made her anxious to be finished so she could go and work a little, off the clock, and talk with Tony. She was looking forward to talking about the car with him, but more wanted a chance for a video chat so she could see his face.

"You seem distracted this evening, Sally," Victor commented, snapping her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I'm missing Tony today, and the time difference hasn't worked in our favour yet. It's early days, I'm sure I'll be less homesick as time goes on," Sally apologized. Victor smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering about that. Your internet connection has only been used for a few emails." Victor's words hit Sally like a slap to the face. Her suspicions had been correct.

"I didn't realize you were monitoring my accounts." Sally chose her words carefully.

"Like I said at dinner, Latveria's advantage depends on preventing espionage. Outgoing messages are monitored for attachments that could be security breaches." Victor said it like it was completely normal, expected behaviour. Sally swallowed thickly.

"Of course," she nodded. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I wouldn't expect you to, darling," Victor smiled, laying his hand across hers. "You're hardly a spy. You blush if someone looks at you too long." As if on cue, Sally blushed again and gently extracted her hand from under his.

"Yeah, I've never had much of a poker face," Sally laughed uncomfortably, before falling silent again. Victor looked at the clock at the end of the dining room, laid his cutlery across his plate gently and placed his napkin carefully beside his plate.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get back to the lab." He rose and departed before Sally could respond. She pushed her plate away, appetite gone, and quickly made her way to her room. Once she was settled in her pyjamas, she connected to the castle Internet and sent emails to her mother and Tony, while texting Tony on her phone.

" _I need you to respond to my email so that we can video chat._ "

" _Let me get into something more comfortable._ " Sally could almost hear the teasing leer in Tony's text.

" _Yeah, about that. Victor is monitoring the castle Internet. I figured he was, but he confirmed that while we ate supper._ "

" _So this is video chat sex then?_ "

" _No!_ "

" _He'll stop monitoring if we're talking filth and I'm naked._ "

" _Alternately, he'll monitor us more closely. You're a good looking guy, Tony._ "

" _I've responded to your email now._ _Shut up and video chat me before he gets more suspicious. ;)_ "

Sally checked her email quickly, and read Tony's reply before she opened the video chat app and dialed him. He picked up, and she breathed a sigh of relief that he appeared to be fully clothed.

"You look exhausted, princess." He was to the point.

"I've only been here a couple days. I believe the term is called jet lag?" She laughed.

"Right. I forget that not everyone has a JARVIS to monitor them. Drink more water. And remind me to make you your own AI when you come home."

"I'm going to have other things on my mind when I come home," Sally laughed. "How's the planning coming for the wedding?"

"It's been two days, babe."

"And you're trying to tell me Pepper hasn't made progress?" Sally laughed again. "Not possible. More likely that you haven't asked yet. I'll email her right now." She opened a window and sent a quick message to Pepper and one to Natasha as well. If Victor was going to monitor her email, she was going to make it as boring and mundane as she could. Bridezilla would be sending emails every day. To everyone involved.

" _Warn everyone to expect a lot of wedding emails from me to clog up Victor's monitoring._ " She sent the text on her phone and looked back up at Tony. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. It seems like two weeks, not two days," Tony admitted.

"Are you keeping busy?"

"Always, princess. I'd kind of fallen behind on things once you arrived. I guess there's a benefit hidden in the thousands of miles separating us. I've got to focus on my work," he laughed.

"I am not going to be blamed for your inability to focus!" Sally protested, laughing.

"God, I miss that sound." Tony was suddenly serious.

"Me squawking?" Sally furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You laughing. Any chance you'll be finished that car in two weeks?" Tony asked. Sally almost thought he was serious.

"This car is incredible. I'll have to ask Victor if I can send you photos," Sally said. "I'm pretty sure it uses airplane engine technology, but I haven't actually got into the engine yet. I'd say we're about ten percent into the tear down."

"We?"

"I have a security detail who was a mechanics apprentice before he was in the royal guard," Sally explained. "He's helping. Tell Clint I have a better apprentice now." A light behind Tony started flashing red and he glanced over his shoulder.

"No, Dum-E! Stop!" He called before turning back to the monitor. "I'm sorry, Sal. I gotta go deal with this."

"Don't forget to sleep, Tony," Sally chided. He rolled his eyes.

"If I get ahead of my deadlines while you're gone, I'll be able to slack off once you're home." Tony was walking toward whatever was going on while holding the phone on his end.

"Or you'll sleep through the honeymoon, and let me tell you how happy that will make me," Sally laughed. Tony winked and shook his head.

"Not at chance. Not after six months apart," he argued. "Shit, I've really gotta deal with this. Dum-E, stop! I'm sorry."

"Go rein in your problem child robot. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Just knock me another email to let me know you're waiting," Tony nodded. "I love you. Sleep sweet, princess."

Sally closed the connection and finished getting ready for bed, plugging in all her devices to charge. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she received a text from Tony.

" _I've has JARVIS redouble the security on the satellite link, and Natasha is going to see what her old network can give us on Victor and Latveria. I'm not going to let you stay there if you aren't safe. JARVIS assures me there is no way that Victor can pick up our satellite communications._ "

Sally relaxed with the phone still in her hand and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Note: I hate that I feel like I'm constantly making excuses for the long breaks between chapters, but here I am making another excuse. In June, my mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, which has one of the lowest survival rates of all cancers. In that moment, not only did I have to face the thought that my mum might die, but because of the extent of the surgery required, and chemotherapy after, I also lost my primary caregivers for my 2 kids, as Mum and Dad were 'daycare' so I could work. In addition, they took the kids so I could run, and write. Anyhow, long story short: Mum had cancer. Mum no longer has cancer (MUM FUCKING BEAT PANCREATIC CANCER!) Mum is desperate to start taking my kids again but is not quite healthy enough. And my writing has suffered. This is compounded by this story just working better with longer chapters.

The point: I appreciate each and every one of you, for continuing to read, for following, for commenting, and for generally being awesome about how slow this has been. Particularly those of you who were used to daily and weekly updates on other stories. I figure there's probably another 5-10 chapters before we wrap this story up. My inbox is always open, messages are just as welcome as reviews.

Thank you so much -

~TK


	17. Chapter 17

The work on the car was slow going, and Sally found herself falling into a routine, each day blending into the next. Victor was always in the garden fencing in the morning when she ran, and rarely cancelled in the evening after the first couple of times. Because she was aware her emails were being monitored, Sally was sure to send requests for updates on wedding planning to Pepper and Natasha every night before turning in. Natasha had texted her early on accusing her of being a control freak, but once Sally had explained the situation, started sending long-winded descriptions of floral arrangements, loaded with huge photo files.

She was scrolling through one of those emails one evening in September when she looked up and saw snow falling. She snapped a quick photo and sent it to Tony.

" _Seems a little early._ " His response was immediate.

" _I'll be learning to snowboard soon!_ " Sally added a few annoying emojis to convey her excitement.

" _You haven't mentioned the car recently, in the flood of wedding shit. How's the car?_ "

" _I should be able to start rebuilding the engine in the next few days._ "

" _Nervous?_ "

" _A little. The body is going to need remarkably little work. Which makes up for the engine giving me nightmares, I guess._ "

" _Just put it back together the way you took it apart, everything should be fine._ "

" _Thanks coach._ "

" _Missing surfing yet?_ "

" _Gonna be surfing on solid water soon._ " Sally laughed as she typed it. " _Don't get me wrong, Tony. Victor creeps me out. But I'm spending more time with the car and Sasha, so I'm not terribly concerned._ "

" _Just say the word. I love you._ "

" _I love you. I miss you. Three more months._ " Sally powered down her phone and tucked it away before climbing into bed and pulling an extra blanket over herself.

XXX

There was a distinct chill in the room when Sally wakened, and the light coming into the window seemed brighter somehow. She stretched and got out of bed. Everything outside was covered in a blanket of snow. She noticed a snow-clearing machine circling the gardens, and prepared to go out for her run. Victor met her in the hallway.

"You must have seen the plow in the gardens?" He asked.

"I did. I am crossing my fingers that it means I can still run this morning," Sally laughed, gesturing at the scarf and mittens she was carrying.

"You should be safe," Victor nodded and carried on down the hallway. Sally watched his retreating back, almost puzzled until she realized that he wouldn't be able to fence in a snowy garden, which would explain why he wasn't in his whites. She turned back down the hall toward the garden and caught her breath when the cold air hit her face. Her eyes watered, and simultaneously froze.

"Your California blood is too thin for this weather?" Sasha gestured at the mittens and scarf. Sally glared at him, pursing her lips under her scarf.

"This is fucking ridiculous. What are you doing out here?" She asked. Sasha laughed and shook his head.

"Running with you. I'm your security detail, remember? It's icy. Ice is dangerous. Let's go, little girl, see if your lungs have adapted to the altitude," he teased, and swatted her backside as she stepped away from the castle. She punched him in the arm playfully and followed him as he began to run.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you always have gloves on, Sasha," Sally commented as she caught up and settled in beside him. He smirked and glanced at her, shaking his head lightly.

"It's called a uniform." His response was dry. "And just because I live in these mountains doesn't make me impervious to the cold."

"Frostbite isn't a manly, Latverian pursuit?" Sally quipped.

"Some of us don't need to prove we have balls, doll," Sasha winked and picked up the pace. Sally quickened her face, hoping she wouldn't have a repeat of her run with Sam. She could have just slowed down and waited for Sasha to slow to her pace, he was her guard, after all, but something about what he'd said was sitting strangely in her mind.

"Who taught you English?" She gasped as she caught up to him again.

"What do you mean?" Sasha slowed just a little, noting her level of exertion. Sally noted the usual amused tone in his voice was absent.

"You called me doll. I think the only person who has ever called me that ever is my uncle Tim, and he was old before old was cool," Sally laughed. "I might have to let Victor know that his English instructor is a geezer."

"Maybe I've been watching too many old movies," Sasha shrugged and edged them a little faster again.

"Let me know if you suddenly feel like you need to burst into song. I understand that happened a lot in the old-timey times too," Sally teased. Sasha rolled his eyes and looked ahead again. Sally snuck a look at him, but was unsure if the flush on his cheeks was from the cold air or embarrassment. They finished their run in silence, and Sally was almost bothered by how eerily quiet it was, just the sound of their breathing in the air. Like the mountains had gone to sleep. When they stopped at the castle, Sasha stopped his watch and looked at their time.

"You've gotten faster," he commented.

"You understand how creepy it is that you've noticed my improvement, given this is the first time you've run with me?" Sally laughed.

"I've been timing you since your first run down the to gatehouse. Guard, remember?"

"I didn't realize personal trainer was part of the job description," Sally winked and turned toward the castle doors. "I'll see you in about an hour?

Sasha nodded. "Not that I'd be allowed to miss it, but I wouldn't miss it." The teasing tone was back in his voice and Sally smiled to herself as she walked back into the castle.

XXX

"Pass me that wrench, would you?" Sally called from under the car. She had it hoisted on a custom floor jack that Victor had designed with the car in mind. Not wanting to second guess his engineering skills in front of him, she'd scanned the entire system over to Tony to double check before the first time she hoisted the car. Sasha had laughed at her nervousness with the cocky assuredness of someone who'd never been pinned under a car before, but Sally had been pinned for a mercifully short time under the chassis of a tiny car, and that experience had terrified her. The thought of being pinned under Victor's monster of a car filled her with a dread she couldn't shake.

"You're still shaking," Sasha noted as he passed the wrench to her.

"This is a huge car," Sally shot back.

"You know it's not going to fall on you," Sasha raised an eyebrow and gazed down at her through the empty space in the engine cavity. "Besides, I'm here."

"As much as I've admired the way your shirts stretch across your shoulders, dude, you aren't strong enough to lift this car off me if the lift breaks," Sally snapped. "I mean, unless Latveria has its own super soldier program?"

Sasha rolled his eyes again and disappeared from her line of sight, "You're cranky."

"You're cocky," Sally shot back. Sasha responded with silence, and Sally continued working, letting the little flare of temper burn off. She pushed herself out from under the car when she heard Sasha's alarm, and scrubbed her hands before they headed up to the castle together. About halfway back, she stumbled in the snow and Sasha's arm snaked out and caught her.

"See? I told you I'd take care of you," Sasha winked as he steadied her. Sally grumbled and pulled away, losing her balance again and falling into the snow with a muffled shriek. Sasha started laughing, a rich baritone that melted her anger and left her embarrassed. She tried to glare at him from the snowbank she was stuck in, but seeing his handsome smile chased away the residual anger, and when he held his right hand out to assist her, she clasped it with her own and allowed him to pull her from the snow.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as he patted the snow off her. He laughed again and dropped a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"You need to get laid, kid," he teased. "It might be the only way for you to relax."

"Well, there's not much chance of that happening here, is there?" Sally shoved him, laughing.

"Maybe just use the castle Wi-Fi to stream a hot cyber session with your Stark boy," Sasha hip-checked her, nearly causing her to lose her balance again. Sally steadied herself and tried to settle her laughter.

"I'm sure Victor would love that," she snorted. She'd commented a few times that she thought Victor was monitoring her electronic communications, and Sasha had never suggested there was no need to be concerned. More surprisingly, he hadn't immediately reported to Victor that she suspected the surveillance, which had made her freer with her comments.

"Maybe he'd stop monitoring your interactions?" Sasha shrugged. Sally met his gaze with a cocked eyebrow.

"Did you miss the memo where you live in a country with closed borders and an emperor? I wouldn't be surprised if he monitors all our conversations too, Sasha."

"He doesn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Robotic specialty. I've ensured nowhere that I work has monitoring equipment. There's sporadic monitoring in the garage because it would be too suspicious to disable it completely. I tend to direct our conversations when we're in there to keep them safe," Sasha admitted. "I probably have just as much as stake as you do."

"I don't understand how."

"Everyone in Latveria has something to hide," Sasha shrugged. "I don't know if Victor told you, tomorrow is a holiday. You won't be able to work. I was planning on going down to the village bakery. She's supposed to be closed, but she keeps day old pastry for me. I thought maybe you'd like to come. See the town, get away from the castle."

Sally brightened. "That would be awesome."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Talk to the emperor about what his plans for you tomorrow are, and we can work out the details when we run in the morning," Sasha smiled. Sally was taken again by his reckless smile.

"I think maybe my little soldier likes to buck against authority," Sally teased.

"Go get cleaned up before you're late for dinner."

XXX

"The guard you've assigned me told me that tomorrow is a holiday, Victor." Sally figured it was better to open without preamble.

"It is. Latverian Freedom Day," Victor nodded. Sally blinked.

"Latverian Freedom Day? How is that celebrated?" She asked.

"There is a military parade in the morning on the grounds. There are no businesses open, so most of the citizens spend the day in leisure pursuits. Unfortunately the ski hill won't be open yet. You will not be working tomorrow either, Sally," Victor explained.

"Did you have any plans for us then?" Sally's question was tentative. Victor smiled but shook his head.

"I'm afraid an Emperor doesn't get days off, Sally. You are free to do as you please. Just make sure whatever you choose, you take Vurdalakovich with you," Victor replied. Sally nodded.

"He doesn't have duties beyond minding me?" Sally asked. Victor scowled.

"Please don't put it that way. He has been assigned to you for your own security, not because you need watching," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Victor. This is still a very new feeling for me. I'm used being able to come and go as I please, work when I want to, eat when I need to. I think I'm doing very well at respecting your expectations as my employer." Sally's comments were pointed and there was a fleeting look of regret on Victor's face before he masked it with the haughty indifference she'd come to expect when she spoke of her life in America.

"Well, you are _free_ to do as you please tomorrow, Sally. Under the one caveat that you have a guard to ensure your safety," Victor sighed. Sally bit back an argument, knowing it would be disastrous to continue to pursue the difference between his perception of freedom and hers. She concentrated on the meal, and excused herself early. There were some times that Victor was so blind to his totalitarianism that she wanted to scream.

" _Sasha says I need to get laid._ "

" _He'd better not be volunteering or he and I are going to have words. Three of them will be unibeam focus technology._ " Tony's response was prompt.

" _I didn't think I would miss your fits of jealousy, but I kinda do._ "

" _Because my jealousy is benign because I don't actually have anything to worry about._ "

" _Because you're very rich, and I'm very smart. I'm not going to screw up having a sugar daddy._ " Sally let a wry smirk cross her face, even though she knew Tony couldn't see it. She put the phone aside and checked her emails, responding to an inquiry from Pepper about the cookie bar. A video chat request popped up on her screen from Tony, and she tried to stop herself from giggling as she answered.

"I happen to know your net worth, Ms. Manners," Tony started, cocking one eyebrow when he saw the grin she was struggling to smother.

"Either you're reassured I don't need a sugar daddy, or you realize now I do," she laughed. Tony laughed.

"I have a surprise for you when you get home." He shook his head.

"It's September, Tony. I'm not going to be home for a while," Sally protested.

"I know," he nodded. "At this rate, you'll never be able to match my wedding gift to you." His eyes twinkled with good-natured teasing.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm the best wedding gift you'll ever receive," Sally laughed. Tony pursed his lips in thought.

"Yeah, I don't know –"

"You know I know how to hang up on you," Sally cut him off. He smiled again.

"But you won't." He was so sure of himself that Sally had to laugh. The conversation slid into other areas, and Sally explained what was going on with the car.

"So after tomorrow is the weekend, and I can't work weekends either, so on Monday, I'll be starting to put the engine back together. The weather forecast seems to be for hellish amounts of snow, and Sasha said he thought the ski hill would open by next weekend," Sally explained. "I'm pretty excited to try snowboarding. But snow is really cold."

"Spoken like a true beach baby," Tony laughed.

"We got snow in Seattle. But not often. And it rarely stayed," Sally protested.

"Just don't forget your base layer. And ask Sasha for advice. Provided he doesn't offer to help you dress, he's probably the best person for the job," Tony suggested. Sally yawned and stretched while nodding.

"I'm beat. I'll let you know how my village excursion went tomorrow night?" Sally asked.

"Absolutely. Love you, princess."

"I love you too, Tony."

XXX

Sally stepped out into the chilly morning air and blinked against the bright sunlight on the snow. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the blanket of white, and soon shapes started emerging from the over-saturated scene in front of her. She saw a shape approaching her, and by the time it reached her, her eyes had adjusted enough to recognize Sasha.

"So it snowed another foot last night," he began. "I brought you some crampons for your shoes, as the snow on the trail has been plowed but there's a little packed down that will be slippery." He handed her a rubber gasket that was spiky in places, and she stared back at him blankly.

"Crampon?"

"Pull it onto the bottom of your shoe. It gives you traction on snow and ice," he explained. When Sally continued to stare at him blankly, he lifted his foot, pulled the crampon off his shoe and slid it back on in an exaggerated gesture. Sally raised an eyebrow and copied him. "They feel weird when you first start running on them, but once you get used to them, you'll feel confident on the snow."

"Sure. I'm all about blind trust," Sally shot, voice dripping sarcasm. Sasha squinted at her in the bright sun and shook his head.

"Then blindly trust today, and tomorrow wear your sunglasses," he replied. "But we've got our day to plan, so let's get going." He loped off onto the snowy garden path, running just a touch slower than he usually did.

"So are you part of the military parade this morning?" Sally asked.

"Yes. We can head into the village once it is over and I've changed out of my dress uniform," Sasha's jaw ticked a little and Sally wondered if the constraints of working with her were impeding his ability to fulfill his other duties. "I'll meet you back here about twenty minutes after the parade is dismissed."

"Okay. I'll be ready," she nodded. Suddenly, despite the spikes on her shoes, she slipped on the ice. She reached out to grab Sasha to stabilize herself and pulled him off balance too. When he saw that she was going to land first, and she was going to land on top of him, he grabbed her with his left arm and pushed her toward the snowbank before catching himself and dropping gently into a push-up on the snowy path. Sally gawked at him from the heap of snow she was struggling out of. "Holy shit, you're strong."

"Are you okay? I just kind of threw you." He offered a hand and pulled her to her feet. Without pausing, he started to dust the snow off of her.

"Yeah, snow made for a soft landing." Sally stamped her feet, knocking snow off her shoes and legs. Sasha laughed.

"Keep that in mind when we go skiing," he winked. He looked down at his watch and let out a low curse in a language Sally didn't understand. "I've got to get back to the barracks and prepare for the parade. Let me walk you back to the door so you don't fall." He placed a hand under Sally's elbow and directed her across the path where the snow pack had become slick with ice.

XXX

There was a soft knock at Sally's door as she toweled off her hair. She adjusted her black dress, and hung the towel up in the bathroom, knowing that it was Victor at the door. It was only ever Victor at the door. She had never seen a servant in the hall leading to the bedrooms, but she knew there must be someone who cleaned the bathrooms made sure her sheets were fresh and crisp every night. As the passed the dresser, she slid her engagement ring on and grabbed her earrings. When she opened the door, she was still fussing with the catch on one of her hoops.

"You look," Victor trailed off, cleared his voice and focused his attention on her. "You look exceptional." Sally flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you?" She bit her lip in concentration, finally managing to hook the catch on the earring. "Am I running behind? I just wanted to make sure my hair was dry before we went out in the cold."

"You've plenty of time, Sally," Victor reassured her. "I just wanted to ensure you have warm enough clothing for the parade. The temperature has dropped since this morning, and we'll be observing the parade for at least an hour."

"Would it be alright if I wore pants then?" Sally asked, hands nervously going to the skirt of her dress. She'd planned to pull on wool leggings before they went outside, but wanted her snow pants too if it was really so cold.

"Of course! Save that beautiful dress for sometime when it can be admired, instead of hiding it under your jacket," Victor nodded. "You do have winter outerwear though? I will make sure there's an additional coat for you, just in case."

"Thank you. I did bring a heavy coat, but I'm not sure how warm it will be in comparison to how cold I'm finding it," Sally laughed. Victor nodded, his sharp features softening slightly.

"The Latverian climate suits you so well, Sally, that I forget you are a woman made for long, hot summers," he smiled. "I will leave you to finish getting ready. We can meet in the dining room in a half hour."

Sally nodded and closed the door after Victor stepped back toward his own room. She quickly stripped down and pulled on her wool base layer before blow-drying her hair. Once she was ready, she picked up the matching mittens, scarf and hat and pulled on her dark winter coat, glad she'd opted for the deep olive green instead of the bright pink. Bright colours were few and far between in Latveria as far as she had seen, and seemed like they would be out of place at a military affair. She couldn't help the bright flashes of colour in her accessories though.

She was picking at her cuticles in the dining room when Victor appeared. She carefully assessed him and was impressed that he wasn't in a military uniform. He wore a well-tailored black suit, and was carrying a great coat over one arm, with his scarf and gloves in his hand. He looked every bit the emperor that he was, without any of the trappings Sally thought would be stereotypical to the position. No military uniform, no broad sashes, or chains of state. Just a tall, handsome, powerful man in a well made suit. He offered his free arm wordlessly, and Sally took it, allowing him to lead her through a maze of hallways and up a flight of stairs until they reached a ballroom. Their footsteps echoed across the sprung hardwood as they crossed the room toward floor to ceiling balcony doors. A servant waited, and opened the door for them, waiting for them to pass outside before closing the doors again. There were three more servants waiting outside, and one assisted Victor into his outerwear as the other two rolled a large sheet of metal behind them. Sally realized, as her back started to warm up, that the metal thing was some kind of space heater.

"Each company will march past in parade formation, and salute as they pass us. It is not appropriate for you to return the salute. But please also do not wave or otherwise attempt any communicative contact with the divisions," Victor explained.

"Right," Sally nodded.

"But right now, you may wave across the square. Latveria is with us, and she is curious about you." Victor demonstrated by waving broadly to the gathered throngs of people on the opposite side of the parade square. Sally heard a roar of acknowledgement as the crowd cheered, and lifted her hand to wave as well. Victor took a step closer to her and leaned down to speak. "I'm glad to hear you will be heading into the village this afternoon, so that you might meet more of my countrymen." He waved to the crowd again as he spoke and the crowd cheered and waved back again. Sally shivered, unsure of whether it was from the cold or the strange adulation of the crowd. Victor noticed and snapped his fingers, having a hushed conversation with the servant that appeared at his side. He sighed heavily and removed his own great coat and draped it across Sally's shoulders.

"Victor, you –"

"There appears to have been a misunderstanding, and the spare coat I requested is back in my quarters still. I am accustomed to the weather," he interrupted.

"Thank you." Sally felt small against his imperious nature and almost laughed out loud when she realized that he was likely imperious because he was an emperor. She shook her head, and pulled Victor's coat tighter around her. It had a rich aroma of musk and leather and something that reminded her of Tony with a sudden pang of homesickness that both comforted and hurt her. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed when the band started playing until they were rounding the corner of the square to march across in front of them. The crisp tattoo of the drums echoed across the mountain walls, and Sally found her attention pulled to the soldiers, trying to pick Sasha out from her vantage point.

It didn't take long. He was at least a few inches taller than every other soldier in his company, and he was broader through the shoulders too. He marched with the casual arrogance of a man who excels at everything, but couldn't be bothered pursuing excellence for any reason other than the challenge. Sally caught a quick glimpse of his lopsided smirk as his salute snapped up to his forehead and she wasn't sure if she imagined him winking. She would have to ask later.

The bite of the frosty morning on her cheeks kept her alert throughout the parade, even when the warmth of Victor's coat coupled with the heating appliance behind them threatened to make her drowsy, and she found her foot tapping with the upbeat military march the band was playing. It wasn't like any parade she'd ever been to at home, but she supposed that was the point. She'd never been to a military parade before. Latveria was all about challenging her perceptions of the world, it seemed.

While the troops were still at attention, Victor stepped forward and spoke to them in a language Sally didn't understand. A servant stepped up just behind her and began translating as Victor gave a short, motivating speech about the advancement in robotics in Latveria growing the economy and how the prowess of the military kept their secrets safe. Sally bit her lip and tried not to smile when Victor compared the might of the Latverian military to that of America.

"We are grateful to America for yielding one of its great treasures to us, in sending Sally Manners, the talented and legendary restorationist, to work on the jewel of the Emperor's automobile collection, and would ask that subjects offer their customary hospitality and kindness to our guest," the servant translated for her. Sally felt herself blushing again and flinched at the cheers that followed. "Thank you for a glorious morning. Latveria! Latveria! Latveria!" The servant's flat tone was contrasted by Victor's booming voice yelling the word, and pumping his fist to the sky three times. He spoke again, and each company leader stepped forward and started drilling the soldiers to leave the parade square. He turned and offered his elbow again and escorted Sally back across the ballroom and toward the living quarters in silence, stopping at her bedroom before he spoke. He moved to help her remove his heavy great coat.

"I hope you didn't find that too foreign to you," he finally offered as Sally shrugged his coat off into his hands.

"It was fascinating. I've never seen a military parade before," she admitted.

"I am needed today all day in the labs. Please do not feel constrained by any schedule. This is a day of complete freedom, not only for Latveria, but for you, from my strict schedule," Victor laughed. Sally smiled. "I hope you've made enjoyable plans."

"Vurdalakovich is taking me into the village to show me the sights," Sally admitted. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Sounds delightful. I wish you good day then, Sally," he nodded, and then leaned in, brushing his lips across her temple. She stiffened and Victor flinched. "My apologies, I don't know what came over me."

"Have a good day, Victor," Sally nodded, slipping into her bedroom.

XXX

Sasha hadn't mentioned they were snowshoeing into the village, but once they started down the mountainside, Sally saw the appeal. It was a great workout, but it also allowed her to stop and take photos of the beautiful scenery. And Sasha had promised they wouldn't be walking back up the mountain to the castle, so she figured it was a fair trade off.

"Do you like the emperor, Sasha?" Sally blurted, halfway down the mountain. She was replaying the weird forehead kiss after the parade in her head and was uncertain if she was overreacting. Sasha stopped walking and turned to face her.

"No."

"Do you trust him?"

"No."

"And yet you serve him?"

"Yes. It's my duty to serve." Sasha turned and started back down the mountain. Sally followed, thoughts still whirling. And then one popped out of the mire.

"Sasha?"

"If you keep stopping to ask questions, there won't be day old pastries left at Mariya's bakery," Sasha commented over his shoulder. "And you're going to want food when we get to the village."

"You aren't Latverian, are you?" Sally didn't so much ask as deduce. Sasha stopped again and turned to face her, his expression blank.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, turning back toward the base of the mountain and trudging off. Sally scrambled to catch up.

"You were nearly a foot taller than everyone in your company. Broader through the shoulders. Your face is a completely different shape," Sally listed.

"Staring at me, were you, doll?" Sasha teased. Sally took a couple of quick steps so she was beside him.

"And that," she said. "Your weird English. Victor's English doesn't sound like yours. You've got slang that I'm sure he's never heard before." Sasha stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Don't fuss about me, Sally," he requested. "I'm well aware of how different I am from everyone else. It's not easy being who I am."

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"Victor's brother," Sasha admitted, too quickly. Sally's eyes narrowed in disbelief. She examined his face and looks for similarities but found none. She met his eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine, you don't need to tell me. You're right, it's not my business," Sally started to walk back down the mountain. Sasha caught up after a minute and they continued in strained silence for a while longer before Sasha spoke.

"You'll be a bit of a novelty in the village. The emperor's special guest," Sasha explained. Sally nodded. "People might behave oddly. Try to keep in mind that tourism is not a thing here."

"I left my phone up at the castle so I wouldn't be tempted to take photos," Sally commented. Sasha smiled.

"I wouldn't have been able to allow you, anyhow. Victor has only allowed the photos of the car because you need them for the project. You will be leaving us, and my job is not only to protect you, but also Latveria," he shrugged. The approached the outskirts of the village and Sally was taken in by the juxtaposition of medieval village with high tech advancements. There was a pigpen behind the first house they passed, fenced with what looked to be a laser grid. Parked beside the pigpen was a slick, aerodynamic motorcycle. Her eyes widened as she took in the houses they passed, each with some strange contrast between ancient and modern.

"So which is the anachronism? Me or this village?" Sally asked quietly. Sasha laughed. "And where is everyone?"

"You've seen how strict Victor is about work hours. That kind of structure settles into your bones. People are inside, taking the midday meal," Sasha explained as he knocked on the back door of the bakery. A tall redheaded woman answered the door, and Sally was struck her appearance. She was every bit as tall as Pepper, but heavyset. Despite her additional weight, she had a curvaceous body that she was clearly confident and comfortable in. Her eyes lit up on recognizing Sasha, and she threw the door wide to invite them in. Once they were inside, and the door was closed, she threw her arms around Sasha and kissed both his cheeks noisily.

"I'd almost given up on seeing you!" She chastised. Sasha's cheeks pinkened and he shrugged.

"I've been on assignment," he excused. Sally watched the exchange with interest as she peeled off her mittens and scarf.

"She's a very pretty assignment." The woman winked at Sally conspiratorially, taking her mitts and scarf and hanging them on a hook by the door. Sally bit back a smile, and continued removing her coat.

"Mariya, don't be that way," Sasha complained. "Sally is engaged. To her soulmate. Sally, this is Mariya."

"And you are the emperor's mechanic," Mariya nodded. Sally felt like she'd said the word mechanic in air quotes. "Does he know you are engaged?"

"He does," Sally laughed.

"He looks at you like a man in love," she commented. Sally gaped at her.

"What?"

"A woman in love always sees romance around every corner." Sasha rolled his eyes, and swatted Mariya's backside, moving her out of the hallway into rest of the bakery. Sally took in the exchange with interest, following them to a worn kitchen table. Sasha gestured at a chair and Sally sat while Mariya poured three cups of coffee. She placed a tray of pastries on the table between them.

"How do you take your coffee, Sally?"

"Black thanks." Mariya nodded and put the cup in front of her before sitting across the table. Sasha was already chewing on a pastry. "Eat, Sally. That hike down the mountain is exhausting when the path is green."

Sally took a pastry and bit into it, savouring the creamy sweetness. "You are a talented baker, Mariya."

"It's nearly nothing. The shop is next to fully automated, thanks to the emperor's rapid industrialization program. I find the pastry too chewy now, but there's no convincing the modernization committee that robotics aren't appropriate everywhere," Mariya shrugged, shooting a pointed look at Sasha.

"And in some places they are appropriate," Sasha argued.

"Says the robotics engineer," Mariya scoffed. Sally sat back and smiled. Sasha's eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked her.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked. Mariya laughed.

"Almost since he got here, I think," Mariya admitted. "My mate died just a few months after we were married, and I'd been alone, just me and the bakery, ever since. One day Sasha walked in. Confused. Looking for some pastry I'd never made before. But so tall, and broad. It made me overlook his terrible accent."

"Terrible accent?" Sally asked, curious. Sasha's face clouded with annoyance.

"Latverian can be difficult to master, if you're not a native speaker. Sasha grew up speaking Russian, I guess. He sounded just like the Soviets who tried to overrun us in the eighties," Mariya explained. "Look, he doesn't like me telling you his secrets. I helped him master his accent before any of his superiors caught on, and now look at him. Guarding the mechanic."

"I think he sees it more as a punishment, Mariya," Sally laughed. Mariya shook her head.

"No, he loves working with you. He's good with languages, my Sasha is, but he said you say his English is outdated? And working on cars reminds him of happier times," Mariya laughed. "But I'm saying too much. Look at the cloud over his head." She nodded at Sasha, who was scowling at his lover, and gripping his coffee cup too tightly. Mariya laid her hand on his left hand and squeezed, and Sasha pulled it away, grumbling something in Latverian at her. She shot something back at him and kissed his forehead, rising from the table and opening the fridge.

"So what about you, Sasha? Do you have a soulmate?" Sally asked, moving back to a topic that she thought might be less offensive to him. His scowl softened and he shook his head.

"Like Mariya, my soulmate is long since left this world," he admitted.

"Then how wonderful you found someone as bright and lovely as Mariya," Sally commented. Sasha smiled, sadly.

"You have a unique way of looking at things, for a woman about to marry her soulmate," Sasha commented. Sally shrugged.

"My soulmark has Tony's name on it. So I've known every since it was clear enough to read who my soulmate was. Some people go through life never meeting the person who has marked them, and they are lonely, and tragic. But both you and Mariya had someone, and now you also get a second chance while you are still young. How is that not wonderful?" Sally asked.

"When you put it that way, sweetheart, how can I not see it from your perspective?" Sasha asked. "But not all stories have a happy ending."

"The good ones always do," Sally laughed. Mariya laid a plate of meats and cheeses down beside the pastries and dropped a cutting board with a fresh loaf of bread beside it.

"You should eat, and then go explore the village. Take snapshots with your mind, so the emperor can't erase them before you leave," Mariya interrupted. "And stop talking about love lost and found, the both of you. Life is what it is, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes ma'am," Sasha winked. Mariya rolled her eyes.

"I plan on enjoying this man for as long as he allows me, but I don't think ours is the happily ever after you talk about, Sally. No one is lucky enough to get that twice," Mariya dismissed.

XXX

"I like her," Sally announced as they tromped through the snowy village streets.

"You do, do you?" Sasha laughed.

"I like the way you smile around her. She lifts whatever burden that is that you carry around," Sally shrugged. "Like she knows all your secrets, and still likes you. So you seem more relaxed around her because she knows."

"You're more right than you realize," Sasha admitted. Sally smiled again. She looked up and saw someone across the street bowing down and looked back at Sasha with a question in her eyes. He shrugged and they continued on. The village square, the oldest part of the town, was their destination. Sasha promised it was the most interesting part of the village. As they passed another villager, he dropped into a low bow. Sally's brow furrowed and she looked at Sasha again.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, urging her on. She followed him toward the square, ignoring each villager as they bowed or curtseyed toward her. When they stepped into the square, Sally was overwhelmed by a beautiful snow-covered fountain, the water arcing up and dropping back down in all directions. She looked at Sasha in confusion.

"It's a natural hot-spring. It never freezes. It's also the freshest water in the country. The fountain is for show, but that building on the far side of the square is the public baths. Did you want to go?" Sasha offered.

Sally shook her head. "I don't have a swimsuit with me."

Sasha smirked. "You don't need one."

"I'm not getting into a public bath naked with you," she blurted out with an uncomfortable laugh. Sasha laughed and shook his head.

"The springs provide bathing attire to those who need it. You don't need it though," Sasha pulled a small package out of his jacket. "I brought a suit for you."

"How did you get into my room?" Sally demanded.

"I didn't. Just shut up and trust me, would you?" Sasha asked, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bathhouse. She followed him down a poorly lit corridor to a small change room, and handed her the package, turning his back.

"You expect me to change in front of you?" Sally laughed.

"I have turned my back!" Sasha's exasperation was evident, and he turned back to face her. "Besides, you've seen my girl. You're not exactly my type, are you?" Sally laughed again, in surprise.

"I somehow suspect your type is only limited by the word female, Sasha. But okay. I'll get changed," Sally allowed. Sasha sighed and turned his back again. Sally stripped down quickly and pulled the suit on. She was amused to find it was a similarly cut black one-piece to what she actually owned. Different enough that she knew it wasn't hers, but similar enough to amuse her. When she turned back, she was surprised to see Sasha had only taken his outerwear off, leaving his scarf and hat neatly folded on top of his coat. His feet were bare, and his pants were rolled to the knees. "You're not coming in?"

Sasha shook his head. "I burned myself a few days ago, and it's at the gross gooey stage. I'll be dangling my legs only." Sally made a face.

"Thanks for the visual."

The main room was misty with the low fog a hot spring produces, and the humidity caught in Sally's throat. She followed Sasha over to the steps into the water, and dipped her foot in. It was hotter than she expected, and she stepped all the way in, allowing her feet to get accustomed to the heat before stepping further in. When she got in to her knees, she looked up and saw that every person in the spring had risen and was bowing in their direction. She looked at Sasha in a panic and backed up the stairs. "What the actual fuck, Sasha?"

"I warned you people might be weird," he placed a hand on her arm. "As long as I can remember, there hasn't been an outsider here."

"Other than you," Sally corrected quietly. Sasha rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Sure, other than me. But I fit in quickly as a soldier. And you are a guest of the emperor. A beautiful female guest of our unmarried emperor," Sasha prompted. "It's no surprise they think that you may someday become their empress." Sally shuddered.

"I don't know if I want to stay," Sally whispered. Sasha leaned close.

"Leaving now would be rude, don't you think?" He asked. "Get in, soak for a bit. People will sit once you are sitting, and if they truly think you may rule someday, no one will bother you. I'll sit on the ledge right beside you." Sally sighed and stepped back into the water, finding a spot to sit near the stairs. True to his word, Sasha sat on the ledge between her and everyone else, and just as he predicted, once she had seated herself, everyone else sat back down. Sally closed her eyes and laid her head against Sasha's thigh. Probably too familiarly, she thought, but if an entire nation thought she was about to marry their emperor, she was going to rock the boat a little. Sasha dropped a hand to her shoulder, as though he could read her mind. A short while later, he withdrew his hand and jiggled his leg. Sally tilted back her head and looked at him, smiling when she was how sweaty he was becoming.

"Too hot for you, soldier?" She teased, stepping over to the staircase.

"You stay in much longer, you might die of shock once we're outside again," Sasha laughed. "Besides, it's getting close to dark, so we should head back to the castle. There will be a snow-rover waiting for us at the edge of the village."

XXX

The snowrover was an open-sided all-terrain vehicle with continuous track tread like a tank instead of wheels. It was sitting, unguarded, at the edge of the village, just as Sasha had said. He swung his leg over the seat and gestured for Sally to climb on behind him.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Just climb on and hold on. It's better than an hour hike back up the mountain, wouldn't you say?" Sasha challenged. Sally climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I need to breathe, kid." She relaxed her arms just a little. The rover was slow, but faster and less work than hiking, and they made it to the castle gates just as the sun was setting.

"Hungry?" Sasha asked. Sally nodded. "Come on. We'll raid the barracks kitchen." He led her in to the castle by a door she'd never noticed and then down a winding staircase. They dodged through a crowded mess hall and slipped in the swinging doors of the kitchen, where Sasha smiled at the cook and spoke quickly, gesturing at both of them. The cook nodded and pointed at a large pot on the stove. Sasha dished out two bowls and handed Sally a spoon before leading them to a table on the far side of the hall. Sally took a spoonful of the red stew and tasted it, not hesitating before taking another spoonful.

"What is this? It's amazing," Sally commented.

"Elk goulash," Sasha replied.

"Most of the meals I've had with Victor have been very recognizable," Sally said, blowing on her spoon.

"American, you mean?" Sasha laughed.

"Yeah, exactly," Sally laughed with him. "Although we haven't had hamburgers yet." She continued eating her soup in silence.

"I should get you back upstairs. Who knows what Victor has planned for your weekend," Sasha spoke as once she was finished eating.

"It snowed all day. Do you think the ski hill will open this weekend?" Sally asked.

"If Victor wills it," Sasha smiled.

XXX

Sally was sitting in her pyjamas, sending an email to Pepper when she heard the knock at her door. She checked the clock on the wall. It was after nine pm. She pulled a sweatshirt over the tank top and answered Victor's knocking.

"I know it's late, I wanted to invite you for a nightcap," Victor offered. Sally bit her lip.

"I'm hardly dressed for visiting," she admitted, gesturing at her tattered sweatshirt and pj shorts. Victor's eyes widened as he noticed her bare legs.

"Shall we meet in my study? Or would you prefer I wait while you dress?" He asked. Sally nodded, realizing she wasn't being invited to anything. She was being told to come have a drink.

"I'll just pull on a pair of yoga pants then?" Sally asked. She absolutely was not going to dress like she usually did for meals just to go have a drink with Victor. He didn't mask his flinch well, but nodded regardless. Sally closed the door and quickly pulled on the nearest pair of leggings she could find, a loud pattern that completely clashed with the bright green of the sweatshirt she had on, and pulled the door back open. Victor flinched again, and held out his arm. She dropped her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her to his study, where he gestured to a leather wingback chair. As she sat, he stepped over to a credenza and poured them drinks.

"Vodka, neat?" Victor handed her the glass.

"How could you have known that?" Sally asked.

"Americans are rather free with their information," Victor smiled. "I trust you had an enjoyable day with your guard?"

"Yeah, he showed me around the village, we went to the baths," she offered. Victor nodded and dropped into the chair beside hers.

"And the people?" Victor asked.

"Your subjects are a lovely, and very polite people." Sally thought about sharing about the bowing, but bit back the words. Victor made her uncomfortable enough without giving him ideas about their working relationship being anything but professional.

"I'm glad you felt that way," Victor smiled. Sally took a sip of her drink and coughed. "Latverian vodka has a higher alcohol content than you are used to, I think."

"Did you have plans for us this weekend?" Sally asked. Her previous weekends had been a mixture of movie marathons, hiking excursions and free time to herself, but she'd learned never to assume any of her time was truly her own.

"The ski hill is being groomed tonight. I know we'd discussed next weekend, but with all the snow of the last few days, it is ready. I thought you might like to be there for the season opening," Victor offered. Sally couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds awesome!" She exclaimed.

"It should be a most edifying day," Victor agreed.

* * *

 _An extra long chapter. Thanks for your patience._

 _~TK_


	18. Chapter 18

Sally took a photo through her bedroom window, hoping there would be enough contrast to show how much snow had fallen, and sent it to Tony.

" _Learning to snowboard today!_ "

" _Jesus, Sal. How are you going to get to the ski hill?_ "

" _Victor has a helicopter!_ "

" _Well, have fun, let me know how it went tonight._ "

" _Love you!_ "

" _Love you too. Be safe, princess._ "

XXX

Sally looked across the hill at all the various runs. The lodge had been empty when they arrived, and as she was fitted for gear, the employee told her that the hill wasn't actually open yet, except for today, at the emperor's request. Sally was flattered, as she knew the only reason they were there is because she'd been talking non-stop about snowboarding since the snow started. She wanted to start with the steepest, scariest one, but the instructor had already shut that down. He directed her, instead, to the bunny hill, where he went over edges and turning and a bunch of other things that made her realize that snowboarding was nothing like surfing while still basically being surfing. When she passed his bunny hill test, she caught up with Victor at the top of the hill leading to the more challenging runs.

"You should start with the easier slopes before you move onto the ones that clearly excite you," Victor warned her. Sally nodded.

"Yeah, the instructor dude said the same thing. So I'm going to cycle through all the easy runs, and all the moderate runs a couple times. Then I'm going head first, screaming down that scary looking one," Sally laughed, pointing to a particularly steep slope.

"Very well," he smiled and swooshed away on his skis.

Sally proceeded down the easiest run, gaining confidence in the feel of the snowboard. She took on a moderate run and wiped out, laughing her head off the whole time. A patrol was immediately with her to check her over. "No, no, I'm fine," she protested with a laugh. The soldier helped her to her feet and she continued down the hill. After a couple of hours, she was tired and hungry, and found Victor waiting for her at the top of the hill. They headed to the lodge and ate, Sally bubbling over with excitement about how much fun she was having.

"How long does winter last here? It's not even October yet. I guess there are some advantages to the ridiculously cold weather," Sally babbled as she ate her sandwich.

"We usually have snow until late April," Victor replied, an amused look spreading across his face. He seemed more relaxed than usual. Self-satisfied, maybe.

"Oh, yeah. No. That's too long. I don't think I could love snowboarding for that long. I'd miss the sun too much," Sally laughed.

"There are other winter pursuits, when the outdoors lose their appeal," Victor smiled. Sally bit back the saucy answer that sprung to her mind, and finished her sandwich.

"Back at it?" She asked, dusting off her hands and picking up her ski gloves. Victor nodded, dismissing her. She jumped up from the table and headed back to the hill, determined to conquer some more difficult runs.

She didn't notice time passing until twilight started to fall and she headed back to the lodge to find Victor waiting. He held out a mug of what turned out to be hot chocolate to her. "We should head back." Sally took a tentative sip from the cup and found it the perfect temperature to warm her core without burning her lips and tongue. She continued sipping from the cup as they waited for the helicopter to retrieve them from the lodge.

"There will be a light snack in the dining room a half hour after we land," Victor offered as they settled into their seats and buckled in.

"I'll have a quick shower before I meet you, then?" Sally asked.

"You'll be more comfortable once you've changed into warm clothes," he nodded, noticing her shiver. "And you may find yourself a little sore in the morning."

"That should make my run interesting," Sally laughed. Victor smirked.

"I'll have someone warn Vurdalakovich that you may not be up for it."

XXX

Victor wasn't wrong; the hot shower warmed her up considerably, as did the application of warm fuzzy clothing. She noticed her room was warmer than usual, and assumed that the castle staff had set it higher in anticipation of her chilled core. She padded down to the dining room in her socked feet, completely disregarding the usual unspoken dress code of the castle. She was still just a bit too cold to be proper. She was pleased to see Victor similarly clothed, in what appeared to be warm fleece pants and a thick sweater. She plunked herself down at her spot and smiled broadly.

"Thank you for today, Victor," she started. "I can't remember the last time I had that much fun learning something new."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Sally. I'm afraid next weekend the hills will be more crowded, as they are opening for all of Latveria to enjoy. But you are free to go every weekend, should you want to," Victor replied. Sally's smiled grew bigger. A servant placed a large bowl of soup in front of both her and Victor

"That would be awesome –"

"Provided your guard accompanies you," he interrupted. "I am in the midst of a very time-consuming project and can't spare much time right now. And it is not right for an emperor to be so easily accessible anyhow."

"If you don't mind me commenting, Victor, I find it very interesting that you enforce such strict work hours when you yourself work through evenings and weekends so frequently," Sally commented, taking a spoonful of what turned out to be goulash. She wanted to rave about how much she'd loved it the last time, but wasn't sure Victor would approve of her having been in the mess hall.

"I want my subjects to be happy and content. So a strictly enforced 35-hour workweek is appropriate for that. They are well compensated for their time in employ, and they have enough time for leisure pursuits so that they might be able to let go of their workday burdens," Victor commented. "But as I have said before, the work of a leader is never done. If I am not busy in the robotics lab, there is diplomatic work to be done."

"Can I ask what kind?" Sally asked in confusion.

"What kind of what?" Victor looked equally confused.

"Well, you've said diplomatic work, but Latveria has closed borders. What kind of diplomatic work is required when you don't have allies and trading partners?" Sally asked. Victor scowled. "I'm sorry if the question was inappropriate. You don't need to answer."

"Not at all, Sally. Latveria does have some trading partners, and ensuring relations stay civil can be a daunting task. And there is a certain amount of diplomacy required to ensure closed borders stay closed." He masked his displeasure quickly. Sally nodded, finishing her soup.

"Seems like a lot of work. You almost need someone you can palm off half the work onto," Sally laughed. Victor's smile relaxed into a more genuine one.

"Something like a co-regent?" He chuckled. Sally nodded. "Perhaps I need an empress?"

Sally laughed in surprise. "I guess that is what you need."

"Pity I haven't Tony Stark's luck in finding a soulmate," he commented. Sally flushed and shook her head, not quite masking a yawn before it escaped. "You are already exhausted from your day, Sally. I will reschedule our morning to a brunch just before noon and make sure Vurdalakovich knows not to expect you for your run. Go and get some well-deserved rest."

Sally flushed as she rose. "Thank you, Victor. I appreciate how patient you are with my questions. I'm sure they would be considered beyond rude by others."

"As I've said before, I want you to feel comfortable here. Your questions are welcome," he dismissed.

"Goodnight, Victor."

XXX

"Oh my god," Sally groaned as she rolled over. Every muscle in her body ached. Muscles she didn't even know she had screamed in protest as she tried to push herself to sitting. "Why are my fucking toes sore?" She scowled out the window at the fluffy snowflakes that were falling. She could hear a soft chime from her laptop that told her someone was trying to place a video call. It took all of her strength to shove herself to sitting and she moaned in agony as she put her weight on her feet. She assumed it must be Tony calling, based on how long the chiming was going on. She dropped into the chair slowly and answered the call.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been trying to call since seven your time!" Tony looked worried.

"Asleep?" Sally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, flinching as her arms protested against the movement.

"You didn't check in with me last night. I thought you were dead at the bottom of a ski hill," Tony complained.

"Except you knew I wasn't because your mark wasn't hurting or vanishing," Sally snapped.

"As a matter of fact, it started hurting in the night –"

"Yeah, well, I fucking ache all over, so I win," Sally interrupted. Tony looked chagrined.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" His tone immediately changed from impatient annoyance to concern. Sally glared at the camera to make her continued annoyance clear.

"I spent over eight hours on a ski hill yesterday. I've never been around that much snow before. No one warned me that you even use your goddamn toe muscles snowboarding," she complained. "Christ, even my fucking jaw hurts, Tony."

Tony smirked and quickly covered it with a cough. "Don't you fucking laugh at me, Anthony Stark!" Sally growled. Tony burst out laughing and soon his cackles were high-pitched and out of control. Sally couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, princess, but that shit is funny," he giggled.

"You're an asshole. Let me talk to Steve. Steve loves me," Sally complained. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Only because he sees you as a granddaughter," Tony teased.

"I hate you," she complained.

"I miss you," he shot back. "Talk to me about the car. How did this week go?"

"It was hard. I think I might have to fabricate an entire alternator, there's just no such part available anywhere, and this one is completely dead. The robotics lab is fabricating me about a half dozen pistons right now. And Victor said there's no word on the missing hood ornament yet," she explained.

"Missing hood ornament?"

"Yeah, there's this little divot in the grille at the front where there was obviously a hood ornament, and I thought if it could be found, maybe we would know what kind of vehicle it is. It's some kind of Mercedes hybrid, obviously. German, World War II era cars tend to be. But I can't figure out who made it." She yawned as she spoke, rubbing her eyes.

"And you said it was too long to get into a single frame photo?" He asked.

"Yeah, and some asshole took away my iPhone and replaced it with a StarkPhone that doesn't have a panorama feature on the camera," Sally commented, her tone dry. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Have you tried the magic of Google yet? Maybe if you put the specs in, something will come up. That's a one-of-a-kind car, Sally. Some historian knows something about it," he shot back.

"You know, that's not a half bad idea," Sally admitted. "You might not be just another pretty face, Tony."

"I keep telling people; billionaire, playboy, philanthropist _and_ genius," he laughed. "No one ever wants to believe me though."

"I hate to cut this short, but my bladder is screaming at me, and I'm pretty sure it's going to take me an hour to hobble to the bathroom. I gotta go, honey." Sally stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Call me tonight when you've recovered a little more," Tony nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." When the screen went black, Sally pushed herself to her feet and slowly made her way across the room, cruising the furniture like a toddler. There were real tears in her eyes as she lowered herself to the toilet.

The long, deep bathtub beckoned to Sally from across the room, and she filled it as full as she could with steaming hot water, thinking about the hot springs in the village square with a pang of regret. It would be perfect, but it would also be impossible to get there. Just before she dropped herself into the bathtub, she heard a knock at her door, and sighed. She moved slowly from the bathroom across her bedroom, wrapping herself in a plush towel along the way. She cracked the door open just a hair, and when she saw it was Sasha instead of Victor, allowed the door to open a little further.

"You look like hell," he offered.

"Thanks?"

"Put some clothes on, we'll take the rover down to the hot springs," he ordered.

"Can you read minds? I was just thinking about them," Sally laughed.

"No, but I do know when someone has overdone something, and don't think I didn't see you snowboarding all day," he commented.

"You were there?"

"I am your guard, Sally. Of course I was there." He shook his head in irritation. "Now, are you gonna put some clothes on, or am I dragging you down to the village in that towel?"

"Shut up, Sasha." Sally shut the door and pulled on her yoga pants and a sweatshirt slowly. She grabbed her coat and boots, deciding Sasha could help her get those on. When the door swung open again, she thrust the items at him.

"How exactly are you going to get into the hot springs, if I have to help you get dressed?" Sasha demanded "Or am I stripping you down and tossing you in in the buff?" Sally huffed and pulled her coat on. She grabbed his arm to stabilize herself to put on her boots. He shuffled her over to his opposite side and helped her pull them on her feet.

"What time is it?" Sally asked as she followed him down the hallway.

"Just about nine?" Sasha replied.

"Will we have time to get there and back by 11:30?" Sally asked. "Victor has scheduled us for brunch this morning."

"Let me talk to him. Wait for me at the doors to the garden," Sasha directed. Sally continued down the hall as Sasha headed down the stairs toward the robotics lab. He was back to her before she made it to the doors. "We're good. He wanted to bump brunch to lunch anyhow. We don't need to be back until one."

"You're a bloody miracle worker," Sally murmured. Sasha laughed.

Once they were outside, he helped her onto the rover before climbing on in front of her. "This is going to be painful until you get numb. Just a warning."

Sally gritted her teeth as the rover tracks dug into the snow, propelling them down the mountain.

XXX

"Oh my god, so good," Sally groaned as she stretched out in the water. Sasha smirked from a bench on the far side of the room. He was refusing to come in the water because he was deeply engrossed in a book, he'd claimed when they arrived. That and his burn was still weepy and gross. He'd particularly enjoyed using horrifyingly disgusting words to describe the state of his burn. Sally had needed to submerge completely in the water before he stopped.

"I'll bring you some Epsom salts later," he offered. "You can toss them in the bathtub tonight and have another soak. And then tomorrow morning, yoga instead of running, just to get the last of that lactic acid stretched out. Because you're going to be more sore tomorrow than you currently are."

"That's not possible," Sally argued. Sasha laughed.

"We'll see what you have to say tomorrow," he warned.

"You know for someone so damn excited about his book you sure talk a lot," Sally complained. Sasha laughed again, but fell silent for long enough that Sally's thoughts began to drift. She was worried about the car. There was something so completely bizarre about it. But Tony was right. Someone out there knew more about the car than she realized. Maybe even Victor himself.

"Sasha?" Sally asked. He looked up. "There's a hood ornament missing off the car. Do you know anything about it at all?"

"Yeah, I saw it once. It wasn't for a manufacturer though," Sasha started.

"No?"

"Nah, it was a symbol. You know the car was custom made, Sally. There was no need for a maker's mark on it because it was only intended to be owned by one person," he explained.

"Do you know who owned it before Victor?" She asked. Sasha looked back down at his book and shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," he mumbled.

"Pretty sure you don't know, or pretty sure you do?" Sally pressed. Sasha shot her a dirty look and went back to his book. "Oh. Was it a swastika? Oh my god, was it Hitler's car?" Sally shot up in the spring and immediately regretted it, her muscles screaming in protest.

"It wasn't Hitler's car," Sasha compromised. But Sally could tell he wasn't telling her something.

"Tony figures there's historians out there that probably know about the car. Do you think I should send out some inquiries?" She changed the focus of her questions slightly. Sasha shook his head again.

"Sally, it's a German made war machine. Does it matter? It belonged to the bad guys," he said. "I think that's probably more than enough detail, don't you?"

"But if I could figure out whose it was, maybe I could find some more information on what I'm dealing with in that engine." She lay back again in the water, floating on her back.

"You should really be doing some stretching while you're in there and your muscles are loose," Sasha commented.

"Do you really figure I'll be more sore tomorrow?" She asked, distracted by his direction. She dropped her feet to the floor of the spring and started running through her stretching routine.

"I can pretty much guarantee you'll feel worse," Sasha said. "Now shut up, I'm right at the part where Darcy admits he's in love with Elizabeth." Sally fell off balance and came up from under the water sputtering.

"You're reading Pride and Prejudice?"

"Mariya has very few books in English," Sasha shrugged.

"English isn't your first language, so why does it matter?" Sally shot.

"Maybe I want to improve my English. You keep commenting on how old fashioned I sound," Sasha shot back.

"19th Century English is hardly going to help you learn modern English, Sasha," Sally laughed.

"Go back to stretching, kid."

XXX

Sasha was not kidding about her hurting more in the morning. It was a trial trying to get out of bed. She hobbled to and from the bathroom, slowly getting herself ready to meet him for yoga and dreading what that might entail. A quiet knock sounded at her door, and she made her way slowly to the door to meet him.

"Figured I would need to bring you to the gym," Sasha offered without preamble. He stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at her bare feet. "Sit. I'll help you."

"Just shoot me," Sally sighed, flopping in the chair at her desk.

"You're gonna want to shoot me when we're done. Now gimme your foot, doll," Sasha ordered. Sally lifted her foot with a groan and bit back a smile as Sasha slid her shoe on her foot. "You'll need to take them off when we get on the mats, so I'm not going to tie them tight."

"You're the bossman," Sally nodded. He shook his head again and pulled her to her feet.

"If you're going to be this big of a whiner about being sore, I might not be willing to take you back out on Saturday," Sasha threatened. Sally sighed.

"I'm trying. I figured I was in good shape," she complained as they headed down the stairs. They turned a corner and headed down another set of stairs to the barracks under the castle.

"You are in good shape. Running shape. You aren't in snowboarding shape. And right now, if you were to hit the waves, you wouldn't be in great surfing shape either. But you'll bounce back," he turned a corner and took her past the mess hall into a large gym that was surprisingly well ventilated considering it was under the ground. He led her over to the far side of the gym where there was a series of mats on the floor. When he kicked off his shoes, Sally followed suit.

Sasha pulled his mat so he was in front of her, and led her through some slow stretches and poses. Sally bit back most of the groans she wanted to make, but a few escaped, especially during downward dog.

"When will we get to corpse pose?" She asked, only half joking.

"Just a little more. You're doing pretty good," he encouraged.

"I should hope so. Yoga's not a new thing for me," Sally shot, feeling some of her sass coming back. "I've probably been doing it longer than you have."

"I somehow doubt that," he chuckled.

"You were probably still in grade school," Sally laughed.

"Believe whatever you want," he said, raising one eyebrow. Without breaking eye contact with her, he dropped onto his forearms. "But I bet you can't do this." He kicked up into a forearm handstand, and then, slowly, lifted his forearms off the ground until he was balanced completely on his elbows, with his hands on his cheeks. And he stayed there. Sally blinked slowly and sighed.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She asked. He dropped back down into plank and then lowered himself to the floor.

"Plenty," he said. "But I wouldn't want to ruin the illusion. Feeling any better?"

"Actually yeah. Thanks," she admitted. He pulled her to her feet and nodded toward the door.

"You should head back to your room so you can get ready for breakfast. I'll meet you after and we can head to the garage," Sasha pulled his shoes on as he spoke.

"You aren't going to walk me back?" Sally asked, a little surprised.

"You're in the castle. Chances are, you're fairly safe," he smiled.

XXX

Victor strolled into the dining room after Sally had been served coffee. "I'm sorry to be so late, my dear. I had a breakthrough and got distracted."

"There's no need to apologize, Victor," Sally smiled. As soon as he sat, the meal was served and they both sat quietly and ate. It was a familiar routine that they'd fallen into, eating quietly for the first few minutes. Right when Sally started to feel uncomfortable with the silence, every morning, Victor would begin to speak. It was like he had a sixth sense about it. This morning was no different. Just as Sally was wracking her brain for something to ask him about, he looked at her and smiled.

"The pistons you need are finished. They should be waiting in the garage this morning," he offered. Sally gave him a confused look.

"I thought no one worked on weekends?" She asked.

"A great deal of our production is managed through the application of robotics. The fabrication shop runs through the weekend when necessary as it can be left unmanned for weeks at a time, provided all the programming it set," Victor explained.

"Well, that will be great. I just need to figure out what I'm doing about the alternator then," Sally smiled in response.

"Are you sure it's completely finished?" Victor looked thoughtful, like he was puzzling through something about the part.

"No, I'll pull it apart and do a rebuild. They're easier to replace in most cars because they're a bit fiddly, but it's not difficult to take them apart and get them working again. But it does remind me about something else," Sally explained. "Did it have a battery? When you found it? There is no battery in the housing now, and it's a weird size."

"The battery should be in the garage. There's a storage cupboard on the back wall that has many things tucked away. I believe you will find the battery in there," Victor replied. Sally nodded.

"That's great. I'll let you know if I've found it this afternoon." She picked up her coffee and finished it. Victor surveyed her and smiled.

"You are anxious to get started this morning, now that you know about your pistons," he observed. Sally flushed and nodded.

"I freely admit that I'm eager to get to work. I'm not used to having to strategically manage my time around someone else's schedule and expectations. And I respect those expectations, Victor, truly. It's helping me to make the most effective use of my time, and now I have two very important projects to keep me busy today." Sally chose her words carefully. If she were able to be completely honest with Victor, she would have told him how stifling and ridiculous she felt his regulations about work hours were as they applied to her. She had always worked an eight to nine hour day, and on days when she was left waiting for external variables like part fabrication, she always was able to make up the hours within a few days by bumping up to a ten hour day. She was starting to feel like this particular vehicle would be easier to work on in long, uninterrupted blocks. It would certainly allow her to power through in some areas, and potentially get home a few weeks early. With Victor's labour regulations, however, Sally was starting to fret that she might not get finished by Christmas.

"I'm glad you're beginning to see the advantage of the Latverian way," Victor interrupted her thoughts, and Sally found herself blushing again, hoping her thoughts weren't written across her face. "I have a meeting with the Sokovian minister of defense this afternoon and will not be available until our evening meal."

Sally forced herself to smile as she excused herself from the table. So Victor could skip a meal but she couldn't? She could feel her mood drifting and forced herself to consider the project at hand. The alternator would be an easy little job that would help her feel like the project was moving forward, and having the pistons finally would allow her to begin to wrap up the engine rebuild. She needed to remind herself that the engine was huge and unfamiliar, which was why it had taken approximately three months longer than Clint's Challenger had.

XXX

The alternator popped apart with remarkable ease, and Sally started removing the parts, carefully noting what went where while Sasha searched the storage cupboard for the battery.

"Hey, I've got three batteries here, and they're all the same size, want me to check them?" He called from the back of the garage. Sally looked up and her screwdriver slipped, slicing her thumb. She let out a little shriek and stuck the digit in her mouth to lick the blood off and then pulled it out right away to look at the damage. Sasha was beside her in an instant.

"It's nothing. Pass me a bandaid?" She shook her hand, leaving small drops of blood on the workbench. Sasha rolled his eyes and pulled out the first aid kit. He took her hand and cleaned the wound before applying a steristrip and bandage.

"Keep it clean," he ordered. Sally cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? In here? Right now?" She laughed. Sasha shook his head as he put the first aid kit away.

"Just try to keep it clean. I'll check the batteries," He picked up a voltmeter as he headed toward the cupboard again. Sally nodded and went back to disassembling the alternator. When the screwdriver had skipped across the regulator and chipped the housing, allowing a strange blue glow to escape.

"Sasha, you said you've seen this car before, right? Ever seen this blue light before?" Sally asked, picking up the part and squinting. "This should just be the regulator, but is that the power source for it?"

Sasha turned back, his eyes narrowed. "Put that down, Sally. Gently."

"What is it?" Sally trusted Sasha enough to do as he said. He stepped between Sally and the part and carefully picked it up with his left hand, peering at it.

"Shit. We'll need to fabricate that housing in here somehow," Sasha complained.

"Why can't I just take it to Victor to get the robots do it?" Sally asked. Sasha shook his head.

"No, no. This is very dangerous technology. I should have realized this goddamn car would be just as contaminated as everything else that dirtbag touched. Goddamn –"

"Wait! You know who owned this car? How do you know that? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Sally exclaimed interrupting. Sasha carefully put the part back on the workbench and walked Sally outside into the snow.

"I already told you, I couldn't turn off all the monitoring in the garage because it would be too suspicious. So try to keep your voice down and act normal when we go back inside. I will tell you everything you want to know about that car later. Right now, we need to patch that housing because if Victor finds that power source, there's no telling what he could or would do," Sasha explained.

"And you'll tell me the truth about what you know? You promise?" Sally demanded, shivering against the wind.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Sasha asked. "Until right now?"

"No, but –"

"For over three months, I've guarded and protected you. And worked with you. I need you to trust me for a few hours more, and just do as I say," he pleaded.

"You know, you're acting a little melodramatic, Sasha. It's a car. You're a guard. A guard Victor assigned, no less. And now you want to protect me from the man who assigned you to me?" Sally always got irritated when secrets were kept from her. This situation was no different.

"It has always been about protecting you from Victor, Sally. Trust me. Please."

"I'm freezing," she snapped, brushing past him to return to the garage. "This better be worth it."

Sally picked up the regulator and peered at the gap where the blue glow was coming from trying to worry a way to repair the damage. Sasha was digging around in the storage cupboard and let out a low and sudden curse that startled her out of her thoughts and made her follow the sound of his cursing. She peeked around the cupboard door and let out a low whistle.

"Holy fuck," she murmured, taking in the blue glow coming out of the cell casing on the battery.

"That's what I said," Sasha said. "Victor must not know what he has, or he'd have been using this tech for years."

"You still haven't told me what it is," Sally whispered. Sasha looked down at his watch and bit his lip.

"I promise to tell you. But not here, and not now. I want to be certain we aren't listened to." There was next to no sound behind his words, he spoke so quietly. "But I'll tell you this much. We're dealing with Hydra."

"Hydra?" Sally's jaw dropped. "Like, Captain America, Howling Commandos, World War II Hydra?"

"The car is from World War II, Sally," Sasha nodded. "Yes."

"Holy shit," Sally breathed. Her eyes widened. "Holy shit, my pops told me about this car. This is Schmidt's car, isn't it? Holy shit."

Sasha held up a small circular emblem with a skull surrounded by tentacles. The enamel was surrounded by a chrome housing that descended in a long, thin stem. "Hood ornament."

"Am I in danger, Sasha?" Sally asked. "He obviously tried to hide the origin of this vehicle from me. Do you think I'm in danger if he finds out we know this?"

"Like I said, I don't think he knows exactly what he's got or he'd be using the power cells already." Sasha capped the cell on the battery.

"You could just be saying that. You work for him." Sally could feel a prickle of panic creeping along her spine and she backed away from Sasha and the storage cupboard slowly. Sasha shook his head, and reached out to her. "No, stay back." She kept her voice low, hoping it wouldn't be picked up by the monitoring equipment.

"I need you to trust me, Sally." Sasha's voice was as quiet as hers. He kept his distance, but continued to speak. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and that is my word. I will tell you everything you need to know. As soon as I can. Until then, you need to stay cool, and act like none of this is an issue. Usual day on the car, pistons are great, thanks for asking, Vic."

"You were swearing in English," Sally commented, fixing on what was probably the most minute detail of the previous hour in the garage. Sasha looked confused. "When you opened the battery, you swore in English."

"So what?"

"So when I'm taken by surprise, I say the first thing that comes to my mind," Sally said. "I don't suddenly curse in German or Spanish. Because I think in English because English is my first language." Sasha averted his gaze and clenched his jaw.

"What are you –"

"If English really is your first language, who are you? Certainly not Alexandr Vurdalakovich, soldier for Latveria," Sally's eyes narrowed. "Was your grandfather really a mechanic who trained you?"

"No," Sasha shook his head. "But yours was."


	19. Chapter 19

"That's not fucking funny," Sally hissed. Sasha dipped his head, closing his eyes. He sighed heavily and looked back up at her, his blue eyes resigned to the reality of the revelation he'd made.

"Outside," Sasha tilted his head and led her toward the door. She pulled her coat on and tromped out into the snow behind him. Her eyes were narrowed and her gaze was fixed on the back of his head. He turned to face her once they were about twenty feet from the garage. "It wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"Dude," Sally started, and sighed. "Pops couldn't have trained you without us having met at some point. I spent half my childhood and teen years on the farm."

"He trained me before that," Sasha sighed. Sally squinted in confusion.

"There's no way you're that much older than me. I would have –"

"Jakey Manners served with the 107th. He was taken as a prisoner of war at Azzano, and subsequently freed by Steve Rogers. Shortly after that, the Howling Commandos were formed, and Jakey stuck around as their mechanic, primarily working miracles on the Jeep they kept blowing up on missions," Sasha offered.

"That's all public record. You could have learned that at the Smithsonian exhibit," Sally shrugged. "I mean, except no one ever called him Jakey. Except for –" she trailed off, eyes widening.

"James Buchanan Barnes, ma'am," Sasha snapped his heels together and gave her a jaunty salute. "At your service."

"Bucky?" Sally gaped. "Holy shit, does Steve know you're alive? Here?"

"He knows I'm alive," Sasha nodded. "But not where I am. And I'd appreciate you not informing him. The last thing you need is Team Avengers pouring across the border."

"So I am in danger," Sally acknowledged.

"Victor isn't exactly the most stable guy. I've been trying to figure out what he's got going on here for a while. I was planning on using it as a bargaining chip," Sasha explained.

"A bargaining chip?" Sally echoed.

"I don't exactly have a simple history," Sasha explained. "I didn't end up frozen in the arctic for seventy years. It's a long story but essentially, I've been a weapon."

Sally stared at him, taking in the fantastic reality Sasha was presenting. If she hadn't met Steve in person, if she hadn't had the connection because of Pops, she never would have believed the tale unfolding before her. She tilted her head, taking in the contours of Sasha's face, and shaking her head as the neurons in her brain finally connected Sasha's face with that of Bucky Barnes' photo in the Smithsonian, a photo that her Pops had donated to the exhibit, and she'd grown up staring at as he'd told her the amazing exploits of his team.

"I'm not going to call you Bucky," Sally commented. Sasha smirked.

"I'd prefer you didn't. At least, not until we're out of here," he nodded.

"I won't tell Steve about you, but I will be asking him about the car and the power cells," she countered.

"That's fair," he agreed.

"Does Mariya know you're a senior citizen?" Sally smirked.

"Five minutes and already with the old man jokes?" Sasha threw up his hands in surrender, and led her back inside. She hung her coat up again and returned to the alternator, determined to repair the housing before she had to wrap up for the afternoon. It took a little ingenuity, but she managed to patch the narrow scratch with a soldering iron and a little bit of sanding. She was just finishing putting together the alternator when Sasha's alarm sounded, warning her it was time to clean up for the afternoon.

"So tomorrow, we'll finish assembling the engine and see if we can't get it to turn over. I'll see about talking to Steve tonight about those power cells," Sally commented as they walked back to the castle. She showered and dressed for the meal, and headed down to the dining room, only to discover Victor had been detained again by something. It was probably better that he wasn't there, she reflected, realizing the bombshell of Bucky Barnes had made her shoulders tense. It would be easier to sleep on the revelation, and try to maintain her poker face the next morning.

She folded her napkin and dropped it beside her plate before excusing herself to the serving staff.

XXX

" _Can we video chat on this satellite network?_ " Sally typed.

" _Private chat time? Let me change into something more comfortable!_ " Tony's response was quick, but Sally had grown used to the idea that he stopped whatever he was up to in order to talk to her.

" _Not so fast, loverboy. I need to talk to Steve._ _Securely._ "

" _It's your lucky day. He's right beside me. We're working on his motorcycle._ " The StarkPad in her lap started to chime and she flipped it open. Steve's face took up the entire screen, concern etched into his eyebrows.

"Tony said you've been having issues with the car, is there something you think I can help with?" Steve asked. Sally smiled and nodded. Of course Steve would have it figured out. The guy was a stunning tactician.

"Yeah," she breathed. She held up the hood ornament in front of the camera and watched Steve's eyes widen in response.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"We found it tucked away in a storage cupboard today. I should have realized sooner, Steve. This is Schmidt's car," Sally explained.

"That thing was powerful," Steve nodded. "I should have probably realized too, when Tony told me it was 16 cylinders and too big to photograph."

"So I was repairing the alternator today, and Sasha was digging around looking for the batteries, and we both came across the same thing at the same time," Sally started. "There's a weird power source for the alternator, and the batteries have it as well. It's a weird glowing blue. I'm forwarding pictures right now. Do you know anything about that?" She chose her words carefully, knowing to give away too much she might also give up Sasha, and she'd promised not to give Steve any indication of his real identity. Steve's eyes flicked away from the camera and she watched his face as he examined the pictures. His eyes flashed a bit wide and then narrowed before he looked back up.

"That's Tesseract power. Schmidt used it in his weapons, and in the engines on the Valkyrie." Steve's words were short. "That's very dangerous tech, Sally. Does your client know what he has?"

"Neither Sasha nor I think he realizes what it is," Sally started, "I, I mean, we, we didn't know what it was either. But Tony had said I should track down someone who knew history and once I saw that Hydra symbol, I thought you might be the right person."

"Is there any way for you to switch out those cells?" Steve asked.

"What do I do with them once they're out? Can they be destroyed? Neutralized? It's not exactly something that Victor is going to let me slip into my carry-on when I come home," Sally laughed. Steve furrowed his brow and glanced to his side, obviously looking at Tony.

"Do you think Fury has any information on this?" He asked.

"Him or the new director at SHIELD?" Tony replied from off-camera. "Wouldn't hurt to ask, but we've gotta be careful. We don't need SHIELD swooping in there getting my girl killed."

"I hate to ask, but can you hack –"

"I can hack anything. I'll get going on the SHIELD database," Tony replied. Steve looked back at the camera.

"Tony will let you know if there's anything you can do to neutralize those Tesseract cells, as soon as possible. In the meantime, be careful. Tony said you were concerned that your communication is being monitored," Steve led.

"I know it is. Sasha has as much as confirmed it," Sally nodded. "I'm even starting to think my room is probably bugged, based on how careful Sasha is when we speak."

"Sasha?"

"He's the guard assigned to me," Sally said.

"You can't trust him." Steve's words were quick.

"I can," Sally shook her head lightly. Steve's eyes narrowed again.

"Be careful who you blindly trust, Sally. He works for a man who is monitoring your communication. A man who is the king of a country with closed borders. He's going to have loyalties, and they aren't going to be to you," Steve warned.

"Believe me, Steve. Even you would trust Sasha," Sally promised. Steve arched an eyebrow but said nothing. He glanced away from the screen again, and it was obvious he was looking for something or someone.

"I would pass you back to Tony, but he's disappeared. I have a text here that says I am to say 'I love you, princess', so uh, I love you, princess." Steve winked. "And stay safe. I don't care how old Jake is, I wouldn't want to face him if something happened to you." The screen beeped as the call disconnected and Sally sighed. She almost felt like she had more questions than she'd had before talking to Steve.

XXX

Rather than try to make small talk, Sally allowed Victor to direct the course of their meal conversations over the next few days, and was disturbed to notice that he rarely asked after the car. He was working on something big, he explained, and was often so lost in his own thoughts that meals were completely silent. It made having to attend each one all the more frustrating on days when he said nothing.

"Tell me how the car is," Victor prompted after an awkward silence over breakfast. Sally jumped, and choked on her coffee. When she regained herself, she looked up at him, suspicious. She and Sasha had been working on switching out the Tesseract power cells on the battery the previous day when a passing sentry patrol had popped in to check on them. She'd thought they'd covered the eerie blue glow before it had been noticed, but the patrol had turned out to be beta unit robotic sentries, and had scanning capabilities. They'd questioned her about the strange power signature coming off the battery, and she had thought she'd covered by saying the battery was old and malfunctioning. Victor's sudden interest was too much of a coincidence.

"The pistons your fabrication shop made are perfect, and the engine is back together. I rebuilt the alternator earlier this week and we've just been getting the battery back in shape. It's a specialized battery from the period, and I think a modern battery would be more appropriate. Sa – uh, my guard said he would grab one from one of the convoy trucks so we could try before I bothered you for a new one," Sally explained, choosing her words carefully.

"I understand my new robotic sentry patrol checked on you yesterday?" Victor countered. Sally bit her cheek and nodded, taking a deep, quiet breath to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, those are pretty cool technology, Victor. I honestly thought they were soldiers, and not robots," Sally offered, hoping to deflect the conversation away from the car.

"The Servo-Guards are both, Sally," Victor laughed. "A robotic soldier could be so much more effective in battle. No emotions to cloud its judgment. No need to worry about casualties when your platoons are all made of replaceable parts. It's ideal. I developed them to protect Latveria, but I am sure the world military powers will want my soldier sentries."

"No morality encoded in their DNA to give them judgment?" Sally countered.

"There's no place for morality in war," Victor scoffed.

"It could be argued that the most important place for morality is in war, Victor. That's why we have international codes like the Geneva Convention," Sally shook her head.

"If both sides send robots to the frontlines, there is no need for the Geneva Convention," Victor argued.

"And if one side is human?"

"To the victor go the spoils," he shrugged. "I'm sure the human side would be clamoring for my tech by the end of the first day." Sally shuddered.

"Do the robots have any artificial intelligence?" Sally asked. "I mean, if they have no moral code, do they have the capability of thought? How do they determine who is and isn't an enemy?"

"I'm so pleased that you are interested in my project, Sally." Victor smiled, causing a chill to run down Sally's spine. "They are all programmed with A.I., the basic ability to differentiate between an ally and enemy."

"How do they tell?" Sally's confusion and interest were genuine. She knew nothing about artificial intelligence, so learning more about the Servo-Guards was actually interesting, and not just strategic.

"They have advanced capabilities to sense physiological reaction in humans, in order to discern the truth. The only people who lie are those who have something to hide," Victor shrugged. "And if you are willing to lie to your leader, you are obviously an insurgent. And if you are lying about who you are, you are clearly seeking to destroy Latveria."

"Other than that, how can they tell?" Sally asked. "I don't know much about robotics and artificial intelligence, Victor, I apologize. But what if a Servo-Guard was questioning one of your subjects who had a fever. They would have an abnormal physiological response to everything in that situation, right? So how would the robot know it was because they were sick, and not because they were lying?"

"An honest citizen of Latveria would not be harmed just because they were outside of normal range. They may be detained for questioning, but not harmed," Victor responded.

"Don't you think people might be upset about being detaining without cause?" Sally asked, eyebrows knotting between her eyes.

"If they have nothing to hide, they have nothing to fear," Victor dismissed. "And cooperation with the Servo-Guards will be noted for future reference."

"Well, it doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but I trust you have it well in hand," Sally allowed a nervous laugh; trying to show him she wasn't bothered by the direction of the conversation. And she'd seemed to deflect the conversation from the car, at any rate.

"The Servo-Guards yesterday reported that the battery you have was giving off an abnormal power signature." Or maybe she hadn't deflected the questions after all, she thought.

"Like I said, the battery is the original from the forties, and the power cells have degraded over time." Sally wracked her brain for a suitable, believable story that wouldn't trigger a 'physiological reaction' in her own body. "Some of these old cars use nickel-iron batteries, which fell out of favour in the 1940s. Which is cool because they last forever, without leeching toxins into the environment, but this one hasn't been used in 75 years, so needs a little help to get going again." It was mostly the truth, she reasoned. Nickel-iron would have been the likeliest battery for that car had the Tesseract power cells not existed. Victor nodded.

"That seems reasonable. I'll have the specifications for nickel-iron batteries added to the scanning banks of the Servo-Guards," Victor nodded. "Now, tomorrow, is Vurdalakovich taking you to snowboard?"

"That was the plan. I really want to try those hard runs!" Sally was relieved to have the change of conversation, and focused on the inanity of weekend plans for the rest of the meal.

XXX

"So those robots are some new guard Victor has developed," Sally offered as they tromped through the snow to the garage.

"Yeah, a Servo-Guard. I did a little research of my own," Sasha replied.

"He said he's going to add the specs on nickel-iron batteries to their scanning array so that we won't rouse suspicion next time they pop in," Sally started.

"Which means we have to get those Tesseract cells out of here," Sasha finished her thought. "I'm sure I have figured out how to pop them out. I did some digging in my memory."

"Digging in your memory?" Sally asked, tilting her head.

"After Azzano, when we were taken prisoner, we were taken to a Hydra base where we worked on the Tesseract power cells that Schmidt was developing for the Valkyrie airplane he was building. The guy was obsessed with size. Look at his car? The plane was just as disproportionately huge," Sasha began. "Anyhow, I worked on those power cells. And I think I know how to make them inert."

"Shut up," Sally breathed. Sasha laughed.

"I'll show you. It's easier than you would think," he assured her. "But if we do this, we are going to have to neutralize that alternator too. And the destroyed cells are not going to read as nickel-iron."

"What are you suggesting?" Sally asked.

"That this could be a very dangerous step," Sasha sighed heavily. "If I neutralize those cells, I am putting you at very real risk to your life."

"Okay," Sally nodded.

"So I'm not sure we should do this right away," Sasha continued. His tone was leading, as though he didn't really want to get into the details of what he needed to say. Sally narrowed her eyes.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Sally demanded.

"Yes," Sasha nodded.

"Cough it up, pretty boy," she ordered. Sasha flinched, and scrubbed his hand through his hair, sending the snow that had landed on it flying around him.

"At the parade," Sasha began. He paused and heaved out a sigh.

"Yes?" Sally waited.

"Victor introduced you during the ceremonies. That you were his honoured guest. That you were to be treated as though you were an important part of Latveria," Sasha prompted. She could tell he wanted her to make some connection without having to spit it out himself.

"Yeah, he's been on about me behaving as though I am family ever since I got here," Sally nodded. "So?"

"I didn't realized it at the time because a lot of Latverian is conveyed through tone, and nuance. Mariya clued me in last night," Sasha apologized. "I'm so sorry, Sally. The way Victor was introducing you is the traditional way a Latverian regent introduces his intended." The words hit Sally like a slap across the face, and she was suddenly short of breath.

"We need to neutralize those power cells and get the fuck out of here." The words came out in a rush. She looked around the snow-covered land between the garage and the castle, then over to the hill leading up the mountain, and back toward the castle. It was snow as far as she could see.

"I don't think Victor intends to let you leave," Sasha agreed. Sally took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and felt the cold fingers of rage seeping out from her core through her body.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

"I took a mountain trail that is considered impassable and isn't guarded," Sasha responded. Sally glanced up the mountainside again. Snow and trees. Even the paths that had been visible in the early autumn looked impassable now.

"But you managed?" She pressed. Sasha cringed a little.

"Schmidt had his scientists give me a version of the serum at Azzano –"

"The serum?" Sally interrupted.

"The same serum Steve had. It's part of the reason I haven't aged," he offered. Sally nodded.

"Makes sense. Is that why you didn't die when you fell off the train?" She asked. Sasha nodded, and pulled off his gloves.

"That, and this," he held up his left hand. But it wasn't a hand; it was a metal robotic hand.

"Oh my god, are you one of his robots? He said they had artificial intelligence. Is this a fucking trap?" Sally backed away from him, and wound up tumbling into the snow piled along the path the garage. Sasha reached for her, and pulled her up effortless, despite her struggling to break free of his grasp.

"I lost my arm. Hydra gave me a cybernetic one. It's a long story –"

"Yeah, like 75 years long," Sally interjected, settling as he stabilized her.

"Exactly," he nodded. "So yeah, it's impassable. To an unaltered human. But I'm not."

"I am, Bucky." Sally looked up at the mountain again.

"I'll be with you. The whole time," he promised. "We'll take off tomorrow once we're at the ski hill. It'll be a few days hike from there, but at least the steepest part will be done already."

"We should really go inside and do some work," Sally flicked her eyes over to the camera that pointed towards the path. "Help me dust off once we're in range of it so if he's watching he knows I fell."

XXX

Sally removed the alternator and sat down beside Sasha. "Now what?"

"Open it up to the power cell again," he directed. Once she had the power cell in her hand, she scraped back the solder from repairing it until the blue light leaked out again. Sasha pulled a pocketknife out and stabbed his thumb. He allowed a bead of blood to well up and smeared it into the opening she'd made. The power cell flickered, snapped and stopped glowing. As she watched, he pried open the battery power cell compartments and milked his thumb into all three cells. The blood sizzled, snapping and popping, and then, just like a switch had been flicked, the blue glow winked out.

"How does that work?" She asked.

"As near as I can tell?" He shrugged. "It has something to do with the adenosine triphosphate in the blood."

"The what?"

"ATP is the main coenzyme used in energy transfer in the blood. It sort of controls your metabolism by transporting chemical energy. I think it, combined with the copper in the blood, does something the short out the Tesseract's power source. Ultimately it's an alien power source, and my blood, even altered, is still human. It's like a game of rock paper scissors. Aliens can kick my ass, but we can wreck their weapons. And without their weapons, they can't really kick our asses," Sasha explained.

"Pops always said you were smart when no one was looking," Sally laughed. Sasha smirked.

"It's hard to hold your own when you stand beside Steve," he replied. "But I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sally bodged together the alternator into a semblance of working, and reinstalled it, while Sasha dropped the battery he'd brought from the convoy garage into the battery housing and connected it.

"Should we at least see if I've got this thing running?" Sally asked. Sasha pursed his lips.

"Let's do it," he decided. "But after lunch."

XXX

Lunch was another painfully silent meal. Sally didn't know how to act or what to say based on Sasha's confession earlier. She could see the courtship in Victor's mannerisms, now that she was looking for them. Touches to her hand across the table that she'd put down to cultural differences, the unnecessarily effusive apologies for missing meals together when he worked through them, it all was so obvious now that she knew what he was up to.

It was everything she could do to not yank her hand away when he placed his over hers as he spoke. She gritted her teeth and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"And so I thought that in order to celebrate the success of my Servo-Guards, we might have a movie night. I know I've cancelled on you more often than we've actually sat down for a viewing, but I've freed my calendar tonight, and would like to spend the evening with you." He squeezed her hand as he spoke. Sally forced her face to remain neutral.

"That would be lovely. More Doctor Who?" She asked.

"If that is what you would prefer," Victor nodded. "Tell me, have you resolved the power issue with the batteries?"

Sally swallowed and forced herself to smile. Lying wasn't part of her nature. It was why she hadn't been able to hold out and not speak to Tony when she'd arrived in New York. And now she was being forced to feed lie after lie to Victor. "I think we have. I've patched up the alternator as well as I can, and we have a battery. We're going to try firing it up after lunch."

"I am unfamiliar with car restorations," Victor began. "Where do you expect to go once you have the engine working?"

Sally smiled, genuinely. It was an easy question to answer. Boring, but easy. "Well, just because the engine is working doesn't mean I've got everything installed yet. I'm going to have to do quite a bit of work to the exhaust, and it's a huge exhaust system. After I've fixed that up, and reconnected everything, the bodywork will start. The body is in remarkable condition, so it won't need a lot, but it's such a huge car that the hours will still be there. Finally, once I've got all that managed, I usually wrap up with the rewiring. I mean, that's glossing over a lot, but that's the basics of it."

"So it's not as different as you expected?" Victor prompted.

"Well, let's just say an engine is an engine," Sally laughed. "The principle is all the same. I was terrified when I first saw the car, but now that I'm working on it, it's not so bad. It's the same, but more time intensive."

"I'm glad to hear you are feeling confident," Victor smiled.

"Starting to be," Sally smiled. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. "I should get back to work."

"Of course," Victor nodded. "This evening then."

XXX

"So everything is a million times more creepy now that you've told me what he did," Sally complained as they walked back toward the garage. Sasha smirked and shook his head.

"He was creepy before that, Sally," he retorted.

"Well, yeah, but now even more so," Sally grumbled. "And I apparently have a date tonight. No getting out of it."

"So what's the plan with the car? Are you going to leave it where we're at, or are you planning on booby-trapping it?" Sasha asked. Sally could see the Bucky Barnes that Pop told stories about in the mischievous look on his face.

"It's so tempting to rig it to blow, knowing the history. But honestly, I just want out of here. I don't want out with a target on my back, you know?" Sally thought aloud. Sasha nodded and held the door open for her. She stepped inside and hung her jacket up, stomping her boots off as Sasha followed her in.

"Good tactical awareness. Steve would be proud," Sasha laughed, scrubbing a hand through his hair to dislodge the snow that had fallen.

"Uncle Tim would have told me to blow it sky high," Sally laughed in response. "Let's see if we've managed to fix this monster up enough that the engine will fire." She grabbed the key and sat behind the wheel. Once she slid the key into the ignition, she shifted into first, and depressed the clutch as she turned the ignition. The engine coughed and wouldn't turn over. She tapped the gas gently, priming the engine, and tried again. Again, the engine coughed, but wouldn't turn over. She tapped the gas one final time, hoping she wouldn't flood the engine, and turned the key. The engine coughed, sputtered, and just as Sally was about to give up, roared to life.

And it roared. It was deafening. The garage started to fill with exhaust and Sasha ran to the bay and hauled it open, letting the cold air clear out the toxic cloud of smoke that had formed almost instantly. Sally turned the car off, and ran out into the snow bank at the garage bay. She turned and stared back at the car.

"We can't let this car be a thing," Sally coughed. "This thing is a weapon."

"It's not really," Sasha contradicted.

"No, it is. What the hell did Schmidt use this for? Leisurely afternoon drives? The implications of how fast you could go, the ease of weaponizing it," Sally rambled. "This was intended to be a weapon. And it can't fall into the wrong hands."

"So we sabotage it," Sasha smirked. Sally shook her head.

"I can't. It's also a work of art." The conflict was evident in her voice.

"Okay, here's the plan. Sleep on it. If you want me to rig it up, tell me in the morning before we leave to the ski hill, and I'll do it," Sasha compromised.

"Yeah?"

"If it makes you more comfortable with the decision, doll, I'm up for it. But we're out of here tomorrow, so you don't have much time," Sasha shrugged.

"Okay. Let's get to work on the exhaust. It obviously has more wrong with it than I'd initially realized." Sally switched back into work mode again. It was easier to pretend she would be back to work on the car on Monday than to try to wrap her brain around why she was going to do another few hours' work on a car she was abandoning in the morning. They took apart the exhaust system, piece by piece, inspected each piece and finally found the damaged part. Sally took detailed scans of the piece and forwarded them to Victor with a request for fabrication, recognizing that requesting a part would be a great smoke screen for the planned escape.

When Sasha's alarm went off, Sally was a grimy, sweaty mess.

"You'll be a pretty picture tonight for your big date," Sasha teased as they made their way back to the castle.

"It's called a shower. You should try it sometime," Sally winked as she headed up to her room.

"I'll try that tonight. You can smell me in the morning!" He called after her. Sally shook her head and turned into her room, heading toward the shower. She hesitated at the desk, wondering if she should fill Tony in on her plans, but realized that doing so would risk bringing the Avengers into Latveria, and it was too great a risk so soon after Sokovia. Once they were clear of the borders, she would contact him for pick up. Or extraction. Or whatever it was that superheroes called rescue missions.

XXX

Dinner was much more formal than she had become accustomed to, and despite the repeated assurance from Victor that she was not underdressed, she felt like she had missed some important cue when she saw his dark suit. His tie was loose, and the top button of his shirt was open, but he still wore the jacket. Sally felt dowdy in her charcoal thermal leggings and black shift dress. Victor slipped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves before sitting.

"I find myself apologizing to you quite frequently, Sally. I am grossly overdressed tonight," he excused, fiddling with one cuff. With a careful fold, he managed to make rolled sleeves look nearly as formal as the jacket had been. The sharp lines of the tailoring, coupled with the strong lines of his lanky frame made him quite striking, Sally reflected, realizing with a start that much of his physical appearance was being presented in the best light. As he seemed to think he was wooing her. She was torn between shuddering and being flattered that her opinion mattered. In a different world, she may have been very flattered by the attentions of such a handsome, intelligent and powerful man. But that would have meant a world without Tony, and it wasn't one she was willing to contemplate.

"I was just thinking I must have misunderstood your plans tonight, and dressed inappropriately myself," Sally forced a smile. Victor shook his head to reassure her.

"No, no," he smiled. "I am afraid I have to beg an indulgence from you tonight, if I may?"

"Too busy for movie night?" Sally hoped she didn't sound too excited by the prospect.

"I have a particular client that I need to go meet with. And she's very particular about what she expects in a sales pitch," Victor began. "I'm afraid my dancing skills are quite rusty. Would you oblige me with some dancing tonight?"

Sally blanched. "I can't dance."

"I believe the man is expected to lead. Allow me to practice leading you, and I will be well prepared for my business assignation," Victor's words were intended to be smoothly persuasive, and Sally realized that refusing would only rouse his suspicions.

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I possibly refuse?" Sally laughed.

"Excellent. Let us eat, and then I will prepare the ballroom while you change." Victor clapped his hands like a delighted child.

"Change?" Sally asked. Victor nodded.

"Of course. Dance is a form of exercise, Sally. You'll be far too warm in leggings and your wool dress," he smiled.

"So my running gear then?" Sally arched an eyebrow and smirked. Victor met her gaze and responded in kind.

"How about that lovely black wrap dress you wore when the weather was still warm?" He suggested. A server presented them with their dinner plates, effectively interrupting the conversation for long enough that Sally couldn't respond.

XXX

Sally tugged her lip between her teeth as she changed, wondering if she really ought to fill Tony in on what was going on. She had already decided once to just get in contact with him once she was out of Latveria, but Victor's behaviour at dinner made her uneasy. She wrestled with it as she touched up her make-up, wondering if she just didn't want to tell Tony because she liked the attention, or if she honestly feared that he would bring down the wrath of what he liked to jokingly call 'Earth's mightiest heroes' on Latveria. She needed to talk to someone, and wanted to bang her head against the wall as Clint's chastisement about being a hermit rang in her ears. Everyone she trusted was somehow tied to Tony, and she couldn't confide in them lest they bring their concerns to him. She supposed she could talk to her mom, but Betty was just as likely to turn to Tony now as any one on the team. It would have to wait until she could talk to Sasha in the morning, and by then, it was going to be moot. They were heading across the mountain pass by the afternoon.

A gentle knock sounded at her door, and the decision was no longer Sally's to make. She smiled and took Victor's offered arm, allowing him to lead her through the castle to the ballroom.

The lights were dimmed, and there was already music playing when they stepped into the room. Sally started at the sight of a small orchestral group and looked at Victor in alarm.

"I'm pleased to say my Servo-Guards are also programmed to play a variety of instruments, and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to test that function," he explained smoothly. Sally fought the urge to roll her eyes, and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the ballroom floor. He slid his right hand under her arm, leading her arm up onto his shoulder. "The waltz was, when it was first introduced, a horribly scandalous dance. The Germans introduced it, and they danced so close that their cheeks touched. It was felt to be indecent."

"Our cheeks are not touching, Victor," Sally pointed out the space between them. Victor pulled her closer until his breath was warm at the crown of her head.

"We are rather poorly matched for cheeks to touch, but I believe we are at that level of indecent closeness now." His voice was a whisper against her hair. He stiffened his arms, making space between them again. "Of course, eventually the English had to make the dance decent. And the way we dance changed again, and the waltz seems like the dance of puritans compared to what I've seen in American nightclubs."

Sally let out a bark of laughter. "I somehow can't see you in a nightclub."

"Funny, I thought the same of you," he smiled. He led her around the dance floor until the song ended, and the Servo-Guard band started a different dance, and Victor slid his hand further across Sally's back, bringing her back close to him. "I've always been more fond of the foxtrot myself. There's less room for secrets between the dancers, there needs to be trust in order for a dance so swift to be successful."

Sally stumbled a little as he spoke. "Just relax, Sally, and let me lead you. If you follow my strong lead, I can promise you safety and enjoyment."

She swallowed thickly, and tried to empty her brain of whatever thoughts were bouncing around in it. She tried to reassure herself that all Victor was looking for was a dance partner for the evening to knock the rust off his technique, but Sasha's words rung in her ears, and coupled with the press of his strong chest against hers, she was having a hard time believing that she was just doing her friend, no, her employer, a favour. She stumbled again, and used the opportunity to break out of Victor's hold.

"I'm so sorry Victor, I should have known I would be all left feet. It was a long day on the car, and I'm exhausted." She faked a yawn for good measure. "You're an incredible dancer. I'm sure your client will be dazzled into buying dozens of Servo-Guards if you give her this same sales pitch."

Victor nodded, a small wrinkle forming between his eyebrows that Sally thought might be annoyance. "Of course, Sally. Allow me to escort you back to your room. I appreciate your willingness to be my guinea pig tonight. Perhaps if you aren't too tired tomorrow after your skiing expedition, we could practice again."

"That would be lovely," Sally nodded, thinking it would be anything but. Victor stopped outside of her door.

"I do so enjoy spending time with you, Sally. You're refreshing company makes me less lonely," he started. Sally faked another yawn, covering her mouth and looking at him in apology. She dropped her hand on the doorknob and turned the latch. "But you are exhausted, iubită." He leaned in a brushed his lips across her cheek.

"Goodnight, Victor," Sally leaned against the door, allowing it to open with her weight, and stepped into her room. She smiled as brightly as she could manage as she shut and locked the door for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

It was still dark when Sally's alarm wakened her. She yawned and rolled over, silencing the alarm and pulling her pillow back over her head. A few minutes later, the chime of an incoming text rocked her awake. She groped her hand across the night table and pulled her phone to her face.

" _I love you._ " Tony. She should have known. She was too preoccupied before bed to think about messaging him, and she'd deliberately avoided video chat because she didn't want to be caught in a lie about her and Sasha's plans to leave Latveria.

" _Not surprising. I am irresistible, after all._ "

" _Early morning arrogance, nice. I didn't think that would be a turn on, but I might need a cold shower. Snowboarding today, right?_ "

" _Yeah. Snowpants are super sexy too. They crinkle and are bulky. Rowr._ "

" _God, I love it when you describe what you're wearing. It's gonna be a long cold shower at this rate._ "

" _And wool thermal underwear. Sweatpants. Scarf. Oh, this should really get you going, I have a pom-pom on my snow hat._ "

" _I'm gonna need a photo of that sexiness. Right now._ "

Sally laughed and snapped a selfie, lying back on her pillow. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she'd forgotten to wash the make-up off her face before she'd fallen asleep, leaving her with streaking mascara down one side of her face. Her pajama top was pulled off one shoulder, exposing the pale, freckled skin there.

" _Enjoy._ " She rolled onto her side and pushed herself to sitting, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The phone chimed again.

" _You play dirty. That's not snowboarding gear. Then again, neither is this._ " A picture of Tony's ankle and calf appeared on the screen, causing Sally to cackle.

" _What a daring and provocative image!_ "

" _I didn't want to shock you too much. Your innocence is so beguiling, you know._ "

" _I mentioned Sasha was built like a tank and is good-looking to boot, didn't I? Good thing I'm so innocent…_ " Sally walked across the room and pulled out her thermal underwear, and started getting dressed while she waited for Tony's response.

" _Wait, Sasha is a guy?_ "

" _Ha ha. I have to get ready. The sun will be up soon, and there's a lot of snow calling to me._ "

" _Just remember how you felt after last week._ "

" _I love you, Tony._ " She pulled her snowpants out of the closet and tossed them on the bed, wondering what exactly she should pack to take with her. Probably nothing other than her phone and her engagement ring.

" _I love you too, princess._ "

" _Just. Yeah. I love you._ " She slipped the ring on her finger and took a deep breath as she looked at it, chest tightening with longing.

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _Victor's a creep._ "

" _But you knew that already. So what else?_ "

" _What else does there need to be?_ "

" _Do I need to come over there and pull the answer out of you?_ "

" _I honestly think that would be exceptionally dangerous, if I am completely truthful with you._ " It was a calculated risk admitting even that much, but Sally really wanted to curb his impulse to suit up and head over.

" _When you say things like that, you make me nervous, princess._ "

" _Tony, I can handle this. I don't need you swooping in to rescue me. I'm not a damsel in distress._ "

The video messaging link on her laptop chirped, and Sally knew it was just better to talk to him than keep trying to allay his fears by text message. She sat down in front of the computer and accepted the call.

"Seriously, are you safe and unharmed?" Tony cut right to the chase. Sally smiled and let out a little sigh.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm tired, and I'm overreacting to little things, and I miss you. I didn't realize how much I would. It's not like we've been together for years." Sally reassured him.

"All you need to do is say the word. I'm not suggesting you aren't capable of handling yourself, just that if you want an easy out, I'll come snatch you away," Tony assured her.

"Fair. I'll let you know if I can't handle it," Sally nodded. "Remind me again how good the encryption on my laptop, StarkPad and phone are please?"

"It's a multi-level encryption system, and the base levels are deliberately just hard enough to crack that they seem foolproof. But they're designed to be hacked with effort. It throws the hacker off the scent of the deeper encryption. Once it's hacked, everything that is under the higher level of encryption disappears off of the device," Tony explained.

"So if it got hacked, our text transcripts wouldn't be available?" Sally asked.

"Right, but your planning app for work would open right up," Tony nodded.

"Fail safes?" Sally asked.

"How do you mean?" Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"Is there any way for me to shut it down, if I know someone is about to try?"

"Press and hold the home button for three seconds. It'll default the device into hacked mode, and hide any incoming data messaging," Tony explained. "If you're that worried, Sally, you aren't telling me everything. What is going on? And remember, I am your soulmate. Your fiancé. And soon will be your husband. Lying isn't going to look good."

"Like I said, Victor is setting off my warning bells. This is a spooky landscape to begin with, and I'm on edge. I'm probably overreacting, Tony." Sally could hear her mother chastising her about lying by omission, but she just couldn't open up and tell the whole tale to him. "I've really gotta go though. Snowboarding!"

"I still don't believe you, but I'll badger you more about it tonight," Tony shook his head.

XXX

It was overcast, and by the time Sasha and Sally reached the ski lodge, it was snowing heavily, making visibility limited. Sally looked up the mountain, socked in behind dark clouds and looked back at Sasha.

"Really?"

"It's actually the best weather to get out of here. We'll be long gone before anyone notices with these flurries blowing around," he nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Sally asked.

"We'll do some runs until mid-morning, and then we'll break to eat. When we take the lift back up to the top, we'll just head over to the far run, ditch our equipment and start hiking," Sasha explained. "There's some caves we should reach by nightfall, and once we get up tomorrow morning, we're going to have another long day ahead of us, but by tomorrow night, we should be able to alert your fella to where we are, and have him extract us without much fuss."

Sally nodded and followed Sasha into the lodge. "Reassure me that you won't murder me or something."

"I've got everything at stake too, Sally. Making the right decision is a lot easier when you know it might help the case against you." In that moment, Sasha became Bucky Barnes again, and Sally nodded.

"I just," Sally paused. "After the thing in DC –"

"I'll never be the same man I was, Sally. But I'll be damned if all I am remembered for is the Winter Soldier," he shook his head.

XXX

The falling snow didn't hamper Sally's enjoyment of the morning at all, once she got past the underlying dread of their plan failing. By the time Sasha signaled her at the bottom of the hill to head in for a snack, she was feeling nearly as free as she did on a surfboard. Just colder.

"You seem less tense," Sasha commented. Sally nodded.

"Freedom is a heady elixir," Sally admitted. "And those hard runs feel a lot like flying."

"One last run before we go eat then," he laughed. "It's starting to get crowded, and it looks like the sky is clearing a little." He directed her back to the lift, and they hopped on a chair. Sasha watched the skiers below them as they headed up the mountain.

"I don't know how you look down like that," Sally laughed. "It makes me dizzy."

"Didn't you tell me just last week that you like jumping out of planes for fun?" Sasha shot back. "There's some erratic skiing happening on that run you've been favouring this morning. Maybe try a different one this time."

"I feel confident in my ability to dodge around them," Sally shrugged. "I barely missed clipping a kid earlier this morning, but I think they're just out having fun. It'll be fine."

"If you say so," Sasha sighed. Sally hopped off the chair and winked.

"I do," she laughed. "Race you to the bottom, old man. Last one down buys lunch!" She headed toward her run, without looking back.

Partway down the intermediate run, a skier dodged in front of her. She barely missed hitting the man, but was able to redirect herself without falling. A few minutes later, another skier shot across in front of her, and she just wasn't fast enough to safely avoid hitting him. She knocked him down, and lost her balance, not quite bailing into the snow. When she was able to regain her legs, and straighten up, she looked up just in time to see the tree in front of her as she slammed into it. And then she saw nothing.

XXX

"Sally!" A familiar voice called her, from far away. She blinked and looked up into Sasha's concerned face. "Sally, you're badly hurt. Where's your phone?"

"Inside my coat," she moaned. "What happened?"

"You hit a skier, and lost control. And then you hit a tree," Sasha explained. "I'm going to call Tony."

"No, Sasha, just get me help," Sally breathed. "I hurt everywhere." She closed her eyes and mercifully, everything went dark again.

XXX

Something smelled like trees and antiseptic. Sally drew in a deep breath and yawned, opening her eyes slowly. She was in a narrow bed in a cool, white room. There was a window just far enough away that all she could see was the blue sky beyond her room.

"Iubită, finally, you are back with me." Sally looked away from the window toward the voice. The man was in a rumpled white shirt, open at the collar. The sleeves were rolled up, and the amount of wrinkles in the shirt suggested he'd been sitting vigil in the chair for a while.

Sally's mouth was dry, and she licked her lips before trying to speak. "Where am I?"

"The medical centre. You had a skiing accident." The man didn't elaborate, but handed her a cup with a straw. Ice water had never tasted so good. She cleared her throat and tried to sit up. The man held his hand up to stop her and pressed a button on the side of the bed, lifting her head.

"What happened?"

"Your femur was broken in three places, so you needed a surgery to repair it," he explained. "Fortunately, the medical advances we've made here allowed the bone to be repaired, possibly stronger than it was before."

"Three places?" She asked. "How does that get repaired?"

"The femur has a steel rod inside it now. Thanks to our advanced robotics technology, the bone is already repaired," the man explained.

"Are you the doctor?" She asked.

"No, Iubită," he laughed, softly, and took her hand in his. "The doctor warned me you'd had a head injury as well, but I didn't realize he meant you would forget so much."

"What did I forget?" Sally asked. All she could remember was another man asking her about her phone.

"Iubită, Sara, I am your husband, Victor." He sat at the edge of the bed, and smoothed her hair off her face. "You are my wife."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," Sally shook her head. "My head hurts. And my leg is burning. Are there stitches? Is that why the skin is burning?"

"You have no stitches, my love." Victor shook his head. "The technology was sufficiently advanced that it completely healed your incision. Look." He helped her draw back the sheet, and sure enough, when she compared her legs, the only thing that told her which one had been broken was the burning she felt in the affected leg. Otherwise they were a perfect match, completely unmarred. Sally ran her hand down the affected leg, and could feel a twisting ridge of scar tissue under the flesh.

"Why does it feel so odd?" She asked.

"The technology is not perfect, and cannot correct old wounds," Victor explained.

"I don't remember another injury," Sally said. "But my leg feels different now."

"Sleep, Iubită. You need to regain your strength, or we'll have to reschedule the coronation -"

"Coronation?" Sally interrupted

Victor chuckled softly. "Yes, my beloved princess. Now that we are wed, you need to be elevated to your station as Empress of Latveria, that you may rule at my side."

"Empress? Of Latveria?" Sally asked. The words seemed so familiar, but she couldn't make sense of anything they were speaking about.

"Rest, Sara," Victor squeezed her hand. "I must see to –"

"I thought I was American?" She interrupted. Victor smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You are, Sara. You came here to work, and we fell in love. You chose to stay when I proposed."

"I don't remember," Sally shook her head. She felt the press of an invisible weight on her chest, and took a deep, ragged breath.

"The doctor says it will return with time, but while your brain is still swollen, you might have problems with recollection."

"If we're married, why don't I have a ring?" She asked. Her head felt foggy, like she was lost and couldn't find her way out of a maze.

"It's right here," he replied, reaching for the bedside table and slipping a wedding set on her finger. Sally looked at it, and narrowed her eyes. The engagement ring was a round cut pink diamond. That didn't seem right. "I've assigned a guard to watch you tonight, lest you get frightened. I will see you in the morning." He pressed his lips against her forehead again and turned to leave the room. The guard stepped in and the spoke quietly in the corner for a moment before Victor left. The guard came and sat in the chair Victor had vacated and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, doll?" He asked. Sally looked at him and blinked slowly.

"You're the guard who helped me on the ski hill," she realized. "I can't remember your name."

"Bu – " he started. "Alexandr Vurdalakovich." His face fell.

"We were friends," Sally surmised. The guard smiled.

"You called me Sasha," he nodded. "You were in my charge when you were hurt."

"Was it your fault?" Sally asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"No ma'am," he shook his head.

"Did I trust you?"

"With your life," he nodded. His voice was serious, almost hard.

"How long ago was the accident?" Sally asked.

"6 days, 14 hours and 32 minutes ago," Sasha replied.

"And you're sure I trust you?" Sally demanded.

"I give my word," he nodded, the same hard tone back in his voice. Sally looked back at her hand, to the foreign rings on her finger and then looked back at Sasha.

"Why is my engagement ring wrong?"

Sasha stared at her, eyes narrowed and assessing. He huffed a little breath out, but said nothing.

"I – " he started.

"Sara, I have your pain medication," a nurse interrupted as she breezed through the door. She lifted the covers just enough that she could see Sally's leg and pressed on it in a couple of places. "Where is the pain, mostly?"

"Uh, there's a burning sensation that wraps around my thigh. It seems to follow that band of scar tissue," Sally offered. The nurse pursed her lips and shot a direct look at Sasha.

"Step outside, please," she ordered. Sasha shook his head and locked gazes with the nurse.

"I'm under orders from the Emperor to not leave her side," Sasha refused, unblinking.

"I need to assess her," the nurse protested.

"It's okay," Sally interjected. The nurse turned to look at Sally, narrowing her eyes.

"What is?"

"Sasha, it's okay. Just stay by the door?" Sally asked. Sasha nodded and stepped just outside the room. She could see the outline of his head through the cloudy window on the door and was reassured this stranger who felt safe wasn't leaving her. The nurse accessed her IV and injected the medication into the line. Soon, Sally was drifting off again.

XXX

The searing, scalding pain in her leg pulled her out of her sleep with a start. From the inside of her thigh, wrapping like a snake around until her knee, the band of scar tissue was on fire. She reached down to rub at it but the skin was hot to the touch, like she was being burned right in the moment. She sat up, pulling back the blankets, and stared at her leg. It looked fine, but the line of scar tissue was a faint pink that was just a tiny bit darker than the rest of her skin.

She dragged in a shaky breath and looked over at the soldier sleeping in the chair by the foot of her bed. He looked uncomfortable in his uniform, beret tucked into a shoulder epaulet, but his gloves still on. She narrowed her eyes at the gloves. There was some sort of significance there that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she felt as though if she could just remember that one detail, so many other things would fall into place.

"Sasha?" Sally's voice was a coarse whisper. He immediately snapped awake.

"Sally?" He pulled his chair closer silently and sat up, leaning forward, arms on his knees.

"Sasha, how did I get here?" She asked.

"You hit another skier," Sasha started slowly. Sally could tell he was withholding information.

"But how did I wind up in Latveria?" Sally asked. Sasha blanched.

"You really don't remember?" Sasha asked. "You have no recollection of the weeks leading up to your arrival here?"

"None," Sally nodded. "The last thing I remember is surfing at Santa Cruz. In April? The water was still a little chilly."

"Do you remember the last job you worked?" Sasha pressed.

"A charity car? For pancreatic cancer research?" Sally squinted, deep in thought. She knew the answer was wrong, but couldn't remember what the right answer was. She sighed, a wave of exhaustion washing across her. The pain in her leg was wearing her down emotionally, and nothing the nurse gave her came near to relieving the pain. It was only when she was sedated that she could sleep, and even then she was haunted by dreams of a third dark-haired man, this one with rich chocolate brown eyes with gold highlights. She fell back against her pillow.

"You're tired," Sasha observed. Sally nodded. "I'll get the nurse so you can have something for pain."

"The pain meds aren't working," Sally admitted.

"I'll let her know that too." Sasha rose and stepped to the door of her room, gesturing to the nurse. They had a quiet conversation in a language Sally didn't understand and then Sasha nodded and turned back to Sally. "She's going to see if she can get an order for something for nerve pain. And she'll bring something to help you sleep."

"I feel like maybe you are more than my guard, Sasha," Sally commented. "You're my friend too?"

"Very much so," he nodded, and moved his chair to sit beside her. She reached out for his hand. Surprised, he allowed her to lace her fingers in his. They sat in silence until the nurse came with the next dose of pain medication.

"Did you get something else for pain for me?" Sally asked as the nurse cleaned the saline lock at her wrist.

"We're trying a medication for nerve pain now," the nurse nodded as she injected the medication. Sally sighed and nodded.

"And something for sleep?" She asked.

"In about twenty minutes."

Sally settled back into the bed and closed her eyes. She focussed on breathing slowly and evenly, a vague recollection having read something about breathing and pain control prompting her to try to relax, her fingers still entwined with Sasha's. She heard the nurse return, quietly working around Sasha to assess her leg and give the sedative medication. She started to relax enough that she could feel herself dropping off to sleep and allowed the dreams to come.

XXX

 _The ocean water was cold and Sally resurfaced, sputtering and laughing, and his lips brushed against hers. She sighed into him and the waves retreated, and suddenly they were in a massive bed, and his lips trailed down her neck and shoulder, following her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. He looked up at her, and she fought to remember him, fought to remember those brown eyes that were so clearly full of love in a way she couldn't have just created in her imagination. The soft hairs of his carefully manicured goatee dragged across the gentle curve of her belly and she gasped as his lips found the painful band on her inner thigh._

She came awake with a start, his name on her lips. But it was gone before she was fully coherent, and she pulled back into awareness by the concerned furrow on Victor's brow.

"Iubită, you were having a nightmare." He smoothed his hand across her forehead, sweeping the hair off her face.

"It didn't feel like a nightmare," Sally argued. "I felt like I was trying to remember."

"Sara, you were crying out in pain and begging for help," Victor prompted. Sally shook her head and fell silent. She knew she hadn't been, she wouldn't have been. The dream was too realistic, and nothing about it felt wrong. Being alone in the cold medical room with Victor felt wrong, but Sally was still so lost in the lack of memories that she couldn't figure out exactly why.

"The pain medications are not working on my leg," Sally changed the subject. "I know you said the surgery was state of the art, but I feel like someone has coiled a rope around my leg and keeps pulling it tighter and tighter. It burns all the time."

The corners of Victor's mouth turned down and his brow furrowed. "I will see what the doctor has to say." He rose and before he left, leaned down to kiss Sally's forehead. Sally tried to control the instinctive flinch, but was left wondering why she recoiled from his touch, if he was her husband. She knew Sasha held the key to what was happening, but they were never alone long enough for her to pull any information out of him. Sasha slipped in as Victor stepped out.

"You're awake," he commented.

"Why does he call me Sara?" Sally asked. Sasha drew in a deep breath.

"To put distance between who you were and who he wants you to be," Sasha admitted truthfully. Sally used the controls on the side of the bed to raise her head and readjusted herself into a more comfortable position.

"And why am I finding moving so easy if my leg was broken in three places? Shouldn't I be stiff and sore?" She demanded.

"The technology that he has developed for healing the human body is remarkable," Sasha hedged, his eyes flicking to the camera Sally had just noticed was in the corner of the room monitoring them. Sally suddenly understood why every time she tried to talk to him the nurse would interrupt.

"Should we test this leg out then?" Sally asked, swinging her legs over to the side of the bed. Sasha leaped to his feet and stood in front of her, holding out his hands to catch her.

"What about your pain?" He asked.

"Everyone insists it is nerve pain. So it shouldn't get any worse with the use of my legs, right?" She shrugged, shuffling herself to the edge of the bed. "Help tie up this gown, would you? I get the impression we're friends, but not naked-bum-seeing friends."

Sasha smirked and pulled the gown across her back and tied it at the side of her waist. "We are not naked-anything-seeing friends," he confirmed. Sally placed her feet on the cold flood tentatively, and shifted her weight to her good leg, slowly easing her balance over to both legs. Just as she'd thought, the pain was no worse once she was standing.

"Where can we go walk? If I was injured skiing, I know it's not April anymore," she commented.

"There's a gym in the former dungeon. For members of the guard," he started. "I can see no reason why we couldn't go there." With a hand across her back, he guided her slowly to the door. They were met by the nurse, who blocked the door.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" She asked, her accent so thick Sally could barely understand it. She was obviously speaking English for Sally's benefit.

"Testing the strength and integrity of this bone repair," Sasha shrugged.

"I don't have a doctor's order for activity," the nurse argued.

"You must have, you were able to take the catheter out yesterday after she woke up," Sasha shot back. "It would still be there if she wasn't allowed to get up to the toilet."

"Toilet privilege is different than free activity," the nurse snapped. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Well, I don't understand either. If this is a state-of-the-art repair, I should be able to get up and move around. I should be encouraged to do so," Sally argued. The nurse shot an angry look at her.

"You need to get back into bed," she ordered.

"Humour me for a moment, Sasha," Sally started. "Victor said I was his wife?"

"Yes," Sasha nodded.

"And this is my wedding band?" Sally pointed at the ring on her left hand.

"Yes."

"So I'm the wife of the emperor of this country, correct?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That would seem to be the case," Sasha nodded. Sally rose up, standing as straight as she could manage and stared the nurse in the eye.

"I would strongly advise you to get the fuck out of my way," Sally smiled, her tone cooler than her words. The nurse sighed heavily and stepped out of the way of the door, allowing them past. Sasha slipped his arm around Sally's back again and helped her to the elevator. They stood in silence as the elevator descended to the dungeon level, and again, he helped her off the elevator.

"I should have found a wheelchair," Sasha commented when Sally needed to stop to catch her breath.

"I'm in better shape than this," Sally took a deep breath, and forced it out slowly. Sasha nodded.

"You've been running every morning since you got here. Usually 3 or 4 miles," he agreed. "But this kind of injury and surgery takes all your reserves and burns through them. Just a few more feet and we'll be in the gym."

"I can do that," Sally pushed herself off the wall, and allowed Sasha to help her again. She had no limp, she noticed, and other than the pain and exhaustion, she would never have known she had been injured. The bone itself felt strong, the muscles powerful. Once they were through the gym, Sasha turned her sharply to the left where the track was. As soon as they were on it, he spoke quietly.

"My guess is that we have less than five minutes before Victor is down here demanding you get back into bed. I disabled the monitoring in this gym months ago, it intermittently does and doesn't work, but the sound is always far too distorted to understand what is being said," he explained.

"I keep dreaming of a man with brown eyes." It was the first thing Sally thought to blurt out. "Every time I am sedated, he returns."

"Do you remember your soulmark?" Sasha asked.

"My what?" Sally asked, confusion crumpling her features. The words sounded like they meant something, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Soulmark," Sasha said the word again. "It's a sentence or phrase etched into your skin that tells you the first words your soulmate will say to you."

"Did I think that was a legend?" Sally asked. It seemed to familiar, but she couldn't imagine buying into it.

"Shit."

"What?" Sally asked. He nodded in the direction of the doors to the gym, where he saw Victor arguing with the captain of the guard. Victor pointed at them, and the guard stepped out of the way, but Victor had more angry words for the man.

"It's not a legend," Sasha spoke quickly. "And when I carried you into the operating suite, I saw your mark. And when you came out of the surgery, your mark was gone. As is half of your memory."

"Sasha, was Victor ever my lover?" Sally breathed, horror washing over her.

"Never," Sasha shook his head. "I would argue that he frightened you, to be honest." Sally looked up and watched as Victor strode toward them.

"Vurdalakovich! What is the meaning of this?" Victor stepped in front of them, impeding their progress around the track.

"Her Grace wanted to walk, to make sure her surgery had been successful." Sasha was suddenly the perfect soldier. Sally straightened as much as she could. "I didn't dare argue."

"Sara," Victor started. "It is far too soon –"

"It's been six days," Sally argued.

"You only woke yesterday," Victor countered, taking her free hand in his. He disentangled her from Sasha's side, and took his place, sliding his hand across the small of her back. Unlike when Sasha touched her, her skin crawled, warning her something was very wrong, even if she couldn't figure out what.

"If the repair was as state-of-the-art as you claim, I should have started physiotherapy yesterday," Sally argued. "I forced the guard's hand and demanded he bring me somewhere I could walk."

"I don't think it is wise, my love –"

"If you want me to walk at my coronation, it is very wise," Sally interrupted. Sasha cocked an eyebrow from behind Victor's shoulder, and Sally smiled, redirecting it at Victor.

"We can argue about this more tomorrow," Victor set his jaw. "But now let's get you back to your bed."

"As I am worn thin, I will agree," Sally nodded. Victor tilted his head to one side and looked hard at her. He pursed his lips and nodded. Sally took him in, tall, and strong. Handsome. Shrewd intelligence that shone out of his eyes. She realized that most women would find him extremely attractive, but there was something deep inside that repelled her.

"Very well." Victor scooped her up in his arms, and carried her toward the doors. He turned and levelled his gaze on Sasha. "We will discuss your insubordination later."

"My insubordination, you mean," Sally corrected. Victor narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "I demanded, Victor. He followed my orders. Had you given him any orders to suggest he shouldn't be at my beck and call?"

"No," Victor barely paused before answering.

"Then it is settled. He remains my guard because I trust him. He is the only thing I come close to remembering about being here," Sally countered.

"If that is what you wish, Iubită," Victor nodded.

"It is," Sally nodded.

XXX

" _Sally!" The man with the brown eyes screamed, reaching out to her as she was dragged deeper and deeper into a dark abyss. She reached back, his name on her lips, crying out for him. She pain in her chest matched the pain in her leg and she saw words snaking around his bicep in writing she recognized as her own. His fingers entwined in hers, but before either of them could get a firm grip, Sally was tugged away again, her fingers slipping from his._

" _No!" She screamed._

She sat up in bed, covered in sweat, breath coming in rapid, shallow gasps. Sasha bolted up from his chair, suddenly alert.

"Are you okay?" His voice floated across the dark room. Sally turned toward the corner it came from.

"That dream I had yesterday," she began. "It became a nightmare. He was trying to save me and I was pulled away."

"The doctor came in when you were sleeping. You'll be leaving medical back to your suite this morning," Sasha offered, changing the subject deliberately.

"Will you still be expected to guard me?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Sasha nodded. "Victor is concerned about your safety. He feels the accident was deliberate."

"Tell me how it happened again," Sally laid back in the bed, looking at the monitor camera out of the corner of her eye.

"You were honeymooning at the ski lodge," Sasha started, his voice dull and lifeless. Sally suspected he was sending her a message. "You were on an intermediate run, and someone cut you off. As you tried to avoid them, you changed direction and hit a tree."

"And my leg was broken?"

"You had a broken leg and a concussion from the accident. Victor ordered the guard and the ski patrol to investigate, and now they have uncovered evidence that it was a set up to destabilize Victor's government," Sasha recited. Sally had a flash of recollection about dodging someone on the ski hill and nodded. She knew that much was true, but she suspected the rest of the story was false. Every time she woke from another dream, she found herself able to discern more easily the truth from fiction.

"Is it too late to take me for a walk? I feel restless," Sally asked.

"I received dispensation while you slept to take you whenever you felt necessary," Sasha nodded.

"And we'll be safe?" Sally asked, hoping Sasha caught the double meaning. "It is night, after all."

"I've secured the area myself," Sasha nodded, and assisted her from the bed. The pain along the scar bit as she stretched herself, but she gritted her teeth and pushed forward. She was never going to regain her strength without forcing herself. And one way or another she needed to be strong for the coming weeks.

When they were halfway through the first lap in the gym, Sally drew in her breath. "I know something is going on, Sasha. I just can't figure out what."

"It's coming back to you, though, I think," he nodded. "You remembered about the accident?"

"I remember being cut-off," Sally nodded. "Hitting the tree."

"Anything else?" Sasha asked. Sally flushed.

"I remember June. I remember being approached to work on a car in New York. I remember being concerned about the contract for some reason, but going anyhow," Sally admitted.

"And?" Sasha prompted.

"I know I've had," Sally trailed off, and turned redder. "Uh, relations? With someone."

"You're in your mid-thirties, Sally –"

"No, I had never done that before New York. There was something stopping me," she cut him off. "And something about New York changed that. The brown-eyed man? I dream about him constantly."

"Your soulmate, Sally," Sasha whispered. Sally felt an icy chill down her back and stopped walking.

"I don't think I had one?" She replied. Sasha shook his head.

"I was brainwashed. For years. I couldn't remember anything about my past," Sasha started. "I saw one of the vials of medication they've been giving you. It's the same drug that was used on me."

"What?" Sally could feel her heart rate increase.

"For decades, I couldn't remember who I was, or who was important to me. Until one day, I was ordered to kill a man. And seeing his face, hearing his voice, it woke those memories in me, and I was able to start to claw my way back to the surface. Discover who I really was," he explained, fiddling with his phone a little as they walked. He handed the phone over and Sally took it, looking down at the photo he'd brought up. It was a pair of men who looked very familiar.

"That's Captain America," Sally commented on the handsome blond man on the left of the photo as she recognized him. "My grandfather served with him, you know."

"Do you know the man he is standing with?" Sasha asked. Sally looked back at the photo and took in the man on the right. When Sasha had first past the phone to her, she hadn't noticed him at all because of the shield giving away who Captain America was. She took in the sharp angle of the second man's jaw. His wavy, dark hair. Perfectly groomed goatee. And rich, deep chocolately brown eyes. Sally's breath caught.

"Tony," she breathed. She drew in a sharp breath as a wave of memories washed across her, amplifying the pain in her leg until she crumpled against Sasha. The embarrassing soulmark, the contract to work on Clint Barton's car. The moment when he spoke the words to her, and every subsequent moment. His lips on hers – at Coney Island, the Tower, the gala, the moment he proposed. Her mother's wedding dress, remade for her because it matched so well with the beautiful hand-me-down engagement ring that had been Tony's mother's. "My engagement ring –"

"I have it. And your phone. And no idea how to let Tony know you are safe or alive because your fucking encryption shut down messaging when I tried getting into it," Sasha slid an arm around her and helped her stand up. "Let's get you back to your bed."

"We need to leave," Sally argued.

"You're hardly in any shape to be hiking through the Carpathians, Sally," Sasha argued.


	21. Chapter 21

Victor escorted her back to her room when she was finally allowed to leave the medical wing of the castle. He held her hand familiarly, using his free hand to brush the hair back from the side of her face, and tangling his fingers in the loose curls. Sally chewed the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from pulling away, and forced a bright smile.

"I wish you could remember our wedding ceremony, my darling," Victor began. Sally drew in a deep breath and forced herself to look at him. To his credit, he looked like a man deeply in love. Why with her, Sally was desperate to know.

"I supposed it will return as the concussion resolves," Sally supplied. It was all she could think to say.

"I'm sure it will," Victor nodded. "This is your private room. I had your bed removed so that –"

"Victor, I need somewhere to sleep," Sally interrupted, trying to keep the astonished tone from her voice.

"We are wed, Sara." He was using his most soothing tone. Sally tried to prevent herself from cocking her eyebrow in challenge, but wasn't quite successful. She decided to roll with it. Memory loss wouldn't change her personality, after all.

"Honestly, Victor," she chastised. "I have no recollection of our courtship, let alone our marriage. Would you honestly want to married to a woman who fell into bed with a man based on his word?"

Victor tilted his head and pursed his lips. "I suppose you are correct. I'll have your bed returned immediately."

"You do understand?" Sally was skeptical.

"If I were in your position, I think I would be very suspicious of a man who seems to be a stranger telling me about my life," he admitted. "I trust you will come to remember me, and remember our love."

"Thank you, Victor," Sally smiled, releasing a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome to join me for some television while we wait for your bed to be moved," Victor offered. Sally yawned and shook her head.

"I am sorry, Victor," she tried to cover her mouth, but was unsuccessful. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll just get comfortable and read."

"Of course," he nodded. "You will let me know if there is anything you need."

Sally nodded and stepped into her room, shutting the door securely behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed heavily. If the bed was gone, what else was missing? She started a systematic search of her room, and sure enough, both her laptop and StarkPad were gone. She was going to need to get her phone from Sasha, and then hope she could access the messaging system in order to contact Tony. She sighed again and wondered how to find Sasha, if it was even possible without leaving her room to go on the prowl. As though he read her mind, he appeared at her window. She swung the casing open, snow swirling around them both as he slipped inside. He handed her the phone without a word and pulled himself back out the window. She swung the window closed again and dropped the phone into her pocket when a knock sounded at the door.

"Your bed, Your Grace." An attendant stepped into the room, and directed two strong guards over to the empty space on the far side of the room. They maneuvered the frame around until they were able to set it down, and then stepped back into the hall to retrieve the mattress. Sally dropped onto the sofa and watched as they arranged the bed, and then left, allowing the attendant to bring in linens to start making it.

"I can do that," Sally rose and stepped toward the attendant, who looked up at her with a horrified expression.

"You most certainly may not, Your Grace," he chided. "Things are very different in America, but you are to be empress. An empress does not make beds. Particularly not an empress who has just been released from the medical observation."

Sally sat back down and watched, growing impatient with the delays. She forced a smile as the attendant bowed and stepped out of the room. She double-checked that the door was secured, and pulled the phone out of her pocket. She sat back on the sofa again, and looked at it, not even sure if it was anything other than a very expensive brick. She pressed her thumbprint to the screen to unlock it, and a small window popped up, requesting identity verification. She answered the sequence of questions, biting her lip each time, hoping her memory was fully restored. Some of the questions were easy, likely designed to fool anyone trying to crack the phone into thinking they would be in without any difficulty. And then there were the hard questions. Which were very very specific to the relationship between Tony and herself, and were designed to be misleading for anyone except for her.

The homescreen finally opened up, and a facial recognition window popped up. When that unlocked, a voice modulation test opened. Sally was beginning to feel frustrated when the video messaging chimed. She answered, and the image of a very haggard, exhausted Tony appeared.

"Where the fuck have you been?" It sounded more fearful than angry. But there was an underlying anger in his tone that frightened Sally.

"I had an accident while skiing. Sasha tried to hack the phone to let you know," Sally explained.

"Are you okay?"

"According to Victor, my leg was broken in three places and has a steel rod in it. But I can't find any evidence of an incision, and the bone isn't what hurts." Sally kept her voice low.

"I thought you must be dead," Tony sighed, the tension dropping from his shoulder. His hand came to rest on the screen. Sally closed her eyes, blinking away tears.

"No. Tony, I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked.

"Don't apologize. You're alive," he shook his head. "Look at my arm. What happened?" He held up his arm, and all around his mark was red. The letters of the mark were covered in tiny blisters, like someone had held a torch to them to burn them away.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I woke up a couple of days ago in a medical observation room, and Victor was there," Sally began. She wondered if she should tell him all the sordid details, or if that would just make everything worse. "My soulmark was gone. And I had no recollection of anything after April."

"None?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't remember meeting you," she nodded. "But I also couldn't remember ever having a soulmark."

"That seems quite specific."

"Every single memory I had of you was gone, Tony," Sally sighed, blinking. Tears streamed freely down her face. "All of them. The mark, the history, the web searches. Finally meeting you. It was all gone. As was my soulmark."

"Your soulmark is gone?" Tony's eyes widened. Sally nodded and walked toward the bathroom. She dropped her pajama bottoms and rotated her thigh outward, flipping the phone to that Tony could see her in the mirror. "Jesus Christ."

"It burns, Tony. It's the most painful thing I can recall ever experiencing," she sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed the band of muscle where it hurt the most. Tony's jaw twitched.

"Why the hell would that bastard –"

"He tried to tell me I'd married him. That the accident happened on our honeymoon," Sally interrupted, deciding to blurt everything out. "I would have believed him too. Sasha helped me remember."

"You tell Sasha that anything he wants, he can have it." Tony's breathing was speeding up.

"Tony, you've got to slow down. You're going to have a panic attack. Look at me. I am alive. I am safe. I know the truth," Sally spoke calmly.

"You're hardly safe if you're still in that hellhole," Tony growled.

"I am safe, Tony," she argued. "I have my own room back. Victor doesn't know that I have my memory back."

"You're going to need to be one hell of an actress until I can get there," Tony commented. "I can be there in four hours."

"No," Sally said firmly. "Tony, Victor has military robots that are so like the Ultron ones it's scary. It's not safe for you to swoop in here and rescue me."

"The hell it –"

"I'm not kidding," Sally interrupted. "How did you feel when those blisters came up on your arm?"

"Terrified. Anxious. I didn't sleep for four days and I was chewing Ativan like they were tictacs," Tony admitted. Sally swallowed thickly, feeling tears well in her eyes again.

"So imagine how I would feel if one of those Servo-Guards killed you?" She pressed. Tony shook his head.

"I'll bring the whole team –"

"And all of you will die? For me? After the mess you guys just made in Sokovia?" Sally tilted her head in question.

"We can –"

"Sasha and I have a plan. It is going to take a few days to get it back together and sorted," Sally started.

"Princess –"

"No, Tony, I can't live without you. Please? Please, Tony, I'm begging you. Trust me," Sally implored. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Tony nodded.

"Then give me 72 hours. Sasha and I need to meet and discuss the plan. As soon as I know we are going to move forward, I will let you know," Sally pleaded. Tony clenched his teeth, the muscles of his jaw standing out.

"3 days, princess, and then I round up the cavalry," Tony nodded.

"God, I love you," Sally breathed. "Promise me you'll trust me, no matter what."

"As much as it pains me, I promise I won't interfere until you ask me to." Tony crossed his pinky over his heart.

"I'm not kidding, Tony. I couldn't live without you," Sally dashed away the fresh tears that had started. "I should go before someone hears us talking."

"I love you too, Sally," Tony nodded. "I thought I was dying. I couldn't find anyone to tell me what it felt like when their soulmark faded, and I thought you might have been dead."

"No. Just…" Sally trailed off. "Just in a bit of a pickle, is all."

"The award for understatement of the year goes to Sally Manners."

"Goodnight, Tony. 72 hours," Sally blew him a kiss and disconnected.

XXX

Sally was lost in thought, chewing on her fingernail and staring out the window into the snowy landscape below. The snow had kept falling while she was unconscious, and it looked deeper than ever. She hazarded a look up the mountain and sighed. The sun was so bright on the snow that she was blinded, unable to tell if there were any paths, valleys or crags that could help them escape.

She sighed and turned away from the window, just as the door creaked open. Sally tensed, but when it was Sasha stepping across the threshold, relaxed.

"It's time for your physiotherapy, Your Grace." He was using the thick, fake accent he'd used when she first met him. She grimaced, and then forced the tension out of her face as Victor stepped in behind him.

"Vurdalakovich is going to take you for short walks four times a day," Victor explained. "His goal is to ensure you are capable of the grand processional for the coronation, so that we need not postpone the day."

"Of course, Victor," Sally nodded. "When is the coronation?"

"On Friday," Victor responded. Sally's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It is Wednesday today, Your Grace," Sasha offered. Sally smiled at Sasha.

"Thank you, Sasha," Sally smiled. Victor scowled and pulled her aside.

"Iubită, it is not appropriate to be so familiar with –"

"Victor, this guard has assured me that he has been working with me since I came to Latveria, and he assured me that we were on friendly terms. He admits he was guarding me when I had my accident," Sally interrupted. "You likely owe him a debt of gratitude that I still live. And so I will use the name he has offered."

"Very well, my love," Victor nodded curtly. "He knows how far the grand processional is, and that time is limited. Do as he demands."

"Thank you," Sally smiled. Victor softened, and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"I am sorry, Iubită, I worry. You will be Empress," Victor murmured.

"All the more reason to cultivate friendly relationships with your subjects, Victor," Sally admonished. To his credit, Victor flushed.

"It is as though you were born for this role, Sara." Victor's words were hot on her ear. Sally supressed a shudder and instead plastered a smile on her face. "I will bring your meal at noon, and we will dine together in your rooms, my love."

XXX

Sasha led her down the hall, waiting when she needed to rest, helping her to balance her weight as she held on hand out to the wall. She felt weak, and tired, but her leg wasn't as sore.

"It feels better, I think?" Sally offered, trying to put more weight on it. "Maybe because I know?"

"How does it look? Is the mark coming back?" Sasha asked. Sally shook her head

"No. Tony has blisters on his," she sighed. Sasha nodded.

"How soon will he be here?" He pressed. Sally shook her head again and rubbed absently at her leg as they took a short rest.

"He's giving us 72 hours," Sally replied. "I made him promise."

"That's after the coronation," Sasha pointed out. Sally blanched.

"We'll have to go before then." She pushed herself off the wall and started back toward her room purposefully. The pain was easier to ignore if she walked quickly, she realized.

"It'll be easier to disappear right after," Sasha argued, catching up, and taking her arm to slow her down.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Sally stopped and turned to face him. "The last thing in the world that I want is –"

"I need you to trust me," Sasha insisted. "I will make sure you leave this country. But it is better that we wait until after the coronation."

"I do not want to be the empress!" Sally hissed.

"You won't be. The coronation will be null and void when Victor can't produce a marriage certificate," Sasha helped her step away from the wall again. "Now, smile and keep walking. It's time for you to rest."

"Sit with me," Sally demanded. Sasha nodded.

"Of course. We'll practice your Latverian so that when you repeat your oaths you say crown instead of cabbage," Sasha winked. Sally scowled, but realized they were back in security camera range.

XXX

" _Tell me your plan, princess, or I'm suiting up._ " Tony's text was waiting when she was finally alone in her room.

" _By my clock, I have 48 hours._ " Sally typed the words carefully. Her brain was swimming in Latverian verb conjugation, thanks to Sasha following through on the promise to help her with language for the coronation. The benefit of language lessons was keeping Victor at a distance.

" _That's fine. But what is the plan?_ " Tony was insistent. Sally sighed and scowled at the phone.

" _Sasha feels that the best opportunity for us to leave is after the coronation, which is day after tomorrow. Right inside that 72 hour window I asked for."_ She flinched as she typed coronation, knowing it would set Tony off.

" _Coronation?_ "

" _Victor plans to have me crowned empress. I hate the idea, but as it was empress or a wedding, I opted for empress._ " Sally hoped that was enough to calm Tony down.

" _I don't like any of this._ " The little bar of dancing dots told Sally he was typing more. " _How is your leg?_ "

" _The pain along the scar tissue isn't as sharp. It's a constant burn instead of stabbing. How are the blisters on your arm?_ " The scar seemed to respond to massage. She'd realized that when she noticed herself subconsciously rubbing it while she and Sasha had practiced her oaths.

" _Improving. Nat made Wanda look me over today. She thinks that there was some sort of magic involved._ "

" _Magic?_ " Sally was incredulous. It was grasping. She looked out her window at the Carpathian Mountains and pursed her lips. Of course, magic.

" _You told me yourself you tried to cover your mark at one point, and woke up the next morning without the tattoo. We've been searching databases of marks and mark history. There's even a sub study of mark cryptohistory. Did you know there's a guy in Oregon who claims that his soulmate is the Sasquatch? Anyhow, Wanda insists that mythology is all based in truth, so she's been scouring all these crackpot webpages. And she thinks that Victor somehow magicked the mark away._ " Tony's earnest response worried Sally. If he was believing in magic, what else was going wrong in the world.

" _The guy is a scientist, not a magician._ " She argued.

" _Well, that's something else Wanda has discovered. Victor has some freaky history. No one knows exactly how he usurped power from the previous leader of Latveria, but there are tales that he's studied some serious dark magics._ " Again with the magic. Sally sighed.

" _I will believe a lot of things, Tony, but I refuse to believe in magic. Magic is just science that we don't understand yet. Arthur C. Clarke._ " It felt like a weak refutation, but it was all she could manage.

" _I'm sure Wanda can convince you otherwise once we're home. Until then, assume it is spooky future science that no one else understands yet. But he's spooky future scienced your memories away, and spooky future scienced your soulmark away. I'm going to accept Wanda's theory. For no other reason than that she hates me, and has chosen to help me. And I have seen what she is capable of. If she says magic, I'm going to listen._ "

" _Does she think she can unmagic the soulmark back?_ "

" _Hard to say. She's been trying to heal my mark, and hasn't had much luck._ "

" _Sasha says he recognized one of the drugs I was given as the kind that has been used in the past in brainwashing._ " Sally regretted admitting it as soon as she hit send.

" _Brainwashing? How the fuck does Sasha know about brainwashing drugs?_ "

" _Not sure._ "

" _And tell me again that you trust this guy?_ "

" _Like I would trust Steve. I have to go, Tony. Victor is coming to my room for lunch. And I must act the part._ " Sally moved quickly across the room to hide her phone in the armoire.

" _I can't wait to wrap my hands around his neck._ "

" _I love you. I am powering off my phone now._ "

XXX

No soon had Sally hidden her phone and washed up than there was a soft rap at her door. She approached slowly, careful to add the limp back into the way she moved. She quickly grabbed the cane that she'd been offered in the medical wing to assist her in her deception. She pulled open the door slowly, and offered a bright smile to Victor and the waiting kitchen staff.

"I apologize for the wait," Sally offered.

"Nonsense, you've spent the morning walking, and must be tired," Victor offered his arm. "Allow me to help you to your chair." He flicked his fingers behind him, gesturing for the kitchen staff to enter and lay out their meal as he assisted her across the room. Sally allowed herself to play helpless, and made a great effort to wince and flinch as much as she could with the act of sitting. Victor looked mostly helpless as he watched, regret masking his face. To his credit, he seemed to really care about her, Sally reflected. When you peeled back the creepy, it was endearing and sad. Sally looked at the feast placed in front of her. It was a typical midday meal, and she'd grown used to having the larger meal at lunch, but she reminded herself that she was supposed to have no memory and forced herself to look surprised.

"This is too much, Victor," she murmured. Victor's brow furrowed briefly and then he smiled.

"I had hoped at least some small memory would have returned. The midday meal is the largest here. You actually quite enjoyed having a larger meal at this time, and a smaller one in the evening," he explained, slipping her hand into his. Sally let her hand rest, resisting the urge to pull it away.

"It looks delicious. And I am hungry," Sally laughed. He dismissed the staff, and served her plate before serving himself.

"You've had no memory recall yet then, Iubită?" He prompted between bites. Sally shook her head.

"I have feelings about things being right and being wrong, but I still recall nothing past the spring in California," Sally lied, smoothly. Victor narrowed his eyes and assessed her. It made Sally worry she was overacting.

"What kinds of feelings?" Victor asked. Sally blushed.

"Oh, well," she started. "Like, when Sasha assured me that he'd been working with me, I knew he was being truthful, I could just tell."

"And yet when I assured you we'd been wed, you still refused to share a room with me?" Victor countered. "Did your feelings tell you that was wrong?" Sally blanched.

"Not at all," she scrambled to answer. "It felt very right." The lie felt dry on her tongue.

"And yet –"

"As you must be aware, Victor, I am not a woman of great experience," Sally interrupted. "Regardless of our marital status, I still feel quite like a blushing virgin." It was Victor's turn to blanch, and Sally felt a small surge of victory that he hadn't been aware of how innocent she'd been prior to Tony.

"Of course, Iubită, how crass of me." His words were slower than hers had been. "I wish there were some way to help you to remember."

"As do I," Sally nodded. "I am sure that in time, however –"

"Has Sasha explained the coronation ritual to you?" Victor interrupted, changing the subject.

"For the most part, yes," Sally nodded.

"Then we will look toward the coronation, and worry about lovemaking after that," he conceded. Sally felt her cheeks flush.

"Can I ask you a question, Victor?"

"You can ask me anything, my wife. We must hold no secrets between us," he replied.

"Why me? Of all the women in the world to catch your eye, why a simple mechanic from California?" Sally truly wanted to know. She didn't want to assume it was just to take her away from Tony, as the request to work on the car had come prior to her meeting him.

Victor smiled and shrugged. "The heart wants what it wants, I suppose," he admitted. "I didn't lure you here to seduce you, Iubită, please believe that. But you arrived and immediately, I saw this quiet strength running through your blood. I have never met a woman so calm, so thoughtful. Most people are quick to respond, and speak without thought. And you do not. It is as though you consider every aspect of a situation before you react. You were so mindful of being appropriate in your conversation when you realized the power I held here. And I thought to myself, how well suited you are for leadership, that you consider that etiquette is different elsewhere and that you are willing to bend to meet others on common ground. That is so rare. And on top of those things, you are strong, capable, intelligent. Funny, even. And so very beautiful. You are everything a man could want in his wife. And everything an emperor could need in his co-regent."

"I am so flattered." Sally was honest in her response. "But how did that turn into love?"

"Mornings being distracted as you ran and I tried to fence with my sparring partner. Meals spent talking about the car, my work, our common interests. Evenings spent watching movies. Why does anyone fall in love? Chemistry? I knew the first moment I held you in my arms, my beloved. My heart sang out for you," he shrugged. Sally would have admitted it was terribly romantic if any of it was true.

"I know I should remember, but have you no soulmate, Victor?" Sally hoped the question didn't expose her. A flash of pain crossed Victor's face and he was silent a moment before replying.

"She was, and I bear you no offense my darling, the most beautiful woman that has ever taken breath," Victor admitted. "But sometimes even a soulmark does not guarantee a happy ending."

"I'm sorry," Sally breathed. "I shouldn't have pried."

"As I said before, no secrets," Victor shook his head. "Valeria and I grew up together. When I left Latveria to attend university, she stayed behind, but when I came back, she had changed. She would sabotage my work, and demand my undivided attention, and when I was unable to give it, she fell to destructive rages. We fought, and she left me. She moved to America, and settled there, and I understand was mostly happy. We attempted to reconcile, but she had given herself over to the dark arts, and I watched, helpless, as demons carried her away to hell."

"Demons?" Sally blinked. Tony had mentioned magic and now Victor was implying there was some sort of magic in his past.

"The acquisition of power through dark magic is dangerous, and fraught with painful bargains. It was my understanding that she'd attempted to strike a bargain with a demon. My soul for her power," Victor explained.

"How terrible," Sally breathed. Victor smiled sadly.

"And how beautiful that you came to me, and I can find love again," Victor smiled. "Look at the time! I should have this taken away so that you can continue with your rehab while I continue with the coronation plans." He rose and walked to the door, summoning the kitchen staff with a silent gesture. Sally pushed herself to her feet, and remembering her cane, hobbled toward him to see him out.

"Thank you for sharing so much with me today, Victor," Sally smiled, placing a hand on his arm. He slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. He ran his hand across her cheek, smoothing the flyaway strands of hair from her cheek.

"I will never keep anything from you, Iubită, you need only ask. Baring my soul to you will make our love stronger, and our lovemaking more fruitful." His mouth was so close to hers; Sally could feel the heat of his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes, dreading what she knew was coming, and felt his lips brush against hers. His kiss was gentle, but demanding, and Sally forced herself to relax and remember that allowing the kiss would keep her, Sasha and Tony alive long enough for her to escape.

* * *

 ** _A little shorter than they've been, but you've been waiting patiently for nearly 3 weeks._**

 ** _~TK_**


	22. Chapter 22

Sasha and Sally were quietly talking about when to make their escape as they circled the track in the training centre. The debate had been before or after the coronation. Sally still wasn't convinced that attending the coronation was a good idea, but Sasha was adamant that in the chaos of the grand parade, it would be easy to slip into the crowd and with Mariya's help, vanish.

"I don't know, Sasha. Don't you think he'll have those Servo-Guards on high alert?" Sally asked as they rounded the corner again.

"Even better to disappear into the crowd. Victor is a lot of things, but he is loyal to the people of Latveria," Sasha shrugged.

"Then why would Mariya help us?" Sally pressed. Sasha sighed.

"It's complicated," he shrugged.

"So is my need for freedom," Sally quirked an eyebrow. Sasha pursed his lips, but nodded.

"When she was small, Mariya's aunt went missing," Sasha started. "At first it wasn't surprising. She'd moved to America, settled, was doing well for herself. But very suddenly, her communication cut off. It was early days of email, and she would send messages home a few times a week. Then, nothing."

"America?" Sally blinked. She knew where the conversation was going. "Valeria?"

"He's told you about her?"

"He told me she studied dark magic and was evil," Sally nodded. Sasha laughed.

"I don't know that I buy into magic," Sasha started. Sally held up a hand.

"This magic shit keeps coming up. Tony mentioned it. Victor mentioned it. Now, honestly, if the two smartest men I've ever met both believe in magic, I think we can play along," Sally interrupted. "Anyhow, Victor says Valeria studied naughty no-no magic and tried to sacrifice him."

"And then she vanished off the face of the earth?" Sasha countered. "I find that hard to believe."

"Either way, I think we need to be super careful," Sally suggested. Sasha nodded.

"The point is, Sally, Mariya is safe. She hates him. She'll be thrilled to see his plans foiled," Sasha explained. Sally nodded.

"And she's sure she's got a way to secret us out of the parade?" Sally asked.

"Absolutely," Sasha nodded with conviction. Sally sighed and stopped walking. Her leg was aching and for not the first time, she was worried about her physical ability to get out of Latveria. She leaned against the wall and wiped her forehead. There was still no pain below the surface of the skin, which made Sally suspicious as to whether or not there was an actual break in her leg. The only pain she could really feel was to the band of scar tissue that had been her soulmark.

"Christ, this hurts," she murmured as she rubbed the length of her thigh. Sasha placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to make sure she was looking at him. His blue eyes caught her gaze, intense and stormy.

"If I have to carry you, Sally, I will," he promised. Sally felt a burst of goosebumps down her spine and nodded. Neither of them had noticed Victor walking toward them until he cleared his throat and halted just steps away.

"I appreciate that you would offer such valiant assistance to my Sara, Vurdalakovich." Victor's smile was warm as he looked from Sasha to Sally. "I would hope the coronation processional is not so long that it taxes you to that point though, my love."

Sasha smirked. "I am certain that Her Grace will be more than capable of making the walk," he agreed. "I only hoped to make sure she felt supported."

"You're a good man, and a better soldier," Victor smiled and held his hand out to Sally. She took it, and allowed him to help her stand away from the wall. "Iubită, I must steal you away from your physical therapy now. The seamstress is here to fit your coronation gown."

Sally nodded dumbly and glanced at Sasha, who nodded to reassure her. She smiled up at Victor and allowed him to lead her back to her rooms.

XXX

The dress was a ridiculously opulent beaded ball gown that reminded her a little of something that you might see in a movie. She looked at the seamstress and then to Victor.

"Seriously?" Sally quirked one eyebrow. There was no way she would be able to walk any distance in it. It looked heavy. There was a ten-foot train trailing off the back of it. The embroidery on it, however, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, bright, rich colours in strong traditional floral motifs.

"It is a dress that represents the culture of Latveria," the seamstress began.

"The embroidery is, yes?" Sally asked. The seamstress nodded. "The embroidery is stunning. It's bold and eye-catching, and I love it. But the beading, and the heavy fabric?" She looked pleadingly at Victor

"It is a gown fit for a queen, Sara," Victor warned.

"I will try it on," Sally conceded. "But my concern is that it will be too heavy for my leg to bear."

"I had not considered that." Victor pursed his lips and nodded. He glanced at the seamstress who looked deep in thought as though she was already trying to figure out how to rework the dress.

"Your Grace, I can remove the bulk of the beading with comparative ease." The seamstress directed her comments to Sally. "The dress will remain largely the same, but will be significantly lighter. It could be ready for fitting this evening."

"Let's try that, then, shall we?" Victor interjected. Sally nodded.

"That would be good," she agreed. She really didn't want anything that looked so disturbingly like a wedding dress as the coronation dress did. And even less wanted something that might slow her down if they had to run. The seamstress took the dress and left Sally and Victor alone in her rooms. He'd sat familiarly on the love seat in the living area and patted the seat beside him. Sally steeled her resolve and limped over to sit beside him. His arm immediately slipped over her shoulders, too familiar. She swallowed thickly.

"Victor?" Sally asked. Victor nodded. "Did I finish the car?"

"The car?" Victor was surprised by her question, she could tell.

"You said we met when I came here to work on a car," Sally prompted. "Did I finish it?"

"It was beyond restoration," Victor answered, too quickly.

"I don't give up on projects lightly, Victor," Sally admonished. He might have tried to wipe her romantic memories, but he didn't do anything to her knowledge of mechanics, and her work memories.

"You force my hand, darling," Victor scolded warmly. "I planned to transfer ownership to you as a wedding gift, so that you would be free to tinker on it as you wished. It is a challenging vehicle and needs a talented mechanic like you. But our romance took precedence over work, and she'd been largely ignored."

"I see. Maybe after coronation, I can start work on her again," Sally thought. Victor leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Perhaps one day a week to start. After we've had a proper honeymoon," Victor agreed. Sally smiled and forced a yawn.

"I'm sorry, Victor, I find the pain exhausting. If you'll excuse me, I need a nap before my next physical therapy session with Sasha," Sally rose and looked pointedly at the door. "And I am sure you are far too busy to be fretting over me."

"I can always make time for you, Iubită," Victor smiled as he rose. "But you do look tired. We will meet for the evening meal after your walk, and we can discuss the meaning of the coronation oaths at that time."

Sally escorted Victor to the door and endured another kiss from him, eternally grateful that he hadn't tried to kiss her with more passion. So far, his lips had been mostly gentle on hers, without demands. She flopped across her bed and stared at the ceiling.

XXX

"Now, Iubită, despite your title as Empress, you will be my consort, and will have limited power," Victor began. Dinner had been a light meal of meats and cheeses, accompanied by the rich dark rye that Sally had come to enjoy since coming to Latveria.

"That seems fair, Victor. I am not Latverian," Sally nodded.

"But you are, my darling. Citizenship was conferred upon you as soon as you accepted my engagement," Victor laughed. Sally's brow furrowed.

"I didn't remember," she excused. "At any rate, I wasn't born Latverian. It would seem wrong for me to govern." Victor laughed again.

"You are still so American," he smiled. "Royalty has been marrying between nations for centuries. This is no different. America demands her leader be American, but Latveria demands a just, responsible leader, regardless of origin."

"I appreciate that you feel so strongly in my favour," Sally smiled. "And yet, I will have limited power." She forced the teasing tone that she knew would make their relationship feel more real. There was only thirty-six hours left to pull off her escape, and the coronation was scheduled for midday, approximately sixteen hours by her count.

"Come, the seamstress will be waiting to fit the gown," Victor rose and held out his hand for her. Sally pushed herself to her feet, and took her cane, leaning heavily on Victor as they made their way back toward her rooms. "Your leg seems to trouble you more tonight."

"It is evening, Victor, and it has been a busy and stressful day," Sally admonished. "Remember, I am, after all, an American. And you are challenging my world view by taking me as your empress."

Victor laughed and nodded. "But you will be perfection because of your hesitance. You are exactly the leader Latveria needs."

"You make it sound like I am a political manoeuver, rather than a romantic decision," Sally challenged. Victor shook his head.

"The two are so closely entwined, Sara. Be assured, you are also the wife I need, and will be the mother of Latveria as well as my sons." Sally supposed the comment would have been romantic if she actually felt any fondness for him. Instead she felt all the dread she'd felt since remembering redouble as he led her into her rooms.

She let out a small gasp when she saw the dress. The seamstress had worked a miracle in the few hours she'd had with it. Gone was the heavy and old-fashioned beading, and the heavy fabric appeared as though it had been replaced with something altogether lighter. The change took the dress from a taupe-like deep cream to just barely off-white. The embroidery appeared even more magnificent, wrapping from one side of the bust of the sweetheart neck across to the waist on the opposite side and then trailing down the skirt, branching off into beautiful traditional floral motifs that were breathtaking against the clean lines of the fabric.

"That is –" her hand came to her mouth as she was at a loss for words. The seamstress beamed.

"More appropriate to the young wife of a handsome young leader," the seamstress supplied. Sally nodded, wishing any other woman would have the spectacular dress, as its beauty would forever be tainted by the betrayal she was planning. Sally approached the dress and ran her hand across the shoulder seams, and down the short sleeves, enjoying the soft feel of the fabric against her hand.

"This is truly a work of art," Sally breathed.

"Well, let us fit it to you," the seamstress insisted. She was bold enough to shoo Victor from the room. "You can see your wife tomorrow at the coronation. Stop lurking." Victor smiled at her and stepped toward Sally.

"I will see you for breakfast tomorrow, Iubită, and then we will not see one another until the coronation." He took both her hands and kissed their palms. "And then you will stand in your rightful place at my side, as the Empress of Latveria."

"I cannot wait," Sally smiled. Victor kissed her cheek and excused himself, leaving Sally with the seamstress.

"Come, child, let's get this dress fitted," she ordered, handing Sally an armful of underthings. "Put all that one, and then come out for me."

Sally excused herself to the bathroom, careful to keep up her limp, and quickly changed into the soft undergarments the seamstress had given her. She stepped back into the room, and the seamstress helped her pull the dress over her head. With just a few pins, the dress was pinched in at the waist, accentuating the definition she'd gained with all her high elevation runs. She might need her wedding dress altered when she got back to America, she thought.

"You should wear your hair in a loose chignon. It will give the appearance of more hair, and will allow the crown to be laid on your head with ease," the seamstress spoke as she tucked and pulled at the dress. "It will also be easier to get the crown off when the time is right."

Sally arched an eyebrow, wondering if the seamstress was making a lewd comment, or if she knew of her plan to escape.

"That is good advice," Sally nodded, keeping her cards close. There was no way she was risking her freedom so close to the deadline.

"And while most royal coronations would require a heeled shoe, I would recommend a more traditional boot. It is comfortable, versatile, and would pay homage to Latverian tradition," the seamstress offered. She handed Sally a heavy plastic bag, and Sally pulled a low-heeled pair of traditional Latverian riding boots out of the bag. They had dark stitching against the dark leather, but the same traditional motifs ran across the boots. "Traditional boots can be quite uncomfortable, but I took the liberty of putting military inserts in these. They are nearly identical to the boots the Latverian Guard wears, both on parade and on manoeuvres."

Sally was nearly convinced the seamstress was in on her secret, and her eyes widened as the seamstress opened a jewel box. "Now, these pearls are strung on a nanofilament line, and the clasp is a sure strike flint."

"You're shitting me." Sally raised an eyebrow in question.

"If there were any way to sew a gun and rounds into that dress, I would have already done it, Sally." The familiarity of Sally's name made her blink again and narrow her eyes, but she didn't recognize the seamstress. "You don't know me, child. But I've seen what Victor is capable of, and I know you belong elsewhere."

"I don't know what to say," Sally said.

"Then say nothing to me ever again," the seamstress insisted. "Especially not tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sally breathed.

"It's nothing. Get the dress off, I need to finish the alterations," she dismissed Sally.

XXX

" _I'm going to have to insist that you share your plan with me, princess._ " Tony's text vibrated the phone.

" _I have a plan. It's going to work._ " Sally wasn't deliberately trying to be obtuse, but she desperately needed Tony to stay away, and stay safe. " _I know you're a man of action. I need you to be a man of faith. Trust that I can do this. I couldn't bear the pain if I lost you. The mark hurts enough."_

" _My hand to god, princess, I'm going to do as you say, but I need to know what's happening._ " Tony's text was interrupted with another text coming through.

" _Woman, tell him what's going on. We're getting to the point of needing physical restraints._ " It was Natasha. Followed closely by Steve. " _So if we happen to be in Budapest tomorrow afternoon, will that help or hinder your plans?_ "

" _Tony! Call off your friends._ "

" _I take no responsibility for them._ "

" _Tell Steve Budapest in two days. Tell Natasha that she has my permission to use a magnet to restrain you if necessary. And here's what I'm telling you. Sasha has it planned. He knows the terrain. It is the dead of fucking winter, and you will NOT come swooping in to save the day because you will die. I am taking charge here. I would be yelling at you if I could. But for fuck's sake, Tony, if you're ever going to trust anyone in this world, it needs to be me._ "

There was no response for a few minutes and then the phone vibrated. " _I trust you. Just come home to me._ "

" _Budapest in two days._ " Sally powered the phone off and climbed into bed.

XXX

"Good morning, Your Grace," Sasha winked. "Are you ready for the weight of the crown?" He was leaning against her doorjamb, waiting for her to slip her shoes on. It was her final 'physical therapy' session before coronation

"I would tell you to fuck off, Sasha, but I think we're being watched," Sally replied with a bright smile. As he took her arm, she slipped her phone into his pocket. "Do not lose that phone."

"One quick walk. Lots of hobbling and acting this morning. It'll set it up so you can take a spill on the way out of the coronation ceremony. I'll scoop you up, and then we'll get mobbed," Sasha explained. "Then we leave everything in Mariya's hands."

"Take me for my morning hobble then, Sasha," Sally laughed. Victor interrupted them when they were barely down the hallway.

"Your leg seems worse today," he observed. Truthfully, the pain was no better and no worse, but Sally took the compliment to her acting ability with a rueful smile.

"I hope you won't be disappointed if I am unsteady on my feet," she offered. Victor shook his head.

"Not at all. Today you become my empress. Nothing could disappoint me," Victor slipped his arm under hers and nodded at Sasha in dismissal. "I wanted to discuss the ceremony in a little more depth. Can you walk and talk?"

"It takes a great deal of my concentration to put one foot in front of the other right now," Sally lied. "Perhaps we could take tea in my room?"

"That would be lovely," Victor agreed, and escorted her back the direction she'd just come. He helped her to sit down and then called for a tea service before sitting down in the armchair across from her. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. Sasha has been going over the proper pronunciation of the oaths of office with me, and he made sure I had a translation of them. I didn't want to be making promises without knowing what they were," Sally admitted. "I'm still not quite sure what the questions I am being asked are though, in the I-so-swear section of the oaths."

"Do you swear to uphold the laws and traditions of Latveria. Do you swear to respect the word of the Emperor. Do you swear to protect the people of Latveria. Do you swear to carry your oath with you until death takes you or the world ends," Victor offered simply. "To which you answer, in English, I so swear."

"Can the announcer offer me those questions in English?" Sally asked. An attendant slipped in with tea and poured them both cups.

"You will have them in both Latverian and English," Victor nodded. "The final oath must be in Latverian, but Sasha has translated it for you."

"Yes," Sally nodded. "The one part that is confusing for me is the presentation of all the objects of office. What do I do with all of them?"

"The lord chamberlain will guide you. And I will be with you the whole time. Latveria loves you, Sara, and we will make sure you look every bit the empress that you are."

"I must sound like an idiot," Sally sighed. Victor shook his head, taking Sally's hands in his.

"I didn't sleep for the week leading up to my coronation. It's natural," Victor's tone was warm, and Sally was again struck with how sad it was that he had so misdirected his affection. "I should leave you now, Iubită. Your attendants will be with you shortly to assist you in dressing."

XXX

Sally stood in the shower, hot water beating down her back. She rested her forehead on the porcelain wall and took a deep breath. Sasha had assured her at least four times that the oaths were non-binding because she and Victor were not actually married. She drew in another breath and rinsed the conditioner from her hair before turning the water off.

Once she was out of the bathroom, her bedroom became a flurry of activity. There was a hairdresser, make-up artist, and three women who were there just to help her dress.

"How did you wish to wear your hair?"

"I've been led to believe the crown will sit better on a low chignon," Sally replied. The woman nodded and went to work curling her hair. The make-up woman started matching a foundation to her skin while the dressing women set up a steamer and set to work steaming non-existent wrinkles from the dress. It took the better part of an hour before Sally's hair was curled, and then the hairdresser quickly pinned it into a loose, sexy mass at the nape of her neck.

"Three pins and it will come out," she murmured, as she slipped the last pin into the mess of hair. Sally nodded, unsure if that was another message from another disenchanted Latverian, but was quickly distracted by the make-up artist turning her to face the other direction. When her make-up was finished, she looked like a much more beautiful, more elegant version of herself. Her cheekbones were somehow more prominent, and her jaw was more angular. Sally tilted her head as she looked in the mirror she was handed.

"It's contouring. You're still you, but this will photograph better," she offered. The two women packed up and allowed the dressing attendants to start. They helped layer Sally into the undergarments the seamstress had chosen with clucking disapproval.

"This silk is a weave that was designed for base layers," the one attendant complained. "I fear you'll overheat."

"Maybe she was considering that Her Grace is from California. The coronation hall is huge and drafty," argued another.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. The undergarments could affect the drape and fit of the dress," the last one finished the argument. Sally stood there in the offending garments, waiting for them to decide what to do next. They helped her into her dress, tweaking and pulling at every last seam until the dress lay perfectly across her bust and hips.

"And with just moments to spare!" One of them exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "Your escort should be waiting, I'll check." She hurried to the door and opened it wide, letting Sasha walk in. He was in his dress uniform and Sally found herself wondering how many hearts Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes stole during the war. He was so handsome; she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

"Looking good, Sasha," she smirked. He looked up at her and stopped.

"Wow," he breathed. "The same can be said for you, kid. You look good without engine oil on your face." He offered his elbow and Sally stepped forward to take it.

"This feels like a wedding dress," she whispered, leaning her head close to his.

"There's definitely a parallel that can be made. Historically speaking, I mean. Female rulers always wear white because they are essentially married to their nation," Sasha tried to reassure her.

"I'm nervous, Buck," Sally breathed. Sasha nodded.

"Just make sure the limping is obvious. If you can make your face look like you are hurting and struggling it will be more believable," he explained. "There's a lot of kneeling and standing and kneeling and standing. Because Victor has to oversee the ceremony, he can't help you. I explained to him that you are going to need help, so I will be beside you every step of the way. Not that it matters, but I've just been promoted to head of the empress's guard."

Sally laughed. "Well, your first job is going to earn you that title for life. You're saving me." She stopped and turned to face him. "Because you are saving me, you know. I will stand by your side, no matter what comes once we are home. I will never abandon you, Bucky."

A shadow passed across Sasha's face and he sighed. "I'm going to need friends like you, Sally. I hope you won't regret it."

Sally felt her eyes fill with tears. "I will do everything I can to advocate on your behalf. Stop being maudlin, we have a caper at hand."

XXX

The coronation hall was vast. Sally was unsure how she hadn't seen it yet, in all the months she'd been in Latveria, but it was huge, and airy, and the handmaids had been right, it was cold. There were very few people inside, but outside the doors, there were hundreds of people crowding the square.

As they processed up the long aisle, Sasha imparted the last details of the plan to her. "There will be a distraction when we leave, and then you need to stumble. The crowd will cover us. There's a decoy in the same dress as you who will be obviously swept away, distracting the other guards and Victor. Limp a little more, you're supposed to be struggling."

Sally tripped over her train, as if on queue and Sasha caught her before she fell, letting out a low grunt. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I didn't mean actually throw yourself down right now," he teased. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. He's watching us talk and looks unhappy," Sally commented quietly. Sasha made a low noise of agreement.

"Enough chitchat then. I will leave you at the foot of the dais," Sasha said. "When you are required to kneel, or stand, wait for me to ascend and assist you." They reached the dais and Sasha withdrew his arm, saluted Victor and stood at attention.

"Thank you." Sally hesitantly climbed the two low stairs to the throne dais. Victor was seated on the throne, looking elegant and regal. He wore a dark suit and had a broad purple sash crossing his chest, as well as a luxurious dark purple cloak across his shoulders. His crown was tall, and crenelated, with just a few dark purple gems gracing it. He smiled warmly at her, but did not move. There was a low table laid out with various objects of office in front of it, and a kneeling stool in front of that.

"Please kneel, Your Grace," the officiant asked. Sally waited as Sasha quickly stepped up, assisted her, and returned to the foot of the stairs. "People of Latveria, I here present unto you your undoubted empress, Queen Sara. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" Sally could hear the roar of the crowd outside, as well as the cheers of the gathered people in the hall. A wave of goosebumps ran down her arms.

"Your majesty, are you willing to swear an oath?"

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Latveria according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I so swear," Sally replied.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you maintain the laws of Latveria? Take and give council to the Emperor, King Victor? Do honour and safeguard the people and customs of Latveria?"

"All these things I do solemnly swear." Sally felt lightheaded, and swayed a little, wrapping her fingers around the handle of the kneeling stool.

"Then rise and be recognized, Empress of Latveria."

Sally waited as Sasha came to assist her, leaning heavily on his arm as he assisted her to standing, and turned her to face the hall.

"Witness your empress, Queen Sara of Latveria!" The herald announced.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" The voices of the people were louder than the first time.

"Again, Your Majesty, please kneel." The officiant asked. Sasha helped her to kneel again, and returned to his station.

A guard carried forward a sword and placed it in her hands. "Receive this kingly sword, delivered to you by the hands of us. With this sword do justice, stop the growth of iniquity, help and defend widows and orphans, restore the things that are gone to decay, maintain the things that are restored, punish and reform what is amiss, and confirm what is in good order: that doing these things you may be glorious in all virtue that you may reign forever." Sally felt like the sword weighed twice what it should with those words. She offered it back to the guard.

"I will take this sword and by its might be known as Empress," she spoke.

Three more guards stepped forward, each holding an object. The first clasped wide golden bracelets on her wrists.

"Receive these gauntlets of sincerity and wisdom, both for tokens of the Emperor's protection embracing you on every side; but also for symbols and pledges of that bond which unites you with your Peoples: to the end that you may be strengthened in all your works and defended against your enemies both bodily and ghostly."

The second guard stepped forward and draped a deep purple cloak across her shoulders.

"Receive this Imperial Robe, and be you imbued with knowledge and wisdom, with majesty and with power from on high; be clothed with the robe of righteousness."

The third guard placed a golden ball in her upraised right hand.

"Receive this Orb and remember that the whole of Latveria is subject to the laws and power of the imperial hand." 

"Rise, Queen Sara, Empress of Latveria," The herald spoke. Sasha helped her stand, and turned her to face the hall again. "See now the power bestowed upon your Empress!"

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" The voices of the people of Latveria rang in her ears.

"Again, Your Majesty, please kneel."

Victor rose, and held out his hand to a guard, who held out a pillow. Victor lifted a crown, smaller than his, but matching, off the pillow, and stepped around the table to stand in front of Sally.

"I crown you with the crown of the faithful: And call upon the people of Latveria to sanctify their servant, Sara, upon whose head this day I do place it for a sign of royal majesty, that she may be filled with abundance grace, good council and love for her people, and filled with princely virtues. Wear this crown to honour your pledge to the people of Latveria, to your undoubted emperor, to the land from which we sprang. Wear this crown to honour the past, to plan for the future and to govern with fairness and equanimity in the present. Wear this crown to continue the line of the house of Doom, to raise the children of Latveria in the light of your righteous example. Wear this crown as Queen and Empress of these lands, these mountains, vales and lakes," he spoke. Sally felt the rush of goosebumps across her arms again as Victor placed the crown on her head. He lifted her hands and assisted her to her feet, and a footman removed the kneeling stool from between them. The herald stepped to the side of Victor, and as he did so, Victor pivoted them so they faced on another in a way that everyone in the hall could see both of them. He continued to hold her hands in his.

"Do you, Sara, Queen and Empress of Latveria, again swear by oaths binding, to honour and uphold the laws and traditions of Latveria, keeping council with the King and Emperor, your lord husband, Victor of Latveria?"

Sally paused. The lord husband part had not been in the vows that she had practiced with Sasha. In a fraction of a second, she realized she had to say something, or risk some sort of dire consequence. "I so swear." Her voice cracked and Victor smiled broadly, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her passionately. Sally pulled away, breathless, and frightened.

"Then take this ring, they symbol of the union between Queen and King, Wife and Husband, and reign with all glory and power," the herald spoke. Victor slid a plain, wide wedding band on her hand, and Sally felt overwhelmingly dizzy again. Victor slipped his hand under her elbow and pivoted her to face the hall. She looked at Sasha, allowing the absolute panic in her chest to show on her face, and he stared back at her, blank-faced and unmoved, but his eyes looked equally worried.

"Latveria, meet your Queen and Empress, Sara of Latveria!" The herald spoke.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Victor leaned down to speak. "I will meet you in the open air carriage after your recessional. We will tour the parade route and then return to our home, Iubită. I have ensured there will be furs and a warmer in the carriage so your warm Californian blood won't be too chilled. Sasha will escort you for the recessional." He disappeared behind the throne as the crowd continued to cheer. Sasha stepped up onto the dais to assist her to the floor.

"Did that herald just marry us?" Sally breathed.

"I'm not sure," Sasha admitted. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath.


	23. Chapter 23

Sally processed through the hall toward the huge double doors, nearly frozen with fear and tension. She couldn't remember ever feeling as nervous and anxiety-ridden as she did in that moment. Sasha must have sensed it, because he squeezed her hand to reassure her, and when she flicked her eyes in his direction, he winked.

"I've got you, kid," he said. She swallowed and acknowledged him with a nearly imperceptible nod. As the grand doors of the hall swung open, Sally was overwhelmed by the cheering crowd waiting to see her. She took in the throngs of people, completely astonished by their numbers. She hadn't thought that many people lived in Latveria. As she and Sasha stepped out, the crowd, on cue, surged forward, knocking over the barricades and swarming around them. The last thing Sally remembered seeing as she descended under the mass of bodies was Victor rising in the open-air carriage, a look of absolute rage and panic on his face.

She felt the crown pulled off, and the bracelets of state. Then the cloak. Soon, she was just in her coronation gown, a sea of hands pulling the symbols of office free from her body as they pushed her toward Sasha. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her toward a sewer storm grate that had been pulled open, pushing her ahead of him and through the dark opening. Steady hands grabbed her legs and guided her down into the inky black tunnel. Sasha slipped through behind her.

"No lights," A masculine voice said.

"I can't see shit," Sally complained.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, but we would all prefer to stay anonymous." The voice was sarcastic and Sally felt herself smile despite the irritation. She felt a hand at the base of her spine, and knew it was Sasha beside her.

"I'm gonna unzip the dress, Sally. The seamstress gave you a silk base layer, and then we have some winter clothes for you. I have to get changed too, but there's someone here to help you," he said.

"Thanks, Sasha," she murmured.

"You should probably try to get used to calling me Bucky now," he corrected. "We aren't going back." Sally felt his hand at the zipper, and the dress fell away from her easily. Before she could even try to adjust to the darkness, a sweater was thrust into her hands. She pulled it over her head and stepped out of the pool of dress at her feet.

"Lift your left leg," the voice ordered. Sally did as she was bidden and felt the man take her boot off and slip a pant leg over her foot before pushing the boot onto her foot again. "Now your right." She did the same, and again, boot off, pant leg on, boot replaced. He pulled the pants to her knees, and Sally brushed his hands away, pulling them the rest of the way.

"We have to get moving," a second voice whispered.

"I'm ready," Sally said, and allowed a strong grip to take her arm and lead her through the dark tunnels. Her eyes were slowly adjusting, and she was beginning to make out shadows, but nothing substantial. She recognized Bucky ahead of her, and knew there was at least one more person behind the man helping her. Bucky led them to a junction in the tunnel.

"Straight ahead will lead you to the baths, left will lead you to the edge of the city," the man holding her arm said. "Mariya has a vehicle waiting. Be safe, godspeed."

Bucky took her hand and pulled her down the left corridor, picking up his pace slightly. "As long as you can manage a quick pace, we're going to haul ass, Sally."

"I'll manage," she managed, through gritted teeth. Her leg was already throbbing, but she wasn't about of acknowledge the pain she was having. Bucky sped up again, and Sally stumbled to keep up. He caught her easily and helped her along the tunnel, keeping their pace fast.

"We're nearly there," he assured her, as the follow the tunnel's bends and curves. Finally, there was a faint light from a short candle, signaling where they needed to climb up. Bucky climbed up first, and checked the room before reaching down to help her climb through. They popped up in the backroom of Mariya's bakery. Lying on the bench by the door was snowpants and coats, knit hats and gloves. They quickly dressed and Bucky cracked the door just a hair to assess the outside before opening it, and gesturing for Sally to get into the waiting vehicle. She climbed in first, and Bucky climbed in right behind her, pulling her down to the floorboards and throwing a blanket over her. Mariya looked back at them and offered a tense smile.

"You are ready?" She asked. Bucky nodded. "Then let's go." She pulled away from the bakery slowly, leaving the city by a narrow twisting road leading away from the mountains. Once they were beyond city limits, she turned down a barely used path. It had only been driven once or twice since the snow had fallen, and tracks were full of drifting snow. They slowed considerably as Mariya maneuvered the vehicle through the deep snow until they came to a small shack. She got out and trudged through the deep drifts until she got to the cabin and opened it up, checked it and then nodded back to Bucky.

"Let's move, Sal," he said, offering his hand so she could hop out of the vehicle. She followed in his footsteps to the cabin, overwhelmed by how slow going it was.

"This is going to take us forever," she worried aloud. Bucky smiled in reassurance.

"We have a snow machine from here. This is Mariya's family's ancestral land, and no one, not even Victor, is supposed to trespass. With you missing, that will be moot, but Victor fears Mariya's people, so hopefully this will stall him. Grab that pack. You'll have to carry it while we head up the mountain, but once we're on foot again, I'll take it." Bucky pointed at a backpack sitting on the floor. It matched their snow outfits. Everything looked like it had come from the military. Their snow gear was all off-white and non-reflective, like it was intended for snow maneuvers. Bucky led her to a dilapidated shed a short distance from the cabin, and climbed on the snowmachine inside. Sally noticed Mariya was hauling wood into the cabin and poked Bucky.

"What is she doing?"

"Creating her alibi," Bucky answered as he revved the snowmachine's engine. "She's been up here for nearly a week already, hunting. The fire died down while she was in town, so she's got to stoke it so it's nicely banked before any of the Guard get here. She's also got a nice deer hanging in the cold shed. Shot it last night, I guess."

"How long has it been since we left the coronation?" She asked. Everything had happened so fast that her head was spinning.

"It was four minutes between the gutter to Mariya's. Less than ten to the cabin."

"I owe these people so much," Sally breathed, unsure if Bucky would hear her.

"Sally," he shook his head. "You're their queen now. They'd do pretty much anything for you. That's why we had to wait until after the coronation."

"It's been fourteen fucking minutes, Buck," she exclaimed, staring at the back of his head in shock as they headed up the mountain. Bucky must have known where he was going because every time Sally looked back, the trees and snow looked the same, but the castle was smaller and smaller until she couldn't make it out any more. Sally was unsure of the time that was passing, but there were storm clouds rolling across the sky, and the forest was growing dark.

"We're nearly there," Bucky called back to her, as they crested a ridge. Another small cabin came into view, with a plume of cheerful smoke rising from the chimney. Bucky pulled right into the storage shed and led Sally inside. "This is our last stop, and we hike from here. There's no path for about four miles, and then there's a well-beaten deer path. But until then, we're on snowshoes. How is your leg holding up?"

"I'm fine," Sally lied.

"You aren't," he countered. "Need something for pain?"

"No!" Sally shook her head. "I need a clear head for this. I will be fine, Bucky."

"Then let's get moving," he said. "There's an outhouse around the back. Make sure you go before we leave."

Sally nodded, and met him back at the front of the cabin when she was done. He had his snowshoes on, and was just getting hers ready when a Servo-Guard dropped out of the sky into the snow in front of them.

"State your name."

"Maxim Petrovich. This is my sister Anastasia Petrovna." Bucky put the fake accent on again for the benefit of a robot.

"Identity cards?"

"They are in the cabin," Bucky started. "I'll just –"

"Database searched. Maxim Petrovich and Anastasia Petrovna, you will appear in lesser court in three days time to answer to the charges against you," the Servo-Guard cut Bucky off.

"Charges?" Bucky looked confused.

"Absence from the coronation of the Empress. Dereliction of responsibility. Punishable by two weeks servitude to the Emperor."

"Three days, at the lesser courts?"

"Affirmative."

"We will be there to acknowledge our crimes," Bucky acquiesced. The Servo-Guard shot back into the sky without another word. Sally let out her breath in a rush and stared at Bucky. "That was close."

"That was ridiculous," Sally agreed. "Let's go before it realizes it should have double checked us."

Bucky helped her into the snowshoes and gave her a quick lesson on how to use them before taking the backpack and tossing it on his back. He led her up the mountain, away from the cabin. Sally could feel exhaustion kicking in and as she forced her legs up the mountain, she cursed herself for not doing more hill training while she'd had the chance. They plodded along in silence until the deer trail. It was a beaten down, narrow track twisting up the mountain. In the distance, below them, Sally could see the ski hill where she'd had her accident. They had come a long distance already.

"At the risk of infuriating you, how much further is it?" Sally asked.

"How are you doing?" Bucky countered.

"I'm hungry. And tired," she admitted. He flipped the backpack in front of him and pulled out a strip of something to hand to her.

"It's jerky. Eat it, we can take five. We've got another three to four hours of hiking ahead of us before we pop over into Hungary," he said. "Some of it is downhill."

Sally discovered that Bucky mostly was lying when he said some of it was downhill. It was mostly creeping higher and higher into the mountains with the occasional few steps down an embankment. Her leg had been aching at the coronation hall, and by the time another hour had passed, it was on fire, and she was fighting to contain tears. Bucky was leading, so didn't see the anguish on her face until she stumbled into him. He turned and caught her before she went face first into the snow, and helped her to sit on a fallen tree.

"You should have said something," he admonished her.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew we were across the border." Sally gritted her teeth and tried to push herself back to standing, but her leg gave out. "I didn't actually believe until this moment that my leg had been broken."

"I still don't believe it has. I think all your pain is related to that soulmark," Bucky shook his head. "Come on, I'll carry you for a while. Climb on my back." He slid the backpack off his back and handed it to her

"You are not piggybacking me up a mountain, Bucky."

"You know they used nearly the same serum on me as Erskine used on Steve, right? Climb up," he turned his back to her and squatted. Sally slung the backpack over her shoulders, and with a great deal of hesitance, wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck and allowed him to pull her up on his back

"I feel ridiculous," Sally complained.

"I won't be as fast this way. If the weather changes, or we're spotted, you're going to have to push through the pain and hike," Bucky said. Sally nodded against his back and kept lookout for the next hour.

The trees got more and more densely packed together the further they climbed, and Sally finally understood why this route wasn't a concern to Victor. Who would want to climb through a maze of trees, scraping against needles and branches, just to get into Latveria? It hardly seemed worth it. She also understood where all the stories about werewolves and vampires came from, as the shadows playing across the trees made her skin crawl. Coupled with the occasional howl from a wolf, she was feeling a little spooked. Bucky suddenly laughed.

"What is so funny?" Sally snapped. Her pain was easing, but her temper was worn.

"I was in Latveria for close to a year," Bucky started. "Never once did Victor ask me about my name."

"I thought Alexandr was a common name?" Sally asked.

"Sure, it was. But don't you think it should have sent up a warning flag that my last name literally translated as son of the vampire?" Bucky asked. Sally snorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in Russian. I didn't know a lot of Latverian when I crossed the border. Enough that I could get by, but Latverian is kind of a patois or pidgin of Romanian, Hungarian and Russian, with a little Romany tossed in to make it interesting. I had crossed into the country from here, in the Carpathians, and thought it was a funny name. Mariya always said it would be the name that got me caught," Bucky explained. Sally chuckled softly.

"You'll miss her," she commented.

"I probably will. Mariya's a good woman," Bucky nodded.

"Will she be caught? Punished?" Sally asked.

"Hopefully not, but she knew what she was doing," Bucky shrugged, the action bouncing her on his back a little. "She wasn't doing you any real favours, Sally. She didn't really care what your outcome was, provided Victor suffered. You were just a catalyzing agent for her revolution."

"I owe her a debt," Sally was firm about it. Bucky shook his head.

"You really don't. You gave her exactly what she was looking for. Instability it the house of Doom. She wants to topple his regime," Bucky explained.

"And then what?"

"I didn't ask," he admitted. Then he laughed again. "I mean, I guess the reality is that the throne passes to you. It would be up to you what happens in Latveria at that point."

"What?" She squawked. "I've run away. I can't think of a clearer sign of abdication!"

"Until we can get you home and sorted, you are very much still the queen," Bucky laughed. Their conversation had distracted both of them, and night had fallen around them, chilling the air and silencing the forest. Bucky paused, holding a finger to his lips to silence her questions. Sally's curiosity about what had stopped him was sated when he threw her to the snowy ground and dropped on top of her, right as a bullet whizzed by their heads.

"What –" Sally breathed. Bucky slapped his hand across her mouth.

"I think it's a motion sensing defensive weapon. We're only about half a click from the border now, and part of the function of the Servo-Guards is border protection. It would stand to reason that Victor had placed some up here. I hope we haven't triggered a wake protocol," he interrupted, hissing the words against her ear.

"If it's motion sensing, how are we going to go that last half kilometer?" Sally breathed, careful to not put her voice behind the words.

"We're going to have to run, in an erratic pattern," Bucky replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sally started thinking about what it would be like to die on the top of the Carpathians.

"You can do this, Sal. You go first. The goal is the peak up ahead. Once we crest it, the Servo-Guard will shut down, and we'll be safe. It won't know to try to identify us, it will only know that we're too close to the border," Bucky explained.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"I hacked a great deal of Victor's files," he nodded. "Whenever you're ready, my queen."

"Oh, fuck off, Bucky." Sally shoved his shoulder, and he rolled off her, a ridiculous smirk on his face. Sally shook her head. Even in the face of danger. Or maybe because of it, he was laughing. It was no wonder he was a legend. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself into a crouch slowly, trying to track where the robot had gone. Bucky tapped her shoulder and pointed to the right, down the hill. Once Sally saw it, she nodded, and got her good leg placed so she would get strength and speed from pushing away. It was going to be hard going through the snow, but it was no longer deep snow due to how close the trees were. Between the trees and the snow though, Sally was sure her path would be erratic. But it was also going to be dangerous.

She took a deep breath and pushed away from the ground, focusing on keeping her eyes on the crest of the hill and weaving in and out of the trees. She could hear something or someone behind her and just kept running, not wanting to know if it was Bucky or the Servo-Guard. She felt a burning pain in her good leg and nearly toppled, crying out, but forced herself to keep going. She glanced over her shoulder and couldn't see Bucky but could see the Servo-Guard gaining on her. Sally's heart was hammering in her chest as she forced herself to run, fully exerting herself. Her lungs were on fire. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm and tug her ahead and looked up into Bucky's concerned blue eyes.

"Focus on running. Don't think about the pain," he yelled, hauling her along. As they neared the crest, two shadows emerged and Sally sagged. They were caught. Something whizzed past her head, and a strange metallic pop sounded behind her. She glanced back and saw the first Servo-Guard tipping backward, an arrow embedded in its chest. Her head shot back to the top of the mountain, and she could barely make out the silhouette of a bow.

"Clint?" She called.

"Move your ass, Sally!" He hollered, nocking another arrow. "There's about a dozen closing in fast!"

Muzzle flash to the left of Clint made her narrow her eyes as she continued to push herself forward, half limping, half being dragged by Bucky.

"I just took out two, Clint," a feminine voice laughed. Natasha. Sally dug deep and pushed herself forward. She was nearing collapse, and there was another biting sting, this time on bum, just above her thigh.

"Just a few hundred feet more, Sally, come on!" Bucky encouraged her. "We've got cover now, you can slow down if you need to."

"Now this, Nat? This is like Budapest!" Clint laughed, releasing another arrow into the darkness.

"You're right, we do remember Budapest very differently!" Natasha called back, firing her weapon again. Sally collapsed, finally too exhausted to go on. She could barely catch her breath, and everything hurt. Bucky scooped her up, slung her over his shoulder and kept moving, until finally they hit to top of the hill, and he started running down the other side.

"Why are you still running?" Sally asked, watching as Natasha and Clint started to retreat, eyes still on Latveria.

"Those Servo-Guards seem pretty fucking determined for a motion detection protocol. They know it's us!" Bucky speculated, continuing. "These ones have probably identified us, and they will cross the border. Any reinforcements will stop until they can positively ID us, and then they'll come across too."

Natasha and Clint picked off the last three robots, one by one. They turned and started to run, trailing just a little behind Sally and Bucky. Bucky led them down the mountainside, weaving into a dense copse of trees to lose the sighting ability of the Servo-Guards. After he'd led the group of them for about ten minutes, he finally slowed down, carefully dropping Sally on the snowy ground. Sally flinched and tried to push herself back up.

"Let me see the wounds, Sally," Bucky demanded.

"What wounds?" She asked.

"You were shot. At least twice. I need to get the bullets out." Bucky pulled the backpack off her and pulled out a field medic's kit. Sally eased herself over so Bucky could look at her thighs. He poked at the painful spot on her thigh and on her bum, causing Sally to shriek and try to get away.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I gotta get these out," Bucky apologized. "They could have trackers in them." He drew up a syringe of something and jabbed her in the thigh. Soon, the pain in the area was gone. Natasha and Clint caught up as Bucky was cutting away the fabric around the wound in her thigh.

"Shot in the ass. Totally Budapest," Natasha nodded at Clint.

"Shot in the thigh. More like Rio," he countered, flopping into the snow beside Sally. "Other than the lead in your ass, how are things?"

"That's one hell of an opening line," Sally laughed weakly. "Strangely, my ass hurts. Thanks for coming you guys." Sally looked up at Natasha, who was staring at Bucky.

"Вы? Ты Саша?" Natasha was pale, like she was shocked. Sally doubted that happened often.

"Не сейчас, маленький паук," Bucky warned, not looking up from Sally's thigh.

"Хуй тебе!" Natasha rolled back on her heels and looked like she was about to light into him.

"Не сейчас, Наталья!" Bucky snapped, holding a bloody hand up. "I'm trying to patch up our friend."

"Our friend?" Natasha retorted. "Do you even have friends?"

"I have at least two."

"Sally, are you sure –"

"I know exactly who Bucky is, Natasha. He told me everything," Sally groaned from the forest floor.

"Even that he shot me?"

"Why would he need to tell me that to help me escape?" Sally asked. "He told me he was a weapon. He's not a weapon anymore."

"Another shot, Sal," Bucky interrupted as he stuck the needle into her again. Natasha fell silent and glared at Clint like she was trying to tell him something.

"Wait, dude there is the Winter Soldier?" Clint asked, suddenly cluing in. His bow came back up, trained on Bucky. Bucky sighed. Sally flinched, causing him to back off the stitches and look at her.

"Clint, do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't know about trust, but you did a damn fine job on my car," he hedged. Bucky realized the flinching wasn't his first aid and got back to his field medic work.

"Would you trust another vehicle in my care?" She pressed.

"In a heartbeat, kid," he nodded.

"And are we friends?" She asked.

"Our bromance will go down in history as the most bromantic of bromances," Clint smirked.

"I'm going to assume a certain level of trust then, Clint," Sally started. "The only reason I am here is Bucky. Not even a word of a lie. If it hadn't been for him, Tony would be risking another Sokovia to rescue me. He's not who he was."

Clint relaxed his draw and quivered his arrow. Natasha shook her head and squatted beside Bucky, watching him patch Sally up. "Do you want me to call in Tony now?"

"While my ass is in the air and another man's hands are all over it? I don't think that's a great plan, do you?" Sally winked. Natasha laughed.

"It's good to see your humour is intact," she smiled. "But I'm going to have to notify the team that we've got you. And Tony isn't going to wait once I do." She turned away and held her hand to her ear, speaking quietly as Bucky finished dressing Sally's wound. Sally pushed herself onto her back and sat up, flinching at the pinching pain where the freezing was starting to wear off. She hugged Bucky, impulsively, and she felt him stiffen. Pushing him away, she took her time assessing him, and saw that he'd also taken at least one bullet in the upper thigh.

"Bucky! Why didn't you say something?" Sally accused. Natasha turned back to face them, and Sally gestured at the blood dripping down Bucky's leg. "I don't know how to fix that."

"I can," Natasha offered. She made quick work of cutting back Bucky's pants and assessing the wound. "This is already healing."

"I've had the serum," Bucky admitted.

"The serum?" Clint asked.

"The KGB worked with Hydra to replicate the super soldier serum. It was rumoured that the Winter Soldier was the result of that, but there were never any records that could support that," Natasha explained. Bucky nodded.

"How's your pain tolerance then?" She asked. "Because I'm gonna have to dig this out."

"Do what you have to do, маленький паук," Bucky nodded. Natasha pressed her lips together in a tight line and used her boot knife to cut into his skin, lodging the blade just below the bullet and popping it out. Bucky cursed under his breath. Sally closed her eyes and looked away, a wave of nausea threatening to make her sick.

"Clint, pass me some gauze?" Natasha asked, and pressed the gauze against the wound. "Sorry. I didn't think about the pain."

"It'll pass," Bucky shrugged. "Let's get moving." He pushed himself to his feet and offered Sally a hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet, and they continued down the mountain, slower than they'd been. Bucky wasn't impeded at all by his injuries, but Sally's bullet wounds, coupled with the freezing and the existing issue with her leg, was hobbling, and it was slowing everyone down. The adrenaline was finally starting to wear off, and Sally was spent. She was not some specially powered human. It was not her job to participate in covert operations. And her body was making it clear that it was angry with her. She had no energy left.

"How are you doing, Sally?" Clint asked. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can't do this," she managed, dragging in a deep breath.

"You've done it. We just need to get you home," Clint argued.

"I'm tired, Clint. I'm freezing cold. There's a pain in my ass like a bee stung me, but apparently it's a bullet wound. And my leg really hurts. I can't do this," she cried. Clint pulled her into his arms.

"And I'm telling you right now, this is the easy part. You already completed the hard part. Come on. I'll help you," Clint rubbed her back as he spoke. "Nat, take the rear. I'm gonna help Sally down this fucking mountain."

"I can carry her," Bucky offered. "I did earlier."

"I got this one," Clint shook his head. He collapsed his bow with a flick of his wrist, and snapped it onto his quiver before scooping Sally up into his arms. "Dry those tears, Sally. We've got you." Bucky stepped through the snow to them, and tucked Sally's hair back under her cap.

"I've got something you should probably have," Bucky said, reaching into his coat. He pulled off Sally's glove, and reached into his pocket to pull out her engagement ring. "Safe and sound. Just like you." He then handed her her phone. "It's time for you to call your man, and let him know you are safe. Natasha has already informed the team, but he really needs to hear it from you."

"How did you –"

"Because if you were my girl, I'd need to hear it," Bucky said. "Call him."

Sally looked at the phone in her hand, suddenly nervous, worried and conflicted. More than anything, she wanted to hear Tony's voice. But not over the phone. She wanted to hear it because he was standing in front of her, taking her from Clint's arms into his own.

"Do you want me to tell him to come, Sally?" Natasha read her mind. Sally nodded and laid her head against Clint's chest as they continued down the mountain. Natasha stepped away and spoke quietly, her back turned. She caught up a few minutes later, walking backward down the hill beside them, her eyes on the trees behind them. "They're on their way."

Sally nodded and leaned into Clint. "How long?" Clint asked.

"They're climbing up. Tony said he doesn't want to put the suit on unless he has to."

Bucky continued to lead them down the mountain, the night getting colder and darker. Sally tried to concentrate on anything other than the pain shooting through her leg, watching the trees pass, eventually looking up to watch the stars, silent the whole time. She could feel pressure lifting from her chest as they made their way out of the higher altitude, and slowly, she also could feel herself beginning to relax, the tension leaving her muscles, secure in the knowledge she was with friends and Tony was on her way to her.

Finally, a light flashed through the trees below them, and Sally's heart started thumping wildly.

"Put me down," she demanded. Clint wasn't expecting her to speak, and didn't hear her. "Clint! Put me down." He eased her to her feet and Sally started slowly, painfully walking toward the telltale flicker of the flashlight, the other three staying close by. The light flashed across her quickly, and then flashed back and stayed, causing her to raise her hand to block the blinding brightness. And then the light was gone, and the noise crashing through the woods was overwhelming. And Sally was enveloped in a suffocatingly tight embrace.

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would die without you." His words tore into her. "You're finally safe."

The burning pain that had been confined to her leg since the accident tore through her entire body, burning her from the inside out, and she collapsed, limp, in Tony's arms.

* * *

 _ **I'm not normally petty enough to respond to bad reviews, but...**_

 _ **Dear Guest. I appreciate you took the time to tell me how much you dislike this story. But there are a few things we need to address before I can take you seriously. 1 - please familiarize yourself with spelling and grammar. 2 - please familiarize yourself with what an actual Mary Sue is. 3 - Please familiarize yourself with social interactions between adult males and females. I'm not about to justify my writing to dungeon-dwelling troglodyte too cowardly to sign a shitty review with a real account.**_

 _ **That said, I welcome any and all reviews (good, bad or indifferent) that I can respond to privately, so that we can have a conversation about your concerns.**_

 _ **~TK**_


	24. Chapter 24

Sally sagged into Tony, a strangled scream escaping her as she lost consciousness. Tony stepped back, adjusting his hold on her until he had her securely.

"A little help here?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder to Steve. Steve stood frozen in place, gaze locked on Bucky. "Steve?"

"Buck?" Steve's eyes narrowed. Bucky nodded slowly. "You know who you are this time?"

"Go help Stark, Stevie. We'll talk later," Bucky replied. Steve's head snapped over to Tony, who was carefully lowering Sally to the snow. He covered the distance in a few steps and looked between Natasha and Tony for answers.

"She took two bullets. Superficial, but painful. She was managing, I don't know what happened," Natasha reported.

"She just dropped," Tony shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Shock," Steve nodded. "Let's get her down this mountain and to medical."

"Tony?" Sally's voice was faint. She reached up and touched his cheek. "It is you." The relief in her voice was overwhelming, and Tony swallowed thickly.

"I'm here, princess," he reassured her. Sally smiled weakly and tried to focus her gaze on him.

"Actually, I'm now a queen." Her laugh was barely there, and the effort caused a fit of coughing.

"Well then, Your Eminence, let's get you to medical." Tony scooped her into his arms and started down the mountain. Sally sucked in a ragged breath and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She must have lost consciousness because when she wakened she was in a hyperbaric chamber. Her hands went up to the glass in a panic, thinking she'd somehow been found and spirited away by Victor. A gentle tap on the glass to her left stopped her and she looked over. Tony waved, a forced smile on his face. She pressed her hand to the glass and waited until his own covered hers on the outside. He looked worried. And exhausted. There were deep bags etched under his eyes, and he was pale, like he hadn't been sleeping. Sally noticed a bandage peeking out from under his t-shirt sleeve. Her brow furrowed and she tapped the glass pointing at it.

"What happened?" She asked, unsure if he could hear her.

"I told you, when your mark vanished, I developed blisters like I'd been burned," Tony responded. He sounded like he was talking underwater. "It was just a protective dressing, until we met up with you."

"And then what happened?" Sally asked. Tony smirked and pulled the dressing off. The band of words around his arm was raw and red, swollen along the sloppy letters.

"It had faded as it was healing. Now it's dark again. But it's nothing like yours," Tony tapped the glass and pointed to her leg. Sally tried to move so she could see it, but the chamber was too tight.

"Get me out of here?" She asked. Tony nodded, and pressed a few buttons on the side of the unit. The glass hissed and drew back, freeing her. She pushed herself to sitting slowly, and then shifted the hospital gown to look at the spot on her leg that had once held her soulmark. She gasped. Instead of the smooth, bare skin that had been the result of Victor's attempt to brainwash her, Tony's familiar handwriting wound around her thigh again, angry red spreading from the letters. But the words were different. Sally traced her finger along them in confusion.

"What is this?" She asked, looking up at Tony. Tony smiled.

"I think once you get used to it, you'll prefer it," Tony said. "I think it must be what I said when I finally made it to you."

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would die without you. You're finally safe." Sally read the words, wonder in her voice. She looked up at Tony with tears in her eyes. "Your words?"

"I'm pretty sure they are. My arm stopped hurting as soon as we were together again," Tony nodded.

Sally traced her finger across them again, and noticed that she could feel the thick tight scar tissue from her first soulmark under the new words. She closed her eyes, and followed the ridge of tissue, almost able to see the letters under her fingertips. "Do you suppose anyone else has ever had two marks from the same person?"

Tony shook his head. "I somehow doubt it." Sally reached for his hand and pulled it against her thigh, forcing his fingers along the scarring where her first mark had been.

"Old," she said, and then slid his hand on to the visible words. "And new."

"One way or another, Sally, it's your thigh, and it's distracting," Tony smirked. Sally laughed and shrugged.

"Unfortunately, this little glass tube is only big enough for me," she teased. "Maybe I could be moved to a bigger bed?"

"I'm going to go attempt to make a compelling argument about the healing power of touch," Tony winked. "How's that sound?"

"I'll be anticipating your success," Sally smiled, and suddenly felt the need to blink back tears again. She dashed them away, flushing. Tony leaned forward and kissed her cheek, smoothing the tears off with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he ordered. "You're safe. You're safe, and you didn't even need me to save you. You figured it out on your own, and you made it back to me."

"I didn't do it on my own –" Sally protested.

"You did. You found Bucky, somehow won him over and when your instincts told you to get gone, you were able to rally him and a bunch of people who don't even know you to help you get out. Self-reliance isn't about doing everything on your own, it's about knowing how to create a team to help you reach your goals," Tony interrupted.

"A lesson you must have learned from Steve," Sally laughed. "Because that was not Tony Stark talking to me just now."

"Maybe the boy scout is wearing off on me," Tony scowled. "But he's right. You made that escape happen."

Sally forced a smile and nodded, ending the conversation. She sat up straight and pushed Tony upright by the shoulder. "Go find me a bigger bed. I want to take a nap, and I don't want to wake up alone."

"As you wish, Your Holiness," Tony winked.

"It's actually Majesty, and if you decide to call me that, I will give you your ring back," Sally warned. "I'm not feeling like I want to be teased about what happened with Victor."

"Bigger bed," Tony nodded and stepped out of the room. Within moments, Bucky slipped in.

"Tony doesn't want me to tell you, but Victor has already contacted the American Embassy in Budapest to demand your return," Bucky opened. Sally's eye widened. "No, don't worry, the ambassador was already aware of the situation. And was not interested in, oh shit, how did he put it? Entertaining the behavioural manipulations of someone with the emotional capacity of a four-year-old."

Sally barked out a laugh. "Is there any way to know if the coronation is legally binding?"

"Within Latveria, it is absolute. You are their empress and queen until death or abdication," Bucky explained. "And even abdication is questionable."

"Outside Latveria?"

"Victor's government isn't so much recognized as tolerated. The EU would be just as happy to see the lands that make up Latveria rolled into Romania or Hungary," Bucky explained. "Of course, that's not on any official legal documents. Victor's claim to the throne and title are tenuous at best. Which makes yours even more questionable. With one possible strengthening exception."

"Oh?"

"Well, first, there was that weird wording at the end of the coronation. If he had the herald pronounce you married, you have the same claim to the throne that he does." Bucky was thinking out loud for Sally's benefit.

"How do we find out if he had the herald marry us?" Sally pressed.

"I'm not sure," Bucky shook his head. "My guess is that there will be some sort of supporting documentation that Victor will present?"

"Wait, I don't understand. You said first. What is second? And why would whatever is second make my claim more valid than Victor's?" Sally's brow furrowed in confusion. Bucky smirked.

"He was never crowned," Bucky arched one eyebrow and winked. Sally blinked slowly. "Seriously. The guy named himself ruler of Latveria. But never actually bothered with the coronation. He probably thought he didn't need to because he would never have any real competition for the throne after he eliminated all the Latverian competition."

"Why did he make me empress then?" Sally asked, her voice a little shrill.

"For whatever reason, he didn't see you as competition, but a companion," Bucky shrugged. Sally scoffed.

"Bucky," she started. "There is no way that maniac actually loves me. There has to be more to this."

"I don't disagree," he nodded.

"Well, why were you there?" She pressed.

"It was a good place to lay low. I'd seen Victor in action before and didn't really trust him and for whatever reason, I just felt like I needed to be there," Bucky explained. "I really don't know what it was, other than a deep feeling that I should stick around."

"Must be the hero in you," Sally winked. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I'm hardly a hero. I have seventy years of decidedly non-heroic behaviour to answer for." His voice was gravelly, and sounded pained. Sally reached for his hand and covered it with her own.

"You look a lot like you might be my hero right now," she pointed out. He let out a short, hard bark of laughter.

"Well, don't let your fella find out you feel that way," he winked, his jovial mood restored. Sally laughed.

"Oh please," she snorted. "He knows he has nothing to worry about."

"Well, except for your husband," Bucky teased.

"That can be annulled, you know," Sally said thoughtfully. "It's just a matter of figuring out if the ceremony included a wedding, and then going to court to say it wasn't consensual. Right?"

"The problem is finding a court to hear your case," Bucky nodded. "There are no courts in Latveria. Victor is pretty medieval. He hears all judicial cases. So you're looking at finding an international court that would recognize the case."

"If an international court won't recognize the case at all, that send a pretty strong message that the marriage isn't valid, doesn't it?" Sally asked. She was so focused on her conversation with Bucky that she didn't notice Tony at the door.

"What marriage?" He was pale, and Sally could tell he was battling with whether or not to stay or go. In her few experiences with Tony, she was expecting him to disappear into the depths of whatever building they were in, but she wasn't in any shape to follow. She held up her hand and waved him over to the seat Bucky was sitting in.

"Sit," she demanded. "Bucky can find another chair?"

"I was actually coming to move you to a different room." Tony's words were tight. Sally sat up and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, holding out a hand to him for assistance. He stayed at the door, arms folded across his chest. When Bucky moved to help her, he pushed past, glaring at the other man. He took Sally's hand wordlessly, sliding his free hand across her back to support her as he led her out of the room and down the hall to the new room. Bucky followed, a few steps behind them, and waited at the door while Tony helped settle her into bed.

"You'd said you wanted a nap, Sally," Bucky offered. "Would you like me to come back later to help sort this out with Tony?"

"We're fine," Tony snapped. Bucky ignored his comment and looked at Sally.

"Yeah. Maybe give me a couple hours?" Sally nodded. "I'll need your help sorting through all the weird and keeping it straight. Have you had a chance to sit down with Steve yet?"

"Briefly," Bucky nodded. "This will give me a better chance though. Just let me know when you want me to come back." He pulled the door shut as he left, giving Sally a significant look. Protective, maybe, she thought. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Married?"

"Don't be a jackass, Tony," Sally snapped. "You know you're the only person I want to marry, so don't dance around this. Ask me what you want to ask. Don't play games."

"I'm not playing games, Sally," he snapped back. "Tell me what the fuck happened?"

"I told you the best way for us to get away was after to coronation. Bucky and I went over the ceremony with a fine tooth comb to make sure it was a safe choice. Victor's herald sprung some new wording on us right at the end, and I think pronounced us married," she explained.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"I don't think there's a legal leg to stand on, Tony," Sally pursed her lips in thought. "First, there's the issue of consent. I didn't say I do. But then I'm also carrying on with another man."

"What?" Tony's face was getting redder and redder.

"You, you idiot. I'm carrying on with you," Sally laughed. "Honestly, honey." She took his hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs along the back of his knuckles. His skin was rougher than she remembered. She brought one of his hands to her mouth, and kissed it.

"I thought –"

"You should probably try stopping that. It's a terrible pastime," Sally teased. "Our bond is so strong, Tony. So strong that he tried to brainwash me into believing I loved him. And it didn't work. He tried to make me forget you existed, and it didn't work. So why would I carry on with anyone other than you?" The stress in Tony's face melted away with her words and he slipped all the way onto the bed, sliding an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his chest.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered into her hair.

"True," she nodded against his chest. "You deserve so much more."

XXX

Sally sat up, gasping, clawing at the air above her. She must have screamed because Tony immediately enclosed her in his arm and rocked her into his chest.

"It's okay. You're safe," he murmured into her hair. He kept repeating it until her breathing returned to normal. She looked up at him, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry –"

"For what?" Tony interrupted, shaking his head. "Don't."

"I don't remember," she trailed off. She looked down at her hands and blinked slowly. "I was having a nightmare, I think?"

"You're at the complex in upstate New York. We moved you out of medical about six hours ago so that you and I could bunk together at your request. Your vital signs have been stable since we met up with you, but you did give me a scare when your mark came back," Tony reoriented her, his words quiet.

"Did I have any x-rays done?" Sally asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, Barnes insisted we check your hips and femurs. No signs of any fracture, break or repair," Tony explained. "But Barnes said the technology is suitably advanced enough, as far as he is aware, that traditional x-rays might not work. We had Dr. Cho take a deeper look. There was never a break or fracture. There was a little degeneration in the hips, which she said was completely normal given your lifestyle and age, and when you were in the cradle, that was repaired."

"The cradle?" Sally asked, brow furrowed.

"The tube you were in is a modified hyperbaric chamber that can reconstruct tissue. You went in with a probable fractured femur, but when we couldn't find anything wrong, I went ahead and repaired some damage that might have caused arthritic pain in the future," Dr. Cho explained as she walked into the room. "You look well, considering your ordeal."

"How bad should I look?" Sally laughed. "Apparently there was nothing wrong with me."

"The cradle found signs of damage from whatever interference had caused the removal of your soulmark. It couldn't regenerate that mark, but given that your new mark lies directly on top of it, you probably wouldn't want that. Some of your pain receptors in your hip and thigh were altered in order to cause pain that would feel like a break healing," Dr. Cho offered.

"Did you fix that?" Sally asked.

"I did," Dr. Cho nodded. "You should be full recovered, physiologically."

"Thank you," Sally smiled. Dr. Cho's stern features warmed.

"You're very welcome." She turned to Tony. "I'm needed back at my lab as soon as possible. I'm confident that Sally is well enough that I no longer need to be here."

"Thank you for coming, Helen," Tony nodded. "Pepper –"

"Already has me sorted," she cut him off and smiled at Sally one more time before leaving the room.

"I feel like I need to get up and go for a walk and see if my legs feel any different," Sally commented. Tony rose and offered her a hand. She took it and pushed to her feet tentatively. There was no pain. She took a hesitant step forward and concentrated on where the pain in her leg had been. There was nothing. She smiled and pushed up to her tiptoes, noting the continued absence of pain. Finally, she let go of Tony's hand and jumped. She held her breath as her feet met the floor, waiting for the familiar knifing pain to shoot back up her leg, and broke into a wide smile when there was no discomfort at all.

"I think it's Thai night. Can I give you a tour of the building, and offer you some dinner?" Tony asked. Sally smiled.

"Let me take a shower first?" She nodded. Tony smirked.

"As your responsible decision maker for health care issues, I'm going to have to insist on assisting you," he leered. Sally laughed and leaned against him.

"I'm not going to put up a fight," she admitted. "I'm still feeling tired. It'll be nice to have someone to scrub my back."

XXX

The water was hot against her shoulders, and the contrast between it and the cool air of the bathroom caused a wave of gooseflesh to crawl up her arms. She shivered in pleasure and tilted her head back under the showerhead, water coursing over the crown of her head and down her back. She was nearly reluctant to have Tony step in behind her, wanting to guard the sensations of the shower to herself. Until he started the scrub her back with a lathered washcloth. Then she was all about sharing the shower with him. She groaned and leaned into his hands and was met with a low chuckle from Tony.

"You like that?" He murmured, grazing his lips across her shoulders. Sally leaned against him, nodding silently. The crash of emotions that washed across her every time his skin touched hers was almost too much for her to bear. She blinked back tears, hoping the water across her face would obscure them.

"I missed you," she managed. Tony slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close against his chest, dipping his head over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"I was lost without you," he admitted, and reached up to dash away her tears. "Don't cry, Sal. We're back together."

"I'm being stupid, I know," she started. "I just –"

"You never need to apologize, Sally," Tony chided. "When have I ever apologized? I'm not ever going to start, so maybe you need to see that you have nothing to apologize for either. Ever."

"But –"

"Sally." His tone was chastising, even as his arms were warm around her. "I mean it. Don't apologize for your tears. Don't try to justify them or excuse them. I'm gratified that you love me so much. God knows I don't deserve it."

"Shut up," she laughed. She pulled away and turned to face him. "No wonder we're together, we're both a couple of idiots." She pressed her lips against his chastely, and stepped back into his arms.

"A couple of idiots standing in the shower, not getting clean," Tony countered. Sally nodded.

"That is also true. We could be getting dirty," she winked. Tony shook his head.

"Let's make sure you're one hundred percent first. I missed you. A lot. I don't want to break you so soon after getting you back," he smirked. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Who's to say I wouldn't break you?" She slid a hand down his hip and leaned forward to nibble his collarbone. Sally's stomach growled and Tony pulled away laughing.

"How about we revisit this after dinner?" He offered. Sally flushed and nodded. "Turn around, let me finish your back."

* * *

 ** _Hi - Sorry for the ridiculously long wait between chapters. I've been struggling to write over the past few weeks - my Mum's cancer has metastasized to her liver and as a result we're kind of living on borrowed time, so the muse has been quiet, and I have been busy. I really want to do justice to this story. I'd planned to be finished by the end of June, but... yeah. Anyhow. I haven't abandoned this, I'm just... slow. So a short chapter to hold you over and a promise to bring more to you soon. Thank you all so much for all your reviews and your support._**

 ** _~tk_**


	25. Chapter 25

Tony stayed true to his resolve, and did not allow Sally any quarter in the shower. It was wash, rinse and towel dry. Much to Sally's disappointment, each time she continued to try to instigate anything, he would swat her hands and wink, promising later. He toured her through the facility on the way to dinner. It was beautifully laid out, and Sally realized quickly that she could easily have just followed her nose to the food, had she needed to.

And then Natasha's arms were around her. And Clint's. And then Steve. And the tears that had been threatening to overtake her since she'd wakened flooded out, accompanied by great wracking sobs.

"Shh, сестра. Вам больше не нужно быть храбрым," Natasha murmured and rubbed Sally's back.

"Bucky didn't have enough time to teach me Russian," Sally laughed. It was hesitant, but enough to bring her back to herself.

"She said you don't need to be brave anymore," Clint translated, pulling back from the hug. "She forgets she's pretty much the only person in the universe who speaks Russian."

"There's a quarter of a billion people who speak Russian, dumbass," Natasha shot.

"Ah, now I feel like I'm home," Sally laughed, wiping away the last of her tears as the awkward embrace broke apart. Tony slid his arm around her waist and directed her to a chair at the bar. Natasha pushed a plate toward her and sat down beside her.

"Helen says you have a nice polite new mark on your thigh," she opened. Sally laughed.

"So much nicer," she admitted. "Don't tell Tony, but I might miss the old one."

Tony laughed from the other side of the kitchen, where he was rummaging around in the fridge for beers for everyone.

"I gotta say, I'm a little jealous you get to have two," Natasha replied.

"Don't you have one?" Sally asked. "That's terribly uncommon."

"I have one." Natasha nodded grimly. "I'm pretty sure I'll never meet him."

"Why is that?" Sally asked, her brow furrowing in question. Natasha took the bite off her fork and put it on her place, then leaned to the side a little and pulled up her shirt. Just under her bra line, across her ribs in Cyrillic letters was a long splash of words, in neat block letters. Almost like it had been typed, and not written. Sally tilted her head to assess them. "Jesus, those letters are more perfect than my printer makes."

"My theory has always been that they look that way because whoever said them wasn't able to write Russian," Natasha nodded. Tony pushed a couple of bottles of beer across the counter at them as they spoke.

"So why do you figure you'll never meet your soulmate?" Sally asked, taking another bite of what was arguably the best Thai she'd ever eaten outside of Thailand.

"I figure I killed him," she replied, bluntly. Sally choked on her noodles and took a quick swig from the beer in front of her. Natasha laughed and thumped her on the back.

"What does it say?" Sally pressed, once she caught her breath.

"пришел маленький паук, солнце выходит. Ярость будет дождь ад на меня за это. Roughly, it says, come along little spider, the sun is coming out. And rage will come upon me for it. Doesn't make a lot of sense, really," Natasha shrugged. "Another reason to assume the fates aren't really awesome at translating."

It was Clint's turn to choke. "What did you just say?" He stepped over to them and pushed Natasha's shirt back up, running his fingers across the mark.

"You know what my mark says, Clint. You've seen it a million times," Natasha pushed his hand away.

"And you know I don't read Russian. I only speak it because you taught it to me," he snapped.

"I'm sure I've told you what it says," Natasha's face was a mask of confusion.

"Just humour me and say it in English again." Clint was so earnest that Sally turned in her chair, riveted by the interaction. Tony stopped puttering in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching the exchange avidly.

"Come along little spider, the sun is coming out," Natasha started. Clint nodded, the colour washing out of his skin. "And rage will come upon me for it."

"You said rage, but when you said the Russian, you said yarost," Clint clarified. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yarost, rage, wrath, anger, fury –"

"Fury." Clint interrupted, blanching completely. "Jesus Christ, Nat."

"So?" Natasha squinted at him.

"How many fucking years have we known each other?" Clint demanded. Natasha shook her head.

"Clearly too many. You know how long." Natasha was clenching her jaw, and starting to look nervous.

"Yeah, I'll never forget the events of that day," Clint sighed. He exposed Natasha's soulmark again. "Come little spider, the sun is coming out. And Fury is going to rain hell down on me for this." He tapped his finger along the words on the mark as he spoke, and the colour drained from Natasha's face as well. Natasha's hand moved to Clint's jeans and exposed his mark.

"Когда-нибудь кто-то шлепнуть тебя за это," Natasha breathed. "I don't fucking believe it."

"Shut the fuck up," Tony crowed. "I knew it! I knew there was something going on there!"

"Wait." Steve held his hand up. "How did you not figure this out over, what, the last ten years?"

"Nat was unconscious when I first spoke to her," Clint offered, looking at her in awe.

"And he spoke no Russian when I spat those words at him from where he'd tied me up in that chair." Natasha slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Unbelievable," Sally couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. And then smiled. "I told you whoever you wound up with would be amazing, Clint. Be honest. You never once considered Nat?"

Clint just shook his head. "Nat's my best friend, but I always just assumed that's all she ever could be. This, this makes sense."

Natasha was shaken, and Sally guessed she was probably more shaken than she'd ever been. The calm veneer was cracked and her knuckles were white around her beer bottle. Clint, on the other hand, slowly began to smile, and pretty soon the joy radiating off of him was enough that he nervously laughed and wrapped his arms around Natasha. She relaxed into his embrace and Sally let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Natasha arms snaked around Clint and her shoulders shook. At first, it looked like laughter, but it soon became apparent that she was sobbing.

"Come on," Clint whispered against her hair. "Let's go sit down in my room. Might be nice to keep the transition from besties to love of my life private."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, and Sally shot him a look that silenced him. Natasha allowed Clint to lead her from the kitchen. Sally's gaze followed them and then tracked around the room looking for Tony. Her brow furrowed and she turned to Steve. "Where's Bucky?"

"Working out some aggression," Steve replied. "He's been at the heavy bag for the past couple hours. I told him dinner was ready, but he just waved me off."

"Stark, I need to talk to you." Bucky announced his presence by walking toward Tony. Tony offered him a beer in response, but Bucky shook his head.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Sally asked, gesturing to herself and Steve.

"I'd appreciate you and Stevie staying, Sal. If you don't mind," Bucky requested. Sally nodded, and focused her attention on the two men. Tony pulled up a seat beside her, and Bucky sat down across from them.

"So what's up, Frosty?" Tony quipped. Bucky flinched.

"It's about that," Bucky started. "Steve told me you've read all the information he has about the Winter Soldier. About me."

"You aren't the Winter Soldier, Barnes." Tony cut him off. "You were brainwashed and used as a weapon. You couldn't possibly know what you were doing."

"That's the problem, Stark, I did know. I couldn't stop myself. God knows, I tried. I even managed to escape them once, but they tracked me down and started more aggressively wiping me. I remember every assignment. And I tried to fight it." Bucky paused, obviously distressed. He sighed heavily and looked down. The air in the room was thick with tension. Sally slipped her hand into Tony's just as Steve placed a reassuring hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Buck, you don't have to do this right now," Steve suggested. Bucky sat up, rigid.

"Yeah, I fucking do, Stevie. It ain't right for me to pretend I don't know who Tony is." Bucky's tone was determined. Tony tensed up beside Sally. "Tony, your parents –"

"Don't fucking speak," Tony cut him off, his voice ice. "Don't you dare fucking sit in my kitchen and tell me you're responsible."

"There's no apology that will ever be enough," Bucky sighed. "I understand if you want me to leave."

"No, Buck –" Steve began. Tony cut him off with a look. Sally cringed and looked down at her plate, unsure if she should try to play peacemaker.

"I do want you to leave." There was a disturbing lack of emotion in Tony's voice. Sally shot Steve and Bucky a pleading look as Tony turned and left the kitchen.

"Make sure I have some way to contact you," she whispered as she brushed past Bucky to follow Tony. She ran down the hall until she caught up with Tony, and laid a hand on his arm.

"Tony –"

"Don't, Sally." He cut her off, stopping to face her. "Don't try to excuse him."

"That wasn't my plan." She shook her head. He squinted, and then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No?"

"No," Sally confirmed. "I followed you because you are my person. And I have a vested interest in your continued well-being." She pulled him into her arms awkwardly. Tony was stiff and unresponsive. She waited, and felt the moment he broke, a deep breath filling him, and his muscles going limp against her. He buried his nose in her hair, silent sobs shaking his shoulders. Sally laced her fingers in his and led him down to their shared room. She pulled him down into her arms on the couch, and let him let it out. It didn't take long. He rubbed the balls of his hands against his eyes and shook his head.

"Tony Stark, ladies and gentlemen. Paragon of mental health and stability," he grumbled self-deprecatingly. "And you're stuck with me, princess."

"I've already told you, I'm a queen," Sally teased. "And there's not another man on this planet I'd rather have reigning beside me."

"All this from the girl who six months ago was actively trying to avoid speaking to me," he laughed, and then sobered. "I never thought I'd come face to face with my parent's murderer. Who'd've thought Bucky Barnes?"

"Tony, Bucky didn't kill your parents any more than you killed those Afghani villagers," Sally pointed out, her voice gentle. "Bucky was weaponized against his will. And just like you, once he knew what he was responsible for, he fought to change himself."

"I can't have you take his side, babe," Tony growled. Sally sighed, and closed her eyes.

"It's not about taking sides," she protested.

"He fucking killed my parents!" Tony yelled.

"And he saved my fucking life!" Sally countered. "Tony, for Christ's sake, think about it. He did not have to do a single fucking thing for me. But he did. Do you think he did it because I'm a pretty American girl who reminded him of home? I highly fucking doubt that. He knew about us. He knew my plan was to restore the car and head home to marry you. I haven't asked him, but I bet if you did, you'd discover that he stuck around to ensure my safety. Because I'm yours. And he wasn't going to fail you a second time."

"You give people too much credit for goodness. And none of us are as good as you think," Tony argued. "He owes me nothing, Sally. So why would he protect you?"

"If not because he felt he did owe you because of your parents, why not because he knows Steve is your best friend, and he felt he owed Steve?" Sally shrugged.

"You're reaching now," Tony snorted.

"Maybe I am. Maybe you need to give yourself some more goddamn credit. Tony, Bucky remembers every single thing he did while he was a weapon. Can you imagine how devastating it would be to you to know the face of ever person a Stark Industries weapon killed? And yet, when confronted with an opportunity to make some small reparation for the harm he did, he took the opportunity. And he made sure I lived. And he made sure I got home to you. You can say I am a self-rescuing princess all you like, but I know without Bucky, I would still be stuck trying to figure my way out of Latveria."

"So I should just forget that he murdered my parents, and thank him for helping you, and everything will be better?" The words were so bitter that tears sprang to Sally's eyes.

"No, Tony. Not at all." Sally's voice cracked. "I don't expect you to forgive and forget without a second thought."

"Then what?"

"Just try to remember that he was a machine. And he fought to free himself of that control. He was a good man once. And he will be a good man again," Sally implored. "But you both need time."

"Steve knew, didn't he?" Tony asked. Sally wasn't sure if it was directed at her or not.

"You'd have to ask Steve," Sally replied. "Even if he did, how was he supposed to bring that suspicion up to you?"

"He should have told –"

Sally stood up straight, and placed her hands on her hips, thrusting her jaw square. "So, uh, Tony. I need to tell you something. As you know, from my long and inexplicably dull briefing about the incident, not only is the Winter Soldier real, but he's my childhood best friend, Bucky Barnes, who was presumed dead after falling off a train. I've got no real evidence, but the death of your parents seems to follow a pattern of murders that were made to look like accidents, and Zola strongly implied your father was murdered because he knew something or was somehow impeding the spread of Hydra. It seems reasonable to me that we should assume that it was, in fact, Bucky who killed your parents. By the way, I'm going to continue looking for him to rescue him from Hydra." She lowered her voice and tried to mimic some of Steve's mannerisms as she spoke. Tony smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'll try to see it your way," Tony sighed. "But I'm not making any promises."

"And remember that I love you." Sally pulled him back into her arms and sighed. Tony squeezed her and sighed, relaxing into her embrace. His breath hitched and he squeezed again.

"You know, when I think about how close –"

"Don't, Tony," Sally chastised. "Don't do it. I'm here."

"Will I ever figure out what I did to deserve you?" He murmured against her hair.

"Are you sure that it's not me that needed saving?" She countered.

"You're perfect," he argued. Sally snorted indelicately.

"You're blind," she laughed. "I'm about as perfect as you are." Tony shook his head and pushed her shirt off her shoulder.

"This freckle is perfect. Placement, size, colour." He brushed his lips against it. "And the way your collarbone curves. Like Michelangelo carved it." His lips followed the contour of the bone as his hand flicked the buttons open down the front of her shirt. His fingers dragged against the swell of her cleavage, bringing goosebumps up against her skin.

"Don't you dare say those are perfect. They're a bit on the small side," Sally wriggled out of his grasp.

"I think it's time I showed you exactly how perfect I think you are," Tony rose from the couch, and led her toward the bedroom.

* * *

Note: It's been a while, and this chapter is shorter than usual, but I wanted to give you something. Mum is in hospice now, and I'm finding it hard to focus. But I know where I'm headed with this, and will be trying to continue to write. Thank you for your patience, your kind notes and your support.


	26. Chapter 26

Warmth. And weight. Sally's first thoughts were of how she was warm, truly warm, for the first time since she'd gone to Latveria. And there was something weighing her down, keeping her from climbing from the bed. And then she remembered that she was home. And safe. And she rolled her shoulder blades against the warmth of Tony's chest, trying to burrow back into his heat and fell back asleep as Tony's arm tightened around her ribs.

The rich aroma of a hot coffee brought on her next conscious thought. She opened her eyes and saw the mug sitting on the bedside table. She pushed her hair out of her face and sat up, scrubbing her hand across her face to shake the sleep off. She picked up the heavy mug and inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across her face.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment, Mr. Stark," she called. She couldn't see him, but could hear him moving around in the walk-in closet.

"I think we can both agree the coffee is the extent of my morning abilities, princess." His voice travelled back from the room. "Hit the shower, Sally, we have a meeting. I've hung out what you should wear."

Sally rose and followed his voice into the closet, and saw him adjusting a tie. It was such a strange juxtaposition from the Tony she was used to, in his layered t-shirts and baggy cargo pants that her face just wrinkled in confusion. Her eyes flicked to her side of the closet, where there was a beautiful charcoal grey suit with a pencil skirt hanging. The crimson silk blouse matched Tony's tie perfectly.

"What –"

"World Security Council has agreed to a tribunal about your coronation in Latveria. Victor demanded it nearly as soon as you and Barnes escaped. We are to appear before the tribunal in an hour." The only indication that Tony was nervous was how much he was struggling with his cufflinks. Sally put her coffee cup on the dresser and took the cufflinks from him, wordlessly fastening them. She tweaked the cuffs of the shirt to make sure everything looked right, and met Tony's gaze. Sighing, she traced her finger along the contours of his facial hair.

"I should have never taken the job," she murmured, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm not going to argue with that logic," Tony chuckled softly. "Go, shower, and then we'll go buy your freedom."

"Do you think that's what it will take?" Sally asked.

"All the man needs to do is name his price," Tony confirmed. "You're worth it."

"It shouldn't have to go that far. I own that throne." Sally picked up her coffee and padded into the bathroom, and ran the shower. "It should be as simple as abdicating."

"We won't walk out losers, no matter what," Tony called over the sound of the water. "It's not the Stark way."

XXX

The WSC chambers were dark, and intimidating. Sally felt a chill rush over her as she took in the room. Unforgiving. That's how it looked.

"These are the same assholes that wanted to nuke the city when the Chitauri invaded," Tony whispered into her ear. "I've got some leverage."

"I have a crown, Tony," Sally reminded him. "So let me do the talking until I lose ground."

The lights flashed on around the room, illuminating various screens. One by one, the screens flashed into focus, projecting holographic images of seven individuals. They had graphic keys under their images, identifying them. The final eighth screen illuminated to reveal Victor.

"I would like it noted that I would have preferred to face any accusations from Victor in person. His absence reeks of cowardice," Sally commented.

"So noted. Sara Jane Manners, you stand accused by Victor von Doom of abandoning the throne of Latveria as well as your marriage. A secondary accusation of marital infidelity stands. It is his appeal to this council that we expedite your return to Latveria." The lone woman on the council, identified only as Hawley, spoke. Sally turned to face the councilwoman.

"So that I might live out my lift in a prison in Latveria?" She asked. Hawley shook her head.

"In his petition, the emperor guarantees your safety and place on the throne." Hawley was obviously reading from the document Victor had submitted.

"There is no marriage contract," Sally began. "If I might beg the indulgence of this council. I travelled to Latveria to restore an antique vehicle in Victor's possession. When I arrived, the business interaction appeared as though it would be straightforward, despite some surprises. As time progressed, Victor's behaviour toward me became possessive and strange. Because I only speak English, I did not realize he was slowly revealing me as his betrothed. It wasn't until one of the men on his guard revealed the deception that I became aware of his plans. At that point, Victor seemed suspicious of me, and did everything in his power to prevent me from leaving Latveria, including an unsuccessful attempt to brainwash me into believing I was already his wife. At that point, my guard helped me to plan my escape. It became apparent that the safest way to escape was after my coronation as empress of Latveria. My guard and I went through the coronation ceremony thoroughly, and there was no mention of marriage in it. And yet, during the coronation itself, there was an addition. It was at that point that Victor attempted to bind me in marriage to him."

"The transcript of the coronation is clear that you agreed," Hawley held up a sheaf of papers.

"With all due respect, I have already entered a social contract with Tony Stark regarding marriage," Sally argued.

"You are my wife, Sara –" Victor began.

"Do not call me Sara." Sally cut him off. "I am not your wife. In the lead up to my travel to Latveria, Victor posed as his personal attaché to make the arrangements for my hire. During those conversations, he expressed his surprise that Tony and I weren't already married, as the custom in Latveria is to marry immediately on meeting your soulmate. I did some research, and discovered that there is no need of a marriage contract in the case of soulmates in Latveria, but that Latveria law recognizes soulmates as wed on their meeting. Therefore, by Latverian custom, I am already married to Tony, and therefore could not marry Victor without committing bigamy, which according to the laws of Latveria is illegal."

"The council will recess for five minutes to discuss this," Hawley indicated, and appeared to press a button. The sound went silent on the seven council members, as they proceeded to have what appeared to be a spirited debate.

"Shit, Sal, I think you shut that down already," Tony whispered.

"There's still the issue of my crown," Sally murmured in return. She spared a glance toward Victor. His jaw was tight with barely concealed rage, the jagged scar down his cheek seemed larger than she remembered, and was an angry red. A quiet beep announced the council was back from their deliberations.

"On the count of marital abandonment, we find in favour of Sara Jane Manners, and agree that there was no marriage contract between Victor von Doom and Sara Jane Manners. The allegation is dropped, as is the allegation of marital infidelity," Hawley announced. Sally squeezed Tony's hand.

"Without a valid marriage contract, Sara's claims to the throne are void," Victor interjected. Hawley nodded, and looked like she was going to say something.

"That would leave Latveria without governance, Councilwoman Hawley," Sally countered.

"Excuse me?" Hawley's eyebrows rose.

"The laws of Latveria are very clear. The monarch of Latveria must be crowned such in a coronation ceremony. There is no record of Victor being crowned Emperor of Latveria. There is a very clear record of me being crowned Empress of Latveria. I would argue that Victor's attempt the seal a marriage contract during my coronation was not done to force me into an unwanted marriage, but was done instead to solidify his claim to the throne of Latveria. In naming me Empress and wife, he named himself Emperor because he was my husband. Backdoor shenanigans. I know that's not a legal term, but I can't think of a legal term for it."

"It's a weak argument –" Hawley began.

"No, please hear me out. You've wasted my day with this unnecessary tribunal when I could be finalizing the details for my wedding. You owe me this much," Sally interrupted, rising from her chair. "I am Latveria."

"No!" Victor yelled. "You cannot claim my throne!"

"I believe you mean my throne." Sally's words were like ice. Tony sat back in his chair, a smirk spreading across his face. He held up his phone, as though he was planning on recording Sally's argument. "You see, Victor, you made your first mistake before I was even part of your plan, when you overlooked the need for your coronation after overthrowing the last emperor. Your second mistake was assuming that you could live up in your castle above your people without regard for their suffering. It made the populace of Latveria more than willing to help the poor American girl who'd unwittingly caught the eye of the king. Your final, critical mistake was assuming I was just a stupid mechanic who wouldn't know any better. You could have married any Latverian woman and made your claim legitimate, but you knew that the people of Latveria regarded you with enough indifference that it might have backfired on you. So you pursued a foreigner to make your wife. Someone ignorant to the customs of Latveria. Someone who wouldn't question what was going on. You would have got away with it, but you chose me. Someone who had just met her soulmate, and had no intention of becoming your pawn. And now, your throne is mine."

"This is preposterous!" Victor protested.

"I tell you what," Sally shrugged. "I have plans for Christmas that include getting married. Tony and I still haven't decided where we're going to set up house; we're back and forth between Malibu and New York. Latveria is really inconvenient for my business. How about this? I'll abdicate; cede the throne back to you. And we can pretend this never happened."

"The council will need to recess again, please wait," Hawley interjected before Victor could respond. He sat back, seething. Tony leaned over and pulled Sally down to speak to her.

"I'm not sure I've ever been more turned on than I am right now," he whispered in her ear. "You truly are a queen, princess." Sally rolled her eyes and sat back down beside Tony. He pressed a kiss against her temple and laced his fingers in hers.

"This is an unprecedented situation we find ourselves in," Hawley began to speak. "The argument that has been presented by the empress of Latveria has been found to be sound. This would allow us to find against her in the charge of abandoning the throne, however that would leave Latveria without leadership. It is our recommendation that Sara Jane Manners maintain the crown of Latveria until such time as Victor von Doom, or a more qualified successor to the throne can be crowned."

"But –" Sally began to protest.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we cannot allow the throne in Latveria to sit empty. You will need to have a succession plan in place prior to your abdication. We leave it up to you to decided if that successor be Victor von Doom or another member of the Latverian royal family. I understand that you have mundane concerns, but Latveria is a strategically important, mineral-rich nation that cannot be left without governance," Hawley explained.

"You made your minds up so quickly, I'm left wondering if you already knew how this was going to turn out," Sally accused. Hawley had the good taste to look embarrassed.

"You have a great deal of work ahead of you in the weeks leading to your wedding," Hawley countered. "If you have no further concerns, I believe we can close this tribunal."

"I have some concerns," Tony jumped up. "This man attempted to kidnap a woman, who, by his country's common law, is already my wife. He made attempts on her life. He attempted to brainwash her. Is he not to be held accountable? Sally may be too classy to bring it up, but I'm not."

"Those are all charges that can be dealt with within the Latverian legal system," Hawley countered. "Given that the woman in question is now the empress of the country."

"No," Tony argued. "Because when she was kidnapped, she was an American citizen. When he attempted to kill her, she was an American citizen. When he attempted the brainwash her, she was an American citizen. Even though she is currently the Latverian monarch, she was born and raised on American soil, and it is only through coercion from this council that she remains Latveria. So these incidents are international in their nature, and you have a duty to investigate and interfere, just as you did here."

"Your concerns will be added to the record, Mr. Stark. In the meantime, this tribunal is closed," Hawley confirmed. The screens of the various councilors slowly snapped black, and an aide came to escort Sally and Tony out.

"For what it is worth, I have no intention of choosing a successor. And I have no intention going back to Latveria to give Victor another chance at snatching me. I will send a letter of abdication." Sally laced her fingers in Tony's and leaned against him.

"You didn't happen to bring the crown when you escaped? I didn't see it amongst the things you had with you," Tony asked.

"No," Sally replied. "When they stripped me down to get me into winter gear it got left behind."

"Too bad. I'm suddenly having a fantasy about you wearing nothing but the crown and being imperious." He winked. Sally found herself laughing and swatting Tony playfully.

XXX

Sally was sitting at the rower, taking a break from her workout by checking emails. There were the usual requests for quotes and estimates on work as well as a message that was listed as being from the prime minister of Latveria. Sally didn't even realize there was a prime minister of Latveria. She opened it, curious about the content.

" _Your Majesty, please find attached the law surrounding abdication. I have also included a list of your privy council, which I am sure you were not aware you even had. Victor has done much in the past years to repress the strength of the parliament. Where the abdication law refers to parliament, please refer to the second attached document, which will elucidate what parliament should be doing during a constitutional crisis. We are ever your servants, and look to you to direct the future of Latveria._ "

"Well, fuck," she breathed, pulling the towel from around her neck and patting her face. "JARVIS, do you have any great understanding of constitutional law outside of the United States?"

"No, Your Most Serene Empress, I'm afraid I do not," The AI replied. Sally shot a dirty look at the ceiling.

"Override whatever programing Tony added and revert to just calling me Sally please," she grumbled.

"Of course, Ms. Manners."

"That is not," Sally started. "You know what, good enough. Never mind."

XXX

"I've re-read these laws a dozen times. Can everyone sitting here please confirm that I am understanding what I've read correctly? I can abdicate and leave the parliament and Privy Council in charge, thereby establishing a democratic government?" Sally asked. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Wanda, Rhodes and Steve sat around the table. Steve was sitting as far from Tony as possible, and if looks could kill, Tony's glare would have neutralized him not long after they'd sat down.

"I would recommend giving them a democracy set up similarly to the democracies around them. Don't give them this American system," Clint recommended. "Some of them will have travelled just enough to have an idea about how their government should work. So leave them with enough grey that they can create their own nation indivisible blah blah blah."

"I tend to agree," Steve nodded. "If you just eliminate the monarchy at the top, their system looks fairly well organized already. Just write into law that there need to be regular elections, and go that way."

"It's too bad there's no way you can't write it into law that Doom can't run in the elections," Natasha commented.

"All I can do is set it up according to their existing law and hope for the best," Sally said. "Then this chapter in my life can be over. And I can be the has-been queen of Latveria."

"You'll be surprised how many doors that will open for you," Tony teased.

"Alright, I'm sending this email back. How soon can we get the documents notarized and delivered back in Latveria?" Sally asked, ignoring Tony's quip.

"Rhodey is standing by to deliver them. He says he can have them delivered by oh-six-hundred local time," Tony replied. Sally looked up at Tony's best friend who nodded. She nodded in return and signed off each page of the laws she'd drafted. The notary Stark Industries had on staff witnessed and sealed each document before sliding them into the heavy cardstock envelope. When everything was signed, Rhodes rose from his spot at the table and headed to the deck, enabling his suit. He blasted out into the twilight of evening without another word.

"He was quiet during all that," Sally commented.

"He's military. My guess is that being around royalty makes him uncomfortable?" Clint suggested.

"He was actually clearing his flight path, like a good boy," Tony provided. "Latverian air space is heavily protected."

"And I'm not royalty," Sally protested.

XXX

"Those flowers are majestic," Tony commented, pointing at a sample that the florist had sent over. Sally quirked an eyebrow and wrote 'NO' on the tag attached to them.

"It's not funny anymore, Tony," Sally lifted a simple bouquet at Gerbera daisies out of the box and admired them. "I wish these smelled better."

"Those are pretty. Pick those." He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry." The words hummed against her skin. She stiffened.

"What?"

"You should pick those?" He asked.

"No, what you said after. Did you just apologize to me?" Sally asked. Tony flinched and began to flush.

"I may have," he admitted, leaving his face nestled in the crook of her neck. He dropped another kiss on her skin.

"Of all the things you could apologize for, Tony, you chose to apologize for a dumb comment about flowers?" Sally laughed.

"Let's say I'm turning over a new leaf." The hair from his goatee tickled her neck, and Sally got goosebumps.

"A new enough leaf that you'll have a conversation with Steve?" She pressed. His posture went rigid and he stepped away from her.

"Not quite there yet," he admitted. "I didn't kill him at your meeting today, isn't that enough?"

"It's a start," Sally nodded, pulling him back into her arms. "How about Bucky?"

"I've already spoken to him. Offered him access to whatever he needs to get himself sorted. I don't want to see him again, but you weren't wrong. He was weaponized, and I can't blame him." It came out in a rush of words and Sally felt her heart melt. "None of that will give me my mom back. But maybe we'll both come to some peace about it."

"I love you, Tony," Sally breathed, laying her head against his chest.

"Only a few weeks and I'm all yours." He leaned back and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You say that as though I don't get my wicked way with you whenever I want," Sally laughed.

"You have a wicked way now? My princess really is a queen now," he teased, dropping a kiss to her lips.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting them. Sally looked up at Tony in confusion and he shrugged, and walked over to answer it. A security guard stood, holding a small box. "This was delivered for Ms. Manners, sir."

Tony took the box and brought it over to her, pushing the box of flowers out of the way. "It's from Latveria."

"Should I open it?" Sally asked. "What if it's some sort of weapon that Victor sent?"

"Hold on." Tony pressed a button on his watch and the glove of the Iron Man suit enclosed his hand, repulsor aimed at the box. "Go ahead."

Sally smirked in amusement and then turned back to the box, neatly slicing the tape with the utility knife she'd used to open the flowers. She opened the box without looking, her head turned away, just in case. When there was no explosion and no response from Tony, she turned back. He looked inside before she did, and started to chuckle.

"What?" Sally asked, leaning forward, and looking into the box. It was her crown. "What the hell?" She picked up a piece of heavy card stock that was lying in the centre of the headpiece. Tony pressed another button on his wrist and the gauntlet started to disappear back into his watch. "Dear Sally, with the blessing of the parliament of Latveria, we bestow the title of Duchess of Latveria upon you, to be used in all due and formal occasions as you wish. We have included the crown of the empress of Latveria, your crown, to be worn on those somber and austere occasions that merit such display. By your grace and leave, the Privy Council of the Empress of Latveria. Holy crap, they gave me the crown."

"They gave you the crown," Tony leered.

"I hardly think what you're thinking about counts as somber or austere," Sally laughed. He leaned over, and pressed his lips against her collarbone.

"Don't care. You're still wearing it in bed tonight," he demanded. Sally laughed and shook her head, folding the lid back down on the box.

* * *

 **Thank you, every single one of you who has stuck around since 2015 (!) as I've written this story. We're into the final chapters now. My mum passed at the end of November, and I really haven't had much motivation to write. Now that we're through Christmas and into the new year, I can feel my motivation returning. I'm thinking about my unfinished projects, and remembering where I'd planned to go with things. Anyhow, thank you for sticking around - I'm hopeful that I can finish this story for you in the next few weeks.**

 **~tk**


	27. Chapter 27

With just days left until the wedding, it was time for the final fitting on her wedding dress, and Clint had escorted Sally to see Mavis. Mavis took one look at her and clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"You've lost some weight, Sally-girl," she commented, pinching the dress where it was now gaping. "I'll just nip this in here. Your girls both came to me for their dresses, sweetheart. I'm not supposed to tell you what we did, but I know you're gonna be so tickled when you see them."

Sally smiled, but said nothing as Mavis tweaked at the dress. Mavis sent her to take it off once the pins were in it, and Sally carefully shimmied out of it, leaving it on the hanger in the bathroom. Mavis and Clint were chatting about neighbourhood happenings when she returned.

"So Clint will pick up the dresses in a few days," Mavis returned her attention to Sally. Sally nodded. "You're quiet, Sally-girl. You alright?"

Sally smiled again and nodded. "I am fine, Mavis. Just tired. Anxious. Mostly tired though," she admitted. Mavis pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed both her cheeks.

"Never truer words spoken from a bride. It'll be over soon enough, don't you worry," Mavis reassured her. Sally laughed despite herself, and leaned into the comfort of Mavis's arms.

"There seem to be a million things that still need done, and not enough time," she commented. Mavis nodded.

"Make that man of yours take care of some of it," Mavis admonished with a stern look. Sally shook her head and laughed.

"Pepper has already done most of it. What's left is really up to Tony and I to sort. And he is helping, don't you worry," she promised. "Just finalizing a few little things."

"And when does your Momma arrive?" Mavis asked. "I'm a little surprised she wasn't here for this fitting."

"She was supposed to be," Sally admitted. "But the weather out of Seattle slowed down the flight's departure. She should be waiting at home when I get back."

"You tell her if she needs anything with her dress to have Clint bring her over, honey," Mavis offered. Sally hugged Mavis again.

"Thank you. You make sure Clint has you to the wedding on time, okay?" Sally admonished. "Don't take his laid-back attitude and let you be late."

"Hey, I resemble that!" Clint protested. "But do you really think I'm gonna risk being late? I've got a line on a hot bridesmaid, and I want to impress her." He winked. Sally laughed and shook her head.

"We'll see you on Friday, Mavis." Sally squeezed her hand and turned toward the door, chucking Clint in the shoulder on the way. "Come on, Romeo, maybe we should stop and make sure you have a suit that will make that bridesmaid look good?"

"Great idea," he laughed, following her out.

XXX

Beth Manners was looking out the window across the city when Sally returned to the Tower. She said nothing, but quickly pulled Sally into a bone-crushing hug that lasted long enough that Sally wondered if her mother was planning on letting go before the wedding.

"Mama?" She leaned back and caught a single tear streaking down her mother's cheek.

"What you've been through, my baby girl, I just -"

"I'm fine, Mama," Sally reassured her, pulling her back into her arms. "You didn't raise a doormat, that man never saw what hit him."

"Tony sent me the video," Beth laughed, wetly. "I've never been more proud. He told me on the drive from the airport that they've made you a duchess?"

"That's the story," Sally nodded, moving across the suite to the kitchen to get them both a glass of water. She gestured for Beth to sit at the counter while she fussed with ice cubes. "The parliament sent me my crown, even."

"Will you ever wear it?" Her mom wore a contemplative look. Sally shrugged.

"Tony thinks I should wear it for the wedding. I think it's a bit petty," Sally admitted. Beth nodded slowly, and Sally could tell she was deep in thought.

"Well, sweetie, it could go both ways. Wearing it would definitely be a loud statement in the direction of that von Doom asshole," Beth started. "But you could wear it as a gesture of thanks to the people in Latveria who really risked their lives to get you out of there. Which would be another nice little fuck you to that man."

Sally choked on her water, and sputtered, trying not to laugh too hard. Her mother had always had the most colourful language in the family, but her professional career had largely toned it down over the years. Sally had forgotten how quickly it resurfaced when she was angry. "Mama!" The protest was empty, and backed with giggles.

"I'm sure your Tony won't mind my invective, sweetie. I bet Victor von Dumbass would have had issues with it though," Beth shrugged. Sally bit her lip and shook her head.

"I love you, Mama," Sally murmured. "Seattle seems too far away."

"When you've decided where you two are going to settle, we can negotiate my retirement home. How's that sound?" Beth reached across the counter and entwined her fingers with her daughter's.

"Does that include requisite pressure about grandbabies?" Sally laughed.

"Tony is a wonderful man, but he's not getting any younger," Beth winked. Sally couldn't help it, she cackled.

"We haven't actually talked about babies, Mama," Sally admitted. A concerned look clouded Beth's features. She drew in her breath like she was about to say something, but Sally held her hand up to stop her. "Mama, please. Just listen. I don't care if we have kids. I honestly don't. If he wants children, I'm in, and we'll have kids. If he doesn't, it's not a deal breaker. You must understand that? He's my soulmate. His name was on my leg. And I've never felt the way I do when I'm with him. Never, Mama. Like even though I've always been a complete, entire person, when we finally spoke to each other, I found the only other complete, entire person that could complement me. That our individuality allows us to be even more whole."

"I always felt like something was missing until I met your Dad." Beth's face was a mask of confusion.

"You know how Jackie's Burger Bar makes the best burger you've ever tasted?" Sally explained, talking about her family's favourite haunt from her childhood. Beth nodded. "And they have those strawberry milkshakes that are perfect for dipping the steak cut fries into?"

"You're making me hungry, and not explaining anything about Tony," Beth laughed.

"I'm getting there. Jackie's burgers are the best burger ever. And Jackie's fries are the best fries ever. And when you order them together, they are the best damn burger and fries you'll ever eat. One doesn't outshine the other, one isn't better. And you can have a burger without fries, or fries without a burger. Because they're perfectly complete as what they are. But when you put them together, they're stellar. That's how I feel with Tony," Sally explained.

"But they're even better with a strawberry shake," Beth countered, winking.

"But you don't need a strawberry shake in order for your meal at Jackie's to be complete," Sally admonished. "And that's how I feel about Tony."

"Ever walk into a conversation and wonder what the hell is being talked about?" Tony asked as he leaned down and kissed Beth's cheek, and then stepped over to press his lips softly against Sally's.

"Sally was explaining that you are the fries to her burger and you don't need a milkshake to be complete," Beth teased. Tony nodded like that made sense.

"Maybe a little milkshake," Tony suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Sally grinned.

"Little milkshakes grow up into big milkshakes," she pointed out. Tony furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Wait, we aren't talking about milkshakes, are we?" He asked. Sally shook her head and laughed. "Or, uh, romance?"

"No, we aren't."

XXX

Sally sat down at the dining room table, beside Beth. Pepper sat across from them, a StarkPad in front of her.

"Here's the rundown, Sally," Pepper smiled. "Everything is ready. Flowers are ordered, as you decided. The caterer is set, the cake is stunning, you saw Mavis about your dress. Table settings are ready, the RSVP list is finalized, photographer is booked. We have one little hitch."

"Oh?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Steve was going to officiate. And he's still willing to, but Tony is, well," Pepper trailed off. Sally sighed.

"Let me talk to them," Sally said. "Everything else is ready?"

"Right down to the decor. I opted to go along the Christmas theme just because the entire tower is already decorated, and it was easy to just write off the ballroom as seasonal," Pepper laughed.

"Because the CEO of Stark Industries worries about the bottom line?" Sally responded with a snort. Pepper just grinned and shrugged.

"Someone has to think about it. Steve is in the garage working on his Harley, if you want to talk to him," Pepper suggested. Sally pushed away from the table with a deep sigh and headed down to the garage. There was big band music quietly playing, a speaker set up on the workbench beside Steve, and his jaw was squared. Sally watched as he pursed his lips and shoved the part he was working on away from him with a grunt of irritation.

"Want a hand?" Sally offered. Steve jumped, surprised she was standing behind him.

"I didn't see you there," he explained. "I can't pop the cover off. It seems like it might be rusted together."

"Lemme take a look -" Sally reached over, and Steve shook his head.

"Not to be rude, Sally, but if I can't pry it open with my strength, what makes you think you can get it open?" Steve asked. Sally smirked and grabbed the part, popping it apart with ease.

"Skill will always win over strength, Steve," Sally laughed as she handed it back. "You already know that."

"How -"

"There's a latch that you missed because of the rust," she interrupted.

"My guess is that you didn't sense my frustration and know you needed to come help out, so what brings you down here, Sally?" Steve changed the subject abruptly.

"It's about the wedding," Sally started. Steve crossed his arms and his features went blank. He was closing off his emotions from her. "Are you still willing to officiate?" His shoulders slumped in response.

"Of course I am, Sally," Steve nodded. "Does Tony still want me to, though?"

"I want you to," Sally shrugged.

"But Tony -"

"I came to talk to you first, to make sure you were still good with it. Wedding is just a few sleeps away, Steve, I needed to know if you were onboard before I give the big push to Tony," Sally interrupted. "You know how hurt he is. This might take me some time."

"Do you have a backup plan, if he says no?" Steve asked.

"I don't need one. Tony is a good man. But he's hurting. Let me help him see reason, and we'll go from there," Sally explained. "How is Bucky?"

"Blaming himself for everything," Steve replied.

"He saved me." Sally's tone was strong. "He saved me more than once. That has to count for something."

"I agree," Steve nodded, turning back to his project. He stopped and looked up. "Hey, is Jake coming?"

"That's my understanding," Sally nodded.

"It'll be good to see him," Steve grinned. "Well, if you can convince Tony that I'm still needed."

XXX

"Sally, why can't you just accept that I don't want anything to do with him?" Tony asked, turning away to refill his drink. Sally sighed, but didn't get up from her stool at the bar to pin him in. Instead, she chose to stare him down until he turned back to her and met her gaze.

"Tony, we talked about this," Sally implored. "I don't understand why, if you can forgive and offer to help Bucky, you can't also see to reason about Steve?"

"Because he knew, princess. He knew and he said nothing," Tony spat. Sally drew in a deep breath.

"No, he suspected. No one knew until Bucky admitted it. Yes, the evidence was strongly suggestive that his suspicions were right on the money, but it was still just conjecture. So how was Steve supposed to broach that with you?" Sally asked. "Tony, you're his best friend -"

"Bucky is his best friend," Tony interrupted.

"You are too. Just like Rhodey and Steve are your best friends," Sally countered. "And honey, you're a hard read. Sometimes you act like you are just flip and silly and don't care about things, and other times, when you let people in, they see how deeply you feel. I can't speak on his behalf, but give Steve the benefit of the doubt. Will staying angry with him solve anything? Will it make the team stronger? Will it help you to properly grieve the loss of your parents?"

"No, but -" Tony started.

"No but nothing, Tony. All your anger is going to do is hurt you in the long run." Sally reached across the bar and took his hand in hers. "I love you, Tony. And I know that you are Iron Man. And I know that means that you are going to be in danger, and putting yourself in harm's way. So, selfishly, I want everything to be good with that team you go out with all the time. I don't want to worry about team dynamics putting you at risk."

"Steve wouldn't let anything compromise the team," Tony argued.

"What if you can't settle this and Steve chooses to leave the team instead of compromise your safety? If you can't take orders during a mission, he won't stick around," Sally suggested. Tony sighed.

"Princess, I love you, but you're asking a lot." Tony scrubbed a hand through his goatee, and then across the back of his neck. Sally nodded.

"He's down in the garage. Go talk to him. Yell if you need to. But sort it out." Sally pushed away from the bar, and stepped around back with Tony. She slipped her arms around his waist, and pressed her head against his chest, hoping the gesture would offer comfort, even as she drew comfort from it. "I love you, Tony. You're a better man than you give yourself credit for."

XXX

Tony and Steve were both absent during dinner, which made Sally nervous. She tried not to show it, but it weighed on her. Were they talking or fighting? If they were fighting, had it become physical? She sat, introspective, as Beth commandeered the dinner conversation, and pulled all kinds of information from Natasha, Clint, and Wanda as they ate, keeping the mood lively and interesting. Eventually, Steve wandered in, at the tail end of the meal, served himself a plate and sat down beside Sally.

"Where's -"

"In your room," Steve interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper. Sally excused herself and took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. She stepped into the suite, and looked across the living room for Tony. The bedroom was dark. She turned to the balcony and saw him leaning against the rail, looking across the city, and rushed to his side. He smiled when he saw her coming out onto the deck, and lifted his arm to invite her to snuggle into his side. Without getting a sense of his mood, she did, leaning against him as his arm wrapped around him.

"We're okay," he offered, his voice rough and quiet. Sally cocked her head and looked up at him. "No, really, Sally. We're okay."

"You are strong, and brave, and good," Sally murmured, squeezing slightly. Tony huffed out a scoff.

"I'm petty. I'm weak. And I want vengeance," he countered.

"You're hurting," Sally stated, the simplicity of the truth breaking down whatever walls Tony had been trying to erect. A tear slipped from his eye, and he blinked, causing it to splash off his cheek. "You don't want vengeance, though. You aren't that kind of man."

"I want someone to feel this pain, and understand -" he started, his jaw clenched.

"Tony, I feel it. Just like I felt the shrapnel in your heart," Sally interrupted. "Just like you felt my appendix, and Doom's interference. But I also felt it when I lost my Dad. And Bucky feels it. I'm sure of it. And did you see how exhausted Steve looked? We are all sharing a part of this. No, none of it as much as you, and I wouldn't suggest for a minute that's the case."

"I want her back." His voice cracked, and his grip on her tightened. Sally pulled him into the house and over to the couch. She tugged him down beside her, and he buried his head against her shoulder, painful wrenching sobs pouring out of him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she smoothed it out, stroking the soft strands and rocking, almost as a mother with a new babe.

"Shhhhh. I'm here," she murmured. "I've got you." They stayed that way until Tony's sobs subsided into quiet shudders and deep breaths. Sally pulled her feet up on the couch, and tugged him down against her, getting comfortable. Tony groaned in complaint every time she tried to move, and would settle against her quickly as soon as she stilled. She accepted the idea of a long, uncomfortable night on the couch, and drifted off still running her fingers through Tony's hair.

XXX

Every muscle groaned when Sally woke up. Tony was still beside her on the couch, he face buried in her hair, his arm tight at her waist. Sunlight was streaming into the living room through the wall of windows and she moaned in annoyance at the brightness of it.

"Tony, wake up," she muttered. Tony's only response was to pull her closer. "Tony, let go, I gotta pee."

"Mind over matter, if you think you don't you won't," he mumbled into her hair.

"I don't think you know how physiology works, Tony. I gotta pee." She tried to extricate herself from his arms, and wound up sliding onto the floor in an undignified heap. She pushed herself to her feet and deftly dodged the outreached hand Tony put up to try to stop her from heading to the bathroom.

Tony was making a pot of coffee when she returned. He looked refreshed, despite the uncomfortable night spent on the couch, and Sally had to wonder how much sleep he ever got. He stared at her across the island in the kitchen, a softly intense gaze that made her warm. "Thank you." Two simple words, and Sally was in his arms in a flash.

"In two days, I will be your wife. Sharing these burdens is part of the gig," Sally admonished. "There's no need for thanks."

"There will always be a need for thanks, princess." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Steve has a really beautiful ceremony written," Tony offered. Sally's heart skipped a beat. It really was okay.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I would marry you right now without the big fuss, you know," he said.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet, so maybe not," Sally teased. "Besides, Pepper went to all this trouble."

"You might be surprised about some of the details," he laughed. "I might have actually done a little to help out."

"I look forward to seeing those fine Tony Stark touches," Sally laughed. "In the meantime, have you written your vows?"

"Ages ago. You?"

"Sure," Sally lied. Tony's eyes widened.

"You haven't!" He accused. Sally cringed.

"I have two days!" She protested. He shook his head with a wry smile and kissed her forehead again.

"I'm withholding any further affection until after the wedding," he threatened. "Actually, your mother was talking to me about this, and has suggested you move into her suite until the wedding. She thinks it will help you focus on what still needs done, and I like the idea that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"This has nothing to do with the fact you still haven't done your Christmas shopping?" Sally raised an eyebrow. Tony laughed.

"You haven't finished yours, either," he said.

XXX

The next two days were a rush of last minute shopping, last minute decisions, and last minute preparations for the wedding. Sally found herself escorting both Clint and Steve to their final suit fittings, as though she somehow would have some insight into whether or not they looked good. And Clint managed to weasel her into helping with his present for Natasha, a simple and stunning gold arrow pendant necklace that Sally was certain Natasha would love and cherish. Sally was on the phone finalizing the delivery details of Tony's wedding gift when her mother brought a box out into the living room of their shared suite.

"Yes, there will be someone there to meet you. When you arrive, I will be paged to come down and sign for delivery, and will show you where I want it put," Sally explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yes, thank you. We'll see you this afternoon then."

"This is for you. I think it qualifies for old and borrowed," Beth pushed the box across the table. "You understand, this is only on loan. I want it back." Sally reached for the box, and carefully pulled off the lid. A beautiful strand of pearls was laid in a bed of navy velvet.

"These are Nan's -"

"And they were gifted to me on the occasion of my twenty-fifth anniversary to your father. And you will received them for keeps on the same anniversary. But in the meantime, they are old, and they are borrowed. And I understand your dress has a new blue ribbon," Beth smiled. "Wedding traditions can be silly, but they carry more meaning after a few years."

"Mama, they're beautiful. And perfect," Sally breathed, holding the strand up.

"And not yours for keeping," Beth reminded her with a grin. And then her face changed, growing serious. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely," Sally nodded.

"And you've finished your vows?" Beth pressed, arching an eyebrow.

"You know I think better on my feet," Sally complained.

"This is not the time to improvise, Sally," Beth scolded. Sally sighed and nodded.

"Writer's block is not something I'd wish on an enemy, Mama," she sighed, flopping back in the chair she was seated on. "How do I articulate all the things I want to say?"

"You just say them." Beth rose, and rubbed Sally's shoulders. "But you need to think of them so that you don't stare at him blankly."

"Can I read it out?" Sally asked. "I don't know if I can memorize anything this late."

"Of course," Beth laughed. "Tony will know you mean it, even if you read it word for word. I'm going to go wrap presents in my room. Write your vows. Then get to bed. That stylist is coming first thing in the morning because midday weddings are all the rage."

"I'm still waiting on Tony's gift, Mama," Sally reminded her.

"By the time you get those vows down, it'll be here," Beth called as she disappeared into her room, shutting the door. Sally pulled the notepad she'd been scribbling ideas on forward and started started writing down her thoughts. She barely noticed when she was paged to accept delivery on Tony's gift, and was back at the table with a cup of hot herbal tea before she realized she'd signed the delivery paper.

XXX

Sally looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the picture of the soft curls framing her face, and the make-up that was so perfectly applied that she looked nearly bare. The dress pulled in at her waist, the blue bow neat at her hip. She was breathless. She'd never seen herself look so perfect, so beautiful. It was like magic had happened.

"Last decision," Kevin spoke from behind her. "Are we wearing our crown, or not?" Sally quirked an eyebrow at the stylist.

"I don't feel that it's right," Sally hedged.

"If not now, Sally, when?" Candy interjected. "If you never wear it again, you should have worn it today."

"It's so ostentatious," Sally protested.

"The crown jewels of England are ostentatious," Kevin countered. "I've seen bridal tiaras taller than this, with more rhinestones in them."

"I think those are diamonds," Sally pointed out.

"Regardless, Sally, as wedding tiaras go, it's not that insane," Candy offered.

"Okay, let's do it," Sally sighed. "Tony will love this." She sat back down and allowed Kevin to finick with her hair and pin the crown in. When it was ready, she realized they were right, and it wasn't as ridiculously ostentatious as she'd believed. Candy held a cup out to Sally with a straw in it.

"Drink. Electrolytes. It'll help keep you going today," she offered. "Without messing up your lipstick."

"Because you're going so far?" Sally teased. Candy just shrugged. Pepper and Natasha pushed into the room quietly, and waved. Sally had to resist the urge to shriek at the perfection of their dresses, both a similar retro feel to them as her own dress. Natasha wore a deep green, and Pepper a dark red. They were stunning. Sally pushed herself to her feet and pulled each of them into her arms, causing an awkward three person hug filled with muffled giggles. "Thank you for standing with me." The women broke apart to admire one another more effectively.

"You chose the tiara," Natasha clapped her hands in unbridled glee. Pepper sighed with a gentle laugh.

"Tony will go nuts," she chuckled. "You look amazing, Sally."

"Most beautiful bride in the world." Natasha took Sally's hands in hers. "Are you ready?"

"Just need my notes, and I'm good," Sally nodded, leaned around Natasha to where she'd left her vows. "You'll need to hold these for me until I need them." Pepper pulled the lid off a large box, revealing the flowers. Large white, red and green gerbera daisies winked happily in round clusters wrapped in sparkling white ribbon.

"You've outdone yourself, Pepper," Sally ran her fingers through the strips of ribbons, drawing her fingertips gently down the petals. Beth opened the door and leaned in.

"They're playing our prelude song, sweetie, time to go," she smiled, holding a hand out to Sally. Sally picked up her bouquet, and walked toward her mother. Pepper and Natasha followed after picking up their bouquets, and they crowded into the elevator together. Beth stepped away and looked at Sally, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, lovey, if only your Dad could see you. You're beautiful."

Sally swallowed thickly, and blinked, looking at the ceiling of the elevator. She looked natural, but she knew exactly how much time Candy had put into her make-up. There was no way she was going to wreck it with tears.

"Just like we practiced last night," Pepper instructed as the elevator stopped. "Once we're at the doors, Sally, stand aside so no one can see you. We'll step in and process, and when Natasha gets to the third red swag, the music will change, and that's when the doors will open for you, and you can start your walk. Tony said to let you know he chose your processional. Beth, you look stunning. The apple didn't fall far from the tree." Pepper tapped on the doors to the ballroom, and one of them opened, letting her step through with Natasha. They swung closed again, and Sally could hear the processional music leading them down the aisle. After what felt like forever, the music changed, and the doors of the ballroom swung open again.

A song Sally knew but couldn't place started, and she took a deep breath and allowed her mother to walk her down the aisle toward Tony, a nervous smile plastered on her face. About halfway there, Steve smirked and tapped Tony's shoulder, and Tony turned back to look at Sally. Sally saw his shoulders hitch and then, surprisingly, he dashed a tear from his eyes without looking away. Sally's smile relaxed. Her mother stopped just shy of the small raised platform where Steve and Tony stood.

Steve held his hand out and helped Sally step up onto the dais, and then joined her hand with Tony's. Before she offered her other hand, she held her bouquet out to Natasha, who took it and held it with hers.

Tony leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Figured out the song yet?" He teased.

"Not even close," she replied, kissing his in return.

"You're failing your premarital rock and roll exam," he teased.

"Is this AC/DC?" She asked. He grinned and nodded.

"The first song I ever thought of when I saw you," he whispered.

"Funny, it didn't sound like Highway to Hell," she retorted. Tony stifled a laugh and whispered the title in her ear, and she rolled her eyes and swatted him gently with her bouquet, eliciting laughter from their guests. He kissed her cheek again and laced his fingers in her free hand.

"You sure about this, Tony?" Sally winked.

"Never more certain," he smiled. "Crown's a nice touch. Wearing it to bed tonight too, then?"

"This is supposed to be a somber ceremony, Tony Stark," Sally hissed with a grin.

"By all means then, let's let Cap take it away," Tony winked and turned, holding Sally's hand, to face Steve. Steve smiled and looked down at his hands and back up to the couple.

"Friends, we have gathered here today to bring to bear the completion of a circle," Steve began. "A circle is a curious thing. It starts out simply as a line, but as you bring the ends to one another, it forms a complete new shape, one without beginning, and one without end. And so it is the way when we meet our soulmates. The circle is complete, and we forget where we end and our partner begins. Tony has waited long for this day. And Sally has too, although she had the dubious distinction of knowing exactly to whom her bond was formed. Nevertheless, she chose to say those fateful words." Tony chuckled and Sally blushed, and a few good-natured laughs rang out from those guests who knew about her original soulmark. "I don't have much to offer in the way of advice, my friends. I'm a bachelor in his nineties, so the argument could be made that I don't know a lot about successful relationships." There was more laughter. "But I can say this. Talk to each other as often as you kiss. Kiss one another as often as you breathe. And breathe as though each breath you take will help you remind each other of the love and regard you have. And you'll never go wrong. I understand you've written your own vows?"

Sally and Tony both nodded. "Tony, please swear your oath to your bride," Steve directed.

"I, Anthony Edward Stark, love you, Sara Jane Manners. I promise to continue to love you forever. I will probably screw that up somehow, but this is my promise. I will never cease to love you. Your presence makes me better. Your smile makes me stronger. Your regard makes me the man you think I am capable of being. I could easily promise to love, honour and respect you until death parts us, there is no hardship in those words. Instead, I promise to cherish the way you always have dirty fingernails, and never try to change that. I promise to talk when I'm feeling peevish, and accept the blame when I'm an idiot. And I promise to hold you dearer than any work I may be doing because from now on, my work will be second to ensuring you stay happy. If I could promise you the world, Sally, I would give it to you in a heartbeat. Instead I promise my world as yours," Tony spoke, his voice clear, and his words slower than usual. Sally's eyes filled with tears again and she blinked without thinking, feeling a tear splash against her cheek.

"And do you, Tony, take Sally to be your wife?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Tony didn't look away from Sally as he answered.

"Sally, please swear your oath to your groom." Steve gestured to Tony. Sally looked back at Natasha for her notes, and flushed at the soft laughter that filled the room as the small notebook was handed to her.

"I, Sara Jane Manners, love you Anthony Edward Stark. I am not good with words like you are, and I had to write them down. But they mean no less for having been written. I love the honesty of your emotions. I love the strength of your principles. I love the size of your enormous brain. I love the integrity you display, even when you are mastering the art of chaos. But most of all, I love your vulnerability. I never wanted you, Tony, and that is reflected in your tender heart. But had I never spoken to you, I would have missed out on the greatest gift the fates have offered any person since time began because I would have missed your heart being handed to me. I was a fool, and you found me anyhow. I was cold, and you've warmed my heart. I was fearful, but you've given me courage. I do promise to love you, to cherish you, to honour you. And I will give thanks for you." Sally was surprised how much she remembered of the words she'd written.

"And for your part, do you, Sally, take Tony to be your husband?"

"Yes." She squeezed Tony's hand as she said it. Tony let out a breath that Sally didn't realize he'd been holding and gave her a lopsided smile. "Did you think I was going to say no?"

"I had my concerns," he admitted. Steve cleared his throat, bringing them back to the ceremony.

"We're not finished yet, kids," he winked. "Rings?" Pepper stepped forward and handed Tony a simple, unadorned band. Tony took Sally's hand and looked at Steve for direction.

"The wedding band is a tangible reminder of this day, and the symbolism of it has been manipulated over generations. But at the very essence of it, we return to the unending circle I spoke of earlier. Sally and Tony's circle is completed. Let these wedding bands remind them of not only the bond they share as soulmates, but the covenant they have made in front of each of you as witnesses this day," Steve said. "Tony, you may place the ring on Sally's finger."

Tony slid the ring up Sally's hand and paused before he looked up and met her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Natasha stepped forward and passed Sally the ring she'd chosen for Tony. She slid it on to his hand and took a deep breath. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Let's make sure I get this part right," Steve smiled and looked down at his notes. "And now, forasmuch as you, Tony, and you, Sally, have consented to legal wedlock, and have declared your solemn intention in this company, before these witnesses, and in my presence, and have exchanged these as the pledge of your vows to each other; now upon the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you as duly married. May you enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and contentment of mind, as you day by day live and fulfill the terms of this covenant you have made with one another."

Sally looked down at their clasped hands and felt her eyes fill with tears, and looked back up at Tony. "Is this the part where we kiss?" She asked Steve.

"This is the part where you kiss," Steve confirmed. Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sally's chastely.

"Mrs. Stark, I presume?" He smiled as he pulled away.

"I kind of like the sound of Mr. Manners," she winked. Tony leaned forward and kissed her again before linking hands with her and heading down the aisle to an instrumental version of Black Sabbath's Iron Man. Sally shook her head and laughed.

XXX

The reception was stunning, all twinkle lights and subtle jazz and happy faces. Sally mingled through the crowd, allowing Tony to introduce her to the people that he felt mattered. She caught up to Pepper at one point and leaned close.

"Who are all these people?" She asked. "I don't even think Tony knows half of them."

Pepper laughed. "He does, but he won't remember their names. I warned you this would be the social event of the year."

"I think I would have preferred a small thing with just the gang," Sally admitted. "This is a little overwhelming."

"Then it's the perfect time for me to steal you away to give you your wedding gift," Tony interrupted, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her to the elevator. The doors closed on the part, sealing them in silence as the elevator moved back to their suite. Tony led her into the living room, and gestured for her to sit on the couch. He handed a file folder to her and then sat beside her.

"What is this?" Sally asked, flipping the folder open.

"It's a stack of deeds. I didn't want to presume a location, and like I said, I can work from anywhere. You just need to pick one of them. Or all of them, it doesn't matter. But once you've decided, then there's this," he said, and handed you a StarkPad. Sally flipped through the app. It was design specs and plans for a free-standing garage of her own.

"Is this -" Sally looked up, trailing off. "My own place?"

"Pep said you work out of the garage at your house, and while that's handy, I just thought maybe you'd like to have an actual shop. I know you teased Barton about taking him as an apprentice, but you're so incredibly talented, young mechanics would line up to work under you. And if you have apprentices, you need a shop. Please tell me I didn't miss the mark," Tony blurted. Sally shook her head.

"This is," Sally paused, flipping through the deeds again. "Tony, this is the most thoughtful gift you could have come up with. Holy shit. I've been looking at this property for years." She held up the deed to an autobody shop she'd been coveting in California for almost as long as she'd lived there.

"Consider it yours. I like the west coast. It's time to head back, I think." He smiled.

"Can I give you your present now?" Sally asked.

"You don't need to give me anything, princess," Tony shook his head.

"I'm glad you feel that way because your gift is a bit of the shambles," she laughed, pushing up from the couch and dragging him back to the elevator. She led him out into the garage to the far corner, and pulled a soft canvas tarp off the car hidden back there. "This is a -"

"Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport," Tony interrupted, stepping forward to run his hand across the hood.

"I like the '69 better, but I thought the symbolism of the '71 made it more special," Sally explained. "It needs a total restoration. That's the present. The plan is on my StarkPad over on the bench, if you want to see it."

Tony stepped around the car and flicked through Sally's design plan, a smile spreading across his face. "This is incredible, Sally."

"I thought you deserved an American heritage car, and noticed there wasn't one in the garage yet," she offered. He put the tablet down on the hood of the car and pulled her into his arms.

"If I ever wake up in the morning without wondering how I deserved you, kick me," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her neck. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head to find his face.

"Do we have to go back to the reception?" She asked.

"We do not," he smiled. She smiled.

"Well then, Mr. Stark, I believe you made me a promise some time ago about screaming your name?" Sally winked.

"I bet you say that to all the boys," he laughed, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back to the elevator.

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking around to the end.**

 **~TK**


End file.
